


Torchwood - Sezon 1

by RoseRogers



Series: Torchwood: Im mniej człowiek wie, tym łatwiej mu żyć. Wiedza daje wolność, ale unieszczęśliwia [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRogers/pseuds/RoseRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyobraź sobie, że pracujesz w Torchwood. Od kilku lat twoim głównym zajęciem jest powstrzymywanie Obcych przed podbiciem Ziemi i zabiciem ludzi. Twoimi jedynymi przyjaciółmi są pracownicy Torchwood. W pewnym momencie do jednego z nich zaczynasz czuć coś więcej... Co się wydarzy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitan Jack Harkness i Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poznajesz kapitana Jacka Harknessa. Jak bardzo zmieni się twoje życie po tym spotkaniu?

Wracałaś do domu. Dzisiaj miałaś wyjątkowo ciężki dzień w pracy. Pracowałaś jako sekretarka w dużej korporacji. Nie żeby ci się to podobało. Marzyłaś, by pojawiła się jakaś wspaniała okazja. Coś, co odmieniłoby twoje życie. A pojawienie się Obcych tylko to wzmocniło. Bo oczywiście wierzyłaś, że są to prawdziwi Obcy, a nie jakieś bajeczki czy żarty. Ale nie. Wciąż ta sama nudna praca, wciąż to samo nudne życie. Jak tylko doszłaś do domu, zdjęłaś szpilki, postawiłaś wodę na herbatę, włączyłaś muzykę relaksacyjną, przebrałaś się i wróciłaś do kuchni. Zalewałaś właśnie herbatę, kiedy usłyszałaś na zewnątrz jakieś hałasy. Zaciekawiona wyszłaś na balkon. To, co zobaczyłaś, wprawiło cię w zdumienie. Na ulicy, przy której mieszkałaś, był Obcy. Przynajmniej myślałaś, że to był Obcy. Było już ciemno, więc nie byłaś na 100% pewna. Ale ten ktoś wydawał warczące, nieludzkie dźwięki, więc obstawiałaś, że to był Obcy. Zwłaszcza, że siłował się z jakimś mężczyzną w płaszczu. A ten mężczyzna przegrywał. Szybko wróciłaś do kuchni, chwyciłaś patelnię i wybiegłaś na zewnątrz. Obcy i mężczyzna byli kawałek dalej. Ale mężczyzna wciąż przegrywał. Na szczęście dla ciebie, obcy był do ciebie tyłem. Ostrożnie podeszłaś do niego, wzięłaś zamach i z całej siły uderzyłaś go patelnią w tył głowy. Rozległ się tępy odgłos, Obcy znieruchomiał i upadł na ulicę. Spojrzałaś na mężczyznę i spytałaś:

\- Nic panu nie jest?

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w ciebie w szoku. Jego wzrok jeździł to na twoją twarz, to na patelnię.

\- Czy ty właśnie znokautowałaś Wołka patelnią? - spytał. Zamrugałaś. Czym był Wołek?

\- Jeżeli masz na myśli tego Obcego, to tak - powiedziałaś ostrożnie.

\- Więc uważasz, że to Obcy? - spytał mężczyzna.

\- No, człowiek to to chyba nie jest. Popatrz na jego zęby! W ogóle na jego głowę - powiedziałaś. Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili milczenia:

\- Patelnia? Naprawdę?

Popatrzyłaś na niego zirytowana i powiedziałaś:

\- Tak, patelnia! I ta PATELNIA ci pomogła, więc mógłbyś przestać nie dowierzać i choć trochę być wdzięczny!

Zaśmiał się i powiedział:

\- Dziękuję. Masz charakterek.

Wszedł w światło lampy, więc wreszcie mogłaś mu się przyjrzeć. Był przystojny. I to bardzo. Miał brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nosił płaszcz, który bardzo przypominał te z II wojny światowej. Podał ci rękę i powiedział:

\- Kapitan Jack Harkness. A ty...?

Uścisnęłaś jego dłoń i powiedziałaś swoje imię i nazwisko.

\- Więc, [Twoje Imię]... - zaczął. - Co robisz w tej okolicy?

Uniosłaś brwi i spytałaś:

\- Mieszkam? Chyba nie sądzisz, że chodzę z patelnią po mieście?

\- Nie wiem. A chodzisz? - spytał Jack. Spojrzałaś na Wołka.

\- Jest ich więcej?

Jack kiwnął głową.

\- Więc chyba zacznę - powiedziałaś. Jack zaśmiał się. Wskazałaś patelnią Wołka i spytałaś:

\- Co z nim zrobimy?

\- Nie musisz się o niego martwić. Ja się nim zajmę - powiedział.

\- Tak samo jak przed chwilą? - spytałaś. Jack otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął. Zaczął ci się przyglądać. Po chwili spytał:

\- Więc wierzysz w Obcych?

Przewróciłaś oczami i powiedziałaś sarkastycznie:

\- Nie i oni wcale nie próbowali nas podbić ostatnio tak... z kilkanaście razy przynajmniej.

Jack uśmiechnął się i spytał:

\- Gdzie pracujesz?

\- Czy to jakieś przesłuchanie? - spytałaś rozbawiona. - W jednej korporacji jako sekretarka.

\- Lubisz to? - spytał.

\- Nienawidzę - odpowiedziałaś.

\- A chciałabyś pracować dla mnie? - spytał. Uniosłaś brwi zdziwiona.

\- Gdzie? I co bym robiła? - spytałaś.

\- W Torchwood - odpowiedział. - Zapewniała Ziemi bezpieczeństwo przed Obcymi.

Twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. To była twoja szansa! To był dzień, na który czekałaś!

\- Wchodzę w to - powiedziałaś bez zastanowienia.

\- Będzie niebezpiecznie - ostrzegł cię. Wzruszyłaś ramionami. Jack uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

\- W takim razie pomóż mi zabrać tego Wołka to samochodu.

Po chwili jechałaś z Jackiem do siedziby Torchwood. Wołek co chwilę się budził, ale od razu zostawał znokautowany przez twoją patelnie. Jack nabrał do niej (i do ciebie przy okazji) szacunku. Kiedy weszliście do ukrytej bazy Torchwood, Jack powiedział:

\- [T/I]... Witaj w Torchwood.

Zaniemówiłaś. Baza wyglądała niesamowicie. Uśmiechnęłaś się do kapitana, a on do ciebie. Tak, twoje życie definitywnie się zmieniło. Ale czy na lepsze?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto początek twojej przygody w Torchwood! Na razie nudno, ale to dopiero początek. Co wydarzy się dalej?


	2. Nowi przyjaciele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Początek twojej przygody z Torchwood. Oraz twojego zauroczenia pewnym członkiem Torchwood... No i nowi przyjaciele!

Okazało się, że byłaś pierwszą osobą, którą Jack zrekrutował. Na początku byłaś o to zła na niego, ale szybko polubiłaś pracowanie z nim w duecie. Oczywiście Jack szukał odpowiednich osób, które miałyby pracować z wami, ale póki co w Torchwood byliście tylko wy. Razem chroniliście Ziemię. Pokochałaś tę pracę. Kiedy rzucałaś poprzednią, wszyscy dookoła pytali dlaczego. Ale ty nie mogłaś nic powiedzieć, bo Jack ci zabronił. Nie żebyś miała zamiar. I tak większość by ci pewnie nie uwierzyła. Na początku starałaś się utrzymywać kontakt ze znajomymi z pracy. Jednak praca w Torchwood tak cię pochłonęła i w dodatku jako, że byłaś tylko ty i Jack, mieliście ręce pełnie roboty, więc w końcu kontakt się urwał. Tak po prostu. Dość szybko Jack stał się osobą, której w pełni ufałaś. Nawet pomimo tego, że nie wiedziałaś o nim prawie nic. Ty również stałaś się dla Jacka osobą, której wiedział, że może ufać. Postanowił ci powierzyć jego największy sekret...

Po kolejnej udanej akcji Jack stwierdził, że powinniście to uczcić. Siedzieliście w bazie i piliście alkohol... Znaczy Jack pił. Ty piłaś [Twój Ulubiony Napój], ponieważ chciałaś funkcjonować jutro. Wracając... Jack opowiadał ci niesamowite historie o miejscach, które niby zobaczył. Po jednej z historii nie wytrzymałaś i wybuchłaś śmiechem.

\- Jack! Jesteś pijany - powiedziałaś, kiedy się uspokoiłaś.

\- Nie. Nie mogę się upić - powiedział Jack. Parsknęłaś.

\- Jasne... I co jeszcze? - spytałaś.

\- Cóż... - powiedział Jack i spojrzał ci w oczy. - Nie mogę umrzeć.

Przez chwilę patrzyliście sobie w oczy. W końcu znowu wybuchłaś śmiechem.

\- Mówię poważnie! - wykrzyknął Jack. Nie przestawałaś się śmiać.

\- Skoro tak się chcesz bawić... - powiedział Jack i zaczął cię łaskotać w jedyne miejsce, gdzie miałaś łaskotki.

\- Jack! Przestań! Przestaań! - krzyczałaś, śmiejąc się.

\- I tak się śmiałaś, więc co za różnica? - spytał, nie przestając cię łaskotać. W końcu, po dłuższym czasie, przestał.

\- Wciąż ci nie wierzę - wymamrotałaś. Godzinę po tym, wróciłaś do domu. Mimo, iż było to niemożliwe, to troszkę się jednak zastanawiałaś, czy Jack mówił poważnie. Odpowiedź na to pytanie otrzymałaś kilka dni później. Ścigaliście Wołka. Bardzo chciałaś złapać tego Wołka, gdyż pozbawił cię twojej broni, a mianowicie patelni. W końcu go dopadliście. Jack siłował się z nim, a ty próbowałaś go unieszkodliwić za pomocą "środku przeciwko Wołkom", jak to nazywałaś. Ale nie mogłaś trafić. W końcu Jack się zdenerwował i wyciągnął pistolet. Niestety w trakcie siłowania jakimś cudem Wołek obrócił pistolet i wystrzelił... w pierś Jacka. Jack upadł na ziemię. Przerażona rzuciłaś się na Wołka i w końcu go unieszkodliwiłaś. Szybko uklękłaś koło Jacka.

\- Jack! Zostań ze mną, proszę! Nie umieraj... - prosiłaś. Zbadałaś puls i oddech. Nic... Przytuliłaś jego ciało i zaczęłaś płakać. Po jakimś czasie, nagle, Jack wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł gwałtownie, przyprawiając cię prawie o zawał serca. Kiedy spojrzał na ciebie, zrobiłaś jedyną logiczną rzecz, jaka ci przyszła do głowy. Spoliczkowałaś go.

\- Aua! A to za co? - spytał zaskoczony.

\- Byłeś... martwy... - powiedziałaś, głęboko oddychając. - Kula trafiła cię w serce. JAKIM CUDEM ŻYJESZ?!

\- Przecież ci mówiłem. Ja NIE MOGĘ umrzeć - powiedział. Przez chwilę przyglądałaś się mu uważnie. Następnie, oczywiście dla równowagi, uderzyłaś go w drugi policzek. Popatrzył na ciebie, jakby się pytał: "Poważnie?" Ty natomiast mocno go przytuliłaś.

\- Co z Wołkiem? - spytał po chwili.

\- Leży gdzieś tam - powiedziałaś i machnęłaś lewą ręką.

\- Aczkolwiek bardzo mi się podoba to przytulanie, to niestety mamy pracę - powiedział po chwili i z ociąganiem cię od siebie odsunął. Następnie wstaliście, załadowaliście Wołka do samochodu i zawieźliście do bazy. Następnego dnia, kiedy przyszłaś do bazy, Jack zabrał cię do jednego pomieszczenia, w którym na stoliku leżała przygotowana broń, a kawałek dalej poustawiane były cele. Popatrzyłaś pytająco na Jacka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz musiała jej używać, ale wczoraj się przekonaliśmy, że nie zawsze możemy polegać na patelni - powiedział. Westchnęłaś i kiwnęłaś głową. Nie podobał ci się ten pomysł. I to bardzo. Ale wiedziałaś, że ma rację. Podał ci okulary ochronne i słuchawki. Sam również je założył. Następnie pokazał ci, jak załadować pistolet i podał ci go. Ty ostrożnie wzięłaś go do ręki. Chciałaś spytać Jacka, a właściwie pokazać, czy dobrze go chwyciłaś, kierując broń prosto w niego. Jack zareagował błyskawicznie. Cofnął się, chwycił twoją rękę i nakierował ją na cel.

\- Cel jest w tamtą stronę - powiedział, pokazując.

\- Racja - powiedziałaś, rumieniąc się lekko. - Przepraszam.

Wzięłaś głęboki oddech, chwyciłaś pistolet w obie dłonie i uniosłaś ręce do góry. Oczywiście nie chciałaś celować w dach. Chciałaś tylko się rozciągnąć. Ale Jack i tak złapał twoje ręce, opuścił je w dół i powiedział:

\- Zostawmy dach w jednym kawałku, dobrze? Jedną ręką, nie dwiema.

Odczepił twoją lewą rękę od pistoletu.

\- Odwróć się bokiem do celu - powiedział, delikatnie chwycił cię za ramiona i obrócił. Nie wiedziałaś też po co, ale odgarnął ci włosy z szyi, dotykając przy tym twojej skóry. Nie wiedziałaś, czy zrobił to specjalnie, ale przeszły cię przez to dreszcze. Nie pomagał też fakt, że sam stał bokiem, tuż przy tobie.

\- Patrzymy wzdłuż ramienia, ręka niżej - powiedział i przejechał dłonią po twojej ręce, powodując kolejne dreszcze. Następnie ułożył dłoń na kształt pistoletu i dodał:

\- Celownik na linii prostej. Unieś broń.

Gwałtownie wykonałaś polecenie. Jack szybko złapał twoją rękę i powiedział:

\- Woł, woł, woł, woł. Zbyt szybko.

Chwycił cię za ramiona i przycisnął cię do siebie. Tak, kolejne dreszcze i dodatkowo twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

\- Cała sztuka polega na oddychaniu - powiedział. Chwycił twoją rękę, w której trzymałaś pistolet i powoli podniósł ją do góry.

\- Trzymaj mocno, nie zaciskaj - powiedział, a następnie drugą ręką odbezpieczył pistolet, patrząc ci oczy. Następnie przeniósł tą rękę na twoje biodro i przysunął bliżej siebie. Myślałaś, że serce wyskoczy ci z piersi. Jego głowa była tuż przy twojej.

\- Wdech... Skup się... - mówił Jack. - Wydech... Delikatnie naciśnij.

Z jego lekką pomocą nacisnęłaś spust i broń wystrzeliła. I nawet udało ci się trafić w jeden z celów! Nie był to idealny strzał, ale i tak byłaś z siebie dumna.

\- Wow... - wydusiłaś z siebie i uśmiechnęłaś się do Jacka. On odpowiedział uśmiechem i cię przytulił.

\- To był wspólny wysiłek - powiedział i cię puścił. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Tym razem sama i pamiętaj o wdechu.

Kiwnęłaś głową i przyjęłaś pozycję. Następne kilka razy strzelałaś już bez pomocy Jacka. Nauczył cię też jak naładować broń i jak ją odbezpieczyć. Pokazywał ci odpowiednie ustawienie ręki i broni. Mimo iż uczyłaś się strzelać, to miałaś całkiem niezłą zabawę. Jack również. Najbardziej ci się spodobało, jak nauczył cię strzelać z dwóch broni jednocześnie.

\- Dobra robota! - powiedział Jack po skończonej nauce.

\- Miałam świetnego nauczyciela - powiedziałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się i dodał:

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz musiała ich używać.

\- Oby - powiedziałaś. Wpatrywaliście się w siebie przez chwilę. W końcu spuściłaś głowę i spytałaś:

\- Więc... Skoro nie możesz umrzeć... To ile tak naprawdę masz lat?

\- Więcej niż wyglądam - odpowiedział i przysunął się bliżej ciebie.  Podniosłaś głowę i spojrzałaś mu w oczy. Zobaczyłaś w nich mnóstwo smutku. Pomyślałaś o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy pewnie złamali mu serce, bo byli jego przyjaciółmi i niestety odeszli... Chwyciłaś jego dłoń, ścisnęłaś ją i uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Jack również ścisnął twoją dłoń i uśmiechnął się. Znowu wpatrywaliście się w siebie przez chwilę. W końcu Jack odchrząknął, puścił twoją dłoń i powiedział:

\- Ja tutaj posprzątam, a ty może sprawdź, czy nic się nie dzieje, dobrze?

\- Jasne - powiedziałaś i wyszłaś z pokoju. Kiedy wróciłaś do głównego pomieszczenia, odetchnęłaś głęboko. Nie miałaś pojęcia, że Jack zrobił dokładnie to samo, jak tylko ucichł odgłos twoich kroków...

Kilka dni później Jack przyprowadził do bazy pewną Japonkę. Urocza, nieśmiała i bardzo miła dziewczyna. Złapałyście kontakt od razu. Część ciebie cieszyła się, że jest was więcej, ale ta inna część lamentowała, że nie jest już sama z Jackiem. Od razu uciszałaś tę drugą część. Tosh tak samo jak ty pokochała pracę w Torchwood. We trójkę pracowaliście przez jakiś rok. Wtedy Jack przyprowadził nowego chłopaka. Owen Harper. Na początku smutny i milczący. Dość szybko jednak się otworzył. Był dowcipny i zabawny. Poza tymi momentami kiedy był cyniczny, sarkastyczny i irytujący. Oraz tymi, kiedy próbował cię poderwać. W czasie tych momentów bardzo często się z nim kłóciłaś. Ale i tak go lubiłaś. Kolejny rok później Jack przyprowadził Suzie Costello. Delikatna, uprzejma dziewczyna, trzymająca się na uboczu. Byłaś osobą, z którą miała najlepszy kontakt. Nieco ponad rok później pojawił się Ianto Jones z pterodaktylem. Nie udzielał się za bardzo, ale bardzo go lubiłaś. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przyprowadził ze sobą pterodaktyla. Na początku się go wystraszyłaś, ale jak któregoś dnia jadłaś czekoladę, on do ciebie zleciał i zaczął się"łasić". Ianto powiedział ci, że czekolada to jego przysmak. Od razu pokochałaś pterodaktyla i zaczęłaś go nazywać członkiem drużyny. Nikt oprócz ciebie tego nie zrobił. Ty natomiast nawet dałaś mu imię! Bardzo często nazywałaś go swoją bratnią duszą i najlepszym przyjacielem (co bardzo nie podobało się Jackowi, ale cii...).

Któregoś dnia rozmyślałaś o Torchwood, swoich przyjaciołach, ich zadaniach. W pewnym momencie zdałaś sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Ej, mam pytanie - zaczęłaś. Uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na tobie.

\- Jack jest przywódcą - powiedziałaś, wskazując na Jacka. - Tosh jest geniuszem komputerowym.

Wskazałaś na Tosh. Następnie pokazałaś na Owena i powiedziałaś:

\- Owen jest lekarzem. Suzie jest drugą po Jacku specjalistką od obcej technologii.

Pokazałaś na Suzie. Następnie wskazałaś na Ianto i powiedziałaś:

\- Ianto sprząta po naszym bałaganem, zajmuje się formalnościami i wprowadza nas wszędzie na czas. A jaką ja odgrywam rolę?

\- Proste. Jesteś zastępcą dowódcy - odpowiedział Jack i mrugnął do ciebie. Zamrugałaś i wydukałaś:

\- Że co?

\- No w sumie... Jesteś tu najdłużej, znasz bazę jak własną kieszeń, w terenie jesteś najlepsza poza Jackiem - wyliczała Tosh. - Śmiało mogę się zgodzić z Jackiem.

\- Widzisz - powiedział Jack, a następnie wszedł do swojego gabinetu.

\- Dziewczyno... Aleś się wkopała... - powiedział Owen i zachichotał.

\- Tak... Się wkopałam... - wymamrotałaś, patrząc tępo w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą był Jack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff! Po kilku problemach się udało. Miałam tu już opisywać akcję w serialu, ale stwierdziłam, że lepiej będzie najpierw opisać twoje początkowe relacje z Jackiem i resztą Torchwood. Dla fanów (albo i nie) Gwen: pojawi się już w następnym rozdziale. To chyba wszystko!


	3. Gwen Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powracasz do Cardiff po kilkudniowej nieobecności. W międzyczasie do Torchwood zawitała nowa osoba, Gwen Cooper. Przez przypadek uwalnia na miasto Obcego. W czasie kiedy próbujecie uratować miasto, zaczynają się zmieniać twoje relacje z Jackiem.

"Wreszcie w domu." To była twoja pierwsza myśl, jak tylko wróciłaś do Cardiff. Przez ostatnie kilka dni byłaś w Londynie, opiekując się chorą babcią. Dopiero wczoraj przyjechała twoja mama, która mogła sobie pozwolić na dłuższy urlop i miała teraz opiekować się babcią. Trochę żal ci było je zostawiać, ale z drugiej strony chciałaś już wrócić do pracy w Torchwood. W dzień przyjazdu twojej mamy zadzwonił Jack, który powiedział ci o śmierci Suzie, wyjaśnił jak do tego doszło i poinformował o nowej pracownicy, Gwen Cooper, byłej policjantce. Śmierć Suzie jak i jej okoliczności bardzo tobą wstrząsnęły. Wyrzucałaś sobie, że nie zauważyłaś, że coś się zmieniło. Jednak trzeba było żyć dalej... Po rozpakowaniu bagaży od razu udałaś się do bazy.

\- O! [T/I] wróciła! Nareszcie będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie co leży - powiedział Owen, jak tylko cię zobaczył.

\- Ciebie również miło widzieć Owen. Z moją babcią w porządku, miło, że pytasz - powiedziałaś. Tosh i Ianto zachichotali.

\- Hej - powiedziała Tosh i cię przytuliła. - Tęskniliśmy.

\- Nawet bardzo - powiedział Ianto i również cię przytulił. - Jestem pewien, że Owen również.

Zaśmiałaś się.

\- Nie jestem bez serca - powiedział Owen i o dziwo również cię przytulił. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Kogo moje oczy widzą! [T/I]! Miałaś wrócić za kilka dni - usłyszałaś za sobą. Odwróciłaś się i zobaczyłaś uśmiechającego się Jacka. Uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko.

\- Cześć, Jack! - powiedziałaś. - Moja mama dała radę przyjechać wcześniej, więc ja również wróciłam wcześniej. Zawiedziony?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie! - powiedział Jack i cię przytulił.

\- A gdzie nowa pracownica? - spytałaś.

\- Zaczyna jutro - odpowiedział Jack. Kiwnęłaś głową i miałaś już coś powiedzieć, kiedy Tosh powiedziała:

\- Mamy sytuację. Blisko Cardiff spadł meteoryt.

\- W porządku ruchy ludzie - powiedział Jack i klasnął w dłonie. - Zapakujcie sprzęt do wozu, a ja poinformuję Gwen. Wygląda na to, że zacznie wcześniej.

\- Ledwo co wróciłaś i już mamy problem - powiedział Owen. Wystawiłaś mu język i wzięłaś się za pakowanie rzeczy. Chwilę później jechaliście już samochodem na miejsce "wypadku", po drodze wstępując po Gwen.

\- Cześć - powiedziała, wsiadając do samochodu. Od razu jej wzrok spoczął na tobie.

\- Gwen, przedstawiam ci zastępcę dowódcy, [T/I] [T/N] - powiedział Jack. - [T/I], Gwen Cooper, nasz nowy nabytek.

Gwen uśmiechnęła się i podała ci dłoń.

\- Cześć. Miło mi cię poznać.

Uścisnęłaś dłoń i powiedziałaś:

\- Wzajemnie. Więc, Jack. Nasze zadanie?

\- Prosta operacja sprzątania - odpowiedział. - Znaleźć ten meteoryt zanik ktokolwiek inny go dopadnie.

\- Tosh, znalazłaś go już? - spytał Owen. Zanim Tosh zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Gwen spytała:

\- Macie wystarczająco sprzętu?

\- Podstawowy sprzęt to śledzenia i inwigilacji - odpowiedziała Tosh i zaczęła objaśniać działanie różnych sprzętów.

\- Czy to nie przestępstwo? - spytała Gwen w pewnym momencie. - To jest system komputerowy policji. Nie powinniście tego mieć.

\- Jeśli już, to nie powinniś **my** \- powiedziałaś. - Ty też tutaj jesteś.

Gwen nic nie odpowiedziała. W lusterku zobaczyłaś, że Jack mrugnął do ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Jakiś czas później Tosh powiedziała:

\- Miejsce rozbicia jest 100 metrów przed nami.

\- Miło - skomentowałaś. - Zaczęłam już zasypiać.

\- Mogłaś się nie pojawiać dzisiaj, to wtedy byś już spała - powiedział Owen.

\- I miałabym przegapić szansę docinania ci? Już wolę być niewyspana - powiedziałaś. Tosh i Jack parsknęli śmiechem. Gwen niepewnie patrzyła to na ciebie, to na Owena. W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce.

\- Cholera! - zaklął Owen.

\- Co jest? - spytałaś i wychyliłaś się, żeby zobaczyć co się stało. - Och, cudownie...

Wojsko i policja już tutaj byli.

\- Amatorzy dostali się tutaj pierwsi - skomentował Owen. Westchnęłaś i wysiadłaś z samochodu. Następnie wzięłaś z samochodu część sprzętu.

\- W porządku. Formacja zwyczajowa - powiedział Jack i zaczął iść w stronę meteorytu. Nic ze sobą nie biorąc. Szybko go dogoniłaś i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie zabije cię przecież, jakbyś czasem wziął część sprzętu ze sobą.

Jack tylko roześmiał się, poklepał cię po ramieniu i powiedział:

\- Nie chcę wam odbierać tej zabawy.

Westchnęłaś i przewróciłaś oczami. Nagle zauważyłaś, że nie ma z wami Gwen.

\- Zezwalam ci na odebranie mi tej zabawy - powiedziałaś i podałaś Jackowi sprzęt, który niosłaś. Następnie wróciłaś się i zaczęłaś szukać Gwen. W jednym z namiotów usłyszałaś jej głos. Oraz jakiś żołnierzy. Jak zbliżałaś się do namiotu, któryś mówił:

 - Nie igraj ze mną, dziewczynko. Nie jesteś z Torchwood. A nawet gdybyś była...

Szybko weszłaś do namiotu i mu przerwałaś:

\- Wywiesiłabyś transparent powitalny!

Uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na tobie.

\- Po pierwsze, ona nie jest dziewczynką - zaczęłaś. - Po drugie, ona JEST z Torchwood. Obie jesteśmy. Bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdybyście pozwolili wykonywać nam prawdziwą robotę. Chodź, Gwen.

I nie czekając na niczyj komentarz wyszłaś z namiotu, a Gwen zaraz za tobą.

\- Dzięki - powiedziała.

\- Drobiazg. Przynajmniej miałam pretekst, by zmusić Jacka by wziął część sprzętu - powiedziałaś i mrugnęłaś do niej. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ale lepiej uważaj następnym razem - dodałaś już poważnie. - Bo następnym razem możesz trafić na Obcych, a nie na wojskowych. Chociaż, jak się zastanowić... Nie, chyba Obcy są gorsi mimo wszystko.

Gwen parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Więc... - zaczęłaś po chwili ciszy. - Co sprawiło, że zaimponowałaś Jackowi?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Może to, że udało mi się znaleźć Torchwood. Albo że nawet jak wymazał mi pamięć, to udało mi się tam trafić ponownie. Nie wiem. Nie powiedział mi. A ty? Czym mu zaimponowałaś?

\- Uderzyłam Wołka patelnią - odpowiedziałaś z uśmiechem.

\- Nie! Naprawdę? - spytała zaskoczona Gwen. Kiedy kiwnęłaś głową, poprosiła cię, byś jej to opowiedziała. Więc to zrobiłaś. Kiedy doszłyście do reszty, obie już prawie umierałyście ze śmiechu.

\- Miło, że się dogadujecie, ale przypominam, że mamy tu robotę - powiedział Jack, jak was zobaczył, a raczej usłyszał. Wy na niego spojrzałyście i wybuchłyście jeszcze większym śmiechem.

\- Czy powinienem się bać? - spytał Jack.

\- Zawsze jak [T/I] się śmieje, powinieneś się bać - powiedział Owen. Kiedy wreszcie się uspokoiłaś, zobaczyłaś co robi reszta. A mianowicie badali już meteoryt.

\- Zwykłe kosmiczne odpady? - spytałaś. Jak kiwnął głową. Zaczęłaś pomagać, głównie podając Tosh rzeczy, bo badanie takich rzeczy to nie twoja działka.

\- Zrób coś pożytecznego, kochanie! Podaj nam duże dłuto z przybornika- powiedział Owen do Gwen, która dotychczas stała z boku i tylko się przyglądała, nie wiedząc co robić.

\- Nie kochanie, Gwen. Jedna sylaba, na pewno sobie poradzisz - powiedziała. Parsknęłaś śmiechem i mruknęłaś do Tosh:

\- Już ją lubię.

Tosh zachichotała. Skierowałaś swoją uwagę z powrotem na Gwen i Owena. Gwen podniosła dłuto i powiedziała do Owena:

\- Szkoda, że twój instrument nie jest wystarczająco duży do twojej pracy, kochany. Łap!

I rzuciła dłutem w stronę Owena, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją powstrzymać.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Owen i szybko się uchylił. Dłuto trafiło prosto w meteoryt.

\- Cholera! - zaklął Owen. Nagle z meteorytu zaczął się wydzielać gaz.

\- Oo... To nie wygląda dobrze - mruknęłaś. Szybko sięgnęłaś do jednego z pudełek, wyciągnęłaś maski przeciwgazowe i rzuciłaś każdemu, a następnie sama założyłaś jedną. Gaz zmienił się w kolorową chmurę i poleciał w stronę miasta. Wszyscy spojrzeliście na Gwen. Była w szoku. Oraz zawstydzona. Zdjęłaś maskę, westchnęłaś i powiedziałaś:

\- Teraz nic tu po nas. Wracajmy lepiej do bazy.

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami i zaczęliście zbierać sprzęt. W drodze powrotnej nikt się nie odzywał. Chociaż kilka razy Gwen chciała coś powiedzieć, ale szybko rezygnowała. Dopiero jak już dojeżdżaliście do bazy, to zaczęła przepraszać co minutę.

\- Tak mi przykro - powiedziała po raz któryś, jak już byliście w środku.

\- Gwen, jeśli przeprosisz jeszcze raz, to mi głowa pęknie, więc przestań - powiedziałaś.

\- Ale naprawdę! To znaczy, naprawdę, naprawdę mi przykro - powiedziała. Popatrzyłaś na nią spode łba i powiedziałaś:

\- Przestań. Mówi się trudno. To była twoja pierwsza akcja. Każdemu mogło się przytrafić.

\- Boże, nie mogę w to uwierzyć - wymamrotała, jakby w ogóle cię nie słyszała.

\- Nie nauczyli ci BHP w policji? - spytał Owen. Szybko posłałaś mu spojrzenie, mówiące "wcale-nie-pomagasz-weź-się-zamknij".

\- Rzucaliście sobie narzędzia więc... - próbowała się usprawiedliwić Gwen.

\- My nie pudłowaliśmy - powiedział Owen.

\- Poukładam to - powiedziała Gwen. - Cokolwiek się stało, poradzę sobie z tym. Co twoim zdaniem się stało? To znaczy, to był tylko gaz, prawda? Nie może być aż tak źle, prawda?

- Racja, ponieważ gaz nigdy nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy - sarknął Owen.

\- Na plus, mamy dowody, względnie nieuszkodzone - powiedział z entuzjazmem Jack.

\- Na minus, Obcy jest na wolności. Nie wiemy gdzie jest, dlaczego tu jest i co zamierza zrobić - powiedział Owen.

\- Dziękujemy, Panie Optymisto. A teraz bądź tak miły i zamknij się - powiedziałaś, patrząc surowo na Owena.

\- Boże, to był najgorszy pierwszy dzień w historii - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. Przebolejesz. Ja mojego pierwszego dnia prawie wysadziłam Cardiff - pocieszyłaś ją.

\- Proszę, nie przypominaj mi o tym - poprosił Jack.

\- Ej! To nie moja wina! Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że ten Obcy może się wysadzić? - spytałaś. - Ale teraz zostawmy to i zajmijmy się naszym Obcym czy czym tam był ten gaz. Musimy tylko to znaleźć, a następnie odzyskać.

\- To może pomóc - usłyszeliście Ianto. Jak na komendę spojrzeliście w jego kierunku. Gwen szybko do niego podeszła.

\- Śmierć w nocnym klubie zgłoszona na 999 - powiedział. - Okoliczności są...trochę niezwykłe. Mogą być powiązane.

Klasnęłaś w dłonie i powiedziałaś:

\- Okay, ludzie! Wychodzimy!

Chwilę później byliście już pod klubem. Wysiadłaś z samochodu i pobiegłaś za Jackiem, który przebiegł już koło policjantów, mówiąc "Torchwood". W środku zorientowałaś się, że po raz kolejny zniknęła Gwen. Westchnęłaś i się wróciłaś. Stała przed wejściem.

\- Idziesz? - spytałaś lekko zdenerwowana.

\- Tak, przepraszam - powiedziała. Pokręciłaś głową i wróciłaś do środka. Jeden z ochroniarzy zaprowadził was do łazienki, gdzie miała miejsce niezwykła śmierć. Zaczęłaś się rozglądać za ciałem. Nigdzie go nie było. Jedyne co było, to kupka popiołu. Okropna myśl ci przyszła do głowy.

\- Czy to...? -zaczęłaś. Ochroniarz kiwnął głową i spytał:

\- Jak to możliwe?

\- Pytaniem jest: skąd wiedziałeś, że to kiedyś było ciałem? - spytał Jack. Ochroniarz zakłopotany powiedział, że widział to na nagraniu. Jack powiedział, że musicie to zobaczyć. Ochroniarz kiwnął głową i zaprowadził was do pokoju ochrony, a następnie puścił odpowiednie nagranie. Niezbyt ci się spodobało i nie chodziło o samą śmierć. Na nagraniu zobaczyliście chłopaka i dziewczyną uprawiających seks. Chłopak umarł, zamieniając się w pył, który później wchłonęła dziewczyna. Jedyne co z niego zostało, to widziana już przez was kupka prochu. Przełknęłaś ślinę.

- Wow! - "skomentował" Jack.

\- O, mój Boże! - wydusiła Tosh.

\- On właśnie... - zaczęła Gwen.

\- Doszedł i zniknął? - dokończył za nią Jack. Owen parsknął śmiechem i powiedział:

\- W taki sposób chciałbym odejść.

\- Jestem pewna, że moglibyśmy to zaaranżować - powiedziałaś, patrząc na niego surowo.

\- Jak to możliwe? - spytał ochroniarz. - To nie ma żadnego sensu. To niemożliwe!

"No tak... On przecież nie pracuje w Torchwood" pomyślałaś. Gwen zaczęła go wypytywać o dziewczynę. On oczywiście nic nie wiedział, więc się zdenerwował. Jack szybko podszedł do niego, klepnął go w plecy i powiedział:

- Dzięki za twoją pomoc. Mamy wszystko, czego potrzebujemy.

Ochroniarz wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

- O czym ty mówisz? Nie mamy zielonego pojęcia. Nawet nie znamy jej imienia! - zaprotestowała Gwen. Jack zignorował ją i zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia. Ruszyliście za nim. Zaczął mówić o przygotowaniu ciała o wyglądzie martwego chłopaka. Gwen naturalnie to zszokowało.

\- Macie ukryte ciała? - spytała. Jaco po raz kolejny ją zignorował, wyjął coś z kieszeni i pobiegł w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Gwen pobiegła za nim. Westchnęłaś i poszłaś do samochodu. Owen i Tosh robili coś na jakiś urządzeniach, a ty... po prostu siedziałaś i się nudziłaś. W końcu Jack i Gwen do was dołączyli. W bazie poszłaś od razu przygotować "ciało" martwego chłopaka. Kiedy skończyłaś, wróciłaś do reszty.

\- A co z tobą, [T/I]? - spytała Gwen, jak tylko cię zobaczyła. Popatrzyłaś na nią skonfundowana.

\- Gwen pyta się, czy masz chłopaka - wyjaśnił Owen. Zamrugałaś zaskoczona.

\- Chłopak? Życie towarzyskie? Nie znam znaczenia tych słów - odpowiedziałaś. Owen parsknął śmiechem.

\- Żadne z was nie ma partnerów? - spytała niedowierzająco Gwen.

\- Tylko ty, nowa - odpowiedział Owen. Zaczynało cię już irytować, jak bardzo jej dokuczał. Wiedziałaś, że się z nią droczy, ale i tak było to wnerwiające.

\- Przygotowałam "ciało" - powiedziałaś, wzdrygając się lekko. - Ianto powiedział, że zajmie się resztą.

\- Świetnie. Dobra robota - pochwalił cię Jack i uśmiechnął się do ciebie.

\- Taa... Powiedz to temu chłopakowi - powiedziałaś i poszłaś poszukać informacji o tamtej dziewczynie.

\- Śladowe ilości gazu zostały potwierdzone jako Vorax i Suranium - powiedziała jakiś czas później Tosh.

\- Dobra, moje dwa ulubione gazy - powiedział Jack. - Możemy zrobić sprawdzenie i dowiedzieć się co o nich wiemy?

\- Pracuję nad tym - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Do czego to służy? - spytała cię Gwen, która nie wiesz kiedy znalazła się koło ciebie.

\- Wzięłam obraz dziewczyny z CCTV. To sprawdza jeszcze raz jej twarz wśród ludności Zjednoczonego Królestwa - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Nie możecie mieć każdej twarzy w Zjednoczonym Królestwie - zaprotestowała - To byłoby niezgodne z prawami obywatelskimi, ochroną danych...wszystkim.

\- Kiedy zaczniesz mówić "my", zamiast "wy"? - spytałaś. - Pamiętasz, że ty też tu pracujesz?

W tym momencie komputer skończył poszukiwania i wyświetlił się napis: 119 MOŻLIWYCH DOPASOWAŃ.

\- 119 podejrzanych - powiedział Owen. - Powinno podać nam pojedyncze dopasowanie.

\- CCTV było zbyt kiepskie - powiedziałaś. - Próbowałam powiększyć i wzmocnić, ale po prostu się psuje. Co oznacza, że oprogramowanie nie może działać poprawnie.

\- Zawęża się liczby - powiedział Ianto. - Mógłbym sprawdzić resztę. No wiecie, staromodnym sposobem - oczami...

\- A co z odciskami palców, które zdjęłam ze ściany w alejce? - spytała Gwen. Włączyłaś odpowiedni program. Po chwili wyświetlił się napis: NIE ZNALEZIONO DOPASOWAŃ.

\- Tak czy owak, to była zgaduj-zgadula - stwierdziła Gwen.

\- Ani trochę... - skomentował Owen.

\- Przynajmniej próbuję coś robić - powiedziała Gwen, która zaczynała się już denerwować.

\- Nie, niczego nie próbujesz - powiedział Owen.

\- CCTV musiało uchwycić też jej przybycie do klubu - powiedział Jack.

\- Racja - powiedziałaś. - Tosh, czy możesz przeformatować oprogramowanie rozpoznawania obrazu tak, żeby śledziło jej drogę powrotną przez kamery uliczne?

Zrobiłaś jej miejsce. Tosh podeszła do komputera i powiedziała:

\- Przerobienie zajmie trochę czasu. Każdy możliwy zakręt na rogu każdej ulicy oznacza tysiące możliwości.

\- Spróbuj - powiedział Jack. - Przynajmniej dowiemy się, gdzie zaczęła.

\- Moglibyśmy skrzyżować to odniesienie z pozostałymi dopasowaniami twarzy - zaproponowała Gwen.

\- Dobrze, nowa! Oby tak dalej! - powiedział Owen. Przewróciłaś oczami i szepnęłaś do Gwen:

\- Ignoruj go. On już tak ma. Jak go zaczniesz ignorować, to mu się znudzi.

Gwen uśmiechnęła się lekko. Mrugnęłaś do niej. Następnie wzięłaś torebkę i wyciągnęłaś z niej czekoladę, bo trochę zgłodniałaś. Nie minęło kilka sekund, jak przed tobą pojawił się pterodaktyl. Gwen krzyknęła przerażona i gwałtownie się cofnęła.

\- Trzeba ją było ostrzec - mruknęła Tosh.

\- Po co? Tak jest zabawniej - powiedział Owen. Ty natomiast położyłaś ręce na biodrach i powiedziałaś do pterodaktyla:

\- Teraz się pojawiasz, tak? Co z tego, że jestem już od kilku godzin... Teraz wyciągnęłam czekoladę, to ty się pojawiasz. Zawiodłam się na tobie, [Imię Pterodaktyla].

Odwróciłaś się do niego plecami i skrzyżowałaś ręce na piersi.

\- [I/P]? Czy ona...? - zaczęła Gwen.

\- Tak, dała imię pterodaktylowi - dokończył Owen. - Bardzo często nazywa go też swoją bratnią duszą, bo jak widzisz, łączy ich miłość do czekolady.

Pterodaktyl wydał z siebie głośny pomruk i trącił cię głową.

\- Nie! Focham się na ciebie. Żadnej czekolady dzisiaj - powiedziałaś stanowczo. Pterodaktyl nie przestawał cię trącać. W końcu się poddałaś, odwróciłaś i dałaś mu kawałek czekolady.

\- Mam za miękkie serce - mruknęłaś i pogłaskałaś go po głowie. On zadowolony zjadł czekoladę, otarł się swoją głową o  twoją głowę i odleciał.

\- Wiesz, że czekolada mu może zaszkodzić? - powiedział Owen.

\- Cicho siedź - mruknęłaś.

\- Znalazłam ją! - wykrzyknęła nagle Tosh. - Nazywa się Carys.

\- Świetnie! Dobra, ubrać ubrania i maski ochronne. Nie wiemy z czym mamy do czynienia - powiedział Jack. - Ruchy!

Szybko wykonaliście jego polecenie. Jakiś czas później byliście już pod domem dziewczyny.

\- Musimy ją otoczyć - powiedział Jack. - Ja i Tosh wchodzimy od frontu. Owen, Gwen i [T/I], wy wchodzicie od tyłu. I bądźcie ostrożni. Nie wiemy, do czego jest zdolna.

Pokiwaliście głowami i ostrożnie weszliście do środka. A następnie weszliście tak, jak powiedział wam Jack, celując pistoletami w dziewczynę. Carys, czy też raczej Obcy w niej, próbowała właśnie pozbawić życia kolejnego mężczyznę. Tak, w ten sam sposób, co tego poprzedniego. Mężczyzna podniósł się lekko i spytał:

\- O co chodzi?

\- Zakładaj spodnie i wynoś się! - polecił Jack. Mężczyzna rozglądał się zdezorientowany.

\- Teraz!  - krzyknęłaś. Mężczyzna szybko chwycił spodnie i wybiegł, ubezpieczany przez Owena.

\- Wypowiadanie tych słów zawsze łamie mi serce - powiedział Jack. Przewróciłaś oczami. Zdążyłaś się już przyzwyczaić, że Jack flirtuje (i nie tylko) z wszystkim co oddycha (i nie tylko). Tosh wyciągnęła urządzenie do sprawdzania jakości powietrza. Po chwili poinformowała was, że jest w porządku. Z ulgą zaczęliście ściągać maski. Dziewczyna to wykorzystała i przebiegła koło Gwen.

\- Gwen, uważaj! - krzyknął Jack i wycelował w Carys. Gwen odwróciła się, ale było już za późno. Sytuację uratował Owen, który rzucił pod nogi dziewczyny jedno z urządzeni Torchwood.

\- Co to? - spytała Gwen.

\- To rodzaj wypełnionej powietrzem celi - odpowiedział Owen. - Moc wyczerpie się za godzinę. Czas działania baterii to stek kłamstw.

\- Kto powiedział, że możesz tego użyć? - spytał Jack.

\- Właśnie uniemożliwiłem więźniowi ucieczkę... - powiedział Owen.

\- Znasz zasady - powiedział Jack. - Żadna z tych rzeczy nie opuszcza budynku bez mojego wyraźnego pozwolenia.

\- Świetnie - powiedział Owen. - Nie dziękuj mi...

Wiedziałaś, że Jack miał rację, ale z drugiej strony, gdyby nie Owen, to znowu musielibyście jej szukać. Postanowiłaś się więc nie wypowiadać. Owen wycelował pistoletem w Carys, a Jack wyłączył urządzenie. Gwen podeszła do niej, chwyciła ją i zaczęła prowadzić do wyjścia, mówiąc:

\- Pójdziesz z nami.

Jednak dziewczyna postanowiła uciec jeszcze raz. Uderzyła Gwen łokciem w twarz i zaczęła uciekać. Zareagowałaś błyskawicznie. A mianowicie wybiegłaś drugim wyjściem, okrążyłaś dom, wybiegłaś jej na przeciw, a że ona akurat oglądała się do tyłu, uderzyłaś ją (starałaś się lekko) patelnią. Padła zemdlona na ziemię. Reszta wybiegła głównymi drzwiami. Zdziwił ich widok zemdlonej dziewczyny oraz ciebie stojącej nad nią z patelnią w ręku.

\- Skąd ona się wzięła? - spytał Owen, wskazując na patelnię.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że się bez niej nie ruszam - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Ale jak? Przecież nie miałaś jej przy sobie, zauważyłbym! - zaprotestował. Mrugnęłaś i powiedziałaś:

\- Przecież ci nie zdradzę moich sekretów.

\- Dobra dosyć tego - powiedział Jack i podniósł Carys. - Wracajmy do bazy.

Wsiedliście do samochodu i wróciliście do waszego miejsca pracy. Tam Jack polecił Gwen przesłuchanie dziewczyny. Gwen nie była zachwycona, bo uważała, że nie wie co robić. Jack kazał jej to zrobić tak czy siak.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić - powiedziałaś. - To wciąż jej pierwszy dzień.

\- Musi się nauczyć - powiedział Jack. - Poza tym, może być zabawnie.

Pokręciłaś głową i poszłaś odnieść ubrania ochronne. Po drodze wpadłaś na Ianto.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałaś. - Cześć, tak w ogóle.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Cześć. Jak akcja? - spytał. Uśmiechnęłaś się i odpowiedziałaś:

\- Jak zwykle patelnia uratowała dzień.

Ianto zaśmiał się, a ty razem z nim.

\- Jak chcesz, mogę to odnieść - zaproponował Ianto, wskazując na ubrania.

\- Nie, nie chcę cię wykorzystywać - powiedziałaś, kręcąc głową. - Poza tym, trochę ruchu dobrze mi zrobi.

Uśmiechnęłaś się i poszłaś dalej. Kiedy wróciłaś do głównego pomieszczenia, Jack, Tosh i Owen gapili się w ekran komputera Owena. Zaciekawiona podeszłaś i zerknęłaś. Zamarłaś, jak zobaczyłaś na co patrzą. Nie wiadomo dlaczego Gwen była w celi Carys i się z nią całowała.

\- Co wy wyrabiacie? - spytałaś. Wszyscy drgnęli i szybko się odwrócili na dźwięk twojego głosu.

\- Trzeba ją stamtąd wyciągnąć - powiedziałaś i ruszyłaś do Gwen. Jack szybko pobiegł za tobą. Kiedy dobiegliście na miejsce, Gwen była już na zewnątrz i rozmawiała przez telefon.

\- _W porządku?_ \- spytałaś ją bezgłośnie. Gwen uniosła kciuk do góry i pokiwała głową. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą i odwróciłaś się do Jacka. Skrzyżowałaś ręce na piersi i pokręciłaś głową.

\- Naprawdę? - spytałaś.

\- No co? To było szokujące. I ciekawe - bronił się. Pokręciłaś głową i zaczęłaś iść w kierunku głównego pomieszczenia. Nagle Jack złapał cię za nadgarstek i przyciągnął blisko siebie. Byliście bardzo blisko. Twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

\- Jesteś na mnie zła? - spytał, patrząc ci w oczy. Nie mogłaś oderwać wzroku od jego oczu. Miałaś wielką ochotę powiedzieć tak, ale z jakiegoś powodu twoja głowa postanowiła pokręcić głową. Jack uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

\- Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Przecież nie było mnie tylko kilka dni - zaprotestowałaś.

-  **Aż** kilka dni. Aż - powiedział i przysunął swoją twarz bliżej twojej.

\- Ja za to... znaczy wami... też.... Dlatego wróciłam wcześniej - powiedziałaś. Spojrzenie Jacka nie pozwalało ci skupić myśli.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć - szepnął Jack, przysuwając się coraz bliżej. W końcu rozsądek w twojej głowie postanowił to przerwać. Zamrugałaś, wyswobodziłaś się z uścisku i odsunęłaś się. Odchrząknęłaś.

\- Racja. Z Gwen wszystko w porządku, więc wracajmy do pracy - powiedziałaś i szybko ruszyłaś do głównego pomieszczenia. Tam długo jeszcze nie mogłaś uspokoić bicia serca. Próbowałaś się uspokoić chodząc po pomieszczeniu. W pewnym momencie zobaczyłaś Gwen, przyciskającą Owena do ściany. Jej mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. A mówiłaś jej, żeby go ignorowała. Szybko pojawiłaś się koło nich i powiedziałaś do Gwen:

\- Wiesz, duszenie Owena to moja praca...

Gwen puściła szybko Owena i odeszła jak najdalej od niego.

\- A ty mógłbyś przystopować z komentarzami - powiedziałaś do Owena. Owen miał ci odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu Ianto, pytając:

\- Więc, kto jest za chińszczyzną?

Chwilę później siedzieliście przy stole i jedząc chińszczyznę opowiadaliście Gwen jedną z waszych przygód z Obcymi. Kiedy Jack poszedł do ubikacji, Tosh i Owen zaczęli się pytać Gwen, czy Jack nie powiedział jej czegoś o sobie. Z nieznanych ci powodów, Jack tylko tobie powiedział, że nie może umrzeć. Nie byłaś pewna, czy powiedział Gwen. Wątpiłaś w to, ale nie przekreślałaś tego. Gwen była zaskoczona, że nikt nic o nim nie wie. Owen po raz kolejny zasugerował, że może być gejem, na co Tosh od razu zareagowała, że nie.

\- [T/I], powiedz mu! - poprosiła w końcu o wsparcie Tosh. - Jesteś tu najdłużej. Jack jest gejem, czy nie?

\- Nie mam pewności, ale wydaje mi się, że jest bi - powiedziałaś po chwili wahania. Przez chwilę próbowali to przetrawić.

\- No... Ewentualnie - powiedział w końcu Owen. I znowu zaczęli zastanawiać się nad tożsamością Jacka. Nie wiedziałaś czemu, ale cię to nie interesowało. Wystarczyło ci, że mu ufałaś, a on tobie. W pewnym momencie usłyszeliście płacz. Owen włączył obraz z kamery, filmującej celę Carys. W tym samym momencie wrócił Jack. Gwen wstała i podeszła do ekranu.

\- Co my wyprawiamy, jemy chińszczyznę, kiedy dziewczyna walczy o życie? - spytała Gwen.

\- Właściwie, kiedy jedliśmy, komputery wykonywały pełną bio-analizę Carys, monitorowały jej krew, metabolizm, organy, skórę, wszystko co trzeba - zaczął Jack. - Więc możemy zobaczyć jaki wpływ na nią ma obcy. Pobierały także próbki powietrza z celi, więc możemy przeanalizować zmiany w środowisku ją otaczającym. Teraz, czy to wystarczająco? Chcesz więcej? Ponieważ to staje się trochę jakby nudne.

\- Ukrywaliście się się tu zbyt długo - powiedziała Gwen. -  Spędzając zbyt wiele czasu z istotami obcymi, zapomnieliście, co znaczy być człowiekiem.

\- Ma trochę racji - powiedziałaś, patrząc na Jacka. On zerknął na ciebie, a następnie zwrócił się do Gwen:

\- Więc przypomnij nam. Powiedz mi, co oznacza bycie człowiekiem w XXI wieku.

\- W porządku - powiedziała Gwen.

\- To będzie ciekawe - mruknęłaś do Tosh. Ta lekko się uśmiechnęła. Gwen wyszła z pomieszczenia i podeszła od jednego z komputerów.

\- [T/I], mogłabyś tu podejść? - zawołała.

\- Idę! - odkrzyknęłaś i do niej podeszłaś.

\- Nie bardzo wiem, jak to obsługiwać - powiedziała, jak do niej podeszłaś. - Pomożesz mi?

\- Jasne. Czego potrzebujesz? - spytałaś.

\- Wszystkich informacji na temat Carys - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Tu nie chodzi o meteoryty, gazy, tylko...

\- O życie niewinnej dziewczyny. Wiem - powiedziałaś, kiwając głową. - Bierzmy się więc do pracy.

Gwen uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową. Przez jakiś czas pracowałyście w skupieniu. Przy okazji tłumaczyłaś Gwen działanie niektórych programów. Po jakimś czasie miałyście wydrukowane i przyczepione dookoła was informacje na temat Carys. Gwen zawołała Jacka i zaczęłyście mu wyjaśniać waszą pracę.

- Carys Fletcher, urodzona 13 listopada 1987 - zaczęła Gwen. - Świadectwa szkolne, akta osobowe z jej agencji pośrednictwa pracy tymczasowej.

\- Odznaki pływackie od czasu kiedy skończyła 6 lat, relacje o śmierci jej matki w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miała 10 lat - włączyłaś się. - I w końcu e-maile roztrząsające zalety Orlando Blooma i Heatha Ledgera.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłyście? - spytał Jack.

\- Jak powiedziała Gwen, to nie dotyczy meteorytów czy gazów - odpowiedziałaś. - Mamy dziewczynę schwytaną w pułapkę i musimy ją ocalić.

\- Kiedy byłam z nią w celi, Carys powiedziała mi, że przegrywa - dodała Gwen.

\- Musimy znaleźć sposób, aby walczyła dalej, przypomnieć jej, by trzymała się tego kim jest - zakończyłaś. Jack przez chwilę wpatrywał się w was.

\- Mamy coś na twarzach? - spytała w końcu Gwen.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył Jack. - Tylko, że...to jest genialne. Wy jesteście genialne.

\- Dziękujemy - powiedziała Gwen. - Więc myślę, że powinniśmy przyprowadzić jej ojca.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? - spytał Jack. Popatrzyłaś na Gwen i powiedziałaś ostrożnie:

\- Wiesz... Nie sądzę, żeby  **to** był dobry pomysł.

\- Musimy znaleźć coś, aby się z nią połączyć - usiłowała was przekonać Gwen. - Sprawić, że stawi opór.

\- Gwen, naszym priorytetem jest powstrzymanie zagrożenia ze strony kosmitów, a nie umieszczanie cywili w celi z nimi - próbowałaś jej wytłumaczyć.

\- Powinniśmy jej pomóc - upierała się Gwen.

\- Tak, Gwen, ale nie w ten sposób - powiedziałaś.

\- Gwen, nie ma takiej możliwości - powiedział Jack.

\- Jeśli nie my jej pomożemy, to kto, Jack, [T/I]? - spytała.

\- Zawsze jesteś taka kłopotliwa? - spytał Jack. Waszą kłótnię przerwał głos Tosh, mówiący, że musicie na coś spojrzeć. Szybko do niej poszliście. Jak tylko się pojawiliście Tosh pokazała wam jakieś odczyty.

- To jest normalny skład powietrza w tej celi - powiedziała, a następnie pokazała inne odczyty. - A to są odczyty z ostatniej godziny. Ten obcy wydziela ultra-silną mieszankę lotnych feromonów. Feromonów płciowych... Działających 1000 razy silniej niż cokolwiek, czego moglibyśmy normalnie doświadczyć.

\- Ona jest chodzącym afrodyzjakiem - powiedział Jack.

\- Zastanowiło mnie dlaczego... - zaczęła Gwen. - Właściwie...tak jakby migdaliłam się z nią.

\- Wiemy - powiedzieliście jednocześnie. Gwen popatrzyła na was zaskoczona.

\- Teraz, nadal chcesz umieścić jej ojca w tej celi? - spytał Jack.

\- Boże, nie! - powiedziała Gwen. - Nie możemy pozwolić żadnemu mężczyźnie zbliżyć się...  
Popatrzyłyście na siebie z Tosh i Gwen.

\- Owen! - powiedziałyście jednocześnie. Gwen i Tosh szybko pobiegły do celi Carys.

\- Oj, Owen... - wymamrotałaś. - Oszaleję kiedyś przez niego.

Jack poklepał cię po ramieniu. Po chwili usłyszeliście głos Tosh:

\- Jack, [T/I], Carys jest poza celą.

Szybko zaczęliście przeglądać kamery, szukając Carys. Przed oczami mignął ci obraz Owena, stojącego w celi nago, skutego kajdankami. Trochę cię to rozbawiło.

- Zajmiemy się tym - powiedział Jack do mikrofonu. - I powiedz Owenowi, że musi popracować nad brzuchem trochę ciężej.

\- Naprawdę? - spytałaś, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- No co? Drobna, przyjacielska rada - powiedział niewinnie. Westchnęłaś i wróciłaś do szukania Carys. W końcu ją dostrzegłaś.

\- Jest! - wykrzyknęłaś. - Idzie w naszym kierunku.

\- Więc chodźmy ją przywitać - powiedział Jack i zaczął iść w stronę, z której miała iść Carys. Chwyciłaś swoją patelnię i poszłaś za nim. Po chwili pojawiła się Carys. Stanęła na wasz widok.

\- Brak przejścia. Przykro mi - powiedział Jack. Carys szybko rozglądnęła się i pobiegła w kierunku drzwi, które na jej nieszczęście były zamknięte. Odwróciła się i szybko chwyciła leżącą na stole przed nią broń. Zamachnęła się na Jacka, który właśnie do niej podchodził. Jack zrobił unik i spytał:

- Tak? Potrzebujesz małej przepychanki, co?

 Carys zamachnęła się ponownie. Jack znowu zrobił unik.

- Dobra, walczmy uczciwie - powiedział i chwycił... kij? Cóż... W sumie nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy. Zaczęli walczyć. Ty starałaś się zajść Carys od tyłu. Była jednak za szybka. W pewnym momencie Jack pozbawił ją broni. Carys chwyciła stojące koło niej krzesło i popchnęła je w twoją stronę, gdyż byłaś bliżej. Nie spodziewałaś się tego, więc nie zdążyłaś się odsunąć. A na twoje nieszczęście stałaś przy schodach. W efekcie straciłaś równowagę i przeturlałaś się po chodach. Zdążyłaś jeszcze usłyszeć Jacka, krzyczącego twoje imię, zanim pochłonęła cię ciemność.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obudziłaś się z okropnym bólem głowy.

\- Au - mruknęłaś, chwyciłaś się za głowę i otworzyłaś oczy.

\- O! Nasza Śpiąca Królewna się obudziła! - usłyszałaś głos Owena. Szybko pojawił się nad tobą, szczerząc się.

\- Pokonana przez krzesło - powiedział i zaczął chichotać.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie stałam naga w celi, skuta kajdankami - warknęłaś. Owenowi zrzedła mina. Od razu jednak uśmiechnął się perwersyjnie i powiedział:

\- Zawsze możemy to zmienić.

Już zaczęłaś się podnosić, by go uderzyć, kiedy poczułaś czyjeś ręce, łapiące cię mocno za ramiona. Odwróciłaś głowę i zobaczyłaś Jacka.

\- Jakkolwiek rozumiem twoje myślenie Owen, to jest ono złe i masz przestać - powiedział. - Rozumiem też twoją potrzebę uderzenia Owena, ale przypominam ci, że spadłaś ze schodów i straciłaś przytomność. Poza tym jest na potrzebny. Więc... Pozwól mu się zbadać.

Powoli cię puścił i zaczął odchodzić.

\- Możesz zostać? - poprosiłaś. Jack odwrócił się i spojrzał na ciebie zaskoczony.

\- Jeszcze mu coś zrobię i będę miała na sumieniu, że cię nie posłuchałam - wyjaśniłaś szybko.

\- Jasne - powiedział Jack i stanął koło ciebie. Owen powoli cię badał. Bardzo powoli. Byłaś pewna, że robi to specjalnie. Jack w tym czasie powiedział ci o ucieczce Carys oraz o tym, co jej grozi.

\- Czyli jeśli jej nie znajdziemy i nie powstrzymamy Obcego, to ona... wybuchnie? - spytałaś z niedowierzaniem.

\- Aha - potwierdził Jack. - I ty nikogo nie będziesz znajdywać. Masz leżeć i się nie przemęczać. Prawda, Owen?

\- Hm? Co? - spytał Owen. Jack spojrzał na niego twardo.

\- A, jasne, tak. Zalecenie lekarza - powiedział szybko Owen. Parsknęłaś.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedziałaś. - Choćbym miała leżeć w szpitalu, znajdę ją i odpłacę za to, że musiałam się męczyć z Owenem.

Owen i Jack wpatrywali się w ciebie przez chwilę.

\- Wiesz, że jej nie powstrzymasz - powiedział w końcu Owen. Jack westchnął i powiedział:

\- Dobra. Ale będę cię obserwował.

\- Jakbyś wcześniej tego nie robił... - wymamrotał cicho Owen, ale tak, że tylko ty to słyszałaś. Popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco, ale on nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Jesteś wolna - powiedział w końcu Owen. Razem poszliście do Gwen i Tosh.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytała Tosh.

\- Świetnie. Gdzie ten Obcy? - spytałaś.

\- Myślimy... Znaczy Tosh uważa, że poszła do swojego ex - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić? - spytałaś.

- Czynnik nadrzędny dla pasożyta to uprawianie seksu - zaczęła wyjaśniać Tosh. - To instynkt przetrwania - to pewne, że będzie to najsilniejszy popęd. Ale jest też to Carys, więc pójdzie do kogoś, kogo zna.

\- Więc lepiej chodźmy - powiedziałaś i ruszyłaś w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili byliście już pod mieszkaniem jej ex. Już miałaś wysiadać, kiedy Jack cię powstrzymał i powiedział:

\- Ty zostajesz. Gwen i ja sobie poradzimy.

Nie czekając na twój komentarz pociągnął Gwen do środka. Naburmuszona oparłaś się gwałtownie o siedzenie.

\- On się martwi - powiedziała Tosh. - To słodkie.

\- Dziękuję za troskę, ale wszystko w porządku - powiedziałaś, nieświadomie masując głowę.

\- Jasne - powiedział Owen i podał ci tabletkę oraz wodę. - Trzymaj. Powinno pomóc.

\- Dzięki - wymamrotałaś. Po jakimś czasie Gwen i Jack wrócili.

\- Spóźniliśmy się - powiedział Jack, wsiadł za kierownicę i odpalił samochód. - Więc jaki jest nasz następny ruch?

\- Uniemożliwić całemu miastu Cardiff bzykanie? - spytał Owen.

\- Dodać brom do zasobów wodnych - zaproponowała bardziej żartem Gwen.

\- Nie, zbyt przypadkowe - powiedziałaś.

- Ostatnim razem jak to zrobiliśmy spółka wodna była nieźle wkurzona - dodał Owen.

\- Mógł użyć każdego ciała w Cardiff. Dlaczego jej? - spytała Tosh.

\- Przypuszczam, że to było przypadkowe - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Zabiera Carys życie, aby dostać to, czego potrzebuje - powiedział Jack.

\- Co jeszcze wiemy o niej, co mogłoby nam pomóc? - spytał Owen.

\- Przypominasz sobie cokolwiek? - spytał Jack, zerkając na Gwen.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy patrzycie na mnie? - spytała Gwen.

\- Ty robiłaś jej profil. I [T/I] - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie wiem, przepraszam - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Jest świetna, kiedy wywiera się na niej presję - powiedział Owen.

\- Musi coś być! Mówiłaś, że jaką pracę miała Carys? - spytał Jack.

\- Była pracownikiem zastępczym. Recepcjonistką - odpowiedziała Gwen.

\- Gdzie teraz pracuje? - spytał Jack.

\- To akurat zapamiętałm. Conway Clinic - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Żartujesz! - powiedział Owen.

\- W czym problem? - spytał Jack.

\- To cholerna klinika płodności. Dawcy spermy - odpowiedział Owen. - Nieograniczone zasoby orgazmowej energii bez całego tego wymyślania.

\- Doskonały strzał - powiedział Jack i zaczął się kierować do Conway Clinic. Gdy się zbliżaliście, Owen na wszelki wypadek zaczął wam wyciągać broń. Kiedy podał Gwen pistolet, ta powiedziała, że nigdy nie używała broni. Było to trochę problematyczne, ale radziliście sobie w gorszych sytuacjach. Następnie zaczęliście się zastanawiać, jak wydostać Obcego z ciała Carys. Ustaliliście, że trzeba go jakoś od niej odizolować, bo bez żywiciela nie przetrwa długo. Pozostawała kwestia jak to zrobić oraz czy Caris przeżyje. Jak tylko dotarliście do kliniki, wbiegliście do środka, wyrzuciliście stamtąd mężczyzn i zaczęliście szukać Carys. Po wielu pokojach w końcu ją znaleźliście. Otoczyliście ją. Ty, Owen, Jack i Tosh celowaliście do niej z pistoletów.

\- Nie ma gdzie uciec - powiedział Jack. Obcy zaczął mówić o seksie. Nagle krzyknął i upadł na podłogę. Znaczy krzyknęła i upadła. Albo krzyknęli i upadli. Nie byłaś pewna które. Gwen klęknęła przy Carys.

- Nadwyrężenie jej ciała jest zbyt duże - powiedział Owen. - W każdej chwili może stać się szczurzym dżemem.

- Jeszcze jeden i będę silny... - powiedział Obcy. - Za każdym razem działa słabiej. Za każdym razem doznanie jest słabsze. Jeszcze jeden sprawi, że poczuję się pełen życia. Sprawi, że poczuję się człowiekiem!

\- Nie mogę - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Ja mogę - powiedział Jack i schował pistolet.

\- Jack! - zaprotestowałaś. Jack spojrzał ci w oczy i powiedział.

\- Mam aż nadmiar życia. Obdaruję go.

Podszedł do Carys, złapał jej twarz w dłonie i spytał:

\- Naprawdę chcesz coś poczuć?

Następnie pocałował ją. Nie wiesz czemu, ale na ten widok coś ścisnęło to serce. Carys zaczęła świecić. To cię trochę przeraziło, ale twoja uwaga była bardziej skupiona na Jacku.

\- Co on wyprawia? - spytał Owen. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Po chwili Jack skończył całować Carys, a ona przestała świecić.

\- To był tylko pocałunek - powiedział Jack, uśmiechając się. - Wyobraź sobie odlot, który dałaby ci cała reszta.

Carys roześmiała się, a następnie zemdlała. Gwen szybko ją złapała.

\- Nie była to dokładnie reakcja, którą przewidywałem - skomentował Jack.

\- Jej ciało dłużej nie wytrzyma - powiedział Owen. Gwen zdjęła torbę, chwyciła głowę Carys i powiedziała:

\- Użyj mnie. Zostaw Carys. Weź moje ciało na żywiciela. Tylko pozwól jej żyć.

Jack klęknął przy niej, złapał ją za ramię i powiedział:

\- Gwen...

\- Jestem od niej silniejsza - przerwała mu. - Wytrzymam dłużej. Może będziecie w stanie mnie uratować. Nie wiem...

\- OK - powiedział Jack. Spojrzałaś na niego przerażona i krzyknęłaś:

\- Jack! Nie możesz jej pozwolić!

\- Tak jak powiedziała...jest za to odpowiedzialna - powiedział Jack, nie patrząc ci w oczy.

\- No dalej - powiedziała Gwen, wstała i się odsunęła. - Zrób to. Zostaw ją.

Nagle Carys otworzyła oczy, a następnie usta, z których wydobyła się kolorowa chmura, którą już wcześniej widzieliście. Obcy opuścił ciało Carys i zaczął lecieć w kierunku Gwen. Kiedy był od niej mały kawałek, zamknęła oczy i upuściła na podłogę urządzenie, którego wcześniej w domu Carys użył Owen. Zamknęła tym samym Obcego w celi, bez dostępu do żywiciela.

\- Jak długo może w tym przeżyć? - spytał po chwili Owen.

\- Było całkiem słabe - odpowiedziała Tosh. - A co?

\- Trochę się martwię o to ile wytrzyma ta bateria - powiedział Owen.

\- Spójrzcie... to umiera - powiedziałaś. Mimo wszystko szkoda ci było tego obcego. W końcu zamienił się w kupkę prochu, a cela się wyłączyła.

\- Przebywasz pół wszechświata dla najwspanialszego seksu... - powiedział Jack, kucając i podnosząc część prochu. - A w dalszym ciągu kończysz, umierając samotnie.

Gwen kucnęła koło niego. Po chwili złapała go za podbródek i pocałowała krótko. Ku twojej rozpaczy, wywołało to u ciebie potrzebę rzucenia się na nią.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała i wstała. Po tym wszystkim Jack i Gwen pojechali odwieźć Carys do jej ojca. Ty, Owen i Tosh wróciliście do bazy uporządkować resztę rzeczy. Niedługo później wrócili Gwen i Jack. W końcu wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać do domów. Zostałaś jako ostatnia, odczepiając informacje o Carys.

- Nadal tutaj? - usłyszałaś za sobą. Odwróciłaś się i zobaczyłaś Jacka.

\- Wszyscy inni poszli robić... to wszystko, co robią, kiedy ich tu nie ma - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Jak długo tam jesteś? - spytałaś. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Obiecałam Gwen, że skończę - powiedziałaś po chwili. - Chciała mi pomóc, ale odesłałam ją do domu. Do chłopaka.

Wróciłaś do ściągania rzeczy.

\- Jesteś na mnie zła? - spytał nagle Jack.

\- O co? O to że ryzykowałeś życiem Gwen? Nie, wcale nie jestem zła - sarknęłaś.

\- A o to, że pocałowałem Carys?

\- A całuj sobie kogo chcesz. Nawet obcych żywiących się... no wiesz... Twoja sprawa.

Jack złapał twoją twarz i zmusił, byś na niego spojrzała.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy jesteś na mnie zła - powiedział po chwili. Wasze twarze znowu były blisko siebie. Twoje serce chyba postanowiło sprawdzić, czy może pobić rekord prędkości bicia.

\- Masz szczęście, że jakoś nie umiem długo się na ciebie gniewać - powiedziałaś z trudem. Jack uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał cię po policzku.

\- Pomogę ci z tym - powiedział i zaczął ściągać kartki. Dołączyłaś do niego. Poszło wam szybko. Zbierałaś swoje rzeczy, kiedy Jack powiedział:

\- Nie mogę.

Popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco.

\- Całować kogoś, kogo chciałbym - skończył i przysunął się bliżej ciebie. Przełknęłaś ślinę i spytałaś:

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo ta osoba zawsze mnie odtrąca - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Może ma swoje powody - zasugerowałaś.

\- Chyba nie czuje tego samego co ja - powiedział.

\- Kto wie? - spytałaś. Uśmiechnęłaś się, wzięłaś torebkę i ruszyłaś do drzwi.

\- Dobranoc, Jack - powiedziałaś przy wyjściu.

\- Do jutra - powiedział. Kiedy dotarłaś do domu, długo nie mogłaś zasnąć. Zastanawiało cię, kogo chciałby pocałować Jack. Oraz co tak naprawdę do niego czujesz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyszedł mi długi. Przez to, że dodałam mnóstwo (prawdopodobnie większość) dialogów z drugiego odcinka pierwszego sezonu. Hm... Mówi się trudno. ;)


	4. Duchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Znajdujecie urządzenie Obcego pochodzenia, które sprawia, że widzicie duchy. Ty w międzyczasie coraz częściej zostajesz dłużej w pracy. Jack w końcu zwraca na to uwagę...

Ścigaliście właśnie obiekt Obcego pochodzenia. W trakcie pościgu się rozdzieliliście. Ty i Jack jechaliście samochodem, a Owen i Gwen ścigali go na piechotę. Tosh i Ianto zostali w bazie. Pościgi chyba lubiłaś najbardziej w pracy w Torchwood. Jednak wolałaś biegać, niż jeździć samochodem. Wtedy czułaś dreszczyk adrenaliny. Plusem jazdy samochodem było to, że nie bolały cię nogi.

\- Czemu ja jestem w samochodzie, a nie na przykład Owen? - spytałaś Jacka w pewnym momencie.

\- Bo ty już się zintegrowałaś z Gwen, a Owen nie. A Gwen musi nauczyć się prawidłowego gonienia Obcych - odpowiedział. - Poza tym chciałem cię mieć w swoim zespole.

\- Aha. Drugi powód bardziej do mnie przemawia.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

Nagle usłyszeliście głos Tosh w waszych słuchawkach:

- Owen. Gwen. W lewo w uliczkę, w prawo, 30 metrów.

- Co jest? Co widzisz? - usłyszeliście Gwen.

\- Nie mogę uzyskać obrazu... - powiedziała Tosh. - Tylko sygnał. Zdecydowanie Obcego pochodzenia. Po skosie w prawo, w kierunku zamku. Jack, [T/I], ostry zakręt w prawo, 20 metrów.

Jack szybko skręcił.

\- Możesz zidentyfikować obiekt? - spytał Jack.

\- Ciągle próbuję uzyskać obraz... - odpowiedziała Tosh. - 20 sekund do kontaktu. 15 sekund.

\- Bez bohaterstwa - polecił Jack. - Nie mamy pojęcia, z czym mamy do czynienia.

\- Dlatego chciałeś mnie w drużynie - powiedziałaś. - Nie chciałeś, żebym zrobiła jakieś głupstwo.

\- Dokładnie. Przejrzałaś mój plan - powiedział Jack, ale po tonie jego głosu wyczułaś, że to nie o to jednak chodziło.

\- 10 sekund - usłyszeliście Tosh. Jack zahamował i wysiedliście z  samochodu. Szybko pobiegliście w kierunku wskazanym przez Tosh.

- Mam! Mam obraz! - odezwała się nagle Tosh. - Podejrzany to mężczyzna, ubrany w bluzę z kapturem. Biegnij, Gwen!

Razem z Jackiem przyspieszyliście. Wiedząc, jak wygląda cel, było już trochę łatwiej. W końcu wpadliście na Owena. Gwen była kawałek przed wami. W oddali zauważyłaś opuszczającą się bramę. Przyspieszyłaś. Cudem udało cię się przed nią przeturlać. Zaczęłaś doganiać Gwen. Nogi cię potwornie bolały, a w płucach brakowało powietrza. Ale i tak miałaś ochotę się śmiać. Naprawdę to uwielbiałaś. Przeskoczyłaś nad bramką, sprawdzającą bilety w metrze. Byłaś tuż za Gwen. W końcu Gwen udało się złapać mężczyznę, łapiac go za bluzę. Ale jej się wyślizgnął. Zgubiliście go. Zatrzymałaś się koło Gwen. Wszystko co mieliście, to bluza chłopaka.

\- Cholera!  - zaklęła Gwen.

\- Ty gwiazdo, zrobiłaś to! - usłyszałaś głos Tosh. Zmarszczyłaś brwi i zerknęłaś na bluzę.

\- Byłam tak blisko... - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Nie, udało ci się - zaprotestowała Tosh.

\- Zgubiłam go, Tosh, zgubiłam - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Przysięgam, cokolwiek to jest... trzymasz to. - powiedziała Tosh. - Pozwól, że sprawdzę kamery...

Spojrzałaś na Gwen, a ona na ciebie.

\- Sprawdź kieszenie - poleciłaś. Szybko zaczęła przeszukiwać bluzę. Po chwili wyjęła z niej małe urządzenie. Zaczęłyście mu się przyglądać. Zanim zdążyłaś powstrzymać Gwen, ona nacisnęła znajdujący się na maszynce przycisk.

\- Gwen! - krzyknęłaś. - Co mówiliśmy o wciskaniu przycisków na urządzeniach Obcego pochodzenia?

Gwen popatrzyła na ciebie nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Gwen? - spytałaś. Gwen zaczęła się rozglądać. Wreszcie koło was pojawili się Jack i Owen.

\- Przepraszam, ta cholerna brama nas odcięła - powiedział Jack. Gwen wciąż patrzyła na wszystko nieobecnym wzorkiem.

\- Gwen? Wszystko w porządku? - spytałaś zaniepokojona. Popatrzyła najpierw na ciebie, potem na Jacka i w końcu powiedziała:

\- Właśnie widziałam ducha.

Popatrzyliście na nią zaskoczeni.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytałaś. Gwen opowiedziała wam o tym, co widziała, kiedy nacisnęła przycisk (Jack oczywiście był niezadowolony, że to zrobiła): małego chłopca w staromodnym ubraniu, który był zagubiony i nie słyszał, ani nie widział Gwen. Postanowiliście wrócić do bazy i tam o tym porozmawiać. W drodze powrotnej nikt nic nie mówił. W bazie Tosh zaczęła przeglądać obraz z kamery. Nie było na niej żadnego chłopca. Gwen nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Twierdziła, że ona nie tylko widziała tego chłopca, ale słyszała jego myśli, czuła to samo co on. Owen oczywiście zaczął mówić, że były to objawy halucynacji albo demencji.

\- Wątpię, żeby Gwen miała halucynacje, a już na pewno nie jest zniedołężniała - powiedziałaś. Gwen uśmiechnęła się do ciebie, a Owen przewrócił oczami.

\- Nacisnęłaś ten guzik, a to spowodowało wizję? - spytał Jack, trzymając urządzenie w dłoni. Gwen potwierdziła. Jack zrobił ruch, jakby chciał nacisnąć przycisk. Od razu wszyscy krzyknęliście, żeby tego nie robił. Jack szybko cofnął rękę i powiedział:

\- To na niby!

\- Z tobą to nigdy nic nie wiadomo - powiedziałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do ciebie. Przewróciłaś oczami.

- Ale tak to właśnie wyglądało - powiedziała Gwen. - Jak zjawa. Duch.

\- Toshiko, od czego zaczniemy? - spytał Jack.

\- Facet, którego goniliście... Mam sporo z CCTV, więc wyśledzenie go będzie łatwe - powiedziała. - A ten mały chłopiec... Mówiłaś, że miał na szyi tabliczkę z imieniem?

\- Flanagan. Tom Erasmus Flanagan - odpowiedziała szybko Gwen.

\- Niespotykane imię, to pomoże - powiedział Jack. - Przeprowadź dokładne sprawdzenie. Narodziny, śluby, zgony, rejestr karny, paszporty. Nie ważne jak długo to potrwa, gdziekolwiek jest, znajdziemy go.

\- Znalazłem go! - wykrzyknął nagle Owen. Szybko na niego popatrzyliście.

\- Flanagan, Thomas Erasmus. 74 Brynaeron Terrace, Butetown - powiedział. - Jest w książce telefonicznej.

\- Cóż... Łatwo poszło. Dobra robota, Owen - powiedziałaś.

\- [T/I] mnie pochwaliła. Chyba zapiszę ten dzień w kalendarzu - powiedział i uniósł kącik ust do góry.

\- Chyba to wycofam - powiedziałaś, przewracając oczami.

\- Nie, nie, nie! Za późno! Mam świadków - powiedział. Wystawiłaś mu język.

\- W porządku! Gwen, Owen, pojedziecie tam i dowiecie się czego się da - powiedział Jack. Owen i Gwen nie byli tym zachwyceni.

\- Rozumiem dlaczego Gwen, ale dlaczego ja? - spytał Owen.

\- Bo ty znalazłeś adres. Jak [T/I] powiedziała, to była dobra robota. Więc kontynuuj... - powiedział Jack i mrugnął do ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Owen spojrzał na ciebie i powiedział:

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz cofnąć tamte słowa.

Położyłaś mu rękę na ramieniu i szepnęłaś do ucha:

\- Za późno.

Owen westchnął, wziął kurtkę i poszedł za Gwen. Nie wiedziałaś, które z nich było bardziej niezadowolone.

\- A my co robimy? - spytałaś Jacka.

\- Tosh będzie szukać tego chłopaka. Ianto jej pomoże, prawda? - spytał Jack, a Ianto kiwnął głową i podszedł do Tosh. - A ty i ja pogłówkujemy nad tym urządzeniem.

I tak też było. Niestety nie udało wam się wykombinować, do czego służy urządzenie. Za to w czasie tej pracy byłaś bardzo blisko Jacka. Co cię jednocześnie cieszyło i frustrowało. Kiedy Gwen i Owen wrócili, przerwaliście główkowanie. Gwen znowu robiła tablicę z informacjami, Owen grał w jakąś grę, a ty Tosh i Jack zajęliście się waszym uciekinierem.

\- Nasz przyjaciel z maszyną obcych w kieszeni, to niejaki Sean Harris, znany także jako Bernie - poinformował Jack.

\- A co on robił z maszyną, tego nikt wie - powiedziała Gwen.

\- 19-latek, szereg wyroków na koncie - powiedziałaś. - Włamanie, kradzież w sklepie, karty kredytowe...

\- Uprzedźcie mnie, jeśli będzie miał zamiar wpaść - poprosił Ianto, podając ci herbatę. Posłałaś mu uśmiech wdzięczności i spojrzałaś na Tosh, która czytała skazanie za kradzież.

\- Mistrz przestępstwa - powiedział Owen, kiedy skończyła. - Doszliście o co chodzi z tym tajemniczym przedmiotem?

\- Kosmicznym, oczywiście... - powiedział Jack. - Wspaniała nanotechnologia, sprawia, że NASA wygląda jak sklep z zabawkami "Toys 'R' US".

\- Naprawdę zawęziłeś sprawy, co? - sarknął Owen.

\- Nic więcej nam się nie udało dowiedzieć - powiedziałaś. - Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widzieliśmy.

\- Na dworcu robiło to - powiedziała Gwen, trzymając w ręce urządzenie. - Kiedy to trzymałam, zapaliło się i zwariowało.

\- Teraz to się nie dzieje, co? - spytał Owen. Gwen zaprzeczyła.

\- Więc co dalej? - spytała Tosh.

\- Ten dzieciak, Bernie, gdzie mieszka? - spytał Jack.

\- W Splott - odpowiedziała mu prawie od razu Tosh.

\- Splott? - chciał się upewnić Owen.

\- Sądzę, że agenci nieruchomości wymawiają to "Sploe" - wtrącił Ianto.

\- Czyli czeka nas wycieczka - powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś się podnosić z krzesła. Razem z Tosh, Gwen, Owenem i Jackiem pojechaliście do Splott i szukaliście Berniego. Każdy kogo pytaliście, mówił o nim nieprzyjemne rzeczy, ale nic przydatnego. W końcu zrezygnowaliście i zaczęliście iść w kierunku stacji. Jack chciał tam przeprowadzić eksperyment kontrolowany. Gwen myślała, że znowu ona będzie musiała to robić, ale Jack rzucił urządzenie do Owena, któremu oczywiście nie spodobał się ten pomysł. Przechodziliście akurat pod jakimś mostem. Owen został w tyle.

\- Chodźcie tu! - nagle zawołał.

\- Owen! - zawołał Jack, nie odwracając się.

\- Czekajcie! - zawołał znowu Owen. Odwróciłaś się. Owen stał kawałek dalej od was, trzymając urządzenie w ten sam sposób co Gwen na stacji i miał przerażoną minę. Szybko do niego podbiegłaś, a za tobą poszła reszta.

\- Owen, wszystko w porządku? - spytałaś, kiedy do niego dotarłaś. Owen spojrzał na ciebie.

- Ona...ona była taka wystraszona! - powiedział. - Ja, ja...nie mogłem... Nie mogłem się ruszyć! Nie mogłem jej pomóc!

Za pomocą urządzenia, Owen był świadkiem morderstwa dziewczyny, Lizzie Lewis. Razem z roztrzęsionym Owenem wróciliście do bazy. Tam analizowaliście oba wypadki. Udało wam się zidentyfikować dziewczynę, którą widział Owen. Elizabeth Lewis, dziewczyna zgwałcona i zamordowana w 1963 roku mając siedemnaście lat. Nikogo nie postawiono przed sądem...

 - Przetwornik kwantowy! - wykrzyknął nagle Jack - Spójrzcie.  
Podeszliście do ekranu komputera, który analizował urządzenie.

\- Zabiłabym, żeby dostać jeden z nich - powiedziała Tosh. - Przetworniki przekształcają energię z jednej formy w drugą. Są w słuchawkach. Przekształcają sygnały elektryczne na dźwięk. Są także w tym urządzeniu, przekształcają energię kwantową i wzmacniają ją.

\- Na duchy? - spytała Gwen.

\- Oczywiście. To emocje - powiedział Jack. Ludzkie emocje to energia. Nie zawsze możesz to zobaczyć czy usłyszeć, ale możesz to poczuć. Mieliście kiedykolwiek déjà vu? Wydawało wam się, że ktoś chodzi za wami jak cień? Zdawało wam się, że ktoś stoi za wami w pustym pokoju? Cóż, to tam było. Zawsze tam jest.

\- Duch - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Dzięki, Jack - powiedziałaś, wzdrygając się. - Czułam się lepiej myśląc, że to moja wyobraźnia.

- Co jeszcze mamy na Lizzie Lewis, co jeszcze mamy? - spytał nagle Owen. Nie potrafił odpuścić. Zaczął się kłócić z Jackiem. W końcu Jack kazał mu iść do domu, a Gwen kazał iść ze sobą. Owen westchnął, wziął swoje rzeczy i wyszedł.

\- Jak myślisz, co Jack chce od Gwen? - spytała cię Tosh.

\- Zgaduję, że chce ją nauczyć strzelać z pistoletu - odpowiedziałaś. - W końcu to część inicjacji do Torchwood, a ona tego jeszcze nie miała.

\- Racja - zgodziła się Tosh. - Kiedy stwierdził, że lepiej cię nauczyć?

\- Po tym jak... prawie zginął w czasie jednej z akcji - powiedziałaś. Miałaś zamiar powiedzieć coś innego, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymałaś.

\- Wołkowi udało się zniszczyć moją patelnię, nie mogłam trafić w niego środkiem, a Jack prawie zginął od własnej broni - powiedziałaś. - Więc następnego dnia nauczył mnie strzelać z pistoletu.

Wróciłaś wspomnieniami do tego momentu. Do tego, jak blisko siebie byliście. Zarumieniłaś się natychmiast. Szybko się otrząsnęłaś i wróciłaś do pracy. Gwen i Jack nie wracali długo, co utwierdziło ciebie i Tosh o celu ich wyjścia. Zrobiło się późno. Bardzo późno. Tosh i Ianto już wyszli. Ty i tak nie miałaś nic lepszego do roboty, więc jeszcze zostałaś. Wracałaś właśnie z toalety, kiedy wpadłaś na Jacka. Dosłownie. Twoje dłonie wylądowały na jego klatce piersiowej, a jego na twoich biodrach.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - spytał zaskoczony Jack.

\- Ekhm... Wychodzę z toalety? - spróbowałaś.

\- Powinnaś być w domu - powiedział surowo.

\- Nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty, to stwierdziłam, że równie dobrze mogę jeszcze popracować - powiedziałaś, wzruszając ramionami. Jack ścisnął mocniej twoje biodra, co natychmiast sprawiło, że twoje serce zaczęło szybciej bić.

\- Idź do domu - powiedział Jack. - Odpocznij. Nie myśl o pracy.

Z każdym słowem jego twarz była coraz bliżej twojej. Po ostatnim jego usta były milimetry od twoich. Zaczęłaś szybciej oddychać. Przez kilka minut żadne z was się nie ruszyło. W końcu zamrugałaś, wzięłaś ręce z jego klatki piersiowej i się odsunęłaś. Założyłaś niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho i powiedziałaś:

\- Chyba masz rację. Do jutra.

Szybko odeszłaś od niego i zaczęłaś zbierać swoje rzeczy. Kiedy przekraczałaś drzwi, usłyszałaś głos Jacka:

\- Dobranoc.

Odwróciłaś się. Stał kawałek dalej i patrzył na ciebie. Posłałaś mu delikatny uśmiech, a następnie wyszłaś. W domu wzięłaś szybki prysznic i poszłaś spać, zagłuszając wszelkie myśli. Następnego dnia w pracy, sama nie wiesz czemu, unikałaś patrzenia na Jacka. W pewnym momencie zadzwonił Owen, który poinformował was, że znalazł Berniego. Szybko pojechaliście do baru wskazanego przez Owena. Owen i Bernie siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików.

- Wow. To dopiero miłe. Mam nadzieję, że kupił ci kwiaty - powiedział Jack na ten widok. Gwen i ty dosiadłyście się do stolika, a Tosh i Jack oparli się o ladę baru.

\- Jeśli chodzi o te podejrzane faje, nie wiem co się z nimi stało - powiedział szybko Bernie. Gwen wyjęła z torebki urządzenie wywołujące duchy i rzuciła je do Jacka. Ten położył je na stoliku i powiedział:

\- Cóż... Warto to poznać, jesteśmy prawdopodobnie jedynymi ludźmi, którym możesz powiedzieć.

Bernie opowiedział wam skąd to wziął, a następnie o rzeczach, które dzięki temu widział. Kiedy zaczął opowiadać o tym samym co widział Owen, ten mu przerwał:

\- Tak. Wiem, widziałem to.

Po chwili spytał:

\- On nic nie wie, prawda?

\- Bernie, miło było cię poznać - powiedział Jack, wziął urządzenie i zaczął wychodzić, a za nim wy.

\- Gdzie idziecie? To moje! Nie możecie tak po prostu odejść! Mam swoje prawa! - krzyczał za wami Bernie. - Więc nie chcecie drugiej połówki?

Natychmiast się zatrzymaliście i odwróciliście. Chwilę później byliście już w kryjówce Berniego.

- Druga połówka - powiedział Jack, podając ją Tosh.

\- Dziwne kawałki skały. Zagraniczna kasa - powiedziała Gwen, przeglądając rzeczy ukradzione przez Berniego. Podeszłaś do niej i zerknęłaś na nie.

\- Kosmiczna skała. Kosmiczna kasa - powiedziałaś. - Dryfujące drewno, przepływające przez szczelinę.

\- Więc, Bernie, czy to składało się z 2 części, kiedy to znalazłeś? - spytał Jack.

\- Udało się... Jak budowanie z klocków Lego - powiedziała Tosh. Jack wziął od niej, teraz już kompletne, urządzenie. Następnie wzięła je Gwen, podeszła do Berniego i spytała:

\- Podzieliłeś to na 2 części, prawda?

\- Dajcie spokój - powiedział Owen i wyszedł.

\- To także weźmiemy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - powiedziałaś, biorąc puszkę z Obcymi rzeczami.

\- No już, ludzie! - zawołał Owen.

\- Idziemy! Nie drzyj się tak! - odkrzyknęłaś i wyszłaś. Kiedy doszłaś do Owena, powiedziałaś:

\- Czasami myślę, że powinnam dostawać dodatkowe pieniądze, za to że z tobą wytrzymuję.

\- Też cię kocham - powiedział Owen i mrugnął do ciebie. Przewróciłaś oczami i westchnęłaś. Tosh i Jack szybko was dogonili.

\- Dlaczego Gwen zawsze zostaje w tyle? - spytałaś.

\- Bo jest nowa - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Przestaniesz w końcu? - spytałaś zdenerwowana. - Twoje docinki nie pomagają jej się dostosować.

Owen wzruszył ramionami i otworzył samochód pilotem.

\- Jack! - usłyszeliście za wami głos Gwen. - Jack, muszę z tobą porozmawiać!

Odwróciliście się. Gwen stała i trzymała urządzenie w ten sam sposób co wcześniej. Nacisnęła przyciski.

\- Gwen, nie! - krzyknął Jack i zaczął biec w jej kierunku. Jak do niej dobiegł, już było po wszystkim. Odebrał jej urządzenie i zdenerwowany spytał:

\- Chryste, Gwen, coś ty sobie myślała?

Gwen nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu wpatrywała się w Owena. Nie chciała się odezwać. Dopiero jak wróciliście do bazy, poszła porozmawiać z Jackiem.

\- Jak myślicie, co widziała? - spytała Tosh. Owen wzruszył ramionami, a ty milczałaś. Raczej nie chciałaś wiedzieć, co wywołało u Gwen taką reakcję. W końcu dzień się skończył i zaczęliście wychodzić do domów. Tym razem wyszłaś razem z wszystkimi,  bo Jack cię uważnie obserwował. Jakiś czas później, kiedy byłaś już w domu, zadzwonił do ciebie Jack.

\- Jack? - spytałaś zdziwiona do telefonu.

\- Ed Morrgan - usłyszałaś głos Jacka. -  Owen poszedł do niego wcześniej jako wolny strzelec, złożył mu wizytę. Chciał go przestraszyć. Wygląda na to, że mu się udało. Sądzę, że nasz przyjaciel, Bernie Harris dotarł tam pierwszy. Próbował go szantażować.

\- Bernie go szantażował?! - spytałaś zszokowana.

\- Na to wygląda - odpowiedział Jack. - Ed myślał, że Owen jest częścią tego samego zespołu. Jesteś już w domu?

\- Tak. Mam jechać do Berniego?

\- Tak. Gwen już tam jest. Ja i Owen zaraz będziemy. Do zobaczenia na miejscu.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączyłaś się, wrzuciłaś telefon do torebki i szybko wyszłaś z domu. Wsiadłaś w samochód i pojechałaś do Berniego i Gwen. Gdy byłaś już blisko, znowu zadzwonił Jack.

\- Ed Morgan kieruje się do mieszkania Berniego - powiedział Jack, jak odebrałaś.

\- Cudownie - wymamrotałaś i się rozłączyłaś. Chwilę później twój samochód spotkał się z samochodem Torchwood. Jack dał ci znak, żebyś zaparkowała w tym miejscu. Szybko wysiadłaś z samochodu i podbiegłaś do Jacka i Owena.

\- Tosh dzwoniła - powiedział Jack. - Ed  jest kawałek dalej razem z Gwen i Bernim. Ma nóż. Będzie odwrócony do nas tyłem, więc idziemy powoli i po cichu.

Kiwnęłaś głową i ruszyliście. Po chwili zobaczyliście Edwina, Gwen i Berniego. Gwen również was zobaczyła. Jack dał jej znak, żeby była cicho. Byliście coraz bliżej. Słyszałaś rozmowę, ale nie zwracałaś na nią uwagi. Twoja uwaga była skupiona na nożu, trzymanym przez Edwina. W końcu razem z Jackiem złapałaś Edwina za ręce, a Owen wziął od niego nóż.

\- Wszyscy cali? - spytał Jack. - Wszyscy cali?!

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Gwen, trzymajac Berniego przy ziemi.  - W porządku.

\- Mam nóż - usłyszałaś szept Owena. Spojrzałaś na niego.

- Mam nóż, Edwinie - powtórzył Owen. Gwen wpatrywała się w niego przerażona. Powoli wstała, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Ty i Jack wciąż przytrzymywaliście Edwina, by się na kogoś nie rzucił.

\- Szedłeś po nią, prawda? - spytał Owen, przybliżając się do Edwina. - Tak jak po Lizzie. Mam nóż, Edwinie. Byłeś tak blisko. Tak blisko jak ja teraz.

Owen przyłożył nóż do twarzy Edwina. Wcześniej staraliście się odciągnąć Owena od Edwina, ale teraz mógłby mu zrobić krzywdę.

\- Dlaczego powinno ci to ujść na sucho? - spytał Owen.

\- Owen! - próbował zwrócić mu uwagę Jack.

\- Powiedziałeś, że ci przykro, że nie chciałeś jej skrzywdzić, ale nie przestałeś! - mówił Owen, jakby nikogo innego nie widział jak Edwina.

\- Owen! - krzyknęłaś. Dalej nic.

- A co, jeśli ja bym nie przestał? - kontynuował Owen. -  Czy byłoby mi przykro?

\- Owen, nie! - zawołała Gwen.

\- No nie wiem - powiedział Owen. Po chwili w końcu odsunął nóż od twarzy Edwina i wyciągnął go w stronę Gwen. Ta szybko go od niego wzięła.

- Idź zająć się Berniem! - rozkazał Jack Owenowi. Był wściekły. Zestresowana poluźniłaś uścisk na ramieniu Edwina.

\- Nikt nie zginął - powiedziała Gwen. - Powstrzymałeś to. Dotarłeś na czas!

Nie miałaś pojęcia o czym mówi, ale zgadywałaś, że ma to związek z tym, co widziała wcześniej. Nagle Edwin wyrwał wam się i ruszył na Gwen. I nadział się na swój własny nóż. Szybko razem z Jackiem go od niej odciągnęliście i położyliście na drodze. Owen szybko podbiegł i zaczął mu uciskać klatkę piersiową. Popatrzyłaś na Gwen. Była w szoku. Co chwilę patrzyła to na nóż, to na ciebie i Jacka. W końcu Owen przestał i popatrzył na was smutno. Położyłaś sobie ręce na ustach. Nie mogłaś w to uwierzyć. Mimo iż nie znałaś tego człowieka i jedyne co o nim wiedziałaś, to że jest mordercą, to i tak ta śmierć tobą wstrząsnęła. Łzy zaczęły ci płynąć po policzkach. Jack szybko objął cię ramieniem. Ty automatycznie się w niego wtuliłaś. Jego dotyk pozwolił ci się uspokoić. Wróciliście do bazy. Gwen nie mogła się uspokoić. Daliście jej koc i staraliście się jej pomóc. W końcu zaczęła po prostu patrzeć się pusto w ścianę.

- On chciał umrzeć - próbowała ją pocieszyć Tosh. - Znalazłby sposób, niezależnie od wszystkiego.

\- Spieprzyłem, wiem, że tak - powiedział Owen. - Ale... Nie zabiłem go. Mógłbym, ale nie zabiłem go.

\- Nie - odezwała się w końcu Gwen. - Ja to zrobiłam.

\- Tosh ma rację - powiedział Jack. - To mógł być każdy.

- A co z tym? - spytała Tosh, patrząc na urządzenie, które do tego wszystkiego doprowadziło.

\- Kłopot z widzeniem przyszłości jest taki, że nie możesz po prostu siedzieć i się jej przyglądać - powiedział Jack. - Musisz próbować zmienić rzeczy. Sprawić, żeby potoczyły się inaczej. To nie jest przeznaczone dla nas. Te wszystkie duchy... Bylibyśmy straceni.

Pokiwaliście głowami. Jack miał rację. Nikt nie powinien tego mieć.

- Słońce niedługo wzejdzie powiedział Jack. Nawet się nie zorientowaliście, że siedzieliście tu całą noc.

\- Ianto - powiedział Jack i podał mu urządzenie.

\- Zabezpieczone archiwa? - spytał. Jack potwierdził. Ianto odwrócił się i włożył urządzenie do sejfu. Jack westchnął i wziął Gwen na zewnątrz. By odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem i się wygadała. Jakiś czas później siedziałaś przy swoim biurku. Przed oczami wciąż miałaś śmierć Edwina. Nagle przed tobą wylądowała filiżanka herbaty. Podniosłaś głowę i zobaczyłaś Jacka.

\- Jak się trzymasz? - spytał.

\- To nie mnie powinieneś pytać, a Gwen - odpowiedziałaś i napiłaś się herbaty.

\- Ale ty też tam byłaś. A taki widok zostawia ślad na psychice - powiedział. Nic nie powiedziałaś. Po chwili Jack westchnął i powiedział:

\- Odesłałem wszystkich do domów. Całą noc nie spaliśmy, a po tych wydarzeniach nie da się pracować poprawnie. Ty też masz iść.

\- I co robić? - spytałaś. - Nie dam rady zasnąć. A jak nie będę spać, to będę to miała cały czas przed oczami. Wolę tu zostać i czymś się zająć.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz wracać do domu? Od kilku dni zostajesz dłużej niż zwykle. Następnego dnia przychodzisz bardzo wcześnie.

Nie odpowiedziałaś od razu. Po chwili milczenia powiedziałaś:

\- Nie wiem czemu. Może dlatego, że jak wracam do domu, po tych wszystkich rzeczach, które robiłam w pracy, mój dom wydaje mi się taki... dziwny. Nieprawdziwy. I pusty. Ta pustka i cisza mnie po prostu dobijają. Zdecydowanie nie chce do nich teraz wracać.

Jack westchnął i powiedział:

\- Dobra. Możesz zostać, ale masz się przespać. Rozłożę ci kanapę, zgoda?

Kiwnęłaś głową. Kilka minut później leżałaś już na kanapie i obserwowałaś odchodzącego Jacka. Miałaś mieszane uczucia. To, co powiedziałaś Jackowi, było prawdą. Ale w głębi serca wiedziałaś, że tylko częściową. Coś ci mówiło, że zostajesz tu z innego powodu...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Udało mi się go zrobić krótszym niż poprzedni. Większość dialogów z trzeciego odcinka sezonu pierwszego.


	5. Cyberwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W waszej bazie znajduje się Cyberman. Za wszelką cenę staracie się zapobiec jego wydostaniu się do ludzi. Wasze relacje ulegają zmianie. Czy na relacje twoje i Jacka padnie cień, czy staniecie się sobie jeszcze bliżsi?

Przeklinałaś samą siebie. Nazywałaś się idiotką, ciołkiem itd. Tego dnia poczułaś się gorzej, więc Jack wysłał cię do domu. O dziwo nie protestowałaś. W domu zażyłaś lekarstwo, zrobiłaś herbatę, która następnie wypiłaś i zdrzemnęłaś się. Jak się obudziłaś, poczułaś straszny ból brzucha. Okazało się, że nie masz żadnego leku, którego mogłabyś użyć. Więc niestety musiałaś iść i kupić. Wzięłaś torebkę i zaczęłaś szukać kluczyków. Wtedy zauważyłaś, że nie masz w niej portfela. Przypomniałaś sobie, że wcześniej w pracy szukałaś czegoś w torebce i wyjęłaś portfel. Ale go nie włożyłaś z powrotem. Wściekła na samą siebie, z bólem brzucha i ogólnie złym samopoczuciem wsiadłaś w samochód i pojechałaś do bazy. W głównym pomieszczeniu zastałaś tylko Tosh, celującą do ciebie z pistoletu. Kiedy dotarło do niej, że to ty, szybko opuściła pistolet i zapytała:

\- Co tutaj robisz? Miałaś być w domu!

\- Zostawiłam portfel, a chciałam sobie kupić lekarstwo na ból brzucha - odpowiedziałaś, wciąż w lekkim szoku. - Co tu się dzieje? Gdzie są wszyscy? I czemu do mnie celowałaś z pistoletu?

Toshiko przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała:

\- Znaleźliśmy części urządzenia do cyber-konwersji. W pełni zasilane i działające. Oraz prawdopodobnie mamy Cybermana w bazie.

Twoja torebka upadła na podłogę. Byłaś w szoku. Skąd się to wzięło u was w bazie?!

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? - spytałaś, zakładając słuchawkę do komunikacji.

\- Ianto poszedł sprawdzić, czemu mamy problemy z zasilaniem i straciliśmy z nim kontakt - odpowiedziała szybko Tosh. - Owen i Gwen poszli go szukać. Znaleźli urządzenie do cyber-konwersji. Wtedy Gwen poinformowała nas o wtargnięciu. Jack pobiegł im pomóc.

Zanim którakolwiek z was zdążyła coś powiedzieć, usłyszałyście zdenerwowany głos Jacka:

- Toshiko, odetnij zasilanie w całej bazie!

\- Jeśli to zrobię, ta baza zamieni się w więzienie! - zaprotestowała Tosh. - Będziemy w potrzasku!

\- Po prostu zrób to! - krzyknął Jack. Tosh westchnęła i pobiegła wyłączyć zasilanie. Ty w tym czasie wyjęłaś latarki. Po chwili cała baza pogrążyła się w ciemności i zamknęła się.

\- Myślisz, ze nic im nie jest? - spytałaś zdenerwowana, kiedy Tosh do ciebie wróciła.

\- Mam nadzieję - odpowiedziała, biorąc od ciebie latarkę. - Mamy zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo.

\- Poczuję się bezpieczna, wiedząc, że nic im nie jest - powiedziałaś, opierając się gwałtownie o biurko. W efekcie zrzuciłaś jakieś papiery. Jęknęłaś i schyliłaś się po nie.

- Tosh, zabierz wszystko ze składu broni. Najszybciej jak potrafisz - usłyszałaś nagle głos Jacka. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą i szybko zaczęłaś zbierać papiery.

\- Jest zamknięty, nie ma ręcznego obejścia - powiedziała Tosh i usłyszałaś jak się od ciebie oddala.

\- Po prostu otwórz magazyn! - krzyknął Jack. Wzdrygnęłaś się i podniosłaś. Jack od razu cię zauważył.

\- A ty co tutaj robisz? - spytał zaskoczony. - Kazałem ci iść do domu i się położyć!

Westchnęłaś i odpowiedziałaś:

\- Bolał mnie brzuch. W domu nie miałam lekarstwa. Okazało się, że portfel zostawiłam tutaj. Więc się wróciłam. Czy taka odpowiedź ci wystarcza?

Jack nie odpowiedział, tylko zwrócił swoją uwagę na Ianto.

 - Na kolana! Ręcę nad głową! - krzyknął, celując w niego pistoletem. Patrzyłaś na to zszokowana.

\- Jack, na litość Boską! Co robisz?! - krzyknęłaś, podbiegając szybko do Tosh, która również patrzyła na to oniemiała.

\- Tosh, wydałem ci rozkaz! - krzyknął Jack. - Gwen, pomóż jej!

Obie dziewczyny z wahaniem poszły w stronę magazynu. Ty podeszłaś bliżej Jacka.

\- Jack... O co chodzi? - spytałaś. Jack ci nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego spytał Ianto:

\- Wiedziałeś, że ta rzecz była tam na dole?

\- Umieściłem ją tam - odpowiedział Ianto. Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. Tosh i Gwen zatrzymały się i popatrzyły z powrotem na Ianto I Jacka. Dużo razu cię już dzisiaj zaskoczono. Wcale ci się to nie podobało.

\- Ukryłeś Cybermena w Torchwood?! I nie powiedziałeś nam? - spytał Jack, przykładając mu pistolet do głowy. - Co jeszcze ukrywasz przed nami?

\- Tak jakby cię to obchodziło - odpowiedział Ianto. - Sprzątam brudy po tobie. Bez zadawania pytań i właśnie ten sposób ci odpowiada. Kiedy ostatnio zapytałeś mnie o cokolwiek, co dotyczy mojego życia?

Jack opuścił broń.

\- Ma na imię Lisa - mówił dalej Ianto. - Jest moją dziewczyną.

\- Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? - spytałaś łagodnie. - Pomoglibyśmy ci.

\- Torchwood istnieje po to, by zwalczać zagrożenia ze strony kosmitów - powiedział Ianto. - Dlaczego miałbym wam o niej mówić?

\- Bo jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi! - powiedziałaś, w tym samym momencie kiedy Owen (którego wcześniej nie zauważyłaś) spytał:

\- Może trochę lojalności?

\- Jestem lojalny wobec niej! - powiedział Ianto przez łzy. - Ona pracowała dla Torchwood. Została pojmana podczas bitwy. Jestem to winien Lisie... My jesteśmy jej winni...znalezienie lekarstwa.

\- Ianto, musisz mi uwierzyć - powiedział Jack. - Nie ma lekarstwa. Nigdy nie będzie. Ci, którzy zostali skonwertowani, tacy już pozostaną. Twoja dziewczyna nie będzie wyjątkiem!

\- Nie możesz wiedzieć tego na pewno - powiedział Ianto.

\- Słuchaj, musisz wiedzieć co się tutaj dzieje - zaczął Jack. - Ponieważ właśnie tak to się zaczyna. Małe decyzje stają się masowymi mordami. Te stwory ponownie odzyskają mocną pozycję poprzez wykorzystanie słabości ludzkiej. Potem przejmują bazę. Odbudowują swoje siły. I zanim się zorientujesz, Cyber-rasa rozprzestrzenia się po Wszechświecie, niszcząc światy, asymilując populacje. Wszystko przez to, że miało to swe zaczątki tutaj. Musimy ją powstrzymać...razem!

\- Nie słuchasz mnie - powiedział Ianto, wstając. - Konwersja nigdy nie została ukończona!

\- Próbowała już zabić Gwen! - krzyknął Jack, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Zerknęłaś na Gwen. Ta wzdrygnęła się. Spojrzałaś z powrotem na Ianto.

\- Myślisz, że na tym poprzestanie? - spytał Jack. - Teraz nie ma już dla niej odwrotu!

\- Ja...nie zrezygnuję z niej - powiedział Ianto. - Kocham ją. Potrafisz to zrozumieć, Jack? Nigdy nikogo nie kochałeś?

Jack zerknął na ciebie, a potem z powrotem na Ianto i powiedział:

\- Musisz zdecydować po czyjej stronie tutaj jesteś. Ponieważ jeśli nie wiesz...nie wyjdziesz z tego żywy.

Jack odwrócił się do was.

\- Nie ma mowy o otwarciu tego składu broni - powiedział natychmiast Owen.

\- 6 godzin zabierze przywracanie zasilania - dodała Tosh.

- Pozwól mi z nią pomówić - poprosił Ianto. - Nadal mogę ją ocalić. Ocalić na wszystkich. Ona nie jest potworem.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się Lisa. A raczej to, co kiedyś nią było.

-Matko moja... - wyszeptałaś w szoku. Widziałaś wcześniej Cybermanów, ale ona nie przypominała ich. Przypominała bardziej człowieka, częściowo wpakowanego w zbroję Cybermana. Prawdopodobnie tym była... Ianto zaczął iść w jej kierunku.

\- Ianto! - krzyknęłaś i zaczęłaś iść, aby go powstrzymać. Ale to ty zostałaś powstrzymana przez Jacka, który złapał cię za ramię i ustawił za sobą tak, żeby cię zasłonić. Jednocześnie ci się to spodobało i sfrustrowało.

\- Liso! - krzyknął Ianto. - To ja...

Lisa przeniosła wzrok na niego.

\- Nie możesz po prostu pozwolić mu iść... - zaczęłaś protestować, ale Jack kazał ci być cicho. Co wywołało koleją falę frustracji.

\- Armia zostanie odbudowana stąd - powiedziała Lisa, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Ten budynek jest odpowiedni.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytał Jack.

\- Człowiekiem 2 stopnia - odpowiedziała.

\- Nie! Liso... - powiedział Ianto.

\- Więc jak to możliwe, że wyglądasz jak człowiek 1 stopnia? - spytałaś.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedziała.

\- Spójrz na siebie - polecił jej Jack. - No dalej!

Lisa odwróciła się, by zobaczyć swoje odbicie w szybie.

\- Pamiętaj, Liso - powiedział Ianto. - Pamiętaj kim jesteś.

\- Modernizacja jest niekompletna - powiedziała Lisa, patrząc w swoje odbicie.

\- Nadal jesteś człowiekiem - mówił dalej Ianto.

\- Jestem... odrażająca - powiedziała Lisa. - Mam... Jestem... w złym stanie.

\- Możemy ci pomóc - powiedział Ianto z nadzieją.

\- Muszę zacząć od nowa - powiedziała. - Zmodernizować się jak należy.

\- Na miłość Boską! - wykrzyknął Ianto. - Słyszałaś sama siebie?! Liso, proszę. Przyprowadziłem cię tu, by cię uleczyć. Żebyśmy mogli być razem.

\- Razem. Tak - powiedziała Lisa. - Transplantacja mojego mózgu do twojego ciała. My dwoje...razem. Zjednoczeni. Będziemy jedną kompletną osobą. Czyż nie tym jest miłość?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Ianto, kręcąc głową.

\- Zatem nie jesteśmy kompatybilni - powiedziała Lisa, chwyciła Ianto za gardło i rzuciła nim. Jack wycelował w Lisę pistoletem, ale ona posłała w jego stronę jakąś falę, która wytrąciła mu go z ręki.

\- Kod 9, manewry - krzyknął Jack. - Idźcie!

Pobiegliście w różnych kierunkach. Lisa zaczęła się zbliżać do Gwen, ale na szczęście Owen odwrócił jej uwagę i Gwen mogła uciec. Po chwili udało wam się ukryć w pokoju narad. Ale Lisa po was szła. Gwen i Owen zaczęli się kłócić przez to napięcie. Dopiero krzyk Jacka ich uciszył.

- Dobra. To jest walka do samego końca - powiedział Jack. - Zrobimy wszystko co konieczne, by ją zniszczyć. Zapomnijcie, co powiedział Ianto. Ta rzecz nie jest człowiekiem. Jasne?

Pokiwaliście głowami.

\- Co to? - spytała Tosh, biorąc do ręki rzecz, którą Jack położył przed nią.

\- Coś, co Suzie wygrzebała w ubiegłym roku - odpowiedział Jack. - Twierdziła, że może otworzyć każdy zamek w przeciągu 45 sekund. Chcę, żebyś dostała się za bramy wyjścia, w górę po schodach awaryjnych do recepcji.

\- Nigdy nie otworzy tych drzwi bez zasilania! - zaprotestował Owen. - Ważą z tonę!

- Zresztą, nie zostawię was tutaj! - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Po prostu róbcie co mówię! Wszyscy! - krzyknął Jack. Następnie spojrzał na ciebie. Zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, powiedziałaś:

\- Zapomnij. Nigdzie nie idę. Bardziej się przydam tutaj.

\- Jesteś chora - zaczął Jack, łapiąc cię za ramiona. - Obecnie jesteś najłatwiejszym celem.

\- Nie dbam o to - powiedziałaś, patrząc mu w oczy. - Chcę pomóc tutaj i nic mnie od tego nie odwiedzie.

Przez chwilę toczyłaś z Jackiem bitwę na wzrok. W końcu Jack westchnął, zdjął ręce z twoich ramion i odwrócił się do Tosh. Zaczął jej tłumaczyć, co ma zrobić. Kiedy skończył Tosh szybko pobiegła.

- Wy... znajdźcie cokolwiek, co jest chociażby podobne do broni - powiedział Jack.

\- Prosektorium - powiedział natychmiast Owen. - Powinno być tam trochę śmiercionośnego sprzętu.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - spytała Gwen.

\- Kupić wam trochę więcej czasu - odpowiedział Jack. - Idźcie!

Owen i Gwen wybiegli. Jack, zobaczywszy, że nie poszłaś, powiedział:

\- To ciebie też dotyczyło. Idź!

\- Wiem, co zamierzasz zrobić, Jack - powiedziałaś. - Może i nie możesz umrzeć, ale i tak nie powinieneś na nią iść sam.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, a ty... - zaczął, ale mu przerwałaś:

\- A ja nie pozwolę ci robić żadnych głupstw! Idę z tobą, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie!

Tak czy siak było już za późno. Lisa szła w stronę Gwen i Owena. Jack zgrzytnął zębami i krzyknął:

\- Hej! Lisa!

Lisa zatrzymała się i odwróciła w waszą stronę.

- To Lisa, prawda? - spytał. Lisa zaczęła się do was przybliżać. Jack szybko popchnął cię za siebie i zaczęliście krążyć wokół stołu.

\- Ukrywałaś się w mojej piwnicy - kontynuował Jack. - W porządku. Zużywałaś moją energię. Mogę z tym żyć... Ale teraz zaczynasz krzywdzić moich przyjaciół. To się skończy!

Doszliście do wyjścia z pokoju. Odwróciliście się i zaczęliście biec.

- Ten budynek należy teraz do mnie - powiedziała Lisa, jak już byliście na parterze. - Wszyscy zostaniecie usunięci...

\- Przykro mi z powodu tego, co ci zrobili - powiedział Jack, stając przed tobą. - Ale na tym koniec.

Lisa złapała Jacka za ramię i poraziła go elektrycznością. Zdusiłaś okrzyk. Wiedziałaś, że Jackowi nic nie będzie. W końcu Jack upadł na podłogę. Martwy. Powtarzałaś sobie w głowie, że zaraz wstanie. Tymczasem Lisa spojrzała na ciebie. Zaczęłaś się szybko cofać. Lisa podążała za tobą. Oparłaś się plecami o ścianę, błagając, żeby Jack już wstał. Lisa przekroczyła jego ciało. Teraz był za nią.

\- Liso, proszę... - powiedziałaś. - To się musi skończyć. Przecież tak naprawdę tego nie chcesz!

Lisa wyciągała już rękę w twoją stronę, kiedy nagle Jack wziął głęboki oddech i wstał. Lisa odwróciła się. Szybko pobiegłaś jak najdalej od niej.

- To wszystko na co cię stać? - spytał Jack. - Nie jestem aż taki łatwy do usunięcia.

Lisa znowu złapała go za ramię i poraziła elektrycznością. Łzy cisnęły ci się do oczu. Mimo wszystko on wciąż czuł ból. A ty nie chciałaś, żeby czuł ból. Lisa zaczęła iść w kierunku Tosh. Wzięłaś głęboki oddech i krzyknęłaś:

\- Hej!

Lisa spojrzała na ciebie.

\- Nie skończyłyśmy naszej pogawędki! - krzyknęłaś. Lisa zaczęła iść w twoim kierunku. Zrobiłaś jedyną rzecz, jaka ci przyszła do głowy. Zaczęłaś biegać po bazie. Cały czas pilnowałaś, żeby Lisa cię goniła. W pewnym momencie, nie mając już gdzie uciec, musiałaś się schować. Nie chciałaś tego robić, bo albo Lisa cię znajdzie i zabije albo nie znajdzie i ruszy na twoich przyjaciół. Schowałaś się w takim miejscu, że nic nie widziałaś. Po chwili usłyszałaś kroki Lisy blisko siebie. Nagle się zatrzymały. Wstrzymałaś oddech i zamknęłaś oczy. Po chwili kroki zaczęły się oddalać. Odczekałaś chwilę i wyszłaś ostrożnie z kryjówki. Nie widziałaś nigdzie Lisy. Założyłaś, że poszła za Owenem i Gwen. Ostrożnie poszłaś do miejsca, w którym leżał Jack. Akurat jak doszłaś, on wrócił do życia. Szybko do niego podbiegłaś i pomogłaś mu wstać. Jack spojrzał na ciebie i powiedział z ulgą:

\- Żyjesz.

Uśmiechnęłaś się i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie jestem tak łatwa do usunięcia.

Zaśmialiście się cicho.

\- Gdzie Lisa? - spytał Jack.

\- Musiałam dać się jej zgubić - odpowiedziałaś. - Zapewne poszła za Owenem i Gwen.

\- Więc chodźmy im pomóc - powiedział Jack.

\- Jasne, ale najpierw obudźmy Ianto - powiedziałaś, wskazując na leżącego bez życia Ianto. Szybko do niego podeszłaś i sprawdziłaś, czy żyje. Nie oddychał. Szybko zaczęłaś wykonywać sztuczne oddychanie. Po chwili Ianto wziął głęboki wdech i się obudził. Przyłożyłaś palec do ust, nakazując mu być cicho. Następnie pomogłaś mu wstać. Zerknęłaś na Jacka. Patrzył ze złością na Ianto. Nie wiedziałaś o co chodzi, ale potrzebowałaś by Jack skupił swoją uwagę na tobie. Pstryknęłaś palcami, co skutecznie zwróciło jego uwagę. Wskazałaś głową prosektorium. Jack szybko kiwnął głową. Nagle usłyszeliście krzyk Lisy. Zanim zdążyliście go powstrzymać, Ianto pobiegł w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Chciałaś za nim biec, ale Jack złapał cię za rękę i pociągnął w innym kierunku.

\- Gdzie twój pistolet? - spytał. Wskazałaś ręką kierunek.

\- Więc idź po niego, a następnie stań na windzie! - polecił i popchnął cię lekko. Szybko pobiegłaś po pistolet. Oczywiście nie było go tam, gdzie go zostawiłaś. Zaczęłaś się rozglądać. Leżał na podłodze. Szybko go chwyciłaś i zaczęłaś biec z powrotem. Kiedy dobiegłaś do miejsca, w którym rozdzieliłaś się z Jackiem, mogłaś już zobaczyć resztę. Ianto, Owen i Gwen stali za Jackiem i cofali się  w kierunku windy. Jack trzymał przed sobą coś, co wywoływało ogień i trzymało Lisę na dystans. Nagle Lisa gwałtownie wytrąciła mu to z ręki i już sięgała ręką w jego kierunku. Zaczęłaś biec. Niestety nagle zakręciło ci się w głowie i poleciałaś do przodu. Wylądowałaś kawałek dalej na brzuchu. Podniosłaś głowę i zobaczyłaś, że Lisa się do ciebie zbliża. Musiała cię usłyszeć i stwierdziła, że ma największe szanse usunąć ciebie. Zaczęłaś się podnosić, ale twoją nogę przeszył okropny ból i wylądowałaś na pupie. Jakby tego ci brakowało. Zaczęłaś się więc posuwać do tyłu na pupie. Lisa była coraz bliżej. Twoi przyjaciele starali się odwrócić jej uwagę, ale ona ich ignorowała. Bałaś się. Ale jeżeli twoja śmierć miała zapewnić twoim przyjaciołom ucieczkę, to byłaś na nią gotowa. Już nie miałaś gdzie się cofać. Lisa zatrzymała się przed tobą i wyciągnęła rękę.

\- [T/I]! - wrzasnął Jack. Spojrzałaś za Lisę. Jack pędził do ciebie jak oszalały. Lisa już miała dotknąć twojego ramienia, kiedy rozległ się wrzask i zaatakował ją pterodaktyl. Lisa krzyknęła z bólu. Wpatrywałaś się w to zszokowana. Poczułaś czyjeś ręce na swoich ramionach. Spojrzałaś w bok i zobaczyłaś Jacka.

\- Szybko. Dasz radę wstać? - spytał. Pokręciłaś głową. Jack bez wahania wziął cię na ręce i zaniósł w kierunku windy.

\- O matko... Nic ci nie jest? - spytała Gwen, jak już dotarliście. Pokręciłaś głową i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie. Dzięki [I/P]. Wygląda na to, że jednak lubi mnie, a nie czekoladę.

Mówiąc to patrzyłaś na Owena. Podniósł ręce w geście poddania i powiedział:

\- Mój błąd! Przepraszam!

Spojrzałaś na Ianto. Był trzymany przez Gwen i Owena. Wyrywał się im. Chciał pomóc Lisie... Nagle winda zaczęła się unosić.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Ianto. - Odciągnij to od niej, [T/I]! Możesz to zrobić!

\- Nie rób tego! - krzyknął Jack. Zamknęłaś oczy. Chciałaś powstrzymać [I/P]. Dla Ianto. Ale wiedziałaś, że Jack ma rację.

\- Przepraszam Ianto... - wyszeptałaś. Po policzkach zaczęły ci płynąć łzy. Doskonale słyszeliście krzyki Lisy. Ianto wyrywał się i krzyczał. Po chwili wreszcie byliście na zewnątrz. Owen i Gwen puścili Ianto. Zobaczyłaś nadbiegającą Tosh.

\- Zadziałało! - krzyknęła, jak do was podbiegła. - Co się stało z...?

Jack powstrzymał ją przed dokończeniem pytania kręcąc głową. Tosh spojrzała na ciebie, wciąż będącą w ramionach Jacka i spytała:

\- Co ci się stało?

\- Jestem ciamajdą - odpowiedziałaś. - Upadłam i sobie zrobiłam coś w nogę.

Przeniosłaś wzrok na Ianto. Patrzył na ciebie z wyrzutem.

\- Mogłaś ją ocalić! - krzyknął, a następnie spojrzał na Jacka. - Ty też!

\- Prawie zabiła [T/I]! - krzyknął Jack. - Pterodaktyl był jedyną rzeczą, która mogła ją powstrzymać.

\- [I/P] nie jest rzeczą - powiedziałaś szybko.

- Słuchajcie, kiedy byłam w recepcji, udało mi się wyłączyć mechanizm czasowego zamknięcia - przerwała wam Tosh. - Zasilanie powinno wrócić lada chwila. Możemy wracać do środka.

Ianto zaczął natychmiast biec do wejścia.

\- Ianto! - krzyknęliście jednocześnie i zaczęliście za nim biec. Znaczy ty byłaś niesiona przez biegnącego Jacka.

\- Ianto! Zatrzymaj się! - krzyknął Jack.

\- Nie mogła przeżyć takiego ataku! - krzyknęła Gwen.

\- Wykazałam inicjatywę! Przepraszam! - krzyknęła Tosh, patrząc na Jacka.

\- Jak będę chciał, żebyś myślała samodzielnie, powiem ci! - odkrzyknął Jack.

\- Może, gdybyś powiedział mi o swoim planie, nie zrobiłabym tego! - krzyknęła Tosh. Ianto wpadł już do środka. Tuż przed wejściem powiedziałaś:

\- Jack, postaw mnie. Dam radę.

Jack zatrzymał się z ociąganiem i postawił ostrożnie na ziemi. Wsparta na jego ramieniu weszłaś do środka za resztą. Ianto jak tylko was zobaczył wycelował w was pistolet. Zatrzymaliście się.

\- Ianto, nie bądź głupcem! - poprosiłaś.

\- Nie mam nic do stracenia - powiedział.

\- Zawsze jest coś do stracenia - zaprzeczyłaś.

\- Wracam tam, by ją ocalić - powiedział. - Ktokolwiek spróbuje mnie powstrzymać, zastrzelę.

\- Ianto, odłóż broń... - zaczęła krzyczeć Gwen, ale Jack szybko złapał Ianto za rękę, wykręcił mu ją, odebrał pistolet, rzucił na podłogę, a następnie wycelował w jego głowę swój.

- Jeśli używasz groźby takiej jak ta, lepiej żebyś był przygotowany do jej realizacji - powiedział Jack. - Widzisz...teraz mnie nie słuchasz...? Naprawdę cię zastrzelę.

\- Odczep się ode mnie! - krzyknął Ianto, próbując się wyrwać.

\- Chcesz tam wrócić? - spytał Jack. - Pójdziesz dokończyć robotę. Jeśli ona nadal żyje...stracisz ją.

Popatrzyłaś zszokowana na Jacka. Nie mogłaś uwierzyć, że chce, żeby Ianto to zrobił. Jack puścił Ianto, a ten odwrócił się do Jacka przodem.

\- Nie ma mowy - zaprotestował Ianto.

\- Ty to na nas ściągnąłeś - powiedział Jack. - Ukryłeś ją... Ukryłeś siebie przed nami! Już czas, abyś wystąpił jako członek zespołu.

\- Jack... - powiedziałaś cicho, łapiąc go za ramię. Jack nie zwrócił na ciebie uwagi.

\- Dziewczyna, którą kochałeś odeszła - powiedział Jack. - Teraz jesteś lojalny wobec nas.

\- Nie możesz kazać mi tego zrobić - powiedział Ianto.

\- Stracisz ją albo ja stracę was oboje! - krzyknął Jack.

\- Nie zrobię tego - powiedział Ianto. - Nie zmusisz mnie. Lubisz myśleć, że jesteś bohaterem. Ale jesteś największym potworem ze wszystkich.

\- Daję ci 10 minut - powiedział po chwili milczenia Jack. - Potem wchodzimy. Podnieś to.

Ianto powoli podniósł pistolet. Spojrzał na was wszystkich i wszedł do środka.

\- Jak możesz prosić go...? - zaczęła zadawać pytanie Tosh, które chyba wszyscy mieliście w głowie.

\- Nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie! - przerwał jej ostro Jack. Chciałaś coś powiedzieć, ale noga bolała cię tak bardzo, że musiałaś usiąść na podłodze. Owen od razu do ciebie podszedł.

\- Która? - spytał. Pokazałaś mu, a następnie podwinęłaś nogawkę spodni i wskazałaś dokładne miejsce. Przynajmniej nie krwawiłaś. Owen przez chwilę badał twoją nogę.

\- Raczej nic nie jest złamane - powiedział w końcu. - Ale będę pewny na 100%, jak ją dokładnie zbadam w środku.

Kiwnęłaś głową.

\- Minęło 10 minut. Wchodzimy - powiedział Jack, a następnie spojrzał na ciebie. - Ty zostań tu.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybierałam - powiedziałaś, nie patrząc na niego. Bez dalszych rozmów poszli. Kilka minut później przyszły Gwen i Tosh.

\- Już po wszystkim. Zabiliśmy ją - powiedziała drżącym głosem Gwen. Otwierała usta, żeby jeszcze coś dodać, ale ją uprzedziłaś:

\- Nie chcę znać szczegółów.

\- Pomożemy ci wejść do środka - powiedziała Tosh i wyciągnęła do ciebie rękę. Chwyciłaś ją, a ona pomogła ci wstać. Chwilę później, dzięki pomocy Tosh i Gwen, siedziałaś na stole operacyjnym, a Owen badał ci dokładnie nogę. Na szczęście było to tylko silne stłuczenie. Owen zalecił ci przez jakiś czas zostać w domu. Zwłaszcza, że jeszcze byłaś trochę chora. To dziwne, ale przez to wszystko zapomniałaś o tym. Owen zaoferował również, że cię zawiezie do domu, tylko musi trochę ogarnąć prosektorium. Tak więc siedziałaś na kanapie i czekałaś, aż Owen skończy. Po jakimś czasie koło ciebie pojawił się Ianto, który sprzątał bazę. Przygryzłaś wargi i zaczęłaś:

\- Ianto... Ja... Przepraszam... Ja...

\- Wiem - przerwał ci Ianto. - Wiem, że tego nie chciałaś. W sumie to ja powinienem cię przeprosić. Prawie zginęłaś.

\- To nie twoja wina - powiedziałaś szybko. - Chciałeś dobrze...

Ianto kiwnął głową, uśmiechnął się smutno i poszedł dalej. Westchnęłaś i przeczesałaś dłonią włosy. Oparłaś się i zamknęłaś oczy. Kilka minut później usłyszałaś zbliżające się kroki. Otworzyłaś oczy. Przed tobą stał Jack.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał. Wzruszyłaś ramionami i spojrzałaś na swoje stopy. Jack usiadł koło ciebie. Po chwili ciszy powiedziałaś:

\- Nie zabiłbyś go.

\- Czyżby? - spytał.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałaś. - Zabiłbyś mnie, gdybym stanęła po jego stronie?

\- Ale nie stanęłaś - powiedział.

\- Ale część mnie chciała.

Znowu cisza.

\- Jesteś na mnie zła - powiedział w końcu Jack. - Za to, że kazałem Ianto ją zabić?

\- Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś - powiedziałaś. - Zabicie kogokolwiek jest okropnym przeżyciem. A co dopiero zabicie kogoś, kogo kochasz. Nawet jeżeli ta osoba krzywdzi ludzi. Czy ty byś potrafił zabić kogoś, kogo kochasz? Bo ja nie.

Jack ci nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył się na ciebie.

\- Tak w ogóle, to dziękuję - powiedziałaś. - Gdyby nie ty, to ratunek [I/P] nic by nie dał. Dziękuję.

\- Zawsze - powiedział Jack. Spojrzałaś mu w oczy, a on tobie. Przez chwilę wpatrywaliście się w siebie. W końcu przyszedł Owen. Pomógł ci wstać i zaprowadził cię do samochodu, a następnie odwiózł do domu. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów miałaś dzwonić. Zmęczona wzięłaś szybką kąpiel i położyłaś się spać. Śniły ci się koszmary. Lisa... Ianto... Jednak najbardziej przeraził cię koszmar, w którym zmuszono cię do zabicia Jacka. Gwałtownie usiadłaś na łóżku. Długo nie mogłaś się uspokoić i zasnąć z powrotem. Kiedy ci się to wreszcie udało, spałaś snem bez snów...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogi zaczerpnięte z czwartego odcinka pierwszego sezonu.


	6. Wróżki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wracasz do pracy. Natrafiacie na bardzo dziwne morderstwo. Czy to możliwe, że odpowiedzialne są za to wróżki? W czasie śledztwa spędzasz więcej czasu z Jackiem.

Od kilku dni pracowałaś już z powrotem. Myślałaś, że twój przymusowy urlop nigdy się nie skończy. Jak tylko twoja mama się dowiedziała, że jesteś chora i masz problemy z chodzeniem, to natychmiast przyjechała. Cieszyło cię to, ale denerwowała cię jej nadopiekuńczość. Twoi przyjaciele odwiedzali cię regularnie. Owen najczęściej, bo sprawdzał twój stan zdrowia. Jack zawsze przychodził razem z kimś. Nigdy sam. Co z jednej sprawiało ci ulgę, a z drugiej smuciło. Ale w końcu po jakimś czasie ty wróciłaś do pracy, a twoja mama wyjechała. Na początku wszystko było normalnie. Przychodziłaś i wychodziłaś wtedy co wszyscy. Ale któregoś dnia zostałaś do późna. Właściwie to była już noc, a ty jeszcze nie wyszłaś. Nawet się nie zorientowałaś. Kiedy wszyscy wychodzili, ty powiedziałaś, że coś dokończysz i wyjdziesz. Wciąż tego nie skończyłaś.

- Nie powinno cię tutaj być - usłyszałaś nagle za sobą. Podskoczyłaś przestraszona. Powoli się obróciłaś i zobaczyłaś Jacka. Zerknęłaś na zegarek i otworzyłaś szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że już jest ta godzina - powiedziałaś ze skruchą i zaczęłaś zbierać swoje rzeczy.

\- Znowu zaczynasz - powiedział Jack. - To się chyba nazywa pracoholizm.

\- Albo homofobia - mruknęłaś. - Spędziłam mnóstwo czasu w domu. Trochę za dużo jak dla mnie.

\- Z twoją mamą.

\- Taa... Nie zrozum mnie źle. Naprawdę się cieszę, że przyjechała na ten czas. Ale widziałeś ją. Jej nadopiekuńczość doprowadzała mnie do szału.

Jack zaśmiał się. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Spojrzałaś na papiery, które wcześniej przeglądałaś i westchnęłaś. Jednak skończysz je przeglądać jutro. No w sumie to już dzisiaj.

\- Dobranoc, Jack - powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś iść w stronę wyjścia.

\- Dobranoc - powiedział. - Jutro dopilnuję, żebyś wyszła o normalnej porze!

Zaśmiałaś się i wyszłaś z bazy. Po jakimś czasie leżałaś już w łóżku i spałaś...

Następnego dnia ledwo weszłaś do bazy, jak Jack zawołał:

\- [T/I]! Chodź! Zabieram cię ze sobą na miasto!

Podbiegł do ciebie, zakładając płaszcz w biegu, złapał za rękę i pociągnął do wyjścia. Po długim marszu spytałaś w końcu:

- Co tu dokładnie robimy?

- Dostałem zaproszenie od starej przyjaciółki - odpowiedział Jack. - Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Przed wejściem do budynku zerknęłaś na plakat przy drzwiach. Reklamował wykład o wróżkach. Spojrzałaś na Jacka i spytałaś:

\- Wróżki? Żartujesz sobie...

Jack uśmiechnął się w zabawny sposób i wszedł do środka. Westchnęłaś i weszłaś za nim. Nie to, że nie wierzyłaś we wróżki. W końcu Obcy istnieją. Ale nie rozumiałaś, dlaczego Jack cię tu zaciągnął. Kiedy weszliście do sali, wykład się już zaczął. Po cichu usiedliście z tyłu i zaczęliście słuchać starszej pani, która twierdziła, że zobaczyła wróżki. Pokazała nawet zdjęcia, które zrobiła. Musiałaś przyznać, że sfotografowane istoty trochę przypominały wróżki. Ale zdjęcia były niewyraźne, więc nie można było jednoznacznie stwierdzić. Po skończonym wykładzie zaczęłaś uprzejmie klaskać.

\- Źle. Zawsze wszystko źle zrozumie - powiedział Jack. Spojrzałaś na niego zaskoczona. On wstał i podszedł do kobiety. Po krótkim wahaniu poszłaś za nim. Kiedy się zbliżyłaś, Jack spojrzał na ciebie, a następnie na kobietę i powiedział:

\- Estelle, to moja przyjaciółka, [T/I]. [T/I], to moja stara znajoma, Estelle.

Uśmiechnęłaś się i powiedziałaś:

\- Miło mi poznać. Ciekawy wykład.

\- Dziękuję. Ciebie również miło poznać - powiedziała Estelle, uśmiechając się. Nie wiedziałaś ile tu jeszcze posiedzicie oraz dlaczego (bo byłaś pewna, że Jack miał jakiś ukryty powód), więc usiadłaś na krześle i obserwowałaś Jacka. Oraz Estelle. Właśnie tak. Jacka i Estelle. Jakck uruchomił ponownie projektor i zapytał:

\- Estelle, kiedy je zrobiłaś?

- Kilka nocy temu - odpowiedziała.

\- Gdzie? - spytał. Uniosłaś brwi zdziwiona. Czemu tak bardzo interesowały go wróżki? Czyżby uważał, że to jacyś Obcy?

\- W Lesie Roundstone - powiedziała Estelle.

\- Niedaleko stąd - skomentowałaś.

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Jack - powiedziała nagle Estelle. Jack uśmiechnął się i poklepał ją po plecach.

\- Patrz, to ten las - powiedziała Estelle, pokazując mu jedno zdjęcie. Jack westchnął ciężko.

- Coś nie tak? - spytałaś.

\- Jack i ja zawsze mieliśmy różne opinie o wróżkach - wyjaśniła Estelle. - Ja widzę tylko te dobre. Jack wszędzie widzi te złe.

\- One wszystkie są złe - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie. Nigdy w to nie uwierzę - zaprotestowała.

\- Przypuszczam, że co dla jednej osoby jest dobre może być złe dla kogoś innego - powiedziałaś.

\- Tak zawsze mówił jego ojciec - powiedziała Estelle. Przekrzywiłaś lekko głowę na bok i spojrzałaś na Jacka. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

"Czyli ona i jego ojciec się znali?" pomyślałaś.

\- Jack, gdybyś tylko mógł je zobaczyć w tym lesie - powiedziała Estelle. - Były takie szczęśliwe. Tańczyły. Mieniły się różnymi kolorami.

\- Masz więcej zdjęć? - spytał Jack.

\- Tak, w domu - powiedziała Estelle.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Jack. - Muszę je wszystkie zobaczyć.

Estelle pokiwała głową i zaśmiała się lekko pod nosem, a razem z nią Jack. Zaczęli zbierać rzeczy Estelle. Kiedy skończyli, wzięłaś część rzeczy. Po chwili razem z Estelle pojechaliście do jej domu. Pomogliście wnieść do środka jej rzeczy. Rozejrzałaś się po domu z ciekawością. Twoją uwagę przyciągnął czarny kot.

\- To jest Mojżesz - powiedziała Estelle. Uśmiechnęłaś się, podeszłaś do Mojżesza i zaczęłaś go głaskać, ignorując rozmowę między Jackiem i Estelle. Sama nie wiedziałaś czemu, ale czułaś się skrępowana w ich towarzystwie. Po chwili Estelle wzięła Mojżesza i poszła go wypuścić na zewnątrz. Podeszłaś do jednej z półek i spojrzałaś na stojące na niej fotografie. Jedna przykuła twoją uwagę. Był na niej mężczyzna, który wyglądał dokładnie jak Jack. Podniosłaś ją i przyjrzałaś się jej z bliska. Następnie podeszłaś do Jacka i pokazałaś mu zdjęcie, mówiąc:

\- To ty.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie. To mój tato - powiedział Jack i wziął od ciebie fotografię, a następnie położył ją na jej miejsce. - On i Estelle byli kiedyś razem. Byli nierozłączni.  
Nie do końca w to uwierzyłaś, ale spytałaś:

\- Więc dlaczego się rozstali?

\- Była wojna, tato został wysłany zagranicę, ona pracowała jako ochotniczka - odpowiedział Jack, podając ci inną fotografię jego ojca z Estelle. - Po prostu tak się stało.

Jack zaczął przegląć zdjęcia, które dała mu Estelle. Ty wyszłaś do niej na zewnątrz. Jak tylko się zobaczyłyście, spytałaś:

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, chciałam się dowiedzieć czy widziałaś się z ojcem Jacka po wojnie?

\- Nie, straciliśmy ze sobą kontakt - odpowiedziała. - Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Jestem ciekawa czy spotkaliście się kiedyś wszyscy troje? - spytałaś. - Ty, Jack i jego ojciec?

\- Nie. Nigdy - odpowiedziała. - Jack skontaktował się ze mną kilka lat temu. Byłam bardzo zaskoczona. Jest taki podobny do ojca. Chodzi tak samo, uśmiecha się tak samo. Mam nadzieję, że nadal żyje. Teraz miałby ponad 90 lat.

\- Zawsze możesz o niego zapytać Jacka - zaproponowałaś.

- Pytałam, ale nie bardzo ma ochotę rozmawiać o swoim ojcu - powiedziała.

\- Estelle, kiedy znowu zobaczysz te stworzenia zadzwoń natychmiast, rozumiesz? - usłyszałaś za sobą głos Jacka.

\- Mm-hm - mruknęła Estelle, kiwając głową.

\- O każdej porze dnia i nocy, nie ma znaczenia kiedy, po prostu zadzwoń - powiedział Jack. - Bądź ostrożna, wiesz, że to jest dla mnie ważne.

\- Ale Jack, one nie są groźne - powiedziała.

\- Bądź ostrożna, proszę - poprosił Jack, przytulił ją i pocałował w czoło. Przez ten widok, zaczęłaś się upewniać w pewnym przekonaniu. Pożegnaliście się z Estelle i wyszliście.

- Estelle nie powinna mieszkać w mieście - powiedział Jack, jak już byliście sami. - Najlepiej czuje się na wsi.

\- Jak często ją widujesz? - spytałaś.

\- Spotykamy się od czasu do czasu - odpowiedział.

\- Zawsze kiedy spotyka wróżki? - spytałaś.

\- Ona nazywa te stworzenia wróżkami. Ja nie - powiedział.

\- Jak ty je nazywasz?

\- Tak naprawdę to nie mają one właściwej nazwy.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Istniały od zarania świata - jak można nadać imię czemuś takiemu?

\- Mówimy o Obcych?

\- Gorzej.

\- Jak to?

\- Ponieważ są częścią nas, częścią świata, a my nic o nich nie wiemy. Więc udajemy, że mamy pojęcie jak wyglądają. Uważamy je za szczęśliwe istoty. Wyobrażamy je sobie z małymi skrzydełkami i skąpane w świetle księżyca.

\- Ale wcale takie nie są

\- Tak. Pomyśl o czymś niebezpiecznym, pomyśl o czymś co możesz zobaczyć jedynie w mgnieniu oka. Jak coś co możesz zobaczyć kątem oka, coś trochę mitycznego, trochę ze świata duchów, a odrobinę realistycznego. Wszystko to w jednym. Coś przeszłego i wspomnienia, które są pośród tego zatrzymane. Jak okruchy krążące wokół planety z pierścieniami - kiwające się, odwracające się, wirujące. A potem podążające wstecz i naprzód czasu. Jeśli to one, to musimy je znaleźć... zanim stanie się coś bardzo złego.

\- Ty to potrafisz sprawić, że czuję się bezpieczniejsza na tym świecie - powiedziałaś sarkastycznie po krótkiej ciszy. - Dzięki tobie wróżki już nie są dla mnie miłym wspomnieniem dzieciństwa.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Jack.

\- Wcale nie jest ci przykro - powiedziałaś. Jack zaśmiał się. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Tak w ogóle, to dlaczego mnie ze sobą zabrałeś? - spytałaś.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś znowu zakopała się w tych papierach - odpowiedział. Przewróciłaś oczami, trąciłaś go łokciem w bok i powiedziałaś:

\- Kłamca.

Zaczął się śmiać, a ty razem z nim.

\- No więc dlaczego? - spytałaś, jak już się uspokoiłaś. Jack nie odpowiedział ci od razu.

\- Tęskniłem za tym - powiedział w końcu. - Za wyjściem gdzieś tylko z tobą. Jak Estelle mnie zaprosiła, od razu pomyślałem o tobie.

Zarumieniłaś się.

\- Żałujesz? - spytał Jack.

\- Nie - powiedziałaś, kręcąc głową. - Było bardzo miło. A Estelle jest wspaniałą osobą.

Przez resztę drogi do bazy rozmawialiście na błahe tematy, śmialiście się i wygłupialiście. Aż trochę ci przykro było, kiedy dotarliście na miejsce. W środku Jack powiedział wszystkim, by za pięć minut przyszli do pokoju narad. Poszłaś odłożyć torebkę.

\- Więc... Jak było, hm? - spytał Owen. Popatrzyłaś na niego skonfundowana.

\- Ale co? - spytałaś. Owen patrzył się przez chwilę na ciebie. W końcu westchnął, przewrócił oczami, odwrócił się w stronę Gwen, Tosh i Ianto i zawołał:

\- Oni są beznadziejni!

Gwen, Tosh i Ianto zachichotali. Ty patrzyłaś na nich skołowana.

"O co im chodzi?" myślałaś. Jak popatrzyli na ciebie, to przestali chichotać i zaczęli się głośno śmiać. Po chwili koło ciebie stanął Jack.

\- Z czego oni się tak śmieją? - spytał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Są jacyś dziwni - odpowiedziałaś.

\- MY jesteśmy dziwni?! - spytał Owen, starając się opanować śmiech. Popatrzyliście na siebie z Jackiem i wzruszyliście ramionami. Następnie poszliście do pokoju narad. Chwilę po was weszła reszta, wciąż starająca się opanować śmiech. Jack kazał im się skupić i opowiedział, dlaczego wyszliście. Pokazał im zdjęcia Estelle. Zaczęliście rozmawiać na temat "wróżek". Owen opowiedział historię lasu, w którym zostały zrobione zdjęcia.

- Nie widzę żadnych raportów o spotkaniach z elfami - powiedziała Tosh, kiedy Owen skończył.

\- I nie znajdziesz ich. Nigdy nie udało się ich wykryć - powiedział Jack. - Lubią za to bawić się z pogodą. Ustaw program na wyszukiwanie nietypowych układów pogodowych.

\- Dobra. Twierdzisz, że nasz sprzęt ich nie wykrywa? - spytałaś zaskoczona.

\- Nic ich nie wykrywa - odpowiedział Jack. Następnie Jack, Owen i Gwen postanowili sprawdzić kamienny krąg w lesie, który był na fotografiach. Ty, Tosh i Ianto mieliście obserwować pogodę. Jednak ciężko było ci się skupić. Przed oczami miałaś rozmowę z Estelle. Coś ci mówiło, że to jednak nie ojca Jacka znała. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze sposób, w jaki Jack na nią patrzył... Twoje rozmyślania przerwał powrót Gwen, Jacka i Owena. Nie znaleźli nic, co mogłoby pomóc. Nagle na twoim komputerze pojawił się komunikat o nietypowej śmierci w celi na posterunku policji.

\- Jack! Chyba powinieneś na to spojrzeć! - zawołałaś. Jack podszedł i zerknął na ekran. Następnie spytał:

\- Co powiesz na wizytę na posterunku?

\- Powiem, że o dziwo tam jeszcze nie byłam - odpowiedziałaś i zaczęłaś się zbierać. Oprócz was pojechała jeszcze Tosh. Kiedy dotarliście do więzienia, szybko odnaleźliście kogoś, kto mógłby wam pokazać ciało i miejsce zgonu.

- A myślałem, że widziałem już wszystko, do teraz - powiedział policjant, jak prowadził was na miejsce. - Zamknęliśmy go samego, na litość boską. Wykrzykiwał różne dziwne rzeczy. Twierdził, że coś go śledzi.

\- Co dokładnie? - spytał Jack.

\- Mówił, że cienie - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Ciągle powtarzał, że coś usiłowało go udusić.

\- Było tu jeszcze 4 innych więźniów - powiedziała Tosh, która wcześniej poszła się dopytać kogoś innego o sytuację. - Nic nie widzieli.

\- Gdzie są teraz? - spytałaś.

\- Przenieśliśmy ich - odpowiedziała.

\- Co z kamerami? - spytał Jack.

\- Właśnie się tym zajmuję - odpowiedziała.

\- Myślałem, że jest tylko pijany albo szalony, albo obydwa naraz - powiedział policjant, który wreszcie otworzył drzwi, prowadzące na korytarz, prowadzący do cel.

\- Dobra, odetnijcie to pomieszczenie od reszty - powiedział Jack i przeszedł przez drzwi, a za nim ty i Tosh. Po chwili byliście już w celi zmarłego.

- Imię? - spytał Jack.

\- Mark Goodson - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Pracował w mieście. Był doradcą biznesowym.

\- Przyczyna śmierci? - spytał Jack. Tosh podeszła do ciała, a ty stanęłaś do środka celi i zaczęłaś się rozglądać za czymś dziwnym.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę drobne ślady krwotoku na powiekach i wokół linii włosów, powiedziałbym, że to niedobór tlenu - powiedziała Tosh. - Ale to dziwne. Nie widać zasinienia na opuszkach palców i na twarzy, nie widać śladów bladości.

\- Nie widać niczego, co mogłoby wskazywać na użycie siły? -spytałaś.

\- Nie - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Jednak udusił się będąc samym w zamkniętej celi? - spytałaś i kucnęłaś koło ciała.

\- Na to wygląda - powiedziała Tosh. Przyglądając się mężczyźnie, zauważyłaś, że ma coś w ustach. Zmarszczyłaś brwi i powiedziałaś:

\- Zaczekaj chwilę.

Wzięłaś z pudełka przyniesionego przez Tosh specjalną pęsetę i sięgnęłaś nią do ust mężczyzny. Po chwili wyjęłaś z nich... płatek kwiatu? Sięgnęłaś jeszcze kilka razy. Za każdym razem wyciągałaś płatek.

- Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Ja widziałem - powiedział Jack. Spojrzałaś na niego. Po jego wzroku widziałaś, że wcale nie podoba mu się to co widzi.

\- No cóż. W takim razie mamy chyba wszystko. Jemu już niestety nie pomożemy - powiedziałaś i wstałaś. Jakiś czas później byliście już z powrotem w bazie i oglądaliście nagraną śmierć mężczyzny. Widać było tylko jak się rzuca. Żadnego napastnika. Dziwiła cię jego śmierć. Zastanawiałaś się, jak to możliwe...

- Wiemy, że martwy mężczyzna był skazanym pedofilem, miał w zwyczaju kręcenie się wokół szkół - wyrwał cię z zamyślenia Jack.

\- Dlaczego miał akurat płatki w ustach? - spytałaś.

\- Tylko się z nim bawiły - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Ty to nazywasz zabawą? - spytałaś, unosząc brwi do góry.

\- To sposób, w który te stworzenia załatwiają sprawy - powiedział Jack. - Bawią się z ludźmi, dręczą ich, a potem zabijają.

\- Dlaczego? - spytałaś zniesmaczona. To było dla ciebie chore. Jak można zrobić coś takiego człowiekowi?

\- To jest kara albo ostrzeżenie dla innych - odpowiedział Jack. - Chronią to co należy do nich. Wybrańców.

\- Ok... Czy tylko dla mnie brzmi to jak "Buffy: Pogromca Wampirów" albo Harry Potter? - spytałaś. Tosh parsknęła rozbawiona. Jack posłał ci spojrzenie, mówiące: "to-jest-poważna-sprawa". Uniosłaś ręce do góry, przepraszając. Ale wciąż brzmiało to dla ciebie jak Buffy i Harry Potter.

- W jakiś sposób dzieci i świat duchów, są sobie bardzo bliskie - powiedział Jack.

\- Więc jak ich powstrzymamy? - spytała Tosh.

\- Najpierw musimy odnaleźć tego, kogo chcą - odpowiedział Jack. - Nie możemy ich złapać w pułapkę. Mają kontrolę nad elementami - ogniem, wodą, powietrzem, którym oddychamy. Mogą wyssać powietrze prosto z naszych ciał. Czasem wydaje mi się, że są w części Marami.

\- Mary? - spytała Tosh.

\- Rodzaj złośliwych zjaw - powiedział Jack. - Od nich właśnie pochodzi słowo - koszmar. Duszą ludzi we śnie.

\- Sympatyczne - powiedziałaś, kiwając głową. - Nie chcę ich spotkać.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon stacjonarny. Jack natychmiast odebrał. Razem z Tosh przysunęłyście się bliżej, by lepiej słyszeć dzwoniącego.

\- Tak? - spytał głośno Jack.

- Jack, to ja, Estelle - usłyszeliście.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Jack.

\- Miałeś rację, Jack - powiedziała Estelle. - One są złe. Przyszły do mnie.

\- Estelle, jedziemy do ciebie - powiedział natychmiast Jack. - Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. Nie zbliżaj się do nich, zrozumiałaś?

\- Tak - powiedziała Estelle. Szybko wstaliście i wybiegliście z pomieszczenia.

\- Co się stało? - spytała Gwen.

\- Opowiem ci po drodze! - zawołałaś, biegnąc do wyjścia. - Teraz chodźcie szybko!

Po chwili siedzieliście już w samochodzie i jechaliście do domu Estelle. Wyjaśniłaś Owenowi i Gwen sytuację. Tosh miała oko na zjawiska pogodowe. Nad domem Estelle padał deszcz. Tylko nad jej. W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Jack wypadł z samochodu i pobiegł do drzwi, krzycząc imię Estelle, a wy za nim. Drzwi były zamknięte i nikt nie otwierał. Pobiegliście do tyłu, do ogrodu. Tam znaleźliście leżącą na ziemi Estelle. Oczy miała otwarte i się nie ruszała. Spóźniliście się... Zakryłaś sobie dłonią usta. Nie mogłaś uwierzyć, że ta przemiła kobieta, z którą rozmawiałaś zaledwie kilkanaście godzin temu, nie żyła. Owen natychmiast przy niej uklęknął i zaczął ją badać. Spojrzałaś na Jacka. Wpatrywał się w Estelle w szoku. Złapałaś jego rękę i ścisnęłaś delikatnie. Nie patrząc na ciebie, oddał uścisk.

- Wygląda, że się utopiła - powiedział Owen. - Pozostała część ogrodu jest sucha.

Jack uklęknął przy Estelle, zamknął jej oczy, wziął w ramiona i przytulił. Wszyscy się wycofali poza tobą. Po krótkim wahaniu kucnęłaś przy nim. Popatrzyłaś na jego twarz. Po policzkach płynęły mu łzy.

\- To byłeś ty, prawda? Nie twój ojciec - powiedziałaś. - To ty zakochałeś się wtedy w Estelle.

- Kiedyś złożyliśmy przysięgę - powiedział Jack. - Że będziemy razem aż do śmierci.

Więcej ci nie powiedział. Po chwili położył ją delikatnie na ziemi. Wyprostowałaś się. Jack wstał, westchnął i powiedział smutno:

\- Muszę się napić.

I zaczął odchodzić. Niewiele myśląc, poszłaś za nim. Po jakimś czasie siedziałaś razem z nim w jego gabinecie. W końcu odważyłaś się zadać nurtujące cię pytanie:

\- Gdzie ty i Estelle się poznaliście?

\- W Londynie, na sali balowej Astorii, na kilka dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem - odpowiedział po chwili. - Miała 17 lat i była bardzo piękna.

Uśmiechnął się. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się rozmarzenie. Również się uśmiechnęłaś.

\- Zakochałem się od pierwszego wejrzenia - kontynuował. Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, a pojawił się smutek. Spoważniałaś.

\- Ale wtedy nic nie trwało wiecznie - powiedział. - Obietnice były cały czas łamane. Estelle... że też musiała tak umrzeć.

W jego spojrzeniu zobaczyłaś tyle smutku i rozpaczy, że miałaś wielką ochotę wstać i go przytulić. Z trudem się powstrzymałaś. Jack napił się alkoholu ze szklanki i spytał:

\- Uwierzyłaś mi w ogóle? Że to był mój ojciec?

Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie bardzo. Chyba nigdy, a jeżeli tak, to rzadko się zdarza, żeby syn wyglądał dokładnie jak ojciec. Poza tym patrzyłeś na nią w taki sposób...

\- Jaki?

Popatrzyłaś mu w oczy i powiedziałaś:

\- W jaki każda dziewczyna marzy, by chłopak na nią spojrzał.

Jack uśmiechnął się. Przez chwilę patrzyliście sobie w oczy. Miałaś wrażenie, że toniesz w jego oczach. W końcu otrząsnęłaś się i spytałaś:

- Płatki w ustach Goodsona, gdzie je wcześniej widziałeś?

\-  Jechałem eszelonem razem z 15 mężczyznami, którymi dowodziłem - zaczął opowiadać Jack. - Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Zbyt szczęśliwi. Zbyt hałaśliwi. Przejeżdżaliśmy przez tunel. Myśleliśmy, że ptaki wleciały przez otwarte okno. Nagle zapanowała cisza. Kiedy wyjechaliśmy z tunelu, wszyscy nie żyli. Zostali uduszeni. Mój oddział. Mężczyźni, za których byłem odpowiedzialny.

Sięgnęłaś przez stół i dotknęłaś jego dłoni, chcąc go jakoś pocieszyć.

\- Ale dlaczego zostali zabici? - spytałaś.

\- Tydzień wcześniej kilku z nich się upiło - powiedział Jack. - Przejeżdżając przez wioskę potrącili dziecko, zabili je. To dziecko było Wybrańcem.

Przez chwilę siedzieliście w ciszy. W końcu Jack westchnął i powiedział:

\- Powinnaś iść do domu. Przespać się choć trochę.

Pokiwałaś głową i wstałaś z krzesła. Wychodząc, powiedziałaś Jackowi "dobranoc", a on tobie. Zmęczona, marząc o wygodnym łóżku dotarłaś do domu. Zaświeciłaś światło w salonie i zamarłaś. Pokój wyglądał, jakby tornado przez nie przeszło. Meble poprzewracane, większość rzeczy potłuczona... Jednak najbardziej przeraziło cię to, że po podłodze porozrzucane były dobrze znane ci płatki kwiatów, a na samym środku pokoju był ustawiony mały kamienny krąg. Byłaś przerażona. Te stworzenia wiedziały gdzie mieszkasz. I skoro nie zawahały się zabić Goodsona, Estelle, to nie zawahają się zabić też i ciebie. Drżącymi rękami wyciągnęłaś telefon z torebki i zadzwoniłaś do Jacka.

\- [T/I]? Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszałaś po kilku sygnałach głos Jacka. Na samo brzmienie jego głosu trochę się uspokoiłaś.

\- Jack? Mógłbyś do mnie przyjechać? Proszę - powiedziałaś lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Co się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony.

\- Po prostu przyjedź, dobrze? - poprosiłaś. - Wyjaśnię ci, jak przyjedziesz.

\- Już jadę - powiedział po krótkiej pauzie. Rozłączyłaś się i usiadłaś na podłodze, patrząc na zrujnowany salon. Niedługo później usłyszałaś dzwonek do drzwi. Zerwałaś się i pobiegłaś je otworzyć. Widząc za nimi Jacka, poczułaś się bezpieczna. Zaprosiłaś go do środka i po zamknięciu drzwi zaprowadziłaś go do salonu. Tak samo jak ty, zamarł na widok zniszczeń. Kiedy się otrząsnął, zaczął chodzić po pokoju, oglądając wszystko.

\- Wiem, że często wolałam przebywać w pracy niż w domu, ale jednak mój dom, to zawsze było miejsce, w którym czułam się bezpieczna, w którym mogłam odetchnąć - powiedziałaś. - Już nie czuję się bezpiecznie, a wszystko to przez te stworzenia, które mogą pojawić się w moim życiu kiedy tylko zechcą. Boję się, Jack. Jaką szansę miała Estelle? Jaką szansę ma każde z nas?

Pod koniec mówienia łzy ciekły ci po policzkach. Zakryłaś dłonią usta i próbowałaś stłumić szloch. Jack natychmiast do ciebie podszedł i przytulił. Przestałaś się hamować. Rozpłakałaś się. Jack głaskał cię po włosach i oparł brodę na czubku twojej głowy, od czasu do czasu całując cię tam. Po kilku minutach się uspokoiłaś. Odsunęłaś się od Jacka, otarłaś łzy i powiedziałaś:

- Powiedziałeś, że te stworzenia bronią swoich. Wspomniałeś Wybrańców. Czym oni są? Ilu ich jest?

Po chwili ciszy Jack odpowiedział:

- Wszystkie te tak zwane wróżki były kiedyś dziećmi z różnych okresów rozłożonych w czasie. Czasem nawet milenia wstecz. Części Zagubionych Krain.

\- Zagubionych Krain? Co to? - spytałaś.

\- Ziemie, które do nich należą - odpowiedział.

\- Czego one dokładnie chcą? Dlaczego są tutaj?

\- Chcą tego, co należy do nich. Chcą kolejnego Wybrańca.

Westchnęłaś i rozejrzałaś się po pokoju. Zerknęłaś na kamienny krąg i spytałaś:

\- Czy to coś może mi coś zrobić?

\- Nie wydaje mi się. A co? - spytał Jack.

\- Bo nie mam siły dzisiaj sprzątać. Ale mimo wszystko wolałabym przeżyć.

Jack parsknął śmiechem. Po chwili ciszy powiedział powoli:

\- Jeśli chcesz... mogę zostać na noc... i cię pilnować. A rano pomógłbym ci tu posprzątać.

Popatrzyłaś na niego z nadzieją i powiedziałaś nieśmiało:

\- Jeśli to nie problem.

Jack chwycił twoją twarz w dłonie i powiedział:

\- Najmniejszy.

Następnie pocałował cię w czoło. Mimowolnie się zarumieniłaś. Odchrząknęłaś i powiedziałaś:

\- To ja pójdę się umyć. A! Kanapa jest zniszczona. Nie mam gdzie ci przygotować posłanie...

\- Nie trzeba. Mam ci zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, a nie spać - powiedział.

\- No dobra. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, to nie krępuj się brać. O ile to coś nie jest zniszczone.

Następnie poszłaś wziąć szybki prysznic. Po chwili ścieliłaś już sobie łóżko. Usłyszałaś za sobą kroki. Odwróciłaś się i zobaczyłaś, wpatrującego się w ciebie Jacka.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię pilnował u ciebie w pokoju, czy wolisz, żebym był w salonie?

Miałaś już powiedzieć, że nie musi być w tym samym pokoju, kiedy uświadomiłaś sobie, że jednak nie zaśniesz, będąc sama w pokoju. Ale nie chciałaś, by czuwał nad tobą, jak nad małą dziewczynką. Jack widząc twoje rozdarcie podszedł do ciebie, złapał cię za dłonie i powiedział:

\- To nie problem. I nie bój się. Nie pozwolę, by stała ci się krzywda. Będę czuwał nad tobą całą noc.

Następnie pocałował twoje dłonie i usiadł po jednej stronie łóżka. Zarumieniłaś się, zgasiłaś światło i położyłaś się po drugiej stronie. Po chwili poczułaś rękę, głaszczącą cię po głowie.

\- Jestem tu, [T/I]. Spokojnie.

Uśmiechnęłaś się. Delikatna, ciepła dłoń Jacka sprawiała, że czułaś się bezpieczna. Szybko zasnęłaś...

Kiedy się obudziłaś rano, w pokoju nie było Jacka. Za ty słyszałaś hałasy z kuchni. Rozespana wstałaś i właśnie tam się skierowałaś.

\- Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłem? - spytał Jack, który... robił śniadanie. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- W takim razie się cieszę - powiedział Jack i się uśmiechnął. - Wyspałaś się?

\- Nawet - odpowiedziałaś. - Nie musiałeś robić śniadania. Prędzej to ja powinnam zrobić śniadanie tobie, za to, że ze mną zostałeś w nocy.

\- To nie był żaden problem - powiedział Jack, kładąc na stole [Twoje Ulubione Danie Śniadaniowe]. Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona i spytałaś:

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że najbardziej lubię to jeść na śniadanie?

\- Powiedziałaś mi niedługo po tym, jak się poznaliśmy - odpowiedział i odsunął ci krzesło.

\- Pamiętałeś? - spytałaś, siadając na krześle. Jack usiadł na przeciwko ciebie i powiedział:

\- Oczywiście.

Uśmiechnęłaś się. Nie spodziewałaś się, że będzie pamiętał taką małą rzecz. Zrobiło ci się miło na sercu. Jedząc śniadanie, Jack starał się cię rozbawić. Co oczywiście wyszło mu w 100%. Po posiłku poszłaś wykonać poranne czynności. Następnie skierowałaś się do salonu, który przecież trzeba było posprzątać. Stanęłaś zaskoczona w drzwiach. Salon nie wyglądał tak jak wcześniej, ale nie wyglądał też jak kiedy kładłaś się spać.

\- To co dało się naprawić naprawiłem. Resztę niestety będziesz musiała kupić - usłyszałaś przy swoim uchu głos Jacka.

\- Miałeś mi pomóc posprzątać, a nie posprzątać za mnie - powiedziałaś, nie odwracając się.

\- Pomyślałem, że skoro i tak nie śpię, to równie dobrze mogę posprzątać teraz. Ale co chwilę wchodziłem do ciebie do pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Oraz czy cię nie obudziłem. Masz bardzo mocny sen tak w ogóle. Czasami byłem mało delikatny.

Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Jak jestem zmęczona, to tak mam - powiedziałaś. Odwróciłaś się, pocałowałaś Jacka w policzek i dodałaś:

\- Dziękuję, Jack.

Następnie wyminęłaś go i poszłaś przygotować się do pracy. Jakąś godzinę później byliście już w Torchwood.

\- No to jest dziwne. Zazwyczaj to wy jesteście pierwsi - powiedział Owen, który zauważył was jako pierwszy.

\- Nasze "wróżki" złożyły mi wizytę - powiedziałaś.

\- O matko... Nic ci nie jest? - spytała Gwen.

\- Mi nie. Ale mój portfel schudnie - powiedziałaś. Owen, Tosh, Gwen i Ianto popatrzyli na ciebie skonfundowani.

\- Rozwaliły jej salon - wyjaśnił Jack. 

\- Więc teraz jestem bardziej zdeterminowana do ich odnalezienia. Ja NAPRAWDĘ lubiłam ten stolik - powiedziałaś. Twoi przyjaciele parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Więc teraz to sprawa życia i śmierci - powiedział Owen poważnym tonem, a następnie zachichotał.

\- Ok, wystarczy - powiedział Jack. - Gwen, sprawdź wszystkie niewyjaśnione zgony w regionie.

\- Jaka jest prognoza pogody na dzisiaj? - spytała nagle Tosh.

\- Ma być słonecznie - odpowiedział jej Ianto.

\- To znowu się dzieje - powiedziała Tosh. Spojrzeliście na mapę pogodową, którą wyświetliła na ekranie. Nad jedną ze szkół była kompletnie inna pogoda niż w innych miejscach.

\- Nie mogę tego zrozumieć, odczyty szaleją - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Daj temu spokój, idziemy - powiedział Jack i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. A za nim wy. Po chwili byliście już na miejscu, gdzie było już po wszystkim. Jedynym śladem niezwykłych zjawisk były gałęzie na ziemi oraz brak dzieci, które powinny o tej porze bawić się na zewnątrz. Weszliście do szkoły i poszliście porozmawiać z nauczycielką, która była przy tym obecna. Była w szoku. Opatulona kocem, szła z wami korytarzem i opowiadała co się wydarzyło. Powiedziała wam o dziewczynce, która stała po środku tego wszystkiego. Jasmine Pearce. Podziękowaliście nauczycielce i ruszyliście w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Ona jest wybrańcem? - spytałaś Jacka.

\- Tak - potwierdził. - Tosh, sprawdź adres tej dziewczynki.

Jak tylko Tosh go odnalazła, pojechaliście na spotkanie z nią. I prawdopodobnie "wróżkami". Kiedy dotarliście na miejsce, wokół domu szalał wiatr. Usłyszeliście krzyki, dochodzące zza domu. Szybko tam pobiegliście, tym samym wchodząc w centrum masakry. Ludzie biegali przerażeni. Zaczęliście do nich krzyczeć, by uciekali. Wtedy zobaczyliście te stworzenia. Jedyne w czym przypominały wróżki, to to, że miały skrzydła. Poza tym bardziej przypominały jakieś istoty z koszmaru. Atakowały jakiegoś mężczyznę. Jakaś kobieta zaczęła coś krzyczeć (pomyślałaś, że pewnie jego imię) i chciała do niego biec. Tosh starała się ją powstrzymać. Jeśli by tam pobiegła, zaatakowały by również ją. Stwory przewróciły mężczyznę i jeden z nich usiadł na nim okrakiem i wsadził swoją rękę do jego ust. Inny stwór wspiął się na Jacka, chwycił go za gardło i zamachnął się drugą ręką.

\- Nie! - krzyknęłaś i przewróciłaś Jacka na ziemię, uwalniając go tym samym z rąk stwora. Po chwili pogoda się uspokoiła, a stwory odleciały. Jack szybko wstał i podszedł do mężczyzny. Zrobiłaś to samo. Kobieta uklęknęła przy nim i zaczęła płakać. Jack zaczął się rozglądać, a po chwili pobiegł w pewnym kierunku. Pobiegłaś za nim, zerkając przez ramię na zrozpaczoną kobietę. Przebiegliście przez dziurę w płocie, a następnie do lasu. Po chwili zobaczyliście stojącą do was tyłem dziewczynkę.

- Wiecie, że spacerujecie po lesie? - spytała. Zatrzymaliście się, a ona się odwróciła do was.

- Naprawdę - powiedziała. - Wygląda na bardzo stary las. Jest magiczny. Chcę w nim zostać.

\- Widzisz ten las? - spytał Jack.

\- Tak - powiedziała.

\- Ale tak naprawdę go tu nie ma. To tylko iluzja, Jasmine. Naprawdę - powiedział Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. A następnie rozejrzałaś się po lesie. Dla ciebie wyglądał jak najbardziej prawdziwie. Jasmine pokręciła głową na słowa Jacka.

- Twoi przyjaciele tylko się z tobą bawią - powiedział Jack. - Prawdziwy las już nie powróci.

\- Oh, może powrócić - powiedziała Jasmine. - Kiedy mnie do niego zabiorą.

Schyliłaś się i spytałaś jej:

\- To ci powiedziały?

Jasmine pokiwała głową.

\- Co z twoja mamą? - spytałaś. - Nie chcesz z nią zostać?

Pokręciła głową. Nagle Jack złapał cię za rękę i odsunął do tyłu. Usłyszałaś szelest. Spojrzałaś do góry. Na drzewach siedziały "wróżki".

\- Dziecko nie jest pewne - powiedział Jack do nich.

\- Jestem pewna - zaprotestowała Jasmine. Jack złapał ją, odwrócił i przycisnął  do siebie, jakby chcąc ją ochronić. Albo powstrzymać.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła.

\- Zostawcie ją - powiedział Jack. - Znajdźcie innego Wybrańca.

\- Za późno - usłyszałaś. - Należy do nas.

\- Należy do tego miejsca - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie - powiedziały stwory. - Będzie żyła wiecznie.

- Przypuśćmy, że nie pozwolimy jej odejść - powiedział Jack.

\- Wtedy zginie jeszcze więcej ludzi - powiedziała Jasmine.

\- Powiedziały ci to? - spytałaś zaskoczona.

\- Obiecały - powiedziała.

\- Odejdź, ludzkie dziecko! - wołały stwory.

\- Następnym razem zabiją wszystkich w mojej szkole -powiedziała Jasmine. - Tak jak zabiły Roya, tego mężczyznę i twoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - spytałaś. To dziecko zaczynało cię przerażać. 

\- Jeśli zechcą mogą wywołać burze, sztormy, zamienić cały świat w lód - powiedziała. - Zabić każdą żywą istotę. Dajcie mi pójść.

\- Nie skrzywdzicie dziewczynki? - spytał Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. Twoja moralna część chciała krzyknąć, żeby tego nie robił. Ale rozum nakazał mu milczenie.

- Odpowiedzcie mi! Nie skrzywdzicie jej? - powtórzył pytanie Jack.

\- Powiedzieliśmy ci. Będzie żyła wiecznie - powiedziały stwory.

\- Martwy świat.Tego chcesz? - spytała Jasmine. Jack kucnął przed nią i spytał:

\- Dlaczego to jest dla ciebie takie ważne? Nie będzie więcej Wybrańców.

\- Odnajdą nas nawet w przeszłości - powiedziały jednocześnie stwory i Jasmine. Jack wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę. W końcu ją puścił i powiedział:

\- Weźcie ją.

Jasmine ruszyła w stronę stworów. One zmieniły postać. Teraz bardziej przypominały wróżki. Stałaś zszokowana w miejscu. Jasmine odwróciła się i powiedziała:

\- Dziękuję.

I poszła razem z "wróżkami".

\- Jas! - usłyszałaś za sobą. Odwróciłaś się. Za tobą stała matka dziewczynki, Tosh, Owen i Gwen. Odwróciłaś się z powrotem. Stwory i Jasmine zniknęły. Jej matka pobiegła w miejsce, w którym zniknęła, krzycząc jej imię. Poczułaś łzy na twarzy. Po chwili kobieta odwróciła się i rzuciła się na Jacka z pięściami, krzycząc "nie". W końcu przestała go uderzać, a zaczęła płakać. Jack przytulił ją. Razem osunęli się na ziemię.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam...

Nawet się nie zorientowałaś, kiedy już wracaliście do samochodu. W pewnym momencie Jack zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Tosh, Owen i Gwen wyminęli go bez słowa.

- Co innego mogłem zrobić? - zawołał za nimi Jack. Stanęłaś koło niego. Jack popatrzył na ciebie i zaczął:

\- [T/I/, nie było...

\- Wiem - przerwałaś mu. - Wiem, Jack. I to jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze.

Ścisnęłaś jego dłoń, a następnie poszłaś do samochodu. Do końca dnia wszyscy w Torchwood nie rozmawialiście ze sobą normalnie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czułaś ulgę, wracając do domu. Zasypiając widziałaś twarz Jasmine. Która szybko zmieniła się w twarz Jacka...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dłuższy, bo więcej momentów z Jackiem. Dialogi zaczerpnięte z piątego odcinka pierwszego sezonu.


	7. Wieś

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badacie sprawę tajemniczych zniknięć. Wypadki doprowadzają to tego, że się rozdzielacie. Jaka kryje się za tym wszystkim prawda? I jakie będą twoje relacje z Jackiem po tym wszystkim?

 Jechaliście samochodem. Wokół was były same pola. Wieś. Lubiłaś wieś. Było na niej cicho i spokojnie. Owen miał odmienne zdanie na jej temat.

-Nienawidzę wsi - powiedział w pewnym momencie. - Jest brudna, niehigieniczna. I co to za zapach?

\- To pewnie trawa... - zasugerowała Gwen. Owen odwrócił się do niej i powiedział:

\- To obrzydliwe.

Po jakimś czasie wreszcie się zatrzymaliście. Jack zaparkował samochód na trawie w pobliżu drogi, koło przyczepy z jedzeniem. Zastanawiało cię, co tu robi przyczepa z jedzeniem, ale byłaś głodna, więc postanowiłaś nie zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby. Wysiedliście na zewnątrz. Jack rozłożył mapę na masce samochodu, a następnie powiedział:

\- 17 zniknięć w ciągu ostatnich 5 miesięcy. Policja jest totalnie zielona.

\- A to ci dopiero niespodzianka - powiedział Owen. - Bez urazy, posterunkowa Cooper.

Przewróciłaś oczami i zerknęłaś na mapę.

\- Ostatnie znane miejsce pobytu każdego z nich jest gdzieś tutaj - powiedział Jack i pokazał teren na mapie.

\- Wszystko w promieniu 20 mil - zauważyła Tosh.

\- Łączy ich coś jeszcze? - spytała Gwen.

\- Żadnego z ciał nie odnaleziono - odpowiedział Jack. - Ci ludzie po prostu zapadli się pod ziemię. Brak wzorców wiekowych, płciowych, rasowych. W jednej chwili są tutaj, a w następnej... Puf. Zniknęli.

\- Może ci wszyscy ludzie postanowili zostać pustelnikami? - zasugerowałaś. Jack parsknął i spytał:

\- Wszyscy 17?

\- Różne rzeczy się dzieją - powiedziałaś, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Szczelina nie rozciąga się aż tak daleko, prawda? - spytała Gwen.

\- Nie wiemy o niej aż tak dużo, by mieć pewność - odpowiedział Jack. - Ona cały czas zwiększa swoją aktywność.

\- Dajcie spokój, Obcy nie zamierzają zawracać sobie głowy kręceniem się tutaj - powiedział Owen. - Prawdopodobnie to coś w rodzaju upiornego kółka samobójców z ludźmi wybierającymi to samo miejsce na skończenie ze sobą. Bóg wie, że jeśli musiałbym tu spędzić zbyt wiele czasu, sam chciałbym się zabić.

\- Proszę - odezwał się Ianto, podając wam jedzenie kupione w przyczepie. - Ostrożnie, są gorące. Na pewno nic nie chcesz, Tosh?

\- Na pewno - odpowiedziała. - Mój przyjaciel złapał zapalenie wątroby od burgera pochodzącego z jednej z tych miejscowości.

Zatrzymałaś ręce z jedzeniem. Po krótkim zastanowieniu stwierdziłaś, że jesteś zbyt głodna i ugryzłaś jedzenie.

- Zaczniemy od ostatniej ofiary, Ellie Johnson - powiedział Jack. - Mamy nagranie jej ostatniej rozmowy telefonicznej. Straciła sygnał w trakcie połączenia. Według mapy zasięgu była...gdzieś tutaj.

Jack wskazał miejsce na mapie. Nachyliliście się nad nią. Pokiwałaś głową i powiedziałaś:

\- Wygląda na miejsce tak samo dobre do rozbicia obozu jak każde inne.

\- Przepraszam, powiedziałaś obozu? - spytał Owen. Parsknęłaś śmiechem i mruknęłaś do Jacka:

\- Mówiłam ci, że to mu się nie spodoba.

Następnie skierowałaś się do samochodu. Chwilę później byliście w okolicy miejsca, w którym zniknęła Ellie. Zaczęliście rozpakowywać rzeczy na kemping. Owen wciąż próbował pertraktować z Jackiem na temat miejscu na nocleg. Co oczywiście mu się nie udało, a Jack zostawił go samego z rozkładaniem namiotu. Czego Owen nie miał pojęcia jak zrobić. Co okropnie cię bawiło. W pewnym momencie Gwen zaproponowała "grę".

- Dajcie spokój! To tylko część zabawy! Kim była ostatnia osoba, z którą się migdaliliście? - spytała radośnie.

\- Widzisz! Nawet brzmisz jak ośmiolatek! - zawołał Owen. - Kto, do cholery, mówi "migdalić się"?

\- Moją był... Rhys! - powiedziała Gwen.

\- A to ci dopiero niespodzianka - sarknął Owen.

\- Tosh, twoja kolej - poleciła Gwen.

\- Dla ciebie to łatwe! - powiedziała onieśmielona Tosh.

\- No dalej! Wyśpiewaj nam wszystko! - zachęcała Gwen. W końcu Tosh powiedziała:

\- Owen.

\- Co? - wydusił Owen.

\- Naprawdę? - spytała Gwen.

\- Tosh, chyba śnisz - powiedział Owen. Miałaś ochotę go kopnąć. Wiedziałaś, że Owen podoba się Tosh, więc wiedziałaś też, że ją to zabolało.

- O 3 w nocy, w Wigilię, przed operą Millennium Centre czekając na taksówkę - powiedziała Tosh. - Miałam jemiołę.

\- Wigilia?! Nie całowałaś się od tamtego czasu? - spytał zaskoczony Owen.

\- Nie - powiedziała Tosh i ruszyła w stronę rozstawionego już stołu. Wszyscy poza tobą i Jackiem usiedli wokół niego. Ty zlitowałaś się i rozkładałaś namiot za Owena, a Jack usiadł w samochodzie i sprawdzał jakieś papiery.

\- Cóż... - zaczął Owen. - Szczęściarz ze mnie, co?

\- Więc kim była twoja? - spytała Tosh.

\- Gwen... w zasadzie - powiedział Owen. Przerwałaś rozkładanie namiotu, spojrzałaś na Gwen i spytałaś:

\- Kiedy to było?

\- To było skomplikowane - odpowiedziała natychmiast zażenowana Gwen.

- Niewiele czasu zajęło ci odnalezienie się w nowej pracy - mruknęła Tosh. Popatrzyłaś na nią ze współczuciem. W tym momencie miałaś ochotę udusić zarówno Owena, jak i Gwen.

\- Więc to był tylko pocałunek czy... - zaczęła pytanie Tosh.

\- Tosh, nic nie mów - poprosiła Gwen. Westchnęłaś i wróciłaś do rozkładania namiotu.

\- Jack? - spytał Owen. Zerknęłaś na wymienionego. Akurat siadał przy stole.

\- Uwzględniamy nie-ludzkie formy życia? - spytał Jack. Uniosłaś brwi w zdziwieniu. Nie wiedziałaś, czy masz się śmiać, czy wzdrygnąć z obrzydzenia.

\- Nie, nie zrobiłeś tego! - zawołała rozbawiona Gwen.

\- Jesteś chory, Harkness! - powiedział Owen. - To obrzydliwe!

\- Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy on żartuje - powiedziała Gwen. Jack zaśmiał się. Ty mimo wszystko też zaśmiałaś się pod nosem.

\- Teraz moja kolej, prawda? - odezwał się Ianto. - To była Lisa.

Przygryzłaś wargę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Ianto, przepraszam... - zaczęła w końcu Gwen.

- Przepraszasz, że nie żyje czy przepraszasz, że wspomniałaś o tym? - spytał Ianto.

\- Po prostu nie pomyślałam - próbowała się bronić Gwen.

\- Zapomniałaś - powiedział Ianto. Znowu zapanowała cisza.

\- Czekajcie! Jeszcze [T/I] nam nie powiedziała, z kim się ostatnio całowała! - wykrzyknął nagle Owen.

\- Właśnie, [T/I]! Kto to był? - zapytała Gwen. Udawałaś, że nie usłyszałaś i skupiłaś się na stawianiu namiotu.

\- Nie wstydź się, [T/I]! - zawołał Owen. Zacisnęłaś zęby i skończyłaś stawiać namiot.

\- No powiedz! - poprosiła Gwen. Wiedząc, że nie masz innego wyjścia, poszłaś w ich stronę. Owen już otwierał usta, ale uprzedziłaś go, mówiąc:

\- Nie całowałam się. W ogóle. Zadowoleni?

Opadłaś ciężko na ławkę, skrzyżowałaś ręce na piersi i odwróciłaś wzrok.

\- Ani razu? - spytała zaskoczona Gwen. Popatrzyłaś na nią gniewnie, a następnie z powrotem w dal. Po raz kolejny zaległa cisza.

\- Powinniśmy zebrać trochę chrustu na ognisko - powiedział w końcu Owen i podniósł się.

\- Pomogę ci - powiedziała Gwen i również wstała. Razem poszli w kierunku lasu. Nikt się nie odzywał. Czułaś się dziwnie i niezręcznie. Czy to źle, że jeszcze się nie całowałaś? Twoje rozmyślenia przerwał telefon od Gwen, która poinformowała was, że razem z Owenem znaleźli w lesie ciało. Szybko ruszyliście w ich kierunku, biorąc ze sobą sprzęt. To, co zobaczyliście na miejscu sprawiło, że miałaś ochotę zwymiotować. "Ciało", to za dużo powiedziane. Był to po prostu szkielet, obdarty ze skóry, mięśni i ogólnie wszystkiego. Miał okropny czerwony kolor i pachniał jak... no po prostu śmierdział.

\- Dlaczego, idąc do lasu zbierać chrust, musieliście znaleźć szkielet? - spytałaś. - Nie mogła to być... No nie wiem... Wioska Smerfów?

Owen popatrzył na ciebie spode łba:

\- Wioska Smerfów? - spytał z politowaniem.

\- Na przykład! Cokolwiek, byle nie szkielet! - wykrzyknęłaś. Owen westchnął i przystąpił do badania zwłok.

- Nie jest to Ellie Johnson, to pewne - powiedział po chwili. - To mężczyzna, powyżej 40, 50 lat. Nie zabito go tutaj. Brak rozprysku krwi jak również oznak walki. Musiał zostać tu przyniesiony po śmierci.

Zaczęliście się zastanawiać nad powodem morderstwa (bo tego byliście pewni) i jego sposobem. Nagle usłyszeliście odgłos silnika startującego samochodu.

\- Czy to nasze? - spytała Gwen.

\- Tak - potwierdził Jack i zaczął biec w kierunku samochodu. A wy za nim. Kiedy dobiegliście na miejsce, ktoś właśnie odjeżdżał waszym samochodem. Próbowaliście go gonić, ale po chwili się poddaliście. Rozejrzałaś się po obozie. Zanim odjechał, zrobił wam niezłą demolkę.

\- Dobra! Powiedziałem, że mi przykro! - powiedział Owen, jak zbieraliście rzeczy.

\- Podstawowe protokoły bezpieczeństwa, Owen! - wykrzyknęłaś zdenerwowana.

\- Oh, przestań się wywyższać, [T/I]. Ja przewoziłem ten głupi sprzęt - powiedział Owen.

\- Co, cały czas? - spytałaś coraz bardziej zła.

\- A potem próbowałem postawić ten cholerny namiot - powiedział Owen.

\- Który w końcu JA rozłożyłam - wtrąciłaś.

\- A potem... Tak, tak jakby zapomniałem, że zostawiłem je tutaj - powiedział. - Ale przykro mi. Jestem człowiekiem. Spieprzyłem.

\- Wygląda na to, że to ciało nie było ostrzeżeniem - powiedział Jack. - Bardziej przynętą.

\- To by oznaczało, że obserwowano nas odkąd tu przyjechaliśmy - stwierdziła Gwen.

\- Tosh, możesz namierzyć sygnał? - spytał Jack.

- Zrobione - odezwał się Ianto. - Pozwoliłem sobie... W tej chwili jest 3,4 mili na zachód stąd.

\- Polowanie na całego. Bez wątpienia - powiedział Owen. - Jak kradniesz taki sprzęt, to gnasz przed siebie aż do rana.

\- Właściwie to nie - powiedział Ianto. - Stoi w miejscu od przeszło 4 minut. Posunąłbym się nawet do stwierdzenia, że został zaparkowany.

Uniosłaś brwi zdziwiona. Po co ktoś kradnie samochód, żeby zaraz potem zaparkować go nie tak daleko od osób, do których ten samochód należał?

\- W tamtym rejonie jest niewielka osada - powiedziała Gwen, patrząc na mapę. - Z drugiej strony, nie ma nic przez 30 mil.

\- Czy tylko mi śmierdzi to pułapką? - spytałaś.

\- Nie. Myślałem dokładnie o tym samym - powiedział Jack. - Ma ktoś ochotę na spacer?

\- Skąd wiedziałam, że to powie? - spytałaś i poszłaś za Jackiem. Szliście dość długo. Przynajmniej dla ciebie to było długo. Kiedy w końcu zobaczyliście osadę, Owen oczywiście zapytał:

- Czemu ktoś miałby chcieć tutaj mieszkać?

\- Czy SUV się ruszył? - zignorował jego pytanie Jack.

\- Nie, już od godziny nie - odpowiedział Ianto. O! Więc jednak szliście długo. Ruszyliście dalej. Kiedy dotarliście do osady (w końcu), Jack odwrócił się do was i powiedział:

\- Tosh, Ianto, Gwen - podążajcie za sygnałem, znajdźcie SUV. Owen, [T/I]... Zobaczymy czy jest jakieś miejsce w gospodzie.

Zrobiliście, jak powiedział Jack. Ty, Owen i Jack ostrożnie weszliście do pubu. W środku nikogo nie było, co było bardzo podejrzane. Zaczęłaś chodzić po pomieszczeniu i się rozglądać. Kiedy stanęłaś za barem, Owen podszedł do lady i powiedział:

- Proszę kufel najlepszego, kochanie. I...tak, weź jeden dla siebie.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Ty przewróciłaś oczami, westchnęłaś i wróciłaś do szukania czegoś podejrzanego. Otworzyłaś kasę. W środku były pieniądze. Wyjęłaś je, przyglądnęłaś się im, a następnie spytałaś w końcu:

\- Gdzie są wszyscy?

Nikt ci nie odpowiedział. Jack wskazał głową następne pomieszczenie. Schowałaś pieniądze z powrotem do kasy i ruszyłaś za nim. Za tobą szedł Owen. Przez chwilę szliście korytarzem.

\- Więc naprawdę się nie całowałaś? - spytał nagle Owen. Zatrzymałaś się gwałtownie, odwróciłaś i powiedziałaś gniewnie:

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby teraz był najlepszy czas, na rozmawianie o moim życiu prywatnym.

Odwróciłaś się z powrotem i zaczęłaś iść dalej.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nie miałaś nigdy chłopaka? - nie ustępował Owen. Westchnęłaś i mruknęłaś:

\- Nie.

Jack zatrzymał się, odwrócił i spytał z niedowierzaniem:

\- Naprawdę? 

\- Tak - warknęłaś. - Jakoś żaden chłopak nie chciał ze mną chodzić.

\- Ludzkość jest dziwna - mruknął cicho Jack.

\- Żadnych przypadkowych pocałunków w barach? - spytał Owen. Straciłaś cierpliwość. Stanęłaś tak, żeby widzieć ich obu i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie. Bo ja, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nie flirtuję, całuję się i uprawiam seks z prawie każdą napotkaną osobą. Może jestem staroświecka, ale chcę, by mój pierwszy pocałunek był wyjątkowy i z kimś specjalnym.

Następnie, nie czekając na komentarz poszłaś sprawdzić następne pomieszczenie. Za sobą usłyszałaś szepty Jacka i Owena:

\- Ona mówiła o mnie, czy o tobie? - Jack

\- A bo ja wiem. To kobieta. Kobiet nie zrozumiesz. - Owen

Pokój, do którego weszłaś okazał się być kuchnią. Prawie natychmiast poczułaś okropny smród i usłyszałaś bzyczenie much. Pełna złych przeczuć odwróciłaś się, z pistoletem wycelowanym przed siebie. Twój wzrok zjechał na dół. Znieruchomiałaś. Na podłodze leżało kolejne ciało. Tym razem to było ciało. Ale ktoś już zaczął pozbawiać je skóry i innych części. Zrobiło ci się niedobrze. Szybko oparłaś dłonie o stół, schyliłaś się i zaczęłaś kaszleć. Usłyszałaś szybkie kroki i koło ciebie pojawił się Jack.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał z troską.

\- Tam - powiedziałaś i pokazałaś ręką w kierunku ciała. Jack szybko tam pobiegł i tak jak ty wcześniej znieruchomiał. Ty wciąż kaszlałaś.

- Burger wraca by cię prześladować? - usłyszałaś głos Owena, który pojawił się koło ciebie, a następnie podszedł do Jacka.

\- O Mój Boże... - powiedział. Nagle usłyszeliście trzask drzwi. Jack wybiegł z pomieszczenia, w drzwiach wołając twoje imię. Szybko pobiegłaś za nim. Wybiegliście na zewnątrz. Nikogo nie było. Schyliłaś się, bo znowu naszedł cię odruch wymiotny. Kiedy się wyprostowałaś, powiedziałaś:

- Jack proszę... tutaj coś się dzieje.

\- Rozejrzyjmy się tutaj. Chodź - powiedział, a następnie podbiegł do innego budynku i oparł się o ścianę. Ty stanęłaś przed drzwiami w pozycji bojowej i chwyciłaś klamkę.

- 1, 2, 3... - odliczał Jack. Po trzy gwałtownie otworzyłaś drzwi i wpadłaś do środka, z pistoletem przed siebie. Po chwili do środka wpadł Jack. Nagle poczułaś, że w coś wdepnęłaś. Spojrzałaś w dół. Przełknęłaś ślinę. Tym czymś okazała się krew. Powoli podniosłaś nogę i postawiłaś ją na innym miejscu. Spojrzałaś przed siebie.

\- Co jest? - spytał Jack.

\- Tu jest kolejne ciało - powiedziałaś. Jack stanął koło ciebie i powiedział:

\- Takie samo jak inne.

\- Kto to zrobił, Jack? - spytałaś. - Jak daleko zamierza to sięgać?

- Nie rozpraszaj się - polecił Jack i z powrotem podszedł do drzwi.

- Czy ty się nigdy nie boisz, Jack? - spytałaś i powoli się odwróciłaś. Po chwili ciszy Jack powiedział:

\- Są jeszcze 2 domy. Lepiej rzućmy na nie okiem.

I wyszedł z domu. Westchnęłaś i ruszyłaś za nim. Ostrożnie podeszliście do następnego domu. Tak jak wcześniej, Jack stanął przed ścianą przy drzwiach, a ty chwyciłaś klamkę. Nacisnęłaś ją. Drzwi były zamknięte.

- Zamknięte? - spytał Jack.

\- Zamknięte - potwierdziłaś. Zerknęłaś przez szparę w drzwiach. Wyglądało, że drzwi trzyma tylko łańcuch. Gwałtownie pociągnęłaś drzwi, w efekcie je otwierając. Zrobiłaś krok w stronę wejścia. Usłyszałaś huk. Poczułaś okropny ból w brzuchu i poleciałaś do tyłu.

\- [T/I]! - usłyszałaś krzyk Jacka. Leżałaś na ziemi bokiem, rękę przykładając do miejsca, w którym zostałaś postrzelona.

\- [T/I]! [T/I]! - krzyknął znowu Jack i podbiegł do ciebie. Obrócił cię na plecy. Jak tylko zobaczył, że jesteś ranna, wściekły pobiegł w kierunku domu.

- Połóż broń na podłodze! - usłyszałaś jak krzyczy. Zaczęłaś kaszleć i się wić na ziemi. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Próbowałaś usiąść, ale twoje ciało odmawiało współpracy.

- Połóż broń na podłodze! - usłyszałaś jak Jack powtarza polecenie. Wiatr zamknął drzwi, więc więcej już nic nie słyszałaś. Zaczynało ci się robić ciemno przed oczami. Z całych sił, starałaś się pozostać przytomna. Słyszałaś, jak ktoś cię woła. Ten głos nie należał do Jacka. Tego byłaś pewna. Po chwili zobaczyłaś koło siebie Owena.

- [T/I], co się stało? - spytał i zaczął cię podnosić.

\- Dzieciak trafił ją ze śrutówki - usłyszałaś głos Jacka. Po chwili zobaczyłaś go po swojej drugiej stronie. Tak jak Owen, zaczął się podnosić.

\- Obejmij mnie. Wstań - powiedział Jack, podnoszą cię do góry. Po chwili byłaś w ramionach Jacka.

\- Mam cię, mam cię - powiedział. Oparłaś głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Zaczął cię gdzieś szybko nieść. Nagle znalazłaś się na stole w czyimś domu.

- OK, sprawdzę na górze - usłyszałaś głos Jacka. Jęknęłaś. Ból był coraz bardziej okropny.

- Owen! Owen! - zaczęłaś krzyczeć. Spojrzałaś w bok i zobaczyłaś go.

\- Pewnie myślałaś, że już nigdy nie będziesz cieszyć się, że mnie widzisz - powiedział. Zaczęłaś się rzucać.

\- Racja... - usłyszałaś głos Owena i poczułaś jego ręce na swoim ciele.

\- Pomóż mi! - poprosiłaś. Jakimś cudem cię unieruchomił.

\- Posłuchaj, posłuchaj! Zamierzam przyjrzeć się teraz twojej ranie, w porządku? Zachowaj spokój - powiedział. - Ręce przy sobie.

Odsłonił twoją ranę, a następnie powiedział:

- Dobra, mogło być o wiele gorzej.

Chciałaś się podnieść i zobaczyć, ale Owen cię powstrzymał. Położył na twojej ranie opatrunek i polecił ci go trzymać i uciskać.

- Kule nie utkwiły głęboko - powiedział Owen. - Miałaś cholerne szczęście, dziewczyno. Jeszcze cal w lewo i każdy z twoich narządów życiowych mógłby...

\- Nie pomagasz! - wrzasnęłaś.

\- W każdym razie... - powiedział Owen. Pokazał ci strzykawkę ze znieczuleniem, uśmiechnął się lekko i spytał:

\- Chcesz pożartować o poczuciu małego ukłucia?

Zaśmiałaś się lekko i odpowiedziałaś:

\- Nie, ale dzięki za propozycję.

\- Jedziemy - powiedział i wbił igłę w twoje ciało. Jęknęłaś i ścisnęłaś mocno jego kurtkę. To WCALE nie było małe ukłucie.

\- Zrobione - powiedział.

\- Boże! - jęknęłaś.

\- Wyciągniemy te kulki, co? Dobra, zostanie pewna ilość pozostałości... - powiedział Owen, a ty jęknęłaś w duchu. - Więc po prostu leż na plecach i myśl o Torchwood.

Zamknęłaś oczy i starałaś się myśleć o w sumie wszystkim, byle nie o kulach w twoim ciele. Co wyszło ci średnio. Od czasu do czasu wzdrygałaś się, jak poczułaś większy ból. Po jakimś czasie usłyszałaś kroki, a po chwili zobaczyłaś Jacka.

\- Co zabiera Tosh, Gwen i Ianto aż tak długo? - spytał.

\- Jack, SUV może być gdzieś zamknięty - zasugerował Owen. Przygryzłaś wargi. Ty też już zaczęłaś się o nich martwić.

- Albo oni mogą być martwi!  Wszyscy już są - usłyszałaś głos za Jackiem. Podniosłaś głowę i zobaczyłaś chłopaka. Dotarło do ciebie, że to ten, co cię postrzelił. Nie byłaś na niego zła. Bał się. Cokolwiek robiło te rzeczy, było przerażające, a on chciał się tylko bronić.

\- Siadaj! - polecił mu Jack. - Powiedz nam co się tutaj wydarzyło.

- To nie jest człowiek - powiedział dzieciak. - Słuchaj, moja mama nie wie co się stało. Spodziewają się, że wrócę na weekend.

\- Słuchaj, zabierzemy cię do domu. OK? - powiedział Jack.

\- Co zamierzacie zrobić? Nie możecie z nimi walczyć. Są zbyt silni! - krzyczał dzieciak. - Jedyną rzecz jaką możemy zrobić, to zabarykadować drzwi.

\- Nie! Zrobimy bazę w pubie - powiedział Jack.

\- A co z Tosh and Ianto? Poszukamy ich? - spytał Owen.

\- Nie dopóki nie dowiemy się z czym mamy do czynienia - odpowiedział Jack.

\- A co jeśli jest za późno? - spytałaś.

\- Nie są dziećmi. Wiedzą co robić - odpowiedział Jack. - Chodźmy.

Podszedł do ciebie i pomógł ci usiąść. Następnie postawił cię na ziemi. Chciał już cię brać na ręce, ale go powstrzymałaś, mówiąc:

\- Jack, chcę to zrobić sama.

Niechętnie cię puścił. Spróbowałaś zrobić krok do przodu, ale od razu zaczęłaś lecieć na ziemię. Jack szybko cię złapał i powiedział:

\- W porządku! Mam cię! Mam cię...

Twoja twarz znalazła się bardzo blisko jego. Twój wzrok zjechał na jego usta.

- Słuchajcie, przykro mi z powodu waszych przyjaciół - odezwał się nagle dzieciak. Westchnęłaś. Chciałaś zrobić krok do przodu, ale nagle uniosłaś się do góry i znalazłaś się w ramionach Jacka. Nawet nie pozwolił ci zaprotestować. Po prostu wyszedł z budynku i zaczął iść do pubu. W środku posadził cię ostrożnie na ladzie i razem z Owenem i chłopakiem zaczął barykadować wejścia. Ostrożnie zsunęłaś się z lady, podeszłaś do tablicy i zaczęłaś notować to, co już wiecie.

\- Więc, jeśli my barykadujemy się w środku, to co dzieje się z Gwen, Tosh i Ianto? - spytał Owen.

\- Dlaczego wciąż o tym mówimy? Gwen, Tosh i Ianto sami potrafią o siebie zadbać - powiedział Jack. - Dzieciak jest naszym najwyższym priorytetem. A już raz po niego byli. Nie poddadzą się tak łatwo.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek słyszeliśmy o gatunku, który pozbawia ludzkie ciała skóry i organów? - spytałaś. Jack szybko do ciebie podszedł i spytał:

- Co ty wyprawiasz? Musisz odpoczywać.

\- Robię zestawienie tego co mamy - odpowiedziałaś. - Zobaczymy czy to pomoże.

Jack chyba zrozumiał, że cię nie posadzi na miejscu, bo westchnął i powiedział:

\- Musimy założyć, że inni, którzy zniknęli także zostali zabici.

\- Więc myślisz, że było 17 zgonów? - spytałaś.

\- Co najmniej. To nie są przypadkowi zabójcy - odpowiedział Jack. Zanotowałaś to na tablicy.

\- Dobra, więc wszystko to oznacza, że szczelina się rozszerza, wyrzucając Obcych i psycholi, gdzie jej się podoba - powiedział Owen.

\- Na to wygląda - stwierdził Jack.

\- Świetnie. Ta konwersacja strasznie podniosła mnie na duchu - sarknął Owen. Spojrzałaś w stronę okna i nagle zauważyłaś ruch. Cofnęłaś się i spytałaś:

- Widzieliście to?

\- Coś na zewnątrz? - spytał Jack. Kiwnęłaś głową. Zza innego okna dobiegł hałas. Szybko wzięłaś pistolet do ręki i wycelowałaś w okno.

\- Czy to był ten sam czy inny? - spytał Owen.

\- Powiedział, że wrócą - powiedziałaś, mając na myśli chłopaka.

\- Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków - próbował cię uspokoić Jack. - Nie wiemy ani kim są, ani jakie są ich zamiary.

Nagle zgasło światło.

\- Myślę, że to nie jest dobry znak - odezwał się Owen. Nagle klamka od drzwi wejściowych zaczęła się ruszać. Szybko wycelowałaś pistolet w drzwi.

\- Wrócili! - usłyszałaś głos dzieciaka.

\- Kieran, słuchaj mojego głosu, ok? - powiedział Jack. Zamrugałaś. Kiedy on się dowiedział, jak ten dzieciak ma na imię?

\- Wracaj - powiedział Jack. -  Kieran!

Nagle klamka przestała się ruszać. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Po chwili usłyszeliście skrzypnięcie. Zerknęliście w jego kierunku. Klamka od drzwi do piwnicy się ruszała. A potem drzwi.

\- OK, więc nie sprawdziliśmy piwnicy - powiedział Jack i szybko pobiegł zablokować drzwi.

\- Nie możecie ich wpuścić! - zawołał Kieran.

\- Wejdą drzwiami - powiedziałaś.

\- Nie wpuszczajcie ich! - krzyknął Kieran.

\- Siadaj! - polecił mu Owen. - Mamy to pod kontrolą!

\- Nie rozumiecie, nie wiecie jacy oni są - powiedział chłopak. Jednocześnie drzwi od piwnicy i drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły. Jack zaczął strzelać do piwnicy. Kieran do drzwi wejściowych. Zanim ty i Owen zdążyliście zacząć, oni odpowiedzieli strzałem. Owen szybko schował cię i siebie za ladą.

\- Nie, proszę...proszę, nie, nie ja...! - usłyszałaś rozpaczliwy głos Kierana.

\- Kieran! - krzyknęłaś i zaczęłaś biec w jego stronę. Drogę zagrzodził ci Jack.

\- Pomóżcie mi! - usłyszałaś jeszcze głos Kierana. Chciałaś wyminąć Jacka, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

\- Jest kompletnie ciemno! - krzyknął. - Nie mamy żadnych urządzeń namierzających! Chcesz, żeby cię zabito?

\- Zejdź mi z drogi! - krzyknęłaś. Oparłaś się o jego ramię. Zaczynałaś słabnąć, ale nie zamierzałaś się do tego przyznać.

- Słuchaj, cokolwiek było w piwnicy, oberwało 3 kulki. Słyszałem upadek - powiedział Jack. - Kiedy dowiemy się co to jest, będziemy wiedzieć jak się tym zająć!

\- Ty się dowiedz - powiedziałaś. - My poszukamy Kierana i innych.

Jack stanął do ciebie przodem, złapał cię za ramiona i wykrzyknął:

\- Jesteś ranna!

\- Myślisz, że to mnie powstrzyma?! - wykrzyknęłaś. Jack przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ciebie.

\- Znasz mnie, Jack - powiedziałaś. Jack w końcu pozwolił ci przejść i powiedział zdenerwowany:

\- Bądźcie ostrożni.

Szybko wybiegłaś na zewnątrz, a zaraz za tobą Owen. Szliście za śladami do lasu. Nagle poczułaś ostry ból. Jęknęłaś i złapałaś się Owena.

\- Jesteś pewna, że dobrze się czujesz? - spytał.

\- Tak, świetnie - skłamałaś. - Świetnie.

Przed wami pojawił się samochód policyjny.

\- Cholera, tylko tego nam brakowało - powiedział Owen.

\- Pozwól mi mówić, pozbędę się go - powiedziałaś. Z samochodu wysiadł policjant i spytał:

\- Kim jesteście?

\- Operacje Specjalne. Z Torchwood - powiedziałaś. - Słyszałeś o Torchwood?

\- Więc co to jest? Zespół, prawda? Coś z nią nie tak? - spytał policjant, wskazując na ciebie. Aż tak źle wyglądałaś?

\- Nie zrozumiałbyś - powiedział Owen. Zauważyłaś w oddali światło.

\- Co to za światło tam dalej? - spytałaś.

\- Wielki Dom? To coś w rodzaju nieoficjalnego ratusza wsi - odpowiedział policjant. - Wieczorem Zebranie Wiejskie, dlatego tu jestem. Raport policyjny.

\- No już! - powiedziałaś i popchnęłaś Owena w tamtym kierunku. Zaczęliście szybko iść. Ty wciąż wspierając się na nim.

\- Zdaje wam się, że gdzie idziecie? - zawołał za wami policjant. Słyszałaś, że pobiegł za wami. Jakiś czas później usłyszeliście krzyk. Znajomy krzyk. Popatrzyłaś na Owena, a on na ciebie.

\- Tosh - powiedzieliście jednocześnie. Pobiegliście w kierunku krzyku. Po jakimś czasie zobaczyliście Tosh. Leżała na ziemi, a na niej siedział jakiś mężczyzna. Puściłaś się Owena. On szybko tam pobiegł i przyłożył pistolet do głowy mężczyzny

\- Złaź z niej albo strzelę! - warknął. - Złaź z niej albo strzelę!

Mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać. Owen kopnął go, a ten zleciał z Tosh. Szybko uklęknęłaś przy niej i ją przytuliłaś.

\- Usłyszeliśmy twój krzyk - powiedziałaś.

- Wymordowali wszystkich mieszkańców wsi. Pożerają ludzkie ciała! - wykrzyknęła Tosh. Popatrzyłaś w szoku na mężczyznę. Więc to nie byli Obcy, a... ludzie? Tosh zaczęła się rzucać. Próbowałaś ją uspokoić.

- W porządku. Jesteś bezpieczna - powiedziałaś. Odwróciłaś głowę w kierunku policjanta i powiedziałaś do niego:

\- Możesz go już aresztować.

Policjant się nie ruszył.

\- Powiedziałam, że możesz go aresztować! - krzyknęłaś. Kiedy tylko krzyknęłaś ostatnie słowo, napadła cię okropna myśl, która szybko została potwierdzona.

- Aresztujesz mnie, Huw? - spytał mężczyzna, w którego celował Owen.

\- Byłoby zabawnie, co? - spytał policjant  i podszedł do nich bliżej. - Mój własny wujek...

Szybko wyciągnął pistolet i wycelował w Owena. Wstałaś i wycelowałaś swój w policjanta.

- Odłóż broń, nie rób mu krzywdy - powiedziałaś.

\- Zastrzel gnoja - powiedział mężczyzna, leżący na ziemi. - Rozwal mu czaszkę.

\- Odłóż broń! - krzyknęłaś.

\- Strzelaj! - krzyknął mężczyzna.

\- Zastrzelę cię! Odłóż to! - wrzasnęłaś.

\- Pociągnij za spust, zabij! - krzyknął mężczyzna. Popatrzyłaś na Owena. Starał się nie okazywać strachu, ale widziałaś po jego oczach, że jest przerażony. Zacisnęłaś usta i podałaś swój pistolet policjantowi. Ten wziął go i wycelował w ciebie. Mężczyzna wstał, stanął przy Owenie i powiedział:

\- Dlaczego nie oddasz mi broni. Stary...

Wziął od niego pistolet i przejechał nim po jego twarzy. Owen popatrzył na ciebie. Przygryzłaś wargę.

\- Idziemy - polecił mężczyzna i popchnął Owena.

\- Wy też, księżniczki - powiedział policjant do ciebie i Tosh. Popatrzyłaś na niego wilkiem, a następnie pomogłaś Tosh wstać. Zaczęliście iść. Po jakimś czasie doszliście do budynku, który zapewne był Wielkim Domem. Gwałtownie cię popchnięto i wpadłaś z jękiem do środka. Po chwili za tobą wepchnięto Tosh i Owena. Rozejrzałaś się po pomieszczeniu. Byli w nim ludzie, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałaś. Tosh również nie, bo spytała:

\- Kim są ci ludzie?

Jakaś kobieta się zaśmiała i powiedziała:

\- To jest nasza wioska.

\- Wieśniacy nie żyją! - krzyknął Owen.

\- Oni wszyscy są zaangażowani - powiedziałaś. - Wszyscy to robili.

\- To są nasze żniwa - powiedział mężczyzna, który was tu przyprowadził.

\- Tylko na cholernej wsi! Chorzy pojebańcy! - powiedział Owen. Mężczyzna złapał ciebie oraz Tosh, a policjant Owena i popchnęli was w głąb pokoju. Oczywiście ciebie musiał złapać w miejscu, gdzie zostałaś postrzelona. Jak tylko cię puścił, upadłaś na podłogę z jękiem. Koło siebie zobaczyłaś Kierana.

\- Jesteś cały? - spytałaś. Chłopak pokiwał głową.

\- Gdzie są Ianto i Gwen? - spytała Tosh. - Co z nimi zrobiliście?

Mężczyzna przeszedł koło ciebie i podniósł z podłogi... Ianto.

\- Obudź się, stary - powiedział mężczyzna i uderzył w policzek Ianto. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą, jak Ianto otworzył oczy. Mężczyzna puścił Ianto i podniósł z podłogi... Gwen. Ją też uderzył w policzek i powiedział:

\- Czas się wykrwawić...

Wziął do ręki tasak. Zaczęłaś szybciej oddychać.

\- Jak cielęcina - powiedział mężczyzna. - To zabiera sporo czasu. Ale zdecydowanie sprawia,że mięso smakuje lepiej.

Nagle poczułaś, że ziemia drży. Rzeczy koło was zaczęły się trząść. Mężczyzna puścił Gwen i podszedł do policjanta. Szybko złapałaś Gwen i ją przytuliłaś. Usłyszałaś warkot silnika. Nagle drzwi do budynku zostały wyrwane z zawiasów i poleciały na mężczyznę i policjanta. Kiedy opadł kurz, zobaczyłaś traktor. Następnie rzeczy działy się bardzo szybko. Z traktoru wysiadł Jack i zaczął strzelać do wieśniaków. Wieśniacy chcieli go zatrzymać, ale Jack był dla nich za szybki. Po chwili było po wszystkim. Policjant chciał jeszcze strzelić do Jacka, ale Jack był szybszy i to on strzelił do niego. Następnie Jack podszedł do mężczyzny, który was tu przyprowadził. Podniósł go i przyłożył mu pistolet pod brodę.

\- Nie, Jack! Nie rób tego! - krzyknęła Gwen.

\- Ci ludzie nie zasługują na ostrzeżenia - powiedział Jack. Był wściekły. Wyczułaś to po tonie jego głosu. Gwen wstała, podeszła do Jacka i powiedziała:

\- Pozwól mi go przesłuchać. Muszę zrozumieć. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego. Poza tym...to zbyt wiele...

\- Są ranni - odezwała się Tosh. - Muszą dostać się do szpitala.

\- Owen, zatamuj krwawienie a potem zadzwoń po policję - powiedziałaś. Oparłaś się o szafkę, stojącą za tobą. Zrobiło ci się słabo. Zerknęłaś na swoją ranę. Znowu zaczęła z niej lecieć krew. Prawdopodobnie otworzyła się, kiedy tamten mężczyzna cię tam ścisnął.

\- Jack, proszę, daj mi godzinę z nim - poprosiła Gwen. - Nie mów mi, że ty także nie chcesz wiedzieć.

Po chwili Jack puścił mężczyznę i się wyprostował. Przez chwilę na niego patrzył. Potem się odwrócił i zaczął rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Kiedy jego wzrok napotkał ciebie, szybko do ciebie podbiegł i uklęknął przy tobie.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał zatroskany. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- Po prostu trochę mi słabo... - wyszeptałaś. Jack podciągnął twoją bluzę (zadrżałaś na jego dotyk) i popatrzył na twoją ranę.

\- Wcale nie - powiedział drżącym głosem. - Znowu krwawisz.

\- Pewnie on cię za mocno ścisnął - powiedziała Tosh. - Co ci się...

Nie zdążyła dokończyć pytania, bo Jack zerwał się nagle i chciał się rzucić na mężczyznę. Ianto i Owen szybko go powstrzymali.

\- Jack! Uspokój się! - krzyknął Owen. - Nic jej nie będzie! Tylko musisz się uspokoić!

Jack wyrwał im się gwałtownie. Popatrzył wilkiem na mężczyznę i powiedział:

\- Owen... Na siedzeniu w traktorze są twoje rzeczy.

Po chwili Owen po raz kolejny cię zszywał. Gwen z Jackiem wzięli mężczyznę i poszli go przesłuchać. Kiedy Owen skończył cię "naprawiać", Tosh i Ianto pomogli ci wyjść na zewnątrz, a następnie zaprowadzili do SUV. Po jakimś czasie przyjechała policja, a zaraz po niej karetki. Nagle koło ciebie pojawił się Jack.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał. Wzruszyłaś ramionami.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, o co chodziło, prawda? - spytałaś.

\- Nie - westchnął i usiadł koło ciebie. Oparłaś głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Naprawdę chciałeś się rzucić na tego mężczyznę tylko dlatego, że przez niego znowu krwawiłam? - spytałaś po chwili.

\- Gdyby nie on, to byś w ogóle nie była ranna - powiedział.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź - powiedziałaś.

\- Tak - powiedział po chwili ciszy Jack. Podniosłaś głowę i pocałowałaś go w policzek.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałaś i znowu oparłaś głowę na jego ramieniu. Jack objął cię ramieniem. Mimo iż wciąż czułaś okropny ból, to czułaś się szczęśliwa. Tą miłą chwilę przerwało przyjście reszty. Wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyliście. Najpierw pojechaliście do twojego domu. Owen udzielił ci polecenia odnośnie twojej rany, a następnie Jack pomógł ci dotrzeć do środka. Przed wyjściem spytał:

\- Dlaczego wszystkie złe rzeczy zdarzają się tobie?

\- Uwierz mi, zadaję sobie to samo pytanie - odpowiedziałaś. Zaśmialiście się.

\- Odpocznij - powiedział i wyszedł. Westchnęłaś. Tego dnia na pewno nie zamierzałaś zapomnieć...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Większość dialogów zaczerpnięta z szóstego odcinka pierwszego sezonu.


	8. Tosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na placu budowy znajdujecie obiekt Obcego pochodzenia i szkielet. W czasie kiedy badacie jedno i drugie, Tosh zachowuje się dziwnie. Uświadamia ci też, co tak naprawdę czujesz do Jacka. Co postanowisz w związku z tym? I co się dzieje z Tosh?  
> *Kursywą napisane są twoje myśli, które słyszy Tosh.

Na terenie jednej budowy odkryto tajemniczy obiekt. Więc oczywiście pojechaliście to sprawdzić. Po godzinnej jeździe dojechaliście na miejsce. Wysiedliście z samochodu i weszliście do namiotu rozstawionego przez "specjalistów".

- Raz, choć raz, chciałbym wejść do jednego z tych namiotów i natrafić na jakieś party - powiedział Jack, jak już doszliście do obiektu i zaczęliście go badać. - No wiecie, z jedzeniem, piciem, tańczącymi ludźmi, dziewczyną popłakującą w kącie.

Przewróciłaś oczami i zerknęłaś na Tosh. Ta uśmiechnęła się i również przewróciła oczami.

\-  Jest Obce? - spytała Gwen.

\- I to jak - odpowiedziałaś. - Wyłapuję ślady ilmenitu, piroksenu, a nawet Ciemnej Materii.

\- Jakieś pomysły na to co to jest? - spytała Gwen.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział Jack. - Mogłaby to być broń albo naprawdę wielki zszywacz.

Parsknęłaś śmiechem. Jack mrugnął do ciebie.

\- Jak tam nasz przyjaciel? - spytał Jack, mając na myśli szkielet znaleziony w pobliżu obiektu.

\- Jest martwa - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Taa, dzięki, Quincy! Ona? - spytał Jack.

\- Sądząc po wielkości jej czaszki - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Stawiam, że jest to mężczyzna - mruknęłaś do Gwen.

\- Stoi - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Jak długo tu byli, Tosh? - spytał Jack.

\- Na głębokości, na której ich znaleźli... 196 lat i 11-11,5 miesiąca - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Ziemia została naruszona, więc obawiam się, że nie mogę być bardziej dokładna.

\- Co ją zabiło? Zszywacz? - spytałaś.

\- Widzicie te roztrzaskane żebra? Sądzę, że została postrzelona - odpowiedział Owen,

\- Dobra, odwieźmy ją do Centrum i przekonajmy się - powiedział Jack i wstał, a następnie wyszedł z namiotu. Wzięłaś część sprzętu i wyszłaś za nim. Po chwili znowu byliście w bazie. Ty i Jack badaliście wasz "zszywacz". W pewnym momencie usłyszeliście krzyki Tosh. Wychyliłaś się i zobaczyłaś Tosh, krzyczącą na Owena i Gwen. Szybko się cofnęłaś.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał Jack.

\- Nie wiem do końca - odpowiedziałaś. - Zgaduję, że Gwen i Owen zrobili coś z komputerem Tosh, bo na nich wrzeszczy.

\- Ups. Mają przechlapane - powiedział Jack.

\- Tak w ogóle, zauważyłeś, że Gwen i Owen przestali się kłócić i spędzają ze sobą więcej czasu? - spytałaś.

\- Seks - powiedział Jack.

\- Co seks? - spytałaś. Jack nic nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na ciebie znacząco. Nagle zrozumiałaś. Otworzyłaś oczy szerzej ze zdumienia.

\- Myślisz, że oni...? - spytałaś.

\- Aha - mruknął Jack.

\- Ale przecież... Jesteś pewny? - nie dowierzałaś.

\- Uwierz mi, znam się na tym - powiedział.

\- Ale ona ma chłopaka! - zaprotestowałaś.

\- Widocznie coś jest nie tak w jej związku - powiedział.

\- O ludzie... Biedna Tosh... Jak się dowie, będzie zdruzgotana - powiedziałaś.

\- A co Tosh ma do tego? - spytał.

Tym razem to ty spojrzałaś na niego znacząco i tym razem to on otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdumienia.

\- Od kiedy? - spytał zaskoczony.

\- Od... zawsze? - zasugerowałaś.

\- Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? - spytał.

\- Bo zazwyczaj mężczyźni są ślepi, jeśli chodzi o zauważanie uczuć kobiet - powiedziałaś.

\- Nie tylko oni - mruknął cicho.

\- Mówiłeś coś? - spytałaś.

\- Nie, nic - powiedział. Kilka godzin później wyszliście z pracy. Wychodząc, zauważyłaś, że Tosh ma kiepski nastrój. Ale kiedy spytałaś jej, o co chodzi, ta odpowiedziała, że wszystko w porządku, tylko chce pobyć trochę sama. Następnego dnia pierwszą rzeczą, którą się zajęłaś, było badanie aktywności szczeliny. W pewnym momencie koło ciebie stanęła Tosh.

\- [T/I]... Masz chwilę? - spytała.

\- Jasne. O co chodzi? - spytałaś i uśmiechnęłaś się.

_Alleluja. Moje modły zostały wysłuchane. Przez chwilę nie muszę się zajmować szczeliną. Tosh, zajmij mi jak najwięcej czasu._

Tosh uśmiechnęła się lekko i spytała:

\- Możemy porozmawiać w jakimś prywatnym miejscu?

\- Nie ma sprawy - powiedziałaś i wstałaś z krzesła. Poszłyście w ustronne miejsce. Przez chwilę Tosh nic nie mówiła. Na twojej linii  wzroku pojawił się Jack. Podszedł do twojego biurka. Po chwili rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Podszedł do niego Ianto. Jack wskazał na twoje krzesło. Ianto wzruszył ramionami. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

_Czyżby mnie szukał? Wygląda, jakby mówił: "Tu, o tu przed chwilą była!" Jest słodki jak się o mnie troszczy... Ale czasami przesadza._

\- Jak ty to znosisz? - spytała nagle Tosh. Popatrzyłaś na nią zaskoczona i spytałaś:

\- Ale co?

\- Jak Jack flirtuje z prawie każdą napotkaną osobą - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- A jak mam znosić? Owszem, czasami to jest denerwujące, ale nie mogę mu zabronić. Ma prawo flirtować z kim chce - powiedziałaś. Tosh przyjrzała ci się uważnie, a następnie spytała:

\- Ty naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy?

\- Z czego? - spytałaś.

\- Lubisz go - odpowiedziała. - Bardziej, niż przyjaciela. To widać.

\- Nie bądź głupia! - zaprotestowałaś. Ale od razu zerknęłaś na Jacka i pomyślałaś o tych wszystkich chwilach, jak byliście sam na sam oraz kiedy flirtował z kimś.

_Czy ja... naprawdę... W sumie... Cudownie! Już nie miałam w kim..._

\- Nawet jeśli... To co z tego? Sama powiedziałaś, że flirtuje ze wszystkimi. Nie mam co marzyć o... czymś większym, niż flirt - powiedziałaś po chwili. - A dlaczego spytałaś?

Tosh nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego spytała:

\- Wiedziałaś o Gwen i Owenie?

Zamarłaś. Spotkałaś na nią zaskoczona.

_Skąd ona..._

Westchnęłaś, splotłaś dłonie i odpowiedziałaś:

\- Podejrzewałam, że coś jest na rzeczy. Jack mi wczoraj podsunął pomysł, że oni... No wiesz... A ty skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Nie ważne - powiedziała szybko Tosh. Chwyciłaś ją za rękę i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie martw się. To nie jest prawdziwy związek. Gwen ma chłopaka, którego kocha i pomimo jakichkolwiek problemów, jakie ma teraz w związku, to na pewno do niego wróci.

Tosh pokiwała smutno głową. Przytuliłaś ją.

\- Dzięki, [T/I] - powiedziała po chwili i odsunęła się. - A ty nie powinnaś się poddawać z Jackiem.

Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Tosh wstała i wróciła do swojego biurka. Ty po chwili zrobiłaś to samo.

\- O! [T/I], Jack cię szukał - powiedział Owen. Kiwnęłaś głową i poszłaś do gabinetu Jacka. Zapukałaś, a następnie wsunęłaś głowę do środka.

\- Szukałeś mnie? - spytałaś. Jack na dźwięk twojego głosu podskoczył i szybko na ciebie spojrzał.

\- Tak, gdzie byłaś? - spytał. Weszłaś do środka i zamknęłaś za sobą drzwi.

\- Tosh się dowiedziała o Owenie i Gwen. Potrzebowała porozmawiać - powiedziałaś cicho. - A dlaczego mnie szukałeś?

\- A... Nic... Po prostu... nie mogłem cię znaleźć - powiedział widocznie zakłopotany.

\- Tosh też nie było - stwierdziłaś.

\- Ta... Ekhm... W każdym bądź razie... Spojrzymy jeszcze raz na nasz "zszywacz"? - szybko zmienił temat. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko i kiwnęłaś głową. Przez resztę dnia próbowaliście się dowiedzieć, do czego to służy. Co wam nie wyszło. Może dlatego, że mało co pracowaliście, a bardziej rozmawialiście na inne tematy. Następnego dnia myślałaś, że umrzesz ze śmiechu. Owen skończył sekcję zwłok, którą znaleźliście na placu budowy. Okazało się, że to jednak był mężczyzna! Kiedy wam to powiedział, ty i Jack zaczęliście się śmiać. Następnie zaczęłaś śpiewać piosenkę, która strasznie denerwowała Owena.

- Marudy - powiedział Owen i zaczął w ciebie rzucać przedmiotami, byś przestała śpiewać.

\- Kość nogi jest połączona z kością biodrową... - śpiewałaś.

\- Przestań śpiewać. Proszę przestań - prosił Owen, wciąż rzucając w ciebie rzeczami. - Wszystko, bylebyś tylko przestała śpiewać!

\- A ty nie wiem z czego się śmiejesz! - zawołał Owen i tym razem rzucił w Jacka.

\- Przestań śpiewać! Proszę nie śpiewaj. Proszę nie śpiewaj. Nie słyszę cię... - powiedział Owen, zatykając sobie uszy.

\- O co chodzi? - usłyszałaś głos Tosh. Odwróciłaś się. Tosh podeszła do was i patrzyła na was pytająco. Uśmiechnęłaś się i spytałaś:

- Poznajesz szkielet, który znaleźliśmy na placu budowy?

Tosh kiwnęła głową.

\- Otóż... - kontynuowałaś. - Amanda Burton właśnie zakończyła sekcję zwłok.

\- Dobra, mogę to wyjaśnić - próbował wciąć się Owen, ale mu nie pozwoliłaś.

\- Jak pamiętasz, na placu budowy Owen powiedział, że to była kobieta, która zginęła od pojedynczego strzału - powiedziałaś.

\- Boże, ile tam byłem? Chwilę?! - spytał zdenerwowany Owen.

\- Od tamtej pory musiał doszlifować część swoich wstępnych wniosków - zignorowałaś go. - Pierwszy był taki, iż, de facto, nie jest to kobieta, lecz mężczyzna!

\- Młody mężczyzna - próbował się bronić Owen. - Bardzo dziewczęcy mężczyzna.

\- Ale ostatecznie nadal mężczyzna - powiedziałaś rozbawiona. - Potem była przyczyna śmierci. Owen powiedział RP. Poprawną odpowiedzią był...

Zachichotałaś.

\- Nieokreślony uraz, ale... - zaczął Owen.

\- Nieokreślony uraz? - spytała Tosh.

\- Widujesz go w wypadkach drogowych, kiedy coś podobnego do kolumny kierownicy lub słupka wbija się w ciało z wielką prędkością - powiedziałaś. - Jednak jedyną rzeczą, która mogłaby zostać wykluczona była...

\- Rana Postrzałowa... - powiedział niechętnie Owen.

\- Rana Postrzałowa! Istnieje w ogóle jakaś część twojej prognozy, która była słuszna? - spytałaś.

\- Doszedłem do tego, że to był...szkielet - powiedział Owen.

\- O tak, doszedłeś! - wykrzyknęłaś i się roześmiałaś. Nagle sobie coś przypomniałaś.

\- A, właśnie! Gwen! Wygrałam zakład! - wykrzyknęłaś uradowana. Gwen jęknęła i powiedziała:

\- Miałam nadzieję, że zapomniałaś.

\- Zakładałyście się o szkielet? - spytała zaskoczona Tosh. Pokiwałyście głowami.

\- Cóż... Miło mi, że chociaż Gwen wierzyła w moje zdolności - powiedział Owen.

\- I bardzo się na nich zawiodłam - powiedziała, patrząc na niego wilkiem.

\- To, [T/I]... Ile wygrałaś? - spytał Jack.

\- Jack, wiesz, że ja zakładam się tylko o czekoladę - odpowiedziałaś. Następnie spojrzałaś na Gwen i powiedziałaś:

\- Jutro oczekuję mojej czekolady.

Następnie nucąc wróciłaś do pracy. Kilka minut później podeszła do ciebie Tosh i powiedziała:

\- [T/I], myślę, że powinniśmy się zająć wreszcie tą listą dla UNIT-u. Jack zaczyna się dopominać.

Uderzyłaś się ręką w czoło i powiedziałaś:

\- Przez ten "zszywasz" kompletnie o niej zapomniałam.

\- Więc zajmujesz się tym razem z Jackiem? - spytała. Pokiwałaś głową. Następnie szybko powiedziałaś:

\- To tylko praca.

Tosh uśmiechnęła się lekko. Do końca dnia pracowałyście nad listą. Niestety nie udało się wam jej skończyć, więc zostawiłyście resztę na jutro. Następnego dnia od rana sama pracowałaś nad "zszywaczem". Sama, bo Jack gdzieś wybył i nad "zszywaczem", bo Tosh jeszcze nie przyszła. Po jakimś czasie pojawiła się koło ciebie. Zanim którakolwiek zdążyła się odezwać, pojawił się Jack, który powiedział:

- Więc wracam właśnie z naprawdę interesującej rozmowy z Detektywem Inspektorem Hendersonem.

\- Dobra... - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Interesującej ponieważ, po pierwsze facet miał największe dłonie, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem - powiedział i się zaśmiał. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko.

\- A po drugie... z powodu historii, jaką mi opowiedział, o tym jak ratujesz kobietę z dzieckiem przed chcącym ich zamordować byłym mężem - skończył Jack, patrząc na Tosh. Spojrzałaś na nią, uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko i spytałaś:

\- Naprawdę? Brawo, Tosh! Ale dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziałaś?

\- Tak. Nie, zamierzałam wam o tym powiedzieć - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Więc dlaczego nie powiedziałaś? - spytał Jack.

- Nie wiem. To nie była sprawa zawodowa, po prostu...sprawa - powiedziała Tosh. - To zdarza się cały czas i nie ma związku z nami.

\- Robisz to cały czas? Więc potajemnie zwalczasz przestępczość, czyż nie tak, Tosh? - spytał Jack. Uderzyłaś go w ramię.

\- Nie chciałam, żeby to wyglądało jakbym się popisywała - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Ten facet, którego aresztowali...Henderson powiedział, że słyszałaś jak mamrotał do siebie idąc ulicą i właśnie to 'dało ci cynk' - powiedział Jack. Zmarszczyłaś brwi.

\- Z początku nie mogłam zrozumieć tego co mówił, ale po chwili to było jak "O Jezu!" - powiedziała Tosh.

\- To jednak dziwne - powiedziałaś. - Gdybym to ja miała kogoś zamordować, uważałabym na to, by nie mówić do siebie o tym, kiedy jestem na ulicy.

\- Nie, oczywiście - powiedziała Tosh. - To znaczy...to właśnie lekcja 1.

Jack zaczął przyglądać się waszemu Obcemu gadżetowi.

\- Zastanawiałam się, jak sobie radzicie z tym - odezwała się nagle Tosh. Miałaś już coś powiedzieć, ale Jack cię uprzedził:

\- Sprawa jest w toku.

\- Zamierzacie to zdemontować? - spytała Tosh.

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, sprawa jest w toku - powiedział Jack, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem. Tosh kiwnęła głową i zaczęła od was odchodzić. Jack znowu spojrzał na obiekt. Nagle Tosh się zatrzymała, a chwilę później Jack podniósł nagle głowę do góry, a na jego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie. Tosh odwróciła się i również miała zaskoczenie wypisane na twarzy.

\- Co? Mam coś na twarzy? To jedzenie? - spytał Jack i zaczął wycierać sobie twarz ręką.

\- Nie. Przepraszam. Rozkojarzyłam się... - powiedziała Tosh.

- Słuchaj, to była świetna akcja ratunkowa, Tosh. Dobra robota - powiedział Jack. Tosh pokiwała głową i poszła. Spojrzałaś na Jacka i spytałaś:

\- O co chodziło?

\- A o co miało chodzić? - spytał Jack i się uśmiechnął. Skrzyżowałaś ręce na piersi i powiedziałaś:

\- Cała ta rozmowa była jakaś dziwna. Zachowanie Tosh... Twoje zachowanie...

\- Czyli ty też widzisz, że Tosh zachowuje się jakoś inaczej? - spytał. Zamrugałaś.

\- To znaczy? - spytałaś.

\- No nie wiem... Jakby czytała ci w myślach - powiedział Jack. Uniosłaś brew do góry i spytałaś:

\- Dobra. O co ci chodzi?

\- Ostatnio chodzi rozkojarzona - zaczął Jack. - Patrzy na ludzi dziwnie. A przed chwilą miałem wrażenie, że chciała przeczytać moje myśli.

\- Zaraz... Chciała? - spytałaś. Jack mrugnął do ciebie i powiedział:

\- Nie tak łatwo dostać się do moich myśli.

\- W sumie... - zaczęłaś. - To by wyjaśniało, skąd wie o Owenie i Gwen.

\- Dokładnie - powiedział, kiwając głową.

\- Ale jak to się stało? - spytałaś.

\- Nie wiem, ale mam wrażenie, że ma to jakiś związek z tym - powiedział i wskazał na "zszywacz".

\- Więc lepiej dowiedzmy się, co to jest i co ma to wspólnego z rozkojarzeniem Tosh - powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś badać zszywacz. Ale wciąż nic. Chciałaś później porozmawiać z Tosh, ale wyszła wcześniej. Poszłaś więc z Jackiem trochę ochłonąć na zewnątrz. Nie rozmawialiście. Po prostu staliście w ciszy i patrzyliście na miasto. W pewnym momencie zadzwonił Owen, który coś znalazł. Wróciliście do środka i podeszliście do Owena. Pokazał wam akty zgonów, sięgające prawie 200 lat wstecz. Wszystkie osoby miały rany takie, jak wasz szkielet.

\- Wyrwano im serca? - spytałaś z niedowierzaniem.

\- Oczywiście! - wykrzyknął Jack. - Teraz wszystko pasuje! To urządzenie to transporter. Dwuosobowy. Dla strażnika i więźnia. Przybyli tu prawie 200 lat temu. Więzień zabił strażnika...

\- A potem przypadkowych ludzi - wtrąciłaś. - Może w ten sposób się odżywia.

\- To wyjaśnia też zachowanie Tosh - powiedział Jack. - Więzień dowiedział się, że znaleźliśmy transporter, więc znalazł sposób na dotarcie do Tosh...

\- By potem dostać się po transporter - dokończyłaś. - Ale to znaczy, że Tosh jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

\- Co gdybyśmy pozwolili jej tu dotrzeć i zabrać transporter, ale wcześniej... - powiedział Jack.

\- Ustawili inne koordynaty - dopowiedziałaś, kiwając głową. Popatrzyliście na Owena. Ten zamrugał i powiedział:

\- To, co właśnie zrobiliście, było przerażające. I nie zrozumiałem połowy z tej rozmowy.

Uśmiechnęliście się z Jackiem i pobiegliście zająć się urządzeniem. Akurat kiedy skończyliście, usłyszeliście, że ktoś wszedł do bazy. Jack wziął transporter i poszedł do głównego pomieszczenia, a ty za nim. Nie widziałaś jeszcze Tosh i Obcego, ale usłyszałaś jego, a raczej jej, głos:

- Pospiesz się. Mam przed sobą długą podróż. Może będę musiała coś przegryźć zanim zniknę.

Zadrżałaś. Czy ona chce zjeść serce Tosh? W końcu je zobaczyliście. Były poniżej was. Obcy wyglądał jak człowiek. Była to krótko ścięta blondynka.

- Tego szukasz? - spytał Jack, unosząc transporter do góry. Dziewczyny odwróciły się w waszą stronę.

\- Jack! [T/I]! - wykrzyknęła Tosh.

\- Mój przyjaciel...mówcie mu Vincent. W końcu tak miał na imię - powiedział Jack i się zaśmiał. Zaczęliście do nich schodzić.

\- Zwykły facet: dziewczyna, lubi sport, lubi piwo - kontynuował Jack. - Zaczyna zachowywać się nieco...dziwnie, jest trochę roztrzepany. Nagle znika na parę miesięcy. Wraca... i musimy zacząć wołać na niego Vanessa. Od tamtej pory zawsze trochę się denerwuję, kiedy przyjaciel zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle. Przepraszam, nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni. Jack Harkness. A to [T/I] [T/N]. Domyślam się, że nie jesteś z tych stron... A teraz to...To jest niebywałe! Wiecie co to jest? 

Jack podniósł transporter wyżej. Brzmiał trochę jak podekscytowane dziecko.bNawet nie zauważyłaś, kiedy znaleźliście się bliżej dziewczyn.

\-  To transporter - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Mary była więźniem politycznym. Zesłano ją tutaj. Posłuchaj, Jack...

\- Częściowo masz rację - przerwał jej Jack. - Mary...Mary, prawda? Chcesz ujawnić jej tą naprawdę interesującą część? Nie? Rozmowna, co? Nie wiem, jak doszłaś do słowa, Tosh! To dwuosobowy transporter. Czy czym tam wy możecie być. Moglibyście być kałamarnicami, z tego co wiem. Dwu-kałamarnicowy transporter. Miejsce dla 1 więźnia i 1 strażnika. Chcesz nam opowiedzieć, co stało się ze strażnikiem, Mary?

\- Zabiłam go - odezwała się w końcu. - Ale mi przeszkodzono.

Opowiedziała wam, jak przejęła ciało jakiejś kobiety. W międzyczasie pojawiła się reszta drużyny.

\- Potem przyszedł jeszcze ktoś, żołnierz - powiedziała Mary. - Próbował mnie zastrzelić. Więc wetknęłam moja nową, ludzką rękę w jego klatkę piersiową i wyrwałam mu serce.

\- I to właśnie robiłaś od tamtego czasu - odezwał się Owen.

\- Ta forma musi być odżywiana - powiedziała.

\- Wszystkie te dziury były mniej więcej wielkości pięści - powiedział Owen, - Mój Boże, wszyscy ci ludzie. Zabiłaś ich wszystkich.

\- Uciekłam zanim przybyło więcej żołnierzy - powiedziała i przeszła się kawałek. - Miałam tak wiele do odkrycia! Jakże ja pokochałam to ciało! Takie delikatne. Takie doskonałe. Jakąż władzę ma takie ciało na tym świecie! W przeciągu kilku lat las zniknął. Transporter został dla bezpieczeństwa zakopany poza miastem. Nie przejmowałam się. Niespecjalnie spieszyło mi się, by dotrzeć do domu.

\- I od tamtej pory zabijasz - powiedziałaś.

\- Wiedziałam, że może przyjść czas, kiedy moja sytuacja się skomplikuje - powiedziała. - Ale byłam bezpieczna, dopóki wiedziałam, gdzie jest transporter.

\- A potem odkryto maszynę - powiedział Jack.

\- Poczułam to, jak tylko powietrze zetknęło się z jej powierzchnią - powiedziała. - No i znalazłam moją Toshiko. Moją piękną Toshiko.

\- Owen, nie! - wykrzyknęła nagle Tosh. Nawet nie zdążyłaś mrugnąć, a nagle Mary trzymała Tosh z nożem przyłożonym do jej gardła.

- Puść ją, Mary! Puść ją! - krzyczał Jack.

\- Toshiko, powiedz im, żeby oddali mi transporter - powiedziała Mary.

\- Nie mogę, Mary - powiedziała Tosh. Była przerażona.

_Jeśli ją skrzywdzi, to przysięgam..._

- Co wy na to? Wymienię Toshiko na tamto. Wybierajcie - powiedziała Mary.

- Odłóż nóż - polecił jej Owen.

\- Słyszałaś go? Nie chciał, prawda? - powiedziała Mary Tosh.

\- Proszę, nie... - wydusiła Tosh.

\- Oto co o tobie myślą - powiedziała jej Mary. - Oto z kim pracowałaś przez te wszystkie lata!

\- To nie prawda, Tosh, nie słuchaj tego - powiedziałaś.

\- Ale nie ja! Cokolwiek zrobiłam, nie zmienia to tego co do ciebie czuję - mówiła Mary. - Coś nas łączy, Toshiko, coś prawdziwego.

Jack zerknął na ciebie. Kiwnęłaś lekko głową.

- W porządku. Ty chcesz transporter, my chcemy Toshiko. Myślę, że to uczciwa wymiana - powiedział Jack. - Odłóż nóż a osobiście oddam ci transporter.

Mary popchnęła Tosh do przodu. Szybko podbiegłaś do niej i ją złapałaś.

\- Już dobrze. Trzymam cię - powiedziałaś do niej. Mary w tym czasie wzięła od Jacka transporter. Spięłaś się mimowolnie. Ich twarze były bardzo blisko siebie.

- Pachniesz...inaczej niż oni - powiedziała Mary do Jacka. Jack zaśmiał się i powiedział:

\- To jeszcze nic. Dopiero jak porównasz zęby z jakimś Brytyjczykiem, wtedy robi się naprawdę strasznie.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytała Mary.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział jej Jack.

\- I zamknąłbyś mnie w klatce? - spytała. Nagle transporter wydał dziwny odgłos.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała Mary.

\- Ach, to... - powiedział Jack i odsunął się od niej. - Razem z [T/I] przeprogramowaliśmy to dla ciebie. Jest ustawione na uruchomienie...

Mary zaczęła świecić. Po chwili zniknęła razem z transporterem.

- Tak jakby na teraz - dokończył Jack. Tosh wyplątała się z twojego uścisku i spytała:

\- Czy ona...? Wróciła do domu?

\- Ustawiłem nowe koordynaty - powiedział Jack.

\- Dokąd...? - spytała Tosh.

\- Środek Słońca - powiedziałaś cicho. Tosh popatrzyła na ciebie, a następnie z powrotem na Jacka.

\- Nie powinno być gorąco - powiedział Jack. - To znaczy, wysłaliśmy ją tam w nocy i w ogóle...

\- Zabiliście ją - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Tak! - powiedział Jack i oddalił się. Po krótkim wahaniu poszłaś za nim. Wyszliście na zewnątrz. Usiedliście na ławce. Znowu nie rozmawialiście, a siedzieliście w ciszy. Po jakimś czasie przyszła do was Tosh. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko i posunęłaś się, by mogła usiąść. Usiadła pomiędzy tobą, a Jackiem. Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła. W końcu wyjęła naszyjnik, który pozwalał jej czytać w myślach i powiedziała:

- Zabawne. Taka mała rzecz. A mogłaby być najpotężniejszym urządzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek znaleźliśmy. Mogłaby obalić rządy, zniszczyć armie... Co z tym zrobimy?

\- Decyzja należy do ciebie - powiedział Jack.

\- To przekleństwo - powiedziała po chwili Tosh. Upuściła naszyjnik na ziemię i zmiażdżyła go butem.

\- Dlaczego nie mogłam czytać twoich myśli? - spytała Jacka.

\- Nie wiem. Aczkolwiek czułem jak się tam wdrapujesz - odpowiedział i się zaśmiał.

\- Nie miałam nic - powiedziała Tosh. - To tak jakbyś był... sama nie wiem... martwy.

Jack przestał się uśmiechać. Westchnął i powiedział do was:

\- Jutro chcę mieć tą listę dla UNIT-u na biurku, albo...

Zamilkł. Pomyślał przez chwilę i spytał:

\- Co szefowie robią w sytuacjach takich ja te? No wiecie, normalni szefowie. Wolno mi bić ludzi?

Zaśmiał się. Ty i Tosh również mimowolnie się zaśmiałyście.

\- Od tego mamy przepisy - powiedziała Tosh. Jack mruknął rozczarowany i powiedział:

\- Biurokracja...

\- Wiesz, że już byś to miał, gdybyś mnie co chwilę nie wołał, do transportera? - spytałaś rozbawiona.

\- Nie moja wina, że lubię cię mieć przy sobie - powiedział Jack i mrugnął do ciebie. Zarumieniłaś się i spuściłaś szybko głowę.

\- Jack... - odezwała się Tosh. - Mary powiedziała coś... Prawdopodobnie jedyną szczerą rzecz, jaką w ogóle powiedziała. Spytałam ją, dlaczego mi to dała. A ona powiedziała: "Po pewnym czasie to wpływa na ciebie." "Zmienia sposób w jaki postrzegasz ludzi." Jak mam z tym żyć?

Po tonie jej głosu domyśliłaś się, że jest bliska płaczu. Położyłaś swoją dłoń na jej dłoni, a Jack swoją na jej drugiej dłoni.

\- O pewnych rzeczach nie wolno nam wiedzieć - odpowiedział jej Jack. - Ty masz zaledwie migawkę tego. Nic więcej.

\- Nie chodzi mi o Gwen, Ianto i Owena. Chodzi mi o...cały świat... - powiedziała Tosh. Łzy już jej płynęły po policzkach. Jack wstał i pogładził ją po włosach.

- To nie ma znaczenia? - spytała Tosh. Jak nie odpowiedział. Otarł jej łzę i odszedł. Westchnęłaś i również wstałaś. Poklepałaś Tosh po plecach i ruszyłaś do bazy, by wziąć swoje rzeczy. Kiedy leżałaś już w łóżku, w swoim domu, pomyślałaś o twojej relacji z Jackiem. Czy była dla was szansa? Czasami miałaś wrażenie, że on też coś do ciebie czuje, ale zaraz zaczynał flirtować z kimś innym.

"Co mam robić? Co mam robić..." myślałaś, zanim zapadłaś w sen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część dialogów zaczerpnięta z siódmego odcinka pierwszego sezonu.


	9. Suzie Costello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na miejscu zbrodni, na które zostajecie wezwani, morderca pozostawia dla was wiadomość napisaną krwią. Czym jest Pielgrzym i jaki ma z tym związek Suzie Costello?

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - wyrwała cię z zamyślenia Gwen. Ocknęłaś się i wysiadłaś z samochodu. Celem waszej podróży był czyjś dom. Dokonano tam morderstwa, które podobnoć miało z wami jakiś związek.

\- W końcu. Wy musicie być Torchwood - powiedziała jakaś ciemnoskóra kobieta. - Mój zespół cały czas na was narzeka.

\- A ty jesteś? - spytał Jack.

\- Detektyw Swanson - odpowiedziała kobieta. Jack wyciągnął rękę i potrząsnął rękę detektyw Swanson, mówiąc:

\- Jestem Kapitan Jack Harkness.

\- Tak, słyszałam - powiedziała. - Powiedz mi, zawsze jesteś taki elegancki na dochodzeniach w sprawie o morderstwo?

\- A co, wolałabyś mnie nagiego? - spytał Jack.

\- Boże uchroń! Te anegdoty są prawdziwe - powiedziała Swanson. Parsknęłaś śmiechem, a następnie spytałaś:

\- Więc kim jest ofiara?

\- To ofiary, liczba mnoga - odpowiedziała Swanson. - Wczoraj, na ulicy Oakham Street 96 zamordowano mężczyznę. Alex Arwyn, 28 lat, samotny, agent nieruchomości. No to lecimy. To z miejsca zbrodni.

Podała Jackowi teczkę ze zdjęciami z miejsca zbrodni. W czasie kiedy je przeglądaliście, ona mówiła dalej:

\- Dzisiaj, w tym miejscu, mamy jeszcze dwoje. Mark i Sarah Brisco, oboje po 33 lata, małżeństwo, on jest geodetą, ona pracuje w szkolnictwie.

\- A co z plamami krwi? Czy to pismo? - spytał Jack, po zobaczeniu jednego ze zdjęć.

\- Praca w toku. Chodźcie do środka i zobaczcie produkt końcowy - powiedziała Swanson i zaczęła iść w stronę domu ofiar. Ruszyliście za nią. Jak tylko weszliście do sypialni, gdzie dokonano morderstwa, wszyscy zamarliście. Ofiary leżały na łóżku, całe we krwi. Nad nimi na ścianie ktoś napisał: "TORCHWOOD".

- O mój Boże - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Wygląda na to, że ktoś chce zwrócić waszą uwagę - stwierdziła detektyw.

\- Mają to jak w banku - powiedział Jack.

\- To lepiej bierzmy się do pracy - powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś wyjmować potrzebny sprzęt. Tosh wróciła się do samochodu, by poszukać powiązań pomiędzy ofiarami. Jack chwilę porozmawiał ze Swanson, a następnie poprosił ją o opuszczenie pomieszczenia. Wychodząc, powiedziała, że to było tylko kwestią czasu. Że z jej punktu widzenia, to wy zabiliście tych ludzi.

- Nadal przynajmniej mamy przewagę - powiedział Owen, jak tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nią. - Jeśli to ktoś kogo wkurzyliśmy, to zawężałoby to się do... 4 czy 5 milionów.

\- No a to tylko ludzie - westchnęłaś.

\- Tosh, jak nam idzie? - spytał Jack. 

\- W naszej bazie danych nie ma zapisu ani o państwie Brisco, ani o wczorajszej ofierze - odpowiedziała. - Brak powiązania między nim a rodziną Brisco. Między nimi wszystkimi nie ma żadnego związku.

Po chwili dodała:

- Jack? Mają już wyniki badań włosów zabójcy.

Szybko skończyliście badać miejsce zbrodni, a następnie wyszliście na zewnątrz i podeszliście do detektyw Swanson. Jak tylko was zauważyła, powiedziała:

\- Wyniki wstępne stwierdzają, że jest to mężczyzna rasy białej, trochę po 40, palacz, pije tequilę. Nie pasuje do żadnego z profili DNA. Jedyną ciekawą rzeczą jest związek chemiczny, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieliśmy.

Owen zerknął na wyniki i nagle szybko je od niej wziął.

\- Rozpoznajesz go? - spytała.

\- Mamy kłopoty - powiedział Owen.

\- Co jest? - spytała Gwen.

- Związek B67 - odpowiedział Gwen.

\- Żartujesz? - spytaliście jednocześnie z Jackiem.

\- Retcon - powiedział Owen. - On ma we krwi Retcon.

\- Cudownie - mruknęłaś i poszłaś do samochodu, a za tobą reszta. Po chwili byliście już w bazie, w pokoju narad i rozmawialiście o sprawie.

\- B67, znany także jako Retcon, znany także jako magiczny składnik pigułki utraty pamięci - powiedział Owen.

\- I to należy do nas? - spytała Gwen. - Kimkolwiek ten zabójca jest, to ktoś komu daliśmy pigułkę zaniku pamięci?

\- Czy on pamięta, że jest seryjnym mordercą, czy też staje się seryjnym mordercą z powodu Retconu? - spytał Owen.

\- Chwila! Ja wzięłam Retcon - powiedziała Gwen. Popatrzyliście na siebie z Jackiem. Uśmiechnęliście się i spojrzeliście na Gwen.

\- Więc lepiej trzymaj się z dala od ostrych przedmiotów - powiedział Jack. Zachichotałaś, a następnie spytałaś:

\- Ianto, ilu ludziom podaliśmy pigułki amnezji?

\- 2,008 - odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Hej, a co jeśli oni wszyscy staną się psychiczni? - spytał Owen, uśmiechając się.

\- Musisz brzmieć tak radośnie? - spytała Tosh.

\- Tak tylko mówię. "Nędzne ulice"! - odpowiedział.

\- Tosh, [T/I], zawężcie listę tak, aby pasowała do profilu Swanson - powiedział Jack. - Zacznijcie sprawdzać jak najszybciej. Wy dwoje - wskazał na Owena i Gwen. -  Musi istnieć jakieś powiązanie między ofiarami. Znajdziecie powiązanie, znajdziecie zabójcę. Do roboty!

Wstaliście i już mieliście iść zająć się powierzonymi wam zadaniami, kiedy Gwen spytała:

\- Jack? Jeśli istnieje powiązanie, dlaczego po prostu sami nie zapytamy ofiar?

Jack oparł dłonie na stole, nachylił się ku niej i odpowiedział:

\- Niezbyt odpowiedni czas na seans, dziękuję bardzo!

\- Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałam Torchwood, mieliście tą rękawicę - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Nie ma mowy! - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie po tym co zrobiła z Suzie - dodałaś.

\- To przywraca ludzi do życia, tylko na 2 minuty - próbowała dalej Gwen. - Moglibyśmy przesłuchać ofiary morderstwa.

- Ona mówiła dokładnie tak samo - powiedział Owen. - Była jedną z nas, ufaliśmy jej. A teraz nie żyje z powodu tego czegoś.

- Rękawica zostaje w sejfie, tam gdzie jej miejsce - powiedział Jack.

- Te morderstwa mają miejsce z powodu Torchwood - powiedziała Gwen, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Więc Torchwood musi coś zrobić!

Jack westchnął i spojrzał na ciebie.

\- O nie. Znasz moje zdanie na ten temat - powiedziałaś. - Jeśli naprawdę chcecie to zrobić, to beze mnie. Ja spróbuję NORMALNYMI metodami.

Wyszłaś z pomieszczenia i poszłaś zawężać listę podejrzanych w, jak to powiedziałaś, "normalny" sposób. Od samego początku byłaś przeciwna używaniu rękawicy. Twoim zdaniem trzeba było pozostawić ludzi, którzy umarli w spokoju. Jakby samo to, że umarli już nie było wystarczające. Koło ciebie pojawiła się Tosh, która miała za zadanie nagrywać próbę. Westchnęłaś i spróbowałaś się skupić. Co ci nie wyszło, bo minutę później usłyszałaś krzyk Jacka. Zerwałaś się i pobiegłaś w stronę prosektorium.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytałaś z góry.

\- Tak. Po prostu mi się nie udało. Nigdy nie szło mi zbyt dobrze z tym czymś. Owen? - powiedział Jack i wyciągnął rękawicę w stronę Owena.

\- Próbowałem ostatnim razem - powiedział szybko. - Wszyscy próbowaliśmy, to reagowało tylko na Suzie.

\- [T/I] nie próbowała... - powiedział Jack. Wszyscy spojrzeli na ciebie. Pokręciłaś energicznie głową i powiedziałaś:

\- Aa... Nie ma mowy. Nie dotknę tego czegoś.

\- Ja nigdy nie próbowałam - odezwała się Gwen. Spojrzeliście na nią. Jack podał jej rękawicę.

\- Powodzenia - mruknęłaś po chwili i wróciłaś do swojego biurka. Po chwili usłyszałaś krzyki martwego chłopaka. Ścisnęłaś usta i starałaś skupić się na pracy. Po niecałej minucie krzyki ustały. Zerknęłaś na Tosh. Pokręciła głową. Westchnęłaś, domyślając się, że będą próbować z następną ofiarą. Tym razem nie było krzyków. Jakoś udało ci się wyłączyć. Po jakimś czasie koło ciebie stanął Jack.

\- Słyszałaś? - spytał. Pokręciłaś głową i powiedziałaś:

\- Wyłączyłam się. Macie coś?

\- Słowo: "Pielgrzym", prawdopodobne imię ofiary: "Max" oraz... - urwał i spojrzał ci w oczy. - Imię kobiety, która znała go lepiej. Suzie.

Zesztywniałaś.

\- Chyba nie masz na myśli... - zaczęłaś.

\- Rozmawialiśmy ze złym trupem - powiedział Jack. Jęknęłaś.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że przynajmniej to najpierw przedyskutujemy - poprosiłaś.

\- Owszem - powiedział Jack. - Ale zaczniemy, jak znajdziemy informacje o tym "Pielgrzymie".

Westchnęłaś i zaczęłaś szukać w internecie. Wszyscy szukaliście. I nikt nic nie znalazł. W pewnym momencie Tosh powiedziała, że ma pomysł. Kazała wam zaczekać na nią w pokoju narad. Wstałaś z krzesła i skierowałaś się do pokoju. Tam czekaliście chwilę, aż przyjdzie Tosh. Kiedy przyszła, położyła plik kartek na stole (każdy z was wziął po jednej) i zaczęła mówić:

- Pielgrzym. Religijna grupa wsparcia, bardziej jak klub dyskusyjny. Sens życia, czy Bóg istnieje... Wszystkie tego typu sprawy. Sęk w tym, że była to malutka grupa, bardziej jak hobby, prowadzona przez żonę Marka Brisco, Sarę. Miała to wszystko schowane w szafie. Napisane odręcznie i skserowane, dlatego nie mogliśmy znaleźć żadnego zapisu. Nie miała nawet internetu.

\- Nie ma wzmianki o Suzie albo Maxie? - spytał Jack.

\- Ani słowa - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Nie prowadziła nawet rejestru.

\- To jednak nie mogłaby być nasza Suzie - powiedział Owen. - Ona nie poszłaby do tej pierdołowatej grupy wsparcia.

\- Skąd wiesz? - spytała Gwen. - To znaczy, byliście przyjaciółmi? Któreś z was? Kto był tutaj jej najlepszym przyjacielem?

Wszyscy jednocześnie spojrzeli na ciebie. Przygryzłaś wargę i spróbowałaś sobie przypomnieć rozmowy z Suzie.

\- Nie kojarzę, żeby mówiła mi coś o Pielgrzymie - powiedziałaś w końcu. - Chociaż... Kiedyś chciałam z nią iść do kawiarni... Pogadać... Ale powiedziała, że ma spotkanie z takimi jednymi ludźmi. Nie chciała za bardzo o tym mówić. Nie wiem, czy to o to chodziło.

\- Cóż... - zaczął Jack. - Czas, żebyśmy trochę lepiej poznali naszą zmarłą koleżankę.

\- Magazyn? - spytałaś. Jack kiwnął głową. Wstaliście i poszliście do samochodu. Po chwili byliście już pod magazynem.

- Czy dobrze rozumiem? Kiedy umrę, zatrzymacie cały mój dobytek? - spytała Gwen, kiedy czekaliście, aż drzwi się otworzą. - Moje całe życie zostanie wsadzone do schowka?

\- Regulamin - powiedział Jack.

\- A co, jeśli zostawię wszystkie moje rzeczy Rhysowi? - spytała.

\- To jego też schowamy - odpowiedziałaś. Wszyscy poza Gwen parsknęli śmiechem. Jack mrugnął do ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego. Drzwi w końcu się otworzyły.

\- Stąpajcie ostrożnie, ludzie. Z szacunkiem - powiedział Jack. - To życie Suzie Costello.

Weszliście do środka. Wszędzie było pełno pudeł. Pudeł z rzeczami Suzie... Zaczęliście przeglądać pudła, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co miało by związek z Pielgrzymem.

\- Czy jej ojciec wciąż żyje? - spytała cię w pewnym momencie Gwen.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziałaś. - Nie lubiła o nim mówić.

- Ale musieliście go przecież odwiedzić? - spytała. - Żeby powiedzieć mu, że jego córka nie żyje?

\- Kiedy Suzie opuściła Torchwood, ukryła się - odpowiedziałaś. - Wykasowała wszystkie swoje akta. Ani ja, ani Tosh nie mogłyśmy odzyskać jej plików, była dobra w komputerach. Była dobra we wszystkim.  
W końcu Tosh znalazła dowód na to, że Suzie była częścią Pielgrzyma.

- Nie ma wyboru - powiedział Jack. - Czas, żeby Suzie wróciła.

Przygryzłaś wargi. Nie podobało ci się to. W ogóle. Po chwili znowu byliście w bazie. Tym razem postanowiłaś być przy wskrzeszaniu. Suzie była twoją przyjaciółką, a nie miałaś okazji się z nią pożegnać. Jack przyniósł ciało z kostnicy do prosektorium. Po chwili wszystko było gotowe. Tosh powiedziała, że będzie nagrywać ze swojego stanowiska. Nie chciała spojrzeć jej w oczy... Gwen założyła rękawicę i położyła dłoń na głowie Suzie.

- Odbieram odczyt - powiedział po chwili Owen. Ale zaraz dodał:

\- Nie, przepadł...

Gwen odskoczyła od Suzie. Gwen pooddychała głęboko, a następnie powiedziała:

\- Tylko... wspomnienia. Nic żywego. Zbyt długo jest martwa.

\- I co teraz zrobimy? - usłyszałaś głos Tosh.

\- Nic nie możemy zrobić - powiedział Jack. - To koniec. Nie mamy już opcji.

\- Zawsze jest nóż - odezwał się Owen. - Kiedy zabijała tych wszystkich ludzi, zawsze używała noża. Jest zrobiony z tego samego metalu co rękawica.

\- Już wcześniej to zauważyliśmy - usłyszałaś Tosh. - Metaliczny rezonans. Rękawica pracuje lepiej, jeśli częścią procesu jest nóż. To jak zamykanie obwodu.

\- Więc użyjmy go - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Drobny szczegół - powiedział Jack. - Noża używano do zabijania ludzi. Ona już nie żyje.

\- Dobra, więc zabijemy ją jeszcze raz - powiedziała Gwen. Wzdrygnęłaś się. Ten pomysł to już ci się zupełnie nie podobał. Chciałaś zaprotestować, ale nie dali ci szansy. Po chwili mieliście już nóż w prosektorium. Ku twojej radości, Jack również był przeciwny ponownemu zabijaniu, więc postanowił spróbować najpierw naciąć skórę Suzie. Zanim jednak Gwen założyła rękawicę, Owen odezwał się:

\- Wiecie... Myślę, ze Gwen nie jest odpowiednią osobą do wskrzeszania Suzie. W końcu Suzie próbowała ją zabić.

\- A niby kto inny? - spytała Gwen. - Sami powiedzieliście, że na nikogo z was nie reagowała.

Owen popatrzył na ciebie.

\- O nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! - wykrzyknęłaś.

\- Przyjaźniłaś się z nią najbardziej. Poza tym nie znam nikogo o większej empatii, niż ty - powiedział Owen.

\- Komplementami mnie nie przekonasz - powiedziałaś.

\- On ma rację - odezwał się Jack. Spojrzałaś na niego zaskoczona. Jack wziął od Gwen rękawicę i podał ją tobie. Popatrzyłaś błagalnie na resztę. Nikt ci nie udzielił wsparcia. Westchnęłaś i zrezygnowana wzięłaś od Jacka rękawicę. Założyłaś ją, a następnie położyłaś na głowie Suzie. Jack naciął skórę Suzie. Poczułaś coś, ale tylko przez chwilę.

\- Masz coś? - spytał.

\- Nie, była jedynie jakaś iskra, ale zaraz zniknęła - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Może się nie starałaś? - zasugerowała Gwen. Posłałaś jej miażdżące spojrzenie. Westchnęła i powiedziała:

\- Przykro mi, Jack. Będziesz musiał to zrobić jak należy.

- A niech tam! - powiedział Jack. Wziął zamach i wbił nóż w pierś Suzie. Nagle coś poczułaś. Zabolało cię to trochę. Wzięłaś gwałtowny oddech. To samo zrobiła Suzie... Przez chwilę nie słyszałaś, ani nie widziałaś, co się wokół ciebie dzieje. Kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, pierwsze co usłyszałaś, to głos Suzie:

- Jack. O mój Boże. W mojej klatce piersiowej jest nóż. Zabiłeś mnie?

\- Sama się zabiłaś, pamiętasz? - spytał Jack.

\- Ale... o mój Boże, zastrzeliłam się - powiedziała.

\- Musimy spytać cię o Pielgrzyma- powiedział Jack.

\- Nie. Chwileczkę, czy ja cię nie zabiłam? - spytała. Spojrzałaś na Jacka. Nigdy ci o tym nie mówił. Jack zerknął na ciebie przelotnie, a następnie z powrotem na Suzie.

\- To nieważne, potrzebujemy nazwisk i szczegółów! - powiedział Jack.

\- Kto używa rękawicy? - spytała.

\- Przykro mi - wyszeptałaś.

\- [T/I]? Myślałam, że byłaś przeciwna używaniu rękawicy - powiedziała.

\- I wciąż jestem, ale to teraz nieważne - powiedziałaś.

- Kiedy należałaś do Pielgrzyma, dałaś pigułkę amnezji mężczyźnie - Maxowi, pamiętasz? - spytał Jack.

\- Co? Sprowadziłeś mnie z powrotem tylko ze względu na Maxa?! - spytała Suzie.

\- Musimy go odszukać. Kim on jest? Jak ma na nazwisko? - pytał Jack.

\- Był tylko... jakimś nieudacznikiem - powiedziała z trudem.

\- Tracimy ją! - wykrzyknął Owen.

\- Zostań tu! - zawołałaś.

\- Nie wymuszaj tego, [T/I]! - krzyknął Jack.

\- Zostań! - zawołałaś. - Nie!

Gwałtownie cię odsunęło od Suzie i upadłaś na podłogę. Jack szybko do ciebie podbiegł i pomógł ci wstać.

\- Mówiłem ci przestań! - powiedział zdenerwowany. Nie odpowiedziałaś mu. Lekko ci się w głowie kręciło. Zaczęłaś lecieć w dół. Owen szybko do ciebie podbiegł i chwycił za rękę.

\- OK, puls jest. Nic jej nie jest - powiedział. - Musimy ją stąd wynieść.

\- ... Przepraszam. W dalszym ciągu mierzę czas - usłyszałaś Ianto.

\- Niezbyt to sensowne, ona nie żyje - warknął Owen.

\- Nie, według sprzętu jest nieprzytomna - powiedział Ianto. Podniosłaś zaskoczona głowę.

\- Co jest grane, do cholery? - spytał Jack. Owen szybko podbiegł do sprzętu.

- O mój Boże, on ma rację - powiedział Owen. - Ona żyje! Suzie nadal żyje. Spójrz na nią, ta cholera oddycha!

Jack posadził cię delikatnie na podłodze i podszedł do Suzie.

\- Nie może... - powiedział. Usłyszałaś, jak wyjmuje nóż z jej piersi.

\- Nie - powiedział Owen. - Nadal oddycha. Nie powstrzymamy jej. Ona nie chce umrzeć.

\- Minuta, 30 sekund i naliczam - powiedział Ianto. Przełknęłaś ślinę.

\- OK... Chyba przesadziłam. Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobiłam.

Jack podszedł do ciebie i znowu pomógł ci wstać.

\- Po kolei - powiedział. - Ty teraz musisz odpocząć. Dasz radę chodzić?

Kiwnęłaś głową, ale zaraz po tym poleciałaś na Jacka. Wziął cię na ręce i zaniósł po schodach, a następnie położył na kanapie. Nawet nie zauważyłaś, kiedy straciłaś przytomność...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiedy się obudziłaś, koło ciebie na krześle siedział Jack.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał, podając ci szklankę z wodą. Napiłaś się, a następnie odpowiedziałaś:

\- Jakbym przed chwilą uciekała przed stadem Wołków. A jak tam Suzie?

\- Wciąż żyje - westchnął Jack. - Póki co zamknęliśmy ją w pokoju przesłuchań. Przed chwilą skończyliśmy z nią rozmowę.

\- Dowiedzieliście się czegoś? - spytałaś.

\- Nie zna nazwiska Maxa - odpowiedział. - Ale powiedziała, że dawała mu jedną pigułkę na tydzień przez dwa lata.

\- Ludzie... - szepnęłaś zszokowana. - Dlaczego?

\- Powiedziała, ze potrzebowała z kimś porozmawiać - powiedział. -  O Torchwood.

\- Przecież mogła ze mną... - powiedziałaś. Przez minutę żadne z was się nie odezwało.

\- W każdym razie - powiedział Jack. - Powiedziała nam też, że była jeszcze jedna dziewczyna w Pielgrzymie, Lucy. Jedziemy właśnie ją odnaleźć. Chciałem najpierw sprawdzić, jak się czujesz. I nie...

\- Jeśli zamierzasz powiedzieć, ze nie jadę, to tego nie rób - przerwałaś mu i zaczęłaś się podnosić. - Nic mi nie jest. A im więcej nas pójdzie, tym większe będziemy mieć szansę na znalezienie jej przed Maxem.

\- Sama powiedziałaś, że czujesz się... - zaczął.

\- Podczas jazdy samochodem mi przejdzie - powiedziałaś i poszłaś w stronę wyjścia. Usłyszałaś jak za tobą Jack wzdycha, a po chwili jego kroki. Jak tylko wsiedliście do samochodu, Owen powiedział:

\- Mówiłem ci, że tak to się skończy.

\- Po prostu jedź - powiedział Jack. Tosh i Suzie zostały w bazie. Miały obserwować sytuację przez kamery. Po chwili byliście już klubie o nazwie "Wilk" i szukaliście Lucy. Wcześniej, po drodze, opowiedzieli ci wszystko co o niej wiedzieli od Suzie.

- Zabezpieczcie wyjścia - powiedział wam Jack. Rozdzieliliście się. Hałas w klubie był nie do zniesienia.

\- Jakby wcześniej mnie głowa nie bolała - powiedziałaś.

\- To rękawica, [T/I] - usłyszałaś w słuchawce głos Suzie. - Przenika do wnętrza twojego umysłu.

\- Dobra, Suzie, przestań mnie straszyć - powiedziałaś. - Poza tym użyłam jej tylko raz. Gwen, ty użyłaś jej dwa razy. Ciebie też boli głowa?

\- Nic mi nie jest - usłyszałaś głos Gwen. - A ty, Suzie, po prostu powiedz, wiadomo coś o Maxie albo Lucy Mackenzie?

\- Jeszcze nic - odpowiedziała Suzie. - Pokręćcie się tam jeszcze.

\- Bądźcie w gotowości - usłyszałaś głos Jacka. - Powtarzam, Max jest opisywany jako: 40-latek, 190-193cm wzrostu, krępy, krótkie, ciemne włosy, tatuaż na lewym ramieniu.

- To zawęża krąg poszukiwań - usłyszałaś sarkastyczny głos Owena. No fakt. Dużo mężczyzn miało tatuaż na lewym przedramieniu. Zaczęłaś się uważnie rozglądać. Po chwili Owen powiedział, że widzi kogoś podobnego do Maxa, który stał przy północno-zachodnim barze. Zaczęłaś iść w tamtym kierunku. Nagle Owen poinformował was, że widzi kogoś podobnego do Lucy. Usłyszałaś w słuchawce głos Suzie, potwierdzający, że to ona. Zaczęłaś iść szybciej.

- Za późno, odchodzi - usłyszałaś Owena, kiedy doszłaś do baru. Nagle kawałek od ciebie Jack i Owen powalili podejrzanego na ziemię.

\- Mam gnoja! - powiedział Owen.

\- To nie on - usłyszałaś głos Suzie. Szybko zaczęłaś się rozglądać za Lucy.

\- Gwen! Za tobą! - krzyknęła nagle Suzie. Szybko przeniosłaś głos na Gwen, stojącą kawałek od ciebie. Jakiś mężczyzna chciał ją zaatakować. Na szczęście, dzięki ostrzeżeniu Suzie, uchyliła się w porę, a Jack szybko go unieruchomił. Odetchnęłaś głęboko i szybko podeszłaś do reszty. W międzyczasie Gwen podziękowała Suzie, za ocalenie jej życia. Suzie powiedziała, że może miała powód by wrócić. Razem z Maxem (bo to był ten mężczyzna) wróciliście do bazy. Tam zamknęliście Maxa w celi, a następnie Owen poszedł go zbadać. Po chwili zawołał tam Jacka. Ty w tym czasie postanowiłaś porozmawiać z Suzie. Zapukałaś do pokoju przesłuchań, w którym była i powoli weszłaś do środka. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko do niej.

\- Hej - powiedziałaś. - Jak się czujesz?

\- A jak mam się czuć? Powinnam być martwa - powiedziała. Usiadłaś na przeciwko niej. Przez chwilę milczałyście.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałaś w końcu. Popatrzyła na ciebie zaskoczona.

\- Za to, że nie zauważyłam, że coś się dzieje. Oraz że mnie wtedy nie było - dokończyłaś.

\- To nie twoja wina - powiedziała. Znowu zaległa między wami cisza. Przypomniałaś sobie pewne wspomnienie. Uśmiechnęłaś się i spytałaś:

\- Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą wspólną misję?

Suzie powoli pokiwała głową.

\- Zostałyśmy uwięzione w pomieszczeniu i nigdzie nie było drogi wyjścia - powiedziałaś. - Przez pierwszą godzinę żadna się nie odezwała.

\- A jak zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać, to nie mogłyśmy przestać nawet, jak już nas znaleźli i uwolnili - dokończyła Suzie z uśmiechem. - Trochę to przypomina obecną sytuację, prawda?

Zachichotałyście. Zaczęłaś jej opowiadać, co się wydarzyło, kiedy jej nie było. Po jakimś czasie do pomieszczenia weszła Gwen. Kiedy Gwen usiadła koło ciebie, Suzie zadała pytanie, które najwidoczniej chciała zadać od dłuższego czasu:

\- Mogę zobaczyć się z moim ojcem?

Przygryzłaś wargi, a Gwen popatrzyła w bok.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie do mnie należy decyzja - powiedziałaś w końcu.

- Nie możesz poprosić Jacka? - spytała. - Tylko jedna przysługa. Chcę zobaczyć się z ojcem.

\- Powiedz nam, gdzie jest - zaproponowała Gwen. - Moglibyśmy sprowadzić go tutaj.

\- Nie pozwolę mu zbliżać się do Torchwood - powiedziała Suzie. - Jeśli jeszcze żyje.

\- Co mu dolega? - spytałaś.

\- Rak - odpowiedziała. - Całe to czekanie, a potem idę i umieram pierwsza.

Popatrzyłaś na nią współczująco i spytałaś:

\- Dlaczego mi nigdy nie powiedziałaś?

Nie odpowiedziała. Po chwili ciszy Gwen powiedziała:

\- Mogłabym skontaktować się z nim w twoim imieniu.

\- I co powiedzieć? - spytała Suzie. Nikt nic nie powiedział. Po chwilowej bitwie myśli westchnęłaś i powiedziałaś:

\- Przykro mi, Suzie. Nie mogę tego zrobić. I znam Jacka zbyt dobrze, by wiedzieć, że on na to nie pozwoli.

Następnie wstałaś i poszłaś w stronę wyjścia. Zanim zamknęłaś drzwi, posłałaś Suzie jeszcze przepraszające spojrzenie. Poszłaś do głównego pomieszczenia i usiadłaś na kanapie. Oprócz ciebie nikogo tu nie było. Pogrążyłaś się w myślach. W końcu do pomieszczenia przyszła Tosh. Zanim podeszła do swojego stanowiska, przyglądała ci się przez chwilę uważnie. Kiedy zorientowała się, że to zauważyłaś, szybko odwróciła wzrok. Nagle usłyszałyście głos Jacka:

- Toshiko! Gdzie, do diabła, jest Suzie? I gdzie jest Gwen?

Zmarszczyłaś brwi i podeszłaś do Tosh. Popatrzyłyście na obrazy z kamer. Obraz pokazywał, że są w sali przesłuchań.

\- Sala przesłuchań - odpowiedziała skonfundowana Tosh.

\- Nie, nie ma ich... Znajdź je, szybko! - powiedział Jack. Tosh szybko zaczęła przeszukiwać obrazy z kamer. Po chwili koło ciebie stanął Owen. Zanim spojrzał na ekran, przez chwilę patrzył na ciebie.

\- Nie widzę ich - powiedziała Tosh. - Poczekaj. Skanuję.... Nie. Obraz z kamer wewnętrznych nic nie wykazał.

\- Co się dzieje, gdzie one zniknęły? - spytał Owen.

\- Szukaj dalej... - powiedział Jack, który właśnie do was dołączył. - Zatrzymaj SUV-a.

\- Wciąż tam jest - powiedziała Tosh, zerkając na odpowiedni obraz. - Spróbuję na zewnątrz... Co z samochodem Gwen?

Wyświetliła odpowiedni obraz. Zobaczyliście Gwen, wsiadającą do swojego samochodu, w którym już siedziała Suzie.

\- Co ona robi? - spytałaś.

\- Zwalnia się z pracy - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Jak głupie jest myślenie, że mogłaby po prostu odjechać? - spytał Owen.

\- No już. Chodźmy je dorwać - powiedział Jack. Zaczęliście iść w kierunku wyjścia, kiedy nagle zgasły światła.

\- Co, do diabła... - zaczął Jack. Baza zaczęła się zamykać.

\- Ianto? Ianto! - zawołał Jack i poszedł go szukać. Po chwili wrócił razem z nim.

\- Przeszliśmy w stan pełnego zamknięcia - powiedział Jack. - Jest 100%. Drzwi są szczelnie zamknięte. Jesteśmy zamknięci.

Jak na komendę wszyscy spojrzeli na ciebie. Miałaś już tego dość.

\- Czy możecie mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego co chwilę na mnie patrzycie? - spytałaś zdenerwowana. Po chwili ciszy Owen niechętnie powiedział:

\- Oglądaliśmy wcześniej nagrania z przywracania ofiar do życia. Jak Gwen przywróciła ich do życia, pojawił się strumień energii wychodzący z niej. Ale natychmiast ustał, kiedy ofiary znowu umierały. Natomiast przy tobie i Suzie... To połączenie trwałe, ona staje się silniejsza. I to wciąż postępuje.

Zesztywniałaś.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć... - zaczęłaś.

\- Ona wysysa z ciebie życie - dokończył Owen. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił. Tosh mruknęła coś o dokładnym sprawdzeniu zasilania. Po jakimś czasie wróciła. W czasie jej nieobecności nikt się nie odezwał.

- Wszystko padło - powiedziała. - Komputery, zasięg, windy, wszystko... Jesteśmy szczelnie zamknięci.

- Ile czasu mam zanim umrę? - spytałaś nagle. Wszyscy zerknęli na ciebie. Spojrzałaś Owenowi w oczy.

\- 2 godziny, może mniej - odpowiedział w końcu. Kiwnęłaś głową.

\- No myśl! - odezwała się Tosh. - Jeśli Suzie uruchomiła pełne zamknięcie, to jak to zrobiła?

- Wprowadziła obejście? - zaproponował Owen.

\- Nie, oficjalnie jest martwa - powiedziałaś. - Komputer nie dałby jej dostępu.

\- Więc jak to zrobiła? - spytał zdenerwowany Jack. - Co, do diabła, zrobiła?!

\- Musi być jakaś odpowiedź - powiedziała Tosh. - Fizycznie Suzie nie była w stanie uruchomić pełnego zamknięcia, Gwen nie pozwoliłaby jej. Ale nie ma nikogo innego!

\- Chwila... Mamy gościa - powiedział Jack i szybko pobiegł w kierunku cel. Owen pobiegł za nim. Po jakimś czasie wrócili.

\- Max to koń trojański! - zawołał Jack. - Suzie musiała zainstalować program oparty o komendy głosowe, dawno temu. Wystarczyło, żeby Max powtarzał w kółko wiersz Emily Dickinson. To był wyzwalacz werbalny. Rozumiecie? Max, Retcon, to wszystko było mistyfikacją by skłonić nas do wskrzeszenia Suzie.

\- Dała Maxowi cały zespół wyzwalaczy podświadomych - powiedział Owen.

\- Ona umiera, Max staje się bombą czasową... - zaczęła Tosh. - Nie widzi jej od 3 miesięcy i trach rozkazy wdrażają się. Stosuje się do programu Suzie i zaczyna zabijać.

\- A cały szereg wydarzeń zmusza nas do sprowadzenia Suzie z powrotem - powiedziałaś. - A potem ucieka!

- Musicie przyznać, że to niezłe - powiedział Owen. - Biorę ją do swojej drużyny.

- Jeśli mogła zamknąć Centralę, musiała wprowadzić sposób odwrócenia tego, na wszelki wypadek - powiedziała Tosh. Pstryknęłaś palcami.

\- Skoro wyzwalaczem był wiersz Emily Dickinson, to może jakiś inny może to odwrócić - powiedziałaś.

\- To genialne! - wykrzyknął Jack. - [T/I], jesteś genialna!

Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Ale skąd weźmiemy tomik poezji Emily Dickinson? - spytał Owen. Od razu przestałaś się uśmiechać.

- Mam sygnał, sir - odezwał się nagle Ianto. Popatrzyliście na niego zaskoczeni. Jack podszedł do niego, wziął od niego telefon i spytał:

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? Jesteśmy odcięci!

\- Po prostu wykorzystałem Wieżę Ciśnień jako przekaźnik - odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Świetna robota, Ianto! - wykrzyknęłaś. Jack i Ianto podeszli do was z powrotem.

\- Ale do kogo, do cholery, zadzwonimy? - spytał Jack.

\- Detektyw Swanson? - zasugerowałaś. - Też pracuje nad tą sprawą, więc...

\- Może być - powiedział Jack i zaczął dzwonić do detektyw. Po kilku sygnałach Jack się dodzwonił. Powiedział osobie po drugiej stronie kim i skąd jest oraz do kogo dzwoni. Po chwili do telefonu podeszła Swanson i Jack zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Wyjaśnił jej niechętnie sytuację. Musiało ją to nieźle bawić, bo Jack co chwilę powtarzał, że to nie jest śmieszne. W końcu po którymś razie powtarzania, że jesteście zamknięci we własnej bazie, powiedział:

\- OK, mieliście swoją zabawę. A teraz posłuchaj, detektyw Swanson, członek naszej drużyny jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

Mówiąc ostatnie zdanie zerknął na ciebie. Przełknęłaś ślinę. Nie do końca do ciebie dotarło, że z każdą sekundą jesteś coraz bliżej śmierci. Owszem, czułaś się słabo i bolała cię głowa, ale starałaś się przekonać, że to dlatego, że jest już późno. Jack zaczął mówić fragmenty wierszy, które dyktowała mu Swanson. Żaden nie działał. W pewnym momencie Tosh powiedziała:

- Czekaj, właśnie przyszło mi na myśl, że... Skoro słowa powodują zamknięcie, to może liczby to odwrócą... Spróbuj numer ISBN, każda książka ma inny numer.

Tosh podeszła do swojego stanowiska.

\- Masz?- spytał Jack detektyw Swanson.

\- Odczytaj to - poleciłą Tosh.

\- Klawiatury nie działają - powiedział do niej Jack.

\- Ale membrana pod spodem może rozpoznać kod - wyjaśniłaś, wiedząc, o co chodzi Tosh. Kiwnęła głową, potwierdzając twoje słowa. Jack zaczął mówić ISBN, dyktowany przez detektyw Swanson. Kiedy Tosh kliknęła ostatnią cyfrę, na ekranie pojawił się napis: "AUTOMATYCZNE PRZYWRACANIE ZASILANIA". Światła wróciły, a baza zaczęła się otwierać.

- To jest to! Ruszać się! Cathy, dziękuję - powiedział Jack i się rozłączył. Popatrzyłaś na niego i spytałaś:

\- Jak to jest, że ty zawsze wiesz, jak ktoś ma na imię?

Nie odpowiedział ci, tylko się uśmiechnął. Pokręciłaś głową i już miałaś iść po kurtkę, kiedy zakręciło ci się w głowie. Szybko złapałaś się ramienia Jacka, który stał koło ciebie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał z lekką paniką w głosie.

\- W głowie mi się kręci - mruknęłaś.

\- Będzie lepiej jak zostaniesz - powiedział Jack. Chciałaś już zaprotestować, ale Owen cię wyprzedził:

\- Mówię to z ciężkim sercem, ale musi jechać. Po pierwsze chcę ją mieć na oku, a po drugie może musi być w pobliżu Suzie, żeby zerwać połączenie.

Jack niechętnie przyznał mu rację. Następnie pomógł ci dojść do samochodu. Po chwili jazdy Tosh poinformowała was, że samochód Gwen jest pod szpitalem i wysłała wam koordynaty.

\- Ile czasu mi zostało? - spytałaś cicho.

- To tylko przypuszczenie, ale dałbym ci... około 40 minut - powiedział po chwili ciszy Owen. Kiwnęłaś głową.

\- Cathy, chcę mieć czystą drogę. Zamierzam przekroczyć dopuszczalną prędkość, bardzo mocno - odezwał się Jack do słuchawki. Zamrugałaś. Nie zauważyłaś, że połączył się z detektyw Swanson. Kilka minut później zaczęłaś się czuć coraz słabiej i wzmocnił się twój ból głowy.

- O mój Boże, ten ból głowy, jest.. - zaczęłaś. W czasie kiedy mówiłaś, złapałaś się ręką z tyłu głowy. Urwałaś w pół słowa, bo poczułaś pod palcami coś lepkiego i mokrego. Powoli odsunęłaś rękę od głowy i spojrzałaś na swoją dłoń. Wzięłaś gwałtowny oddech. Na palcach miałaś krew.

\- Co się stało, [T/I]? - powiedział Owen, odwracając się do ciebie. Podniosłaś na niego wzrok, pokazałaś mu swoją dłoń i powiedziałaś:

\- Chyba dostaję kulkę w głowę...

W oczach Owenach zobaczyłaś przerażenie. Jack przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Czułaś się coraz gorzej. Oczy zaczynały ci się zamykać.

- Znowu się przemieszczają - usłyszałaś nagle głos Tosh. - Jeszcze nie potrafię przewidzieć dokładnego celu podróży.

\- Informuj nas na bieżąco, dogonimy je - powiedział Jack. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk, dzwoniącego telefonu.

\- Halo? - odezwał się zdziwiony Jack do słuchawki.

\- Podobał ci się wiersz, Jack? - usłyszałaś głos Suzie. Otworzyłaś gwałtownie oczy i spojrzałaś na Jacka. Jack zerknął na ciebie, a następnie powiedział do Suzie:

\- Suzie, nie pozwól jej umrzeć. Rękawica zabija [T/I], a ciebie trzyma przy życiu.

\- Wiem - powiedziała Suzie.

\- Więc przestań - poprosił Jack.

\- Ale ja muszę żyć - powiedziała Suzie. - Dlaczego miałabym przestać?

\- Ze względu na [T/I] - powiedział Jack. Po chwili ciszy Suzie powiedziała:

\- Uwierz mi Jack... Wolałabym, żeby był to ktoś inny, naprawdę. Najlepiej Gwen, która obecnie siedzi koło mnie nieprzytomna. Ale ja muszę żyć Jack! Przepraszam, [T/I]...

\- Wsadź sobie te przeprosiny nie powiem gdzie - mruknęłaś do słuchawki słabym głosem.

- Suzie, namierzamy ten samochód, dogonimy was, obiecuję - powiedział Jack.

\- I co potem? - spytała.

\- Jeśli ona umrze, zabiję cię, Suzie Costello. Obiecuję, zabiję cię ostatni raz i to definitywnie - powiedział Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. Naprawdę byłby zdolny do tego? Zabić ją, bo ty umarłaś? Suzie zadała zadała to samo pytanie:

\- Ale naprawdę? Kiedy istnieje część jej, która jest teraz mną? Naprawdę byś to zrobił, skoro jestem jedyną rzeczą, która po niej pozostała?

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - spytał Jack.

\- Ponieważ życie jest wszystkim, Jack - odpowiedziała Suzie płaczliwym głosem. - Powinieneś to wiedzieć. Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby zostać. Wszystko.

\- Suzie. Proszę, po prostu przestań - poprosił znowu Jack.

- Jack, przykro mi! - powiedziała Suzie i się rozłączyła.

\- Suzie! - krzyknął Jack.

- Jack, zmierzają ku wybrzeżu drogą B587 - usłyszałaś Tosh. - To miejsce o nazwie Hedley Point. Jest tam prom, odpływa na wyspy. Pospieszcie się!

Jack zerknął na ciebie. Oddychało ci się coraz trudniej.

\- Owen, ile czasu mamy? - spytał Jack.

\- Minuty - odpowiedział po chwili Owen. Kiedy dojechaliście do wybrzeża, na zewnątrz było już jasno. Spojrzałaś przed przednią szybę. Przed wami stał samochód Gwen. Kawałek dalej szła Suzie, podtrzymując nieprzytomną Gwen. Nie miałaś pojęcia, czemu ją brała ze sobą. Do czego była jej jeszcze potrzebna? Zatrzymaliście się. Otworzyłaś drzwi i z trudem wyszłaś z samochodu. Przed wami Gwen wypadła z rąk Suzie. Suzie chciała ją podnieść, ale zauważyła was, więc zostawiła ją i zaczęła biec. Jack pobiegł za nią, a Owen podbiegł szybko sprawdzić co z Gwen. Powoli i z trudem poszłaś za Owenem. Suzie dobiegła do końca pomostu. Jack wycelował w nią pistoletem. Owen sprawdził Gwen puls i krzyknął, że żyje. Ty akurat do niego doszłaś. Owen wstał szybko i krzyknął:

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś została w samochodzie!

\- Naprawdę? Nie usłyszałam - mruknęłaś i runęłaś na ziemię.

\- [T/I]! - usłyszałaś krzyk Owena. - [T/I], nie zamykaj oczu, słyszysz? Musisz być przytomna!

Poczułaś jak cię podnosi. Otworzyłaś oczy i spojrzałaś w stronę Jacka i Suzie.

- Jeśli cię zabiję, ona będzie żyć? - spytał Jack.

\- Ale nie możesz, Jack. Bo spójrz na mnie - usłyszałaś Suzie. - Jestem ostatnią pozostałością po [T/I] [T/N], nie widzisz tego? Jej malusieńką cząstką.

\- Wcale nie! - powiedział Jack i strzelił do Suzie. Drgnęłaś. Naprawdę ją zastrzelił, byś ty mogła żyć...

- Owen? - zawołał Jack. Owen odwrócił twoją głowę, byś spojrzała na niego. Popatrzyłaś mu w oczy. Wcale nie czułaś się lepiej. Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Nic! Dalej ją tracimy! - krzyknął Owen.

\- Ale zerwałem połączenie! - usłyszałaś Jacka. Zaczęłaś coraz słabiej oddychać. Próbowałaś nie zamykać oczu, ale ci to nie wychodziło. Owen to zauważył.

\- [T/I], ani się waż! - zawołał. - [T/I]! **[T/I]!!!**

Nie miałaś siły. Zamknęłaś oczy i pozwoliłaś, by zabrała cię ciemność. Umarłaś...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwałtownie zaczerpnęłaś powietrza i otworzyłaś oczy.

- Już wszystko dobrze. Wszystko dobrze... - usłyszałaś głos Owena koło siebie. Spojrzałaś na niego. Wzięłaś kilka głębokich wdechów. Owen przytulił cię i szepnął ci do ucha:

\- Nigdy więcej nas tak nie strasz...

Usłyszałaś syreny policyjne. Zerknęłaś przez ramię Owena. Policja już do was biegła. Z drugiej strony usłyszałaś szybkie kroki. Odwróciłaś głowę i zobaczyłaś klękającego koło was Jacka. Szybko wziął cię od Owena i mocno przytulił. Od razu poczułaś się bezpieczna. Chwyciłaś się kurczowo jego koszuli i zaczęłaś płakać. Jack gładził cię po włosach.

\- Och, [T/I]... Zaczynałem się bać, że cię straciłem... - szepnął ci do ucha. - Nigdy więcej... Nigdy więcej... Nigdy...

Nawet nie zauważyłaś, kiedy byliście z powrotem w bazie Torchwood i Owen robił ci mnóstwo badań. W międzyczasie opowiedzieli ci, co się działo, kiedy byłaś... No cóż... Martwa. Jack kilka razy strzelił jeszcze do Suzie. W końcu wpadł na pomysł, że żeby zerwać połączenie, trzeba zniszczyć rękawicę. Tosh razem z Ianto się jej pozbyli. W następnym momencie Suzie umarła, a ty wróciłaś do życia. Gwen co chwilę cię przepraszała.

\- Gdybym jej nie zabrała, pewnie w ogóle byś nie umarła - powiedziała po raz któryś.

\- Gwen, przestań - powiedziałaś jej rozbawiona. - To nie twoja wina. Poza tym spójrz! Żyję! Nic mi nie jest!

Usłyszałaś odgłos otwieranych drzwi do bazy. Spojrzałaś w tamtą stronę. Do środka wszedł Jack. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego. On patrzył na ciebie przez chwilę, aż w końcu również się uśmiechnął i gdzieś poszedł.

\- Jest na mnie zły - odezwała się Gwen. - Ale pozwolił mi zostać w Torchwood.

\- To dobrze - powiedziałaś. - Nie chciałabym, żebyś odeszła.

\- To już wiemy, czemu zostałaś - powiedział Owen i zachichotał. Popatrzyłaś na niego z niezrozumieniem. Na widok twojej miny Tosh i Gwen zaczęły się śmiać. Owen po chwili do nich dołączył.

\- Z czego się śmiejecie? - spytałaś skonfundowana. Wybuchnęli jeszcze większym śmiechem. Uspokoili się dopiero, kiedy weszli Ianto i Jack.

\- Jak tam? - spytał Jack Owena.

\- Wszystko w porządku - odpowiedział, patrząc na twoje wyniki badań. - Spokojnie mogę panią, panno [T/N] zwolnić do domu.

Przewróciłaś oczami i wstałaś z krzesła.

\- Odwiozę cię - zaoferował się Jack i poszedł po kurtkę. Miałaś już iść po swoje rzeczy, kiedy podała ci je Tosh. Podziękowałaś jej, pożegnałaś się ze wszystkimi i wyszłaś razem z Jackiem. Do twojego mieszkania jechaliście w ciszy. Byłaś zbyt zmęczona na rozmowę. Dopiero kiedy miałaś już wysiadać, Jack powstrzymał cię, łapiąc cię za dłoń. Popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco. Przez chwilę patrzyliście sobie w oczy. Jack kilka razy otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. W końcu westchnął, cofnął swoją dłoń i powiedział:

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Do jutra.

Kiwnęłaś głową i wysiadłaś z samochodu. Zanim zamknęłaś drzwi, powiedziałaś:

-Jack... Dziękuję. Za ocalenie mi życia.

Jack uśmiechnął się, kiwnął głową i powiedział:

-Zawsze.

Zamknęłaś drzwi samochodu i skierowałaś się w stronę swojego domu. Kiedy zamknęłaś za sobą drzwi mieszkania, westchnęłaś głośno. Miałaś wrażenie, że to nie było to, co Jack chciał powiedzieć. I z jakiegoś powodu czułaś się zawiedziona. Westchnęłaś jeszcze raz i poszłaś wziąć kąpiel, a następnie położyłaś się spać. Zasypiając myślałaś o Suzie. Nie mogłaś zrozumieć dlaczego osoba, którą uważałaś za swoją przyjaciółkę, była gotowa poświęcić twoje życie, by sama mogła żyć...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawiera dialogi z ósmego odcinka pierwszego sezonu.


	10. Poza czasem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przez szczelinę przybywa trójka ludzi z innego czasu. Zadaniem Torchwood jest pomóc im przystosować się do współczesności. Czy wam się to uda? A może w efekcie złamią wam serca?

Wpatrywałaś się w szoku w znikającego w świetle Eugene'a. Jakby samo to, że był martwy od kilku dni i nagle pojawił się na własnej stypie, ratując Gwen przed jadącym samochodem nie było wystarczająco szokujące.

\- Nie odchodź teraz, Eugene - powiedziała Gwen. - Eugene, proszę nie odchodź teraz. Eugene, proszę... Proszę!

No tak... Gwen przez ostatnie dni badała okoliczności jego śmierci, nie mogąc się z nią pogodzić. Kim był Eugene? Był to 28-letni chłopak, mający obsesję na punkcie Obcego życia. Cały czas starał się pokazać wam swoje znaleziska, a w szczególności Gwen, jednak ciągle go zbywaliście. Kilka dni temu potrącił go samochód. Mimo iż szybko znaleźliście sprawcę, Gwen nie chciała odpuścić. Czuła się winna, że go zbywaliście. Jack pozwolił jej na śledztwo, ale miała odnaleźć szóste dogońskie oko, które Eugene podobno miał. Szóste dogońskie oko pozwalało spojrzeć osobie na swoje życie. Okazało się, że tuż przed śmiercią Eugene połknął to oko. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie dlatego teraz widzieliście... jego? Jego duszę? Jego ducha? Właściwie to wciąż nie byłaś pewna na co patrzysz. Nagle poczułaś jak ktoś cię łapie za dłoń. Okazało się, że to Gwen. Ścisnęłaś jej dłoń. W końcu Eugene i światło zniknęli. Otrząsnęliście się i wciąż w lekkim szoku wróciliście do samochodu, a następnie do bazy. Nie rozmawialiście o tym. Dopiero jak już miałaś wychodzić... oczywiście jako ostatnia... powiedziałaś do Jacka:

\- Jak to jest, że za każdym razem myślę, że już nic mnie nie zaskoczy, to wszechświat udowadnia mi, że nie mam racji?

Jack zaśmiał się i powiedział:

\- Wciąż jeszcze jest mnóstwo zaskakujących rzeczy dla ciebie do odkrycia.

Westchnęłaś i wyszłaś z bazy. Jak już leżałaś w łóżku, wspominałaś dzisiejsze wydarzenie. Oczywiście śnił ci się Eugene...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drgnęłaś, słysząc odgłos otwierania drzwi do bazy. Tego dnia przyszłaś później do pracy, bo musiałaś coś wcześniej załatwić. Jak już byłaś wewnątrz bazy, dowiedziałaś się, że przez szczelinę wleciał samolot z 1953 roku z trzema pasażerami. Jack, Owen i Gwen właśnie ich tu wieźli. Współczułaś tym ludziom. Wiedziałaś, że nie mogą wrócić do swoich czasów, a mieli tam przecież rodziny i przyjaciół. Jak tylko dźwięk umilkł wstałaś i razem z Tosh podeszłaś przywitać gości, którymi były dwie młode kobiety i jeden mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Jak tylko Jack was zauważył, powiedział do waszych gości:

\- Poznajcie zespół.

Po kolei się przedstawiliście. Następnie zrobili to przybysze. Mężczyzna przedstawił się jako John Ellis. Ruda, młodsza kobieta nazywała się Emma Louise Cowell. Ostatnia z trójki, kobieta o ciemnobrązowych włosach, nazywała się Diane Holmes. Owen poprosił ich, by poszli za nim, w celu rutynowych badań. Następnie próbowaliście im wyjaśnić, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Nie chcieli wam uwierzyć. Pokazaliście im zdjęcia z ich rodzinnych miast oraz Cardiff na przestrzeni lat.

\- Ale skoro to wszystko prawda... to jak wrócimy? - spytała Diane.

\- Nie wrócicie - odpowiedział Jack. - Zgodnie z historią wasz samolot nigdy nie wrócił. Przykro mi.

\- Co się z nami stanie? - spytała Diane.

\- Nami sobie głowy nie zawracajcie - odezwał się John. - Co się stało ze wszystkimi innymi? Z naszymi rodzinami.

Zaczęliście szukać ich krewnych. Owen pomagał Diane, Tosh i Jack Johnowi, a ty i Gwen Emmie.

- Twój ojciec zmarł w 1959r - powiedziałaś, czytając odpowiedni dokument. - Miał 48 lat.

\- Tata mówił, że umrze młodo - powiedziała Emma smutno. - Wszyscy mężczyźni w fabryce amunicji tak mówili.

\- Jednak twoja matka dożyła 81 lat - powiedziała Gwen. Położyłaś jej dłoń na ramieniu i spytałaś:

\- Wiem, że trudno przyjąć to do wiadomości.... ale czy jest jeszcze ktoś?

Pokręciła głową. Popatrzyłaś na nią współczująco. Kiedy znaleźliście już wszystko, co się dało znaleźć, ty, Gwen i Jack zawieźliście trójkę gości z poza czasu do ich tymczasowego lokum. Ty i Gwen poszłyście razem z Dianą i Emmą do ich pokoju, a Jack poszedł z Johnem.

- Warunki są dość prymitywne - powiedziała Gwen, otwierając drzwi. Weszłyście do środka.

\- Nie, kiedy spało się w koszarach - powiedziała Diane, rozglądając się po pokoju. DIane i Emma zajęły sobie łóżka i zaczęły się rozpakowywać. W pewnym momencie rozległ się czyjś śmiech.

- Kto jeszcze tu jest? - spytała Emma, wyjmując z walizki sukienkę. Diane i Gwen gdzieś zniknęły.

\- 2 młode dziewczyny - odpowiedziałaś. - Śliczna sukienka.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, wieszając ją. - Sama ją zrobiłam.

\- Skąd jesteś? - spytałaś zaciekawiona.

\- Z Bristolu - odpowiedziała.

\- Po co leciałaś do Dublina? - spytałaś.

\- Ciocia Nora jest chora, a wuj Finn nie potrafi poradzić sobie z dziećmi - odpowiedziała. - Mama mówi, że to dobry trening, zanim sama będę mieć dzieci.

 Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Nie powiedziałaś jej, że przecież to już się wydarzyło. Że oni już nie żyją. Wiedziałaś, że musi się przyzwyczaić. Stanęła do ciebie tyłem.

\- Wychodzi do sąsiadów, więc wujek Finn może telefonować... - powiedziała. - Do tego czasu będzie już wiedziała, że zaginęłam.

Odwróciła się. Przytulała misia. W oczach miała łzy. Usiadła na łóżku. Usiadłaś koło niej.

- Pomyśli, że co się stało? - spytała. - Musiało być jak w jednym z tych morderstw, gdzie nigdy nie odnajdują ciała.

\- Zdaje się, że myśleli, że samolot spadł do morza - powiedziałaś. Zaczęła płakać. Objęłaś ją ramieniem i starałaś się ją jakoś pocieszyć. Ciężko ci było ich zostawiać, ale nie mogłaś im teraz pomóc. Sami musieli się zaaklimatyzować. Następnego dnia razem z Jackiem dałaś im ich nowe dowody tożsamości. Mieli tam nowe imiona i nazwiska, co nie spodobało się Johnowi.

\- Nie możecie odebrać nam naszych imion i nazwisk - zaprotestował. - Na litość boską, to wszystko co nam zostało. To nazwisko mojego syna! I nazwa nad moim sklepem.

Rzucił dowód na stół i odszedł kawałek dalej. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka wzrokiem "mówiłam-ci". Jack westchnął, podszedł do Johna, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedział:

\- Masz rację. Nie pomyślałem. Powinieneś zachować swoje imię.

Potem Ianto zabrał ich na zakupy.

\- Myślisz, że sobie poradzą? - spytałaś Jacka, jak wychodzili.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział. - Trzeba mieć nadzieję...

Do końca dnia zajmowałaś się swoimi zwykłymi sprawami w Torchwood. Wieczorem, kiedy już byłaś w domu, zadzwoniła do ciebie Emma, prosząc cię, byś do niej przyszła. Brzmiała smutno. Natychmiast tam pojechałaś. Okazało się, że posprzeczała się z Johnem.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wplątała w to panią - powiedział do ciebie John.

\- Zadzwoniła do mnie. Była smutna - powiedziałaś.

\- Piła alkohol - powiedział John.

\- Miałam tylko pół szklanki - powiedziała Emma.

\- Wystarczająco, żeby zrobić z siebie widowisko - powiedział, podając na stół kolację. - My nie chcemy zwracać na siebie uwagi. Nie jesteśmy tacy jak oni. Nie możemy nikomu ufać.

\- Nic ci nie będzie, Emmo? - spytałaś.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, tym razem nie spuszczę jej z oka - powiedział John i usiadł przy stole.

- Nie lubię wątróbki - powiedziała Emma, trzęsącym się głosem.

\- Usiądź, młoda damo i bądź wdzięczna za to co ci dają - powiedział John.

\- A czemu miałabym cię słuchać? - spytała.

\- Emma... - zaczęłaś, ale ona cię nie słuchała.

- Tylko mój tata może mówić do mnie w ten sposób... - powiedziała. - A ja już nigdy go nie zobaczę, prawda? Ani mojej mamy. Ani mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Ani mojego psa. Tęsknię za nimi! I nienawidzę tego brudnego, parszywego miejsca!

Ostatnie dwa zdania wykrzyczała i wybiegła z mieszkania.

- Nigdy nie miałem takiego kłopotu z moim synem - powiedział John. Nie odpowiedziałaś mu. Uważałaś, że przesadził trochę, ale nie chciałaś się z nim kłócić. Popatrzyłaś na niego przelotnie i wybiegłaś za Emmą.

\- Emma, zaczekaj! - zawołałaś za nią. Zatrzymała się. Płakała. Podbiegłaś do niej i ją przytuliłaś. Dałaś się jej wypłakać. Kiedy już się uspokoiła, odsunęłaś się i spytałaś:

\- Chcesz spać dzisiaj u mnie? Dam ci piżamę i będziesz mogła spać na kanapie.

\- Naprawdę mogę? - spytała.

\- Pewnie - powiedziałaś i się uśmiechnęłaś. - Chodź...

Zaprowadziłaś ją do swojego samochodu i pojechałyście do ciebie do mieszkania. Tam, tak jak obiecałaś, dałaś jej jedną ze swoich piżam i rozłożyłaś jej kanapę. Zasnęła zaskakująco szybko. Ty również. Następnego dnia Emma wręcz błagała cię, by mogła u ciebie zostać dłużej. Zgodziłaś się, ale wiedziałaś, że będziesz musiała to wyjaśnić Jackowi.

- Nie możemy oczekiwać, że John i Diane się nią zajmą - wyjaśniałaś Jackowi, jak już byłaś w bazie. - No wiesz, są zupełnie obcy. Musiałam ją przygarnąć. Diane nie wróciła nawet do domu zeszłej nocy.

\- Myślę, że była w B&B - odezwał się Owen, przechodzący koło was. - Później zajmę się szukaniem dla niej pracy.

Zaczęłaś się mu przyglądać. Czyżby on i Diane...? Jack chyba zaakceptował twoją decyzję odnośnie Emmy, bo nic już do ciebie nie powiedział, kiedy zawołała go Tosh, mówiąc że chyba znalazła syna Johna. Westchnęłaś i zajęłaś się pracą. Kilka godzin później, wracając z toalety, zastałaś Jacka siedzącego na kanapie i wpatrującego się w zdjęcia Johna, Diane i Emmy. Podeszłaś do niego i położyłaś mu rękę na ramieniu. Podniósł na ciebie wzrok.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytałaś. Jack spojrzał na zdjęcie Johna, podniósł je i powiedział:

- John jest świadkiem końca swojego świata, końca swojej linii rodowej. A my nie możemy pomóc. Nie ma zagadki do rozwiązania, nie ma wroga, z którym się walczy... Tylko 3 zagubione osoby, za które w jakiś sposób staliśmy się odpowiedzialni.

Usiadłaś koło niego i powiedziałaś:

\- I tak naprawdę muszą przez to przejść sami...

Przez chwilę siedzieliście koło siebie w ciszy i myśleliście o waszych nowych znajomych. Po jakimś czasie wróciłaś do domu, w którym czekała na ciebie Emma.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? - spytałaś.

\- W porządku - odpowiedziała nieobecnym głosem.

\- Myślałam, czy nie zabrać cię do klubu - powiedziałaś. - No wiesz... Zaaklimatyzować się, poznać współczesną młodzież... Mogłybyśmy też wziąć Gwen i jej chłopaka, Rhysa. Co ty na to?

\- Naprawdę? - spytała z nadzieją. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niej. I tak jakąś godzinę później razem z Gwen i Rhysem byliście w klubie. W sumie to właśnie poznałaś Rhysa. Od razu zauważyłaś, że bardzo mu zależy na Gwen. Emmę przedstawiłyście mu jako twoją kuzynkę. Była trochę zestresowana, ale miałaś nadzieję, że się rozluźni.

\- Moglibyście mieć przez chwilę oko na Emmę? - spytałaś w pewnym momencie Rhysa i Gwen. - Muszę iść do toalety.

Gwen pokiwała głową, a Rhys powiedział:

\- Nie martw się! Nic jej nie będzie!

Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko i ruszyłaś do toalety, gdzie było pełno dziewczyn, poprawiających makijaż. Zrobiłaś, co potrzebowałaś i wróciłaś do Gwen i Rhysa. Nigdzie nie widziałaś Emmy.

\- Gdzie Emma? - spytałaś. Rozglądnęli się szybko. Westchnęłaś i zaczęłaś ją z nimi szukać. Znalazłaś ją przy jednym ze stolików, całującą się z jakimś chłopakiem. Szybko do nich podeszłaś, złapałaś chłopaka od tyłu za koszulę i odciągnęłaś go od Emmy, mówiąc:

\- Zabieraj łapy!

\- Wracaj do swoich koleżków - powiedział Rhys. - Grzeczny chłopiec.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytałaś Emmy.

\- Na nic bym mu nie pozwoliła - powiedziała szybko Emma.

\- Mogłabyś nie mieć zbytniego wyboru - powiedziałaś.

\- Daj spokój, [T/I], reagujesz zbyt ostro - odezwał się Rhys. Zgromiłaś go wzrokiem.

\- Tylko się całowałam i przytulałam - powiedziała Emma. Wzięłaś głęboki wdech i usiadłaś koło niej.

\- Jemu chodziło o wiele więcej niż to - powiedziałaś. Emma otworzyła oczy szeroko ze zdumienia, rozumiejąc nagle, o co ci chodzi. Uznałaś, że musisz jej wytłumaczyć trochę rzeczy ze współczesnego świata.

\- My chyba już pójdziemy - powiedziałaś do Gwen i Rhysa. - Wy bawcie się dalej.

Rhys próbował was przekonać, żebyście jeszcze zostały, ale byłaś nieugięta, a poza tym Gwen cię popierała. W mieszkaniu pokazałaś Emmie kilka stron internetowych, mówiących o seksie.

\- To jest...obrzydliwe - powiedziała Emma po oglądnięciu jednej z nich.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że w dzisiejszych czasach ludzie są bardziej świadomi seksualnie - powiedziałaś, przeczesując dłonią włosy. - Może wtedy będziesz ostrożniejsza.

\- Mama mówiła, że żaden mężczyzna nie chce żenić się z puszczalską - powiedziała Emma.

\- Poglądy się zmieniły - powiedziałaś, zamykając stronę. - Dopóki jest to bezpieczne i między 2 dorosłymi, przyzwalającymi na to osobami, nikt się tym nie przejmuje.

Wyłączyłaś komputer, a następnie wzięłaś do ręki szklankę i zaczęłaś z niej pić [T/U/N/].

\- Więc... z iloma facetami to zrobiłaś? - spytała Emma. Zakrztusiłaś się. Odłożyłaś szklankę, odkaszlnęłaś i powiedziałaś:

\- Z żadnym. Chciałabym, żeby mój pierwszy raz był z kimś specjalnym... Z kimś właściwym. Ale chodziło mi o to, że seks... nie jest niczym wstydliwym.

\- A masz kogoś specjalnego? - spytała. - Owen?

Zaśmiałaś się i odpowiedziałaś:

\- Nigdy w życiu! Lubię Owena. Chociaż często mnie denerwuje... Ale nie jest on w moim typie. Poza tym on chyba ma kogoś innego na oku...

\- Więc kto jest w twoim typie? - nie ustępowała. - Jack?

Zarumieniłaś się lekko i znowu sięgnęłaś po szklankę.

\- Więc Jack? - spytała. - Z nim chciałabyś mieć swój pierwszy raz?

Znowu się zakrztusiłaś.

\- Nie wiem... Może... - powiedziałaś cała czerwona. - Ekhm... Nie wiem z kim będzie mój pierwszy raz, ale na pewno będzie to ktoś, na kim mi będzie zależeć. Ja i Jack... To się raczej nie wydarzy.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała. - Moim zdaniem pasujecie do siebie.

Westchnęła i dodała:

- No cóż... Myślę, że zaczekam na Pana Właściwego. Nie jestem raczej typem dziewczyny, która sypia ze wszystkimi dookoła. Idę umyć zęby. Dzięki za pogawędkę.

\- Nie ma sprawy - mruknęłaś, myśląc nad słowami Emmy na temat ciebie i Jacka. Pokręciłaś głową i poszłaś spać. Minęło już kilka dni, od kiedy Emma u ciebie mieszkała. Któregoś dnia udało jej się znaleźć interesującą pracę w domu mody. Następnego dnia poszła na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną.

 - No i jak poszło? - spytałaś, kiedy już wróciła.

- Ten płaszcz, który mam na sobie to ich najnowsza moda, zainspirowana latami 50-tymi - odpowiedziała. - Od razu zaproponowali mi pracę!

\- To wspaniale! - wykrzyknęłaś i ją przytuliłaś. - Teraz musimy znaleźć ci mieszkanie w pobliżu.

\- Sklep jest w nowej filii, w Londynie - powiedziała. - Zawsze marzyłam o pracy w londyńskim domu mody. Otwierają po Świętach. Będę ekspedientką i stażystką w dziale zakupów. Mogę wynajmować mieszkanie dzielone. Dali mi numery kontaktowe.

\- Londyn to duże miasto - stwierdziłaś.

\- Moja mama tak mówiła - powiedziała. Zamyśliłaś się. Cieszyłaś się, że chce się usamodzielnić, ale nie byłaś pewna, czy jest na to gotowa. Poza tym... Polubiłaś ją. Polubiłaś to, że z tobą mieszkała. Polubiłaś, że nie byłaś sama w mieszkaniu...

\- Jesteś pewna? - spytałaś.

\- Nic mnie tu nie trzyma - odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnęłaś się smutno.

\- Chyba masz rację - powiedziałaś. Ustaliłyście, że wyjedzie po Świętach Bożego Narodzenia. Miałaś jechać do rodziny, ale uznałaś, że lepiej będzie jak spędzisz je z Emmą. Zadzwoniłaś do rodziców z przeprosinami. Powiedziałaś, że zachorowałaś i wolałabyś ich nie zarazić. Było im przykro, ale zgodzili się. Nienawidziłaś okłamywać rodziny, ale niestety twoja praca często od ciebie tego wymagała. Tak więc Święta spędziłyście we dwójkę. Mimo iż nie byłaś z rodziną, to i tak były to wspaniałe Święta. Udało wam się też znaleźć odpowiednie mieszkanie dla Emmy. Następnego dnia po Dniu Bożego Narodzenia poszłaś odprowadzić Emmę do autobusu.

- Emmo, to twoje bilety, ok? - powiedziałaś, dając je jej, jak już byłyście na dworcu. - Na odwrocie jest numer twojego siedzenia, miej to przy sobie cały czas. Kupiłam ci też powrotny, na wszelki wypadek. Nie wdawaj się w rozmowy z nieznajomymi i zadzwoń do mnie jak tylko tam dotrzesz, dobrze?

Czułaś się trochę jak matka, której dziecko po raz pierwszy jedzie samo poza miasto.

- Nie musisz jechać - powiedziałaś, jak już miała wsiadać.

\- Jeśli nie pojadę, cięgle będę się zastanawiać jakby to było - powiedziała. - Londyn, [T/I]!

Uśmiechnęłaś się smutno. Przytuliłaś ją mocno.

\- Powodzenia - powiedziałaś, jak już się odsunęłyście od siebie. Emma wsiadła do autobusu. Po kilku minutach pojazd ruszył. Machałyście do siebie, dopóki nie zniknęłyście sobie z oczu. Od razu poczułaś pustkę... Nie chciałaś wracać do pustego mieszkania, więc skierowałaś się do bazy Torchwood. Tam, w głównym pomieszczeniu na kanapie, zastałaś Jacka. Wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem przed siebie. Dopóki cię nie zauważył.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - spytał zaskoczony. Usiadłaś koło niego i po chwili odpowiedziałaś:

\- Emme wyjechała do Londynu. Nie chciałam wracać do pustego mieszkania...

Jack uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Coś się stało? - spytałaś. - Wydajesz się być smutny...

\- John nie dał rady - powiedział cicho. Wiedziałaś co ma na myśli. Popatrzyłaś na niego współczująco i położyłaś swoja dłoń na jego dłoni. Jack zdążył polubić Johna, tak samo jak ty Emmę.

\- Co z Diane? - spytałaś po chwili ciszy.

\- Owen przed chwilą dzwonił. Postanowiła spróbować wlecieć przez szczelinę jeszcze raz - powiedział Jack.

\- Biedny Owen - powiedziałaś. - Chyba zaczynał coś do niej czuć.

\- Też zauważyłem - powiedział Jack, a następnie westchnął. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko.

\- Czyli z nich wszystkich, tylko Emma postanowiła spróbować - powiedziałaś. - Zabawne, ale myślałam, że dla niej to będzie najtrudniejsze...

\- Widzisz, jak świat potrafi zaskakiwać? - spytał z lekkim uśmiechem Jack. Posiedzieliście tak przez chwilę. Twoja dłoń cały czas spoczywała na dłoni Jacka.

\- Masz ochotę na drinka? - spytał po jakimś czasie.

\- I to jak - powiedziałaś, kiwając głową. Wstaliście, Jack wziął swój płaszcz i poszliście razem do pubu. W swoim towarzystwie przynajmniej na chwilę zapomnieliście o Emmie, Johnie i Diane. Byliście tylko wy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek dziewiąty jest głównie o Gwen i w dodatku z perspektywy Eugene'a, więc postanowiłam dać o nim tylko krótką wzmiankę. Rozdział zawiera dialogi z dziesiątego odcinka pierwszego sezonu i jedną kwestię Gwen z dziewiątego odcinka pierwszego sezonu.


	11. Wołki Zbożowe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ktoś porywa Wołki z ulic i zadaje im ból. Kto to robi i w jakim celu? W międzyczasie zmagacie się z własnymi problemami. Gwen ma problemy ze swoim życiem poza Torchwood, Owen cierpi po odejściu Diane, a twoje uczucia do Jacka są coraz większe...

Była noc. Siedziałaś przy stoliku na zewnątrz kafejki razem ze swoją kuzynką, która przyleciała na kilka dni. Zadzwoniła do ciebie i spytała, czy nie mogłybyście się spotkać. Jako że Jack dał wam wolną noc, nie miałaś wymówki, by powiedzieć nie. Tak więc siedziałaś i słuchałaś paplaniny swojej kuzynki. Och, jak bardzo chciałaś być teraz w bazie Torchwood! Błagałaś, by nagle pojawił się Jack i zaciągnął cię na jakąś akcję we dwoje.

"Dobra [T/I], przystopuj" powiedziałaś do siebie w myślach.

\- Co to było? - spytała nagle twoja kuzynka. Spojrzałaś na nią. Patrzyła na coś za tobą. Odwróciłaś się. Nie widziałaś nic niezwykłego. Ale nagle na ulicę wbiegł Jack. Zaczął się rozglądać. Jego wzrok napotkał ciebie. Szybko zaczął do ciebie biec. Zamrugałaś.

"Moje modły zostały wysłuchane!" pomyślałaś zaskoczona. Szybko wstałaś z krzesła, a Jack do ciebie podbiegł. Otworzyłaś szeroko oczy przerażona. Po prawej stronie piersi miał paskudną ranę.

- Boże, co ci się stało? - spytałaś kładąc dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, uważając, by nie urazić rany. Jack zignorował twoje pytanie i zwrócił się do twojej kuzynki, która wpatrywała się w niego oniemiała:

\- Hej. Kapitan Jack Harkness. Miło poznać. Przepraszam, to dość nagły wypadek. Do deseru ci ją oddam. Chodź, [T/I]!

Odwrócił się i zaczął biec. Rzuciłaś kuzynce szybkie "wybacz" i pognałaś za Jackiem z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Zwolniliście dopiero na jednej z bocznych uliczek.

- Przepraszam, że wam przeszkodziłem, ale miałem małe problemy z tym gagatkiem - powiedział Jack.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Życie mi uratowałeś! - powiedziałaś, śmiejąc się. - Moja kuzynka zaczynała już mnie zanudzać na śmierć! Ale dalej mi nie powiedziałeś co ci się stało...

\- Wołek - powiedział krótko. - Masz patelnię?

\- Jak zawsze - powiedziałaś i wyjęłaś z torby patelnię. - Jak już go złapiemy, to trzeba to będzie porządnie opatrzyć.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - powiedział. - Moje rany szybko się goją.

\- Nie uciekniesz przede mną - powiedziałaś. Jack zaśmiał się. Nagle urządzenie na jego nadgarstku zapikało. Jack spojrzał na nie.

\- 300 metrów na prawo, parking! - krzyknął i zaczął biec w tamtym kierunku. Ruszyłaś za nim. Na parkingu zwolniliście. Szliście powoli i ostrożnie, rozglądając się. Nagle przed tobą przemknął Wołek.

\- Jack! Tam! - krzyknęłaś i pobiegłaś za Wołkiem, a Jack zaraz za tobą. Nagle pojawiła się biała furgonetka. Wyskoczyło z niej dwóch zamaskowanych gości, którzy porazili Wołka, a następnie wpakowali go do samochodu.

\- Hej! - krzyknął Jack. Jeden z nich popatrzył na was, a następnie szybko wskoczył do wozu, który natychmiast wystartował. Zaczęliście go gonić. Ale szybko się poddaliście. No bo jakie mieliście szanse?

- Kim oni, do diabła, byli?  - spytał Jack. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- Zwołujemy wszystkich do bazy? - spytałaś. Jack kiwnął głową. Chwilę później byliście już w bazie i czekaliście na resztę. Nie mogłaś się dodzwonić jedynie do Owena. Zadzwoniłaś też do swojej kuzynki, mówiąc że niestety coś ci wypadło i niestety się już nie zobaczycie.

\- Nie ruszaj się - mruknęłaś. Udało ci się przekonać Jacka, by pozwolił ci obejrzeć ranę. Ale nie przestawał się ruszać. W końcu, kiedy znowu uciekł przed wodą utlenioną, posłałaś mu morderczy wzrok i zagroziłaś:

\- Bo ogłuszę cię patelnią i opatrzę nieprzytomnego.

Od razu się uspokoił. Za każdym razem jak go dotykałaś, drgał nieznacznie. 

"To z bólu. Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo" mówiłaś sobie w myślach.

\- Gotowe! - powiedziałaś, jak już założyłaś mu opatrunek. - I co? Było tak źle?

Jack wymamrotał coś, co zabrzmiało jak: "Wręcz przeciwnie".

\- Możesz powtórzyć? - poprosiłaś. Odchrząknął i powiedział:

\- Nie było tak źle.

Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Jack poszedł ubrać całą koszulę, a ty poszłaś przywitać się z resztą. Tosh od razu zniknęła, by sprawdzić furgonetkę. Gwen również gdzieś zniknęła, trzymając telefon w ręce. Tak więc zaczęłaś rozmawiać z Ianto. Po kilku minutach usłyszeliście zbliżający się głos Jacka:

- 1. Od kiedy to zwykli ludzie wiedzą o Wołkach? 2. Czy robili to już wcześniej, a jeśli tak, to jak to możliwe, że nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy? 3. A tak w ogóle, czego od nich chcą?

Kiedy skończył mówić, stał już koło was.

\- Być może to bez związku, ale odnotowaliśmy gwałtowny wzrost niecodziennych obrażeń, które zgłaszano na pogotowie - oznajmił Ianto i podał wam kartki z danymi.

\- Oderwane kawałki nóg i rąk, głębokie rany pleców i brzucha - czytałaś.

- Więc do naszych problemów musimy dodać falę ataków Wołków - powiedział Jack i zaczął iść w stronę swojego gabinetu, a wy za nim. - I przy okazji... Ten spray, który wcześniej na nich stosowaliśmy? Wygląda na to, że uodparniają się na niego.

\- Mutują? - spytała zaskoczona Tosh. Jack usiadł na biurku, podniósł słuchawkę telefonu i zaczął wykręcać numer.

\- Albo ewoluują - mruknęłaś.

\- Jakieś wieści o tym, którego zgubiliśmy wcześniej? - spytał Jack.

\- Sprawdziłam numery rejestracyjne furgonetki... Są fałszywe - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Na terenie Cardiff zarejestrowanych jest 2,500 furgonetek tego typu. Zwiększam obszar do promienia 40 mil i liczba się podwaja.

\- Więc wyśledź ten pojazd... - zaczął Jack, ale Tosh mu przerwała:

\- Za pomocą kamer ulicznych?

\- Tu poczta głosowa Owena, zostaw wiadomość, jeśli musisz _-_ usłyszeliście ze słuchawki, którą trzymał Jack. Westchnęłaś. Gdzie on się podziewał i czemu nie odbiera telefonu?

- Właśnie się tym zajmuję - dokończyła Tosh i poszła do swojego stanowiska. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka i powiedziałaś:

\- Będę próbować dalej się do niego dodzwonić.

Kiwnął głową. Poszłaś do swojego stanowiska i zaczęłaś próbować dodzwonić się do Owena. Nic z tego. W międzyczasie Gwen się odnalazła. Zaczęła rozmawiać z Tosh. Nie słyszałaś ich rozmowy, ale usłyszałaś za to jedno słowo: "Diane".

"Dlatego nie odbiera?" zastanawiałaś się. Spróbowałaś jeszcze raz. Poczta głosowa. Westchnęłaś sfrustrowana. Podszedł do ciebie Jack i powiedział, że Ianto was woła do cel. Uniosłaś brwi zaskoczona i poszłaś za Jackiem. Jak tylko przekroczyliście próg pomieszczenia, usłyszałaś wycie Wołka, którego mieliście zamkniętego w jednej z cel. Podeszliście do Ianto, który stał już przy jego celi.

\- Zaczęło się 10 minut temu - powiedział do was. Zerknęliście na Wołka. Kucał i wydawał te dziwne odgłosy.

\- Jak myślicie, co on robi? - spytał Ianto. Posłuchaliście przez chwilę.

\- Sądzę, że płacze - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Ianto.

\- Owen studiował jego przypadek - odpowiedział Jack. - Myśli, że posiadają zdolność telepatii rozwiniętą na niskim poziomie, aby dzielić się emocjami na odległość.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że on odczuwa ból innego Wołka? - spytał Ianto.

\- Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy w błędzie - powiedział Jack.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Ianto.

\- Ponieważ to by oznaczało, że ktoś nie tylko porywa Wołki, ale i zadaje im ból - odpowiedziałaś. Jack podszedł bliżej celi. Wołek wstał i zawył.

\- Co czujesz? - spytał szeptem Jack. Wołek zawył znowu, a następnie się odwrócił, kucnął i zawył jeszcze raz.

\- Co wiesz? - spytał Jack. Westchnęłaś. Samo porywanie Wołków ci się nie podobało, ale myśl, że ktoś je krzywdzi... Odwróciłaś się i poszłaś z powrotem do głównego pomieszczenia. Jack i Ianto poszli za tobą. Podeszłaś do swojego stanowiska i wróciłaś do prób dodzwonienia się do Owena. Jack w tym czasie podszedł do Tosh i Gwen, gdzie Tosh pokazała im znalezione nagranie furgonetki. Kiedy skończyli, Jack podszedł do ciebie, uśmiechnął się i spytał:

\- Masz ochotę na wycieczkę do doków?

\- Czemu nie? Chodźmy - powiedziałaś. Pojechaliście tylko ty i Jack. Jak dojechaliście na miejsce, okazało się, że ich minęliście.

- Wygląda na to, że ich minęliśmy - powiedziałaś oczywiste.

\- Tak, ale jeśli opuszcza się miejsce w pośpiechu, zwykle zapomina się o czymś - powiedział Jack. Weszliście do mieszczącego się obok magazynu i zaczęliście szukać śladów.

\- Wiesz do czego używano tych magazynów podczas II Wojny Światowej? - spytał w pewnym momencie Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco.

\- Do przechowywania ciał martwych żołnierzy - wyjaśnił. Wzdrygnęłaś się.

\- Jak czarująco - mruknęłaś.

\- Czasami człowiek zbyt dobrze zna historię - powiedział Jack.  Usłyszeliście jakiś hałas. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Kiwnął głową. Wyjęłaś pistolet i zaczęłaś iść dalej.

\- Nic tu nie ma - powiedziałaś po chwili.

\- Więc co oni tu robili? - spytał Jack. - Po co przejechali całą tą drogę?

Nie miałaś pojęcia. I nie byłaś pewna, czy chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Psst - usłyszałaś nagle. Spojrzałaś na Jacka. Wskazał głową przed siebie. Coś znalazł.

\- Co jest? - spytałaś i zaczęłaś iść we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Zdaje się, że to człowiek. Mężczyzna- odpowiedział Jack. Wytężyłaś wzrok. Faktycznie kawałek dalej na ziemi pod jednym z wejść leżał człowiek

\- Żyje? - spytałaś.

\- Halo?! - zawołał Jack. Żadnej odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Szukamy ludzi, którzy byli tutaj zeszłej nocy - powiedział Jack. - Jeśli widział pan cokolwiek, to odpowiednia pora, żeby się wypowiedzieć.

Jak już byliście niedaleko, zauważyłaś coś niepokojącego.

\- Jack, on krwawi - powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś biec do mężczyzny. Kątem oka zauważyłaś, że Jack robi to samo. Stanęłaś koło mężczyzny, który leżał na plecach. Jego głowa leżała w kałuży krwi. Jack schylił się i przekręcił mężczyznę na plecy. Zdusiłaś okrzyk. Ciało mężczyzny było poharatane. Nie żył.

\- O mój Boże! - wydusiłaś.

\- Ślady po Wołku - powiedział Jack. Uniosłaś pistolet i zaczęłaś się rozglądać.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że wciąż tu jest? - spytałaś.

\- Nie. Słyszelibyśmy go - odpowiedział Jack. - Pomóż mi z tym ciałem.

Schowałaś pistolet i zaczęłaś się nachylać, by pomóc Jackowi. Nagle rozległ się okropny dźwięk telefonu. Jack uniósł ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć "to nie ja".

\- To jego? - spytałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie i spytał:

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że wybrałbym taki dzwonek?

\- Z toba to nigdy nic nie wiadomo - mruknęłaś. Jack prychnął. Chyba go obraziłaś myślą, że to mógłby być jego dzwonek. Przewróciłaś oczami. Jack znalazł telefon i odebrał go.

\- Słucham? - powiedział do słuchawki. Telefon miał dźwięk na tyle głośno ustawiony, że mogłaś słyszeć, co mówi osoba po drugiej stronie telefonu.

- Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale trzymaj się z daleka od tego, co cię nie dotyczy - powiedział zniekształcony głos.

\- Kto zabił tego człowieka? - spytał Jack.

\- Słyszałeś, co właśnie powiedziałem? - spytała osoba po drugiej stronie.

\- Kiedy mówię do tchórzy albo morderców, cierpię na tak zwaną głuchotę wybiórczą - odpowiedział Jack, wstał i zaczął chodzić. Uśmiechnęłaś się pod nosem.

\- Nie wtrącaj się w sprawy, których nie rozumiesz - powtórzył głos.

\- Rozumiem to lepiej niż ty. Bo wiem, jak to się skończy - powiedział Jack. - Dopadniemy cię. Upewnimy się, że zostaniesz ukarany za to, co tu się stało. I zmusimy cię do oddania tego stworzenia, które porwałeś. Czy to jasne?

Osoba po drugiej stronie się rozłączyła. Jack szybko wykręcił inny numer.

\- Ianto, namierz wszystkie połączenia przychodzące i wychodzące z tego numeru z ostatnich 24 godzin - powiedział do telefonu. - Jak najszybciej. Jedziemy już z powrotem.

Jack rozłączył się i podszedł do ciała. Razem wsadziliście je do samochodu, a następnie zabraliście do bazy. Tam następnie po raz kolejny wykręciłaś numer Owena.

\- Tu poczta głosowa Owena. Nie zostawiaj wiadomości - usłyszałaś głos Owena. Uśmiechnęłaś się pod nosem. Doskonale wiedziałaś, że tym razem odebrał i próbował cię zbyć.

\- Niezła zagrywka, Owen - powiedziałaś. - Masz natychmiast wracać do bazy. Mamy morderstwo popełnione przez Wołka, więc rusz to kościste dupsko.

I rozłączyłaś się.

\- Dodzwoniłam się do Owena! - zawołałaś. - Kazałam mu przyjechać!

Za tobą rozległy się brawa. Odwróciłaś się i zobaczyłaś klaskającego Jacka.

\- Brawo, [T/I]! - powiedział. - Dokonałaś niemożliwego!

Zaśmiałaś się i mrugnęłaś do niego. Chwilę później pojawił się Owen. Od razu zszedł do prosektorium. Ty, Tosh, Jack i Gwen poszliście za nim. Czekając, aż Owen skończy badać ciało, Gwen sprawdzała jego portfel i poinformowała was o jego danych osobowych.  Potem Owen powiedział wam o jego obrażeniach:

- Dobra, zdecydowanie zabił go Wołek, jednak nieźle oberwał zanim rozszarpano mu gardło. Wołki atakują by zabić, prosto w najsłabszy punkt. Spójrzcie na jego twarz - podbite oko, obtłuczenia kości policzkowych. To samo na plecach i żebrach.

\- Mógł być torturowany? - spytała Tosh.

\- Możliwe. Ale myślę, że te rany zostały zadane przez ludzi - odpowiedział Owen. - Ale po co bić ludzi, a potem szczuć ich Wołkiem? Czemu nie dać Wołkowi wykonać całej pracy?

W tym momencie pojawił się Ianto.

- Udało ci się z tym wykazem rozmów? - spytał go Jack.

\- Ostatni numer telefonu, z którego dzwoniono został zablokowany - odpowiedział Ianto. - Wykasowano wykaz wszystkich rozmów.

\- Boże, działają szybko - skomentowałaś.

\- Według mnie, ci ludzie wykorzystują Wołki, aby popełnić morderstwo doskonałe - powiedział Jack. - Brak odcisków palców, brak śladów rozpoznawalnego DNA,... Gwarantowana szybka śmierć. Nie mamy nic, żeby kogokolwiek połączyć z tym morderstwem.

- Racja. Więc znalezienie zabójcy to będzie bułka z masłem - powiedział sarkastycznie Owen.

\- A co z tym gościem? - spytała Gwen. - Ktoś musi przekazać jego żonie, że nie żyje.

Jednocześnie popatrzyliście na nią. Gwen westchnęła, wiedząc, o co chodzi. Chwilę później ona i Owen pojechali do domu żony martwego faceta. Nie zazdrościłaś im. Jakiś czas później wróciła sama Gwen. Była zła, więc najwidoczniej się pokłócili z Owenem. Oczywiście nie wiedziała gdzie jest Owen.

\- Gdzie, do cholery, byłeś? - spytał Jack, jak Owen się wreszcie pojawił.

\- Spacerowałem - odpowiedział.

\- Pod twoją nieobecność, Toshiko wpadła na świetny pomysł - powiedział Jack.

\- Cóż, wcześniej czy później to musiało się wydarzyć - powiedział Owen, podchodząc do swojego stanowiska.

\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, Tosh - odezwała się Gwen.

\- Tak, po prostu nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi, Tosh - powiedział zdenerwowany Owen. - Potrafię być takim dupkiem. Najwyraźniej...

\- Furgonetka z Wołkiem pojechała prosto do magazynu - powiedziała Tosh. - Musieli wiedzieć, że był opuszczony.

\- Więc albo należy do nich, albo kontaktowali się wcześniej z agentami nieruchomości - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Owenie Harper, zajmiesz się nieruchomościami - powiedział Jack. - Tosh jest w trakcie załatwiania ci przykrywki.

\- Czekaj, dlaczego ja? - spytał Owen.

\- Zostałeś wybrany drogą eliminacji - powiedziałaś. - A że cię nie było, nie miałeś szansy zaprotestować.

\- Musimy przeniknąć przez ich szeregi obronne, dowiedzieć się co jest grane - powiedział Jack.

\- Dobra, w porządku - powiedział Owen nieobecnym głosem. - Teraz mógłbym zająć się byciem kimś innym.

Kiedy przykrywka była gotowa, Owen przebrał się, wziął odpowiedni sprzęt i udał się na spotkanie. Wam pozostało czekać, aż Owen podepnie się do ich komputera. Po jakimś czasie Tosh was poinformowała, że się mu udało.

- To da nam wgląd we wszystko na jego twardym dysku, włączając w to pliki zaszyfrowane - powiedziała. - Jeśli uda mi się ustalić protokół routingu, to od tej chwili cokolwiek zrobi na tym komputerze, będziemy o tym wiedzieć.

Jak się jej udało, dała Owenowi znać, że może się już odłączyć. Ty natomiast podeszłaś do swojego stanowiska, wiedząc, że wkrótce przyjdzie pora na twoją część zadania. Po kilku minutach Tosh powiedziała, żebyś się przygotowała. Sekundę później zadzwonił telefon na twoim biurku. Wiedząc, kto dzwoni, odebrałaś i powiedziałaś do słuchawki:

- Dział sprzedaży. Jenny Fox przy telefonie.

\- Przepraszam, pomyłka - powiedział Mark Lynch, agent z którym rozmawiał Owen, bo to on zadzwonił, chcąc sprawdzić Owena.

\- Zadanie wykonane - powiedziałaś z uśmiechem.

\- Odkryłem kolejne podejrzane obrażenia w szpitalu - usłyszałaś Ianto. - Wydają się naprawdę poważne.

\- Tosh, [T/I], zostańcie tutaj i śledźcie poczynania Marka Lyncha - powiedział Jack. - Ianto ze mną...

\- Pójdę z wami - zaoferowała się Gwen.

\- Idź do domu - powiedział do niej Jack.

\- Ale... - zaczęła, ale Jack nie pozwolił jej dokończyć:

\- To nie jest prośba. Pamiętaj - nie zostawiaj tego własnemu biegowi.

Gwen popatrzyła na ciebie z nadzieją. Wzruszyłaś ramionami i powiedziałaś:

\- Na mnie nie patrz. Jak Jack każe ci iść do domu, to nie ma siły, która przekonała by go do zmiany zdania. Wierz mi, wiem coś o tym.

Gwen wymamrotała coś pod nosem i z ociąganiem poszła do domu. Jack i Ianto pojechali do szpitala. Natomiast ty i Tosh śledziłyście poczynania Marka Lyncha, tak jak kazał wam Jack. Owen z kolei miał z nim spędzić wieczór i spróbować się czegoś dowiedzieć. Jednak nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło. Jack i Ianto zdążyli wrócić i opowiedzieć wam o ich spotkaniu z chłopakiem, którego zaatakował Wołek. Chłopak jednak uparcie twierdził, że został napadnięty. Twierdził, że jeśli powie prawdę to jacyś "wszyscy" go zabiją. Jack skierował się do cel. Ruszyliście za nim.

- Jak to "wszyscy"? - spytała Tosh, wchodząc za Jackiem do celi.

\- Tylko tyle powiedział. Nic więcej nie mogliśmy z niego wyciągnąć - odpowiedział Ianto. Jack zaglądnął do celi Wołka i powiedział:

\- Zatem zostaje nam tylko jedna możliwość. Dobra, Żanetko. Czas na wycieczkę.

Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona i spytałaś:

\- Mówisz na niego Żanetka?

\- "Barbara" wydawało mi się nieodpowiednie - odpowiedział Jack i zaczął otwierać celę Wołka. Pokręciłaś głową z niedowierzaniem. Jack nadał Wołkowi żeńskie imię. Świat się kończy... Jack kazał tobie i  Tosh wsiąść do samochodu. Po chwili usłyszeliście, jak pakuje do tyłu Wołka. Ianto wsiadł koło was, a Jack siadł za kierownicę i ruszył. Po drodze wyjaśnił wam swój plan.

\- Chcesz wypuścić Wołka w centrum Cardiff?! - spytała z niedowierzaniem Tosh.

\- Niezupełnie w centrum. Trochę z boku - odpowiedział Jack. - Umieściliśmy urządzenie śledzące w jego kombinezonie, więc kiedy go złapią, będziemy wiedzieli dokładnie, gdzie są.

\- Ale on może wcześniej zabić wielu ludzi! - zaprotestowałaś

\- Zgadzam się z [T/I] - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Wypuścimy go w tym samym miejscu, w którym zabrali tamtego - powiedział Jack. - O tej porze jest tam pusto. Nie odstąpimy go nawet na krok.

W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Jack się zatrzymał i wypuścił Wołka.

\- Namierzanie działa? - spytał.

\- Tak - potwierdziła Tosh.

\- Dalej Żanetko - powiedział Jack, a następnie za nią ruszył. Rozpoczął się pościg. Nie wiesz jak długo goniliście Żanetkę, licząc, że tamci ją złapią, a wy będziecie mogli ich namierzyć. W pewnym momencie wbiegła w uliczkę, w którą nie dało się wjechać samochodem. Jack i Tosh wyskoczyli z samochodu i zaczęli ją gonić na piechotę. Ianto i ty próbowaliście zajechać ją z drugiej strony. Kiedy dojechaliście, okazało się, że póki co plan działa. Jack i Tosh wsiedli do samochodu i zaczęliście ich śledzić. Jack musiał chyba zauważyć twoja ponurą minę, bo spytał cię, czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Po prostu uważam, że nie traktujemy tego Wołka właściwie - powiedziałaś. - Człowieka byśmy nie potraktowali w ten sposób.

Jack westchnął i spytał:

\- Czy wy się zmówiłyście? Tosh przed chwilą powiedziała mniej więcej to samo. Musimy ich śledzić!

I śledziliście. Po dłuższym czasie sygnał stanął w miejscu. Zatrzymaliście się i pobiegliście go szukać. Okazało się, że nadajnik został oderwany i zostawiony na płocie.

\- Mamy już coś? - spytał Ianto.

\- Nic nie mamy - powiedział wściekły Jack. - Nie mamy pojęcia ani gdzie są, ani co robią.

W złych humorach wsiedliście do samochodu i zaczęliście wracać do bazy, by omówić na spokojnie wasz następny ruch. Nagle usłyszeliście głos Gwen w słuchawkach, pytajacy czy ją słyszycie. Uśmiechnęłaś się pod nosem. Spodziewałaś się, że nie odpuści i wróci do bazy.

- Co ty tam robisz, do cholery? - spytał ją Jack. - Mówiłem, żebyś poszła do domu.

\- Na komórkę Dana Hodgesa właśnie przyszedł sms - powiedziała Gwen. - Charlie Foxtrot 1 0 6 Bravo Yankee. Zdaje się, że to kod pocztowy budynku. Budynek będzie miał na fasadzie szyld Lyncha Frosta.

\- OK, mam lokalizację - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Gwen, po drodze po ciebie podjedziemy - powiedział Jack.

\- Więc ludzie dostają smsa i jadą do jakiegoś domu? - spytał Ianto.

\- Domu, o którym Mark Lynch wie, że jest niezamieszkały - dodałaś.

\- Pytanie brzmi: co się stanie, kiedy tam dotrą? - spytał Jack. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Pojechaliście po Gwen, a następnie na podany przez Tosh adres. Szybko wbiegliście do środka. Było tam pełno ludzi, przyglądającym się klatce, w której był Wołek i... Owen? Jack strzelił ostrzegawczo z pistoletu. W tym samym czasie Wołek rzucił się na Owena. Rzuciliście się w kierunku klatki. Ty i Gwen próbowałyście otworzyć drzwi.

\- Otwórzcie te drzwi! - krzyknęłaś. Wołek wgryzał się w Owena.

\- Jack! - krzyknęła Gwen. Jack strzelił do Wołka. Wołek odsunął się szybko od Owena, łapiąc się za postrzelone ramię. W końcu jakiś mężczyzna otworzył drzwi. Razem z Gwen podbiegłyście do Owena.

\- Owen? - spytała Gwen.

\- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknął.

\- Dość tego! - krzyknął Jack. Podniosłaś na niego wzrok. Celował pistoletem w mężczyznę, który wcześniej otworzył klatkę. Teraz stał przy Wołku z urządzeniem, które raziło prądem.

\- Pomóż nam! Jack, pomóż nam go wynieść! - zawołała Gwen. Jack szybko do was podszedł, chwycił Owena i go podniósł, a następnie położył na podłodze poza klatką. Mark Lynch ukląkł koło niego. Wpatrywał się w niego w szoku.

\- Ty mu to zrobiłeś! - krzyknęłaś wściekła.

\- Sam sobie to zrobił - powiedział zszokowany. - W ogóle się nie bał.

\- To już koniec - zawołał Jack do zgromadzonego tłumu ludzi. - Te stworzenia trzeba zostawić w spokoju. Zajmijcie się swoim własnym życiem.

Mark wstał, wszedł do klatki i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Jack! - zawołałaś. Jack odwrócił się i wycelował w niego pistoletem.

\- Co ty robisz? - spytał.

\- To koniec - odpowiedział Mark. Po chwili Jack opuścił broń. Wołek rzucił się na Marka. Mark zaczął krzyczeć Chciałaś mu pomóc, ale Jack złapał cię za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, żeby cię powstrzymać. Popatrzyłaś na niego w szoku. Pokręcił głową. Po chwili puścił cię i podszedł do Owena. Spojrzałaś jeszcze raz na Marka i Wołka, a następnie pomogłaś Jackowi wsadzić Owena do samochodu, by następnie zawieźć go do szpitala. Później zajęliście się Wołkami. Nawet nie zauważyłaś, jak stałaś oparta o swoje biurko w bazie i wpatrywałaś się w ścianę pustym wzrokiem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - z zamyślenia wyrwał cię głos Jacka. Zamrugałaś i spojrzałaś na niego.

\- Po prostu wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć głupoty ludzkiej - powiedziałaś po chwili. - To, co się tam działo... Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego oni wszyscy byli tacy głupi.

\- Więc nie próbuj - powiedział. - To chyba jedyna rzecz, jaką nikt nigdy nie będzie mógł zrozumieć.

Pokiwałaś głową.

\- Dlaczego mnie powstrzymałeś? - spytałaś nagle. Jack nie odpowiedział ci. Zamiast tego podszedł do ciebie. Stał bardzo blisko. Złapał twoją twarz w dłonie i spojrzał ci w oczy. Odpowiedziałaś spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę tak staliście.

\- Ponieważ on chciał umrzeć - powiedział w końcu Jack. - Nie powstrzymałabyś go. W efekcie mogła ci się stać krzywda. A ja nie mógłbym znieść, gdyby coś ci się stało.

Pocałował cię w czoło, a następnie puścił twoją twarz i odszedł. Wpatrywałaś się w niego w szoku. Długo tak jeszcze stałaś. Dopiero odgłos kroków Tosh przywrócił cię do rzeczywistości...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawiera część dialogów z jedenastego odcinka pierwszego sezonu.


	12. Rok 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razem z Tosh i Jackiem zostajecie cofnięci do roku 1941. Starając się dostać z powrotem do waszych czasów, razem z Tosh dowiadujecie się o Jacku paru rzeczy. W czasie waszego pobytu tam, dzieje się rzecz dla ciebie niespodziewana. Czy relacje między Jackiem a tobą ulegną zmianie?

Podskoczyłaś gwałtownie, na dźwięk klaksonu. Popatrzyłaś spod przymrużonych powiek na Jacka. On uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i powiedział:

\- Zasypiałaś. A jesteśmy już na miejscu.

Westchnęłaś i przewróciłaś oczami. Następnie otworzyłaś drzwi samochodu i wysiadłaś z niego. Zaraz po tobie wysiadła Tosh, kończąc rozmowę przez telefon.

- Dziś są 88 urodziny mojego dziadka - powiedziała do ciebie i Jacka.

\- To wyjaśnia, dlaczego się tak ładnie ubrałaś - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się do niej.

\- Myślałem, że robisz to dla mnie - powiedział Jack, podchodząc do drzwi budynku, do którego mieliście wejść.

\- 88 rok życia to dla Japończyka rok szczęścia - wyjaśniła Tosh. - Jadę do Londynu, żeby popatrzeć jak mężczyźni rzucają ryżem.

\- To samo dostaniesz w Balti, kiedy przykręcą kurek - powiedział Jack. Parsknęłyście śmiechem.

\- Dobra, do rzeczy. Co my tu mamy? - spytał Jack i otworzył drzwi. Weszliście do środka.

\- Sala balowa Ritza - zaczęłaś. - Jest opuszczona od 1989, ale mimo to ktoś narzekał na słuchanie muzyki... muzyki z lat 40-tych.

Jack wszedł na schody, a po chwili kazał wam posłuchać. Rzeczywiście, słychać było muzykę.

\- Idziecie na górę? - spytał Jack i sam zaczął się wspinać. Ruszyłyście z Tosh za nim. Weszliście do głównej sali. Gwizdnęłaś z zachwytu.

- Spójrzcie na ten żyrandol - powiedziałaś zachwycona.

\- Wtedy nie było neonówek - powiedział Jack. Weszliście w głąb sali.

\- Tylko dziarscy, młodzi żołnierze i młode, atrakcyjne damy - powiedział, łapiąc cię nagle za dłoń, a drugą kładąc na twojej talii. Zaczął z tobą tańczyć. Zaśmiałaś się rozbawiona.

\- A kiedy tańczyli... dziewczęta spoglądały swoim partnerom w oczy, delikatnie się uśmiechały i mówiły... - zaczął Jack. Zrobiłaś dokładnie to co powiedział. Urwał, kiedy wasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Jakoś wpadliście na Tosh.

\- Jack! Uważaj na mojego laptopa - powiedziała Tosh. Szybko odsunęłaś się od Jacka.

\- Myślałem raczej o tekście: „To kiedy wyruszasz na wojnę?" - powiedział Jack. Parsknęłaś śmiechem. W końcu po jakimś czasie oglądania budynku, Jack powiedział:

\- Chodźmy. Nie ma tu nic oprócz kurzu i wspomnień.

Nagle usłyszeliście muzykę. Popatrzyliście na siebie i szybko wróciliście na salę balową. Stanęliście na jej widok jak wryci. Pełna była tańczących par. Wszyscy wyglądali jak żywcem wzięci z lat 40.

\- Wyglądają tak prawdziwie - powiedziała Tosh, kiedy zaczęliście koło nich przechodzić.

\- Nie są duchami - powiedział Jack, patrząc na urządzenie na swoim nadgarstku. - To zwykłe przesunięcie w czasie.

Zaśmiał się radośnie.

\- Cudowne! - wykrzyknął.

\- Może dla ciebie - powiedziałaś. - Powinniśmy wyjść.

Zaczęłaś iść w stronę wyjścia. Tosh i Jack za tobą. Z trudem przecisnęłaś się do schodów. Razem z Tosh prawie biegłyście do drzwi wyjściowych. Wyszłyście na zewnątrz. Zatrzymaliście się gwałtownie, jak zobaczyliście widok na zewnątrz.

\- Jest noc - powiedziałaś zszokowana. Wybiegliście na ulicę.

\- Gdzie jest SUV? - spytała Tosh. - Został skradziony?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Jack. - My zostaliśmy.

Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. Następnie rozglądnęłaś się po ulicy. Faktycznie. Wszystko wyglądało jak w latach 40 XX wieku. Tosh postanowiła spróbować zadzwonić do bazy.

- To nie ma sensu - powiedziała po chwili, podchodząc do was. - Nie działa. Nie mogę połączyć się z bazą.

\- Wracajmy do środka - powiedział Jack. - To właśnie tam byliśmy w chwili przejścia.

Westchnęłaś i poszłaś za nim do środka. Stanęliście na uboczu sali balowej.

- My naprawdę jesteśmy w 1941 - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Ze wszystkich możliwych lat, dlaczego musieliśmy wylądować w tym, w którym trwa II Wojna Światowa? - spytałaś.

\- A kiedy byś wolała? - spytał Jack.

\- W roku, którym nie trwa wojna - odpowiedziałaś. - Czekaj... Nie ma chyba takiego roku. Raczej zawsze gdzieś była jakaś wojna.

Jack zaśmiał się i powiedział:

\- Chyba tak...

\- To chociaż w miejscu, gdzie nie ma wojny - powiedziałaś. - Ale nie... My musieliśmy wylądować w Cardiff, kiedy akurat trwa II Wojna Światowa.

\- A co jeśli nie będziemy mogli wrócić? - spytała Tosh.

\- Rupiecie prześlizgują się na okrągło. Wrócimy - powiedział Jack. - Spójrz na to pozytywnie. To daje ci świetną wymówkę, żeby poimprezować.

\- Mam tam swoje życie! - powiedziała Tosh. - A oni nie mogą nam pomóc, bo ostatnie odczyty mam tutaj, przy sobie.

Powiedziała to dość głośno, więc ludzie zaczęli się na was patrzeć.

\- Ludzie się na nas gapią - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Musimy wtopić się w tłum - powiedział Jack i zdjął słuchawkę z ucha, a następnie wziął od Tosh torbę z laptopem, by mogła zdjąć płaszcz. Również zdjęłaś słuchawkę i spojrzałaś na swoje ubranie. Na całe szczęście naszło cię na ubranie sukienki. Nie była w stylu lat 40, ale nie była też za bardzo wyróżniająca się.

\- Łatwo ci mówić - powiedziała Tosh. - Jestem tutaj jedyną Azjatką.

\- Nie martw się. Jesteś z kapitanem - powiedział Jack. Następnie popchnął was lekko w plecy, byście weszły w tłum. Podeszliście do baru. Jack zamówił dla ciebie i Tosh wodę, a dla siebie brandy. Nagle do Tosh podszedł jakiś żołnierz.

- Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej - powiedział do niej i przybliżył się. Tosh popatrzyła na ciebie lekko przerażona.

\- 36 funtów, sir - powiedział barman. Jack zorientował się, że nie ma pieniędzy. Ty też nie miałaś. Znaczy miałaś, ale współczesne.

\- Ja... zapłacę - powiedział żołnierz, podając barmanowi plik banknotów.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział do niego Jack.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem - powiedział żołnierz, patrząc na Tosh.

\- Jakim? - spytał Jack. Żołnierz chwycił Tosh za rękę i pociągnął ją na parkiet. Jack zaczął się śmiać. Ty uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Jack podszedł bliżej parkietu, by popatrzeć na tańczącą Tosh. Ty wolałaś zostać przy barze. Po jakimś czasie podeszłaś do niego i spytałaś:

\- Nie uważasz, że lepiej by było uratować Tosh od niego? Ona wcale tego nie chce, a poza tym nie powinniśmy zwracać na siebie uwagę.

\- Ta... Masz rację - powiedział i podszedł do Tosh i żołnierza. Żołnierz wcale nie chciał puścić Tosh. Po chwili zaczął się przepychać z Jackiem. Jak Jack i Tosh mieli już odchodzić, żołnierz uderzył Jacka w twarz. Jack zatoczył się na Tosh. Jak odzyskał równowagę, popchnął żołnierza tak, że ten przewrócił się na ziemię.

"Przecież mu mówiłam, żebyśmy nie zwracali na siebie uwagi!" jęknęłaś w duchu. Odłożyłaś szklankę i szybko podeszłaś do Jacka. Złapałaś go za ramię i powiedziałaś:

\- Jack, mieliśmy się wtopić w tłum!

Nagle pomiędzy Jackiem i żołnierzem stanął inny, mówiąc do wcześniejszego, że już wystarczy.

- Przepraszam za tamto - zwrócił się do was. - Żołnierze są dziś nieco ożywieni. Jutro ostatni dzień szkolenia operacyjnego jednostki.

Następnie znowu zwrócił się do żołnierza:

\- Przeproś tego pana, George.

\- Tylko tańczyłem - zaprotestował.

\- Myślę, że to twoja pięść mu się nie spodobała, a nie twój foxtrot - powiedział rozjemca.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział George do Jacka.

\- W porządku. Prawie mnie nabrałeś - powiedział Jack i zaśmiał się. Razem z nim George i drugi żołnierz.

\- Sądzę, że pani również zasługuje na przeprosiny - powiedział drugi żołnierz, wskazując ręką na Tosh.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział do niej George.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte - powiedziała Tosh. Następnie ty, Tosh i Jack odwróciliście się i zaczęliście odchodzić. Jacka zatrzymał ten drugi żołnierz, pytajac:

\- Hej, też zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika?

\- Tak - skłamał Jack. Podali sobie dłonie i zaczęli jednocześnie:

\- Jestem kapitan...

Jack zaśmiał się i powiedział:

\- Ty pierwszy.

\- Kapitan Jack Harkness. 133 Dywizjon - powiedział żołnierz. Jackowi zrzedła mina. Razem z Tosh patrzyłyście zaskoczone to na waszego Jacka, to na drugiego.

\- Proszę spojrzeć w tę stronę - usłyszałaś za sobą, a następnie rozległ się dźwięk aparatu. Odwróciłaś się. Podchodził do was starszy mężczyzna. Stanął pomiędzy Jackiem i... drugim Jackiem i powiedział:

- Jeszcze jedno do dokumentacji, sir. Nalegam.

Spojrzeliście w stronę aparatu. Starszy mężczyzna podziękował i odszedł.

\- Powinienem wracać... - zaczął Jack i chciał już odejść, ale zatrzymał go Harkness, mówiąc:

\- Nie słyszałem waszych nazwisk.

Ty i Tosh przedstawiłyście się. Następnie Jack powiedział:

\- Kapitan James Harper. 71 Dywizjon.

\- 71, mam nadzieję, że właśnie tam mnie przydzielą - powiedział Harkness. -  Czego się napijesz?

\- Może później - powiedział Jack. - Byliśmy z przyjaciółkami nieco zajęci.

\- Jasne - powiedział Harkness i odszedł. Wy poszliście w przeciwnym kierunku. Poszliście na jakiś pusty korytarz.

- Czemu ten mężczyzna nosi twoje nazwisko? - spytałaś. Nie odpowiedział.

\- Jesteśmy wystarczająco zagubione i bez twojego ukrywania przed nami prawdy! - wykrzyknęła Tosh. Jack odwrócił się do was i powiedział:

\- To nie moje nazwisko. To jego. Przybrałem jego nazwisko.

Popatrzyłyście na niego zaskoczone.

\- Ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jest... taki seksowny! - dodał Jack i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Poczułaś ukłucie zazdrości.

\- Jack! - zganiła go Tosh. Jack przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Za dużo wiem - powiedział.

\- Więc... podziel się tym - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Nie chciałabyście tego. Wierzcie mi - powiedział Jack. Miałaś wrażenie, że zobaczyłaś w jego oczach łzy.

\- Musimy wracać - powiedział, a następnie wskazał na torbę Tosh. - Co w tym jest?

\- Mam tutaj część tego równania. Druga część jest w bazie - powiedziała Toch. - Jeśli uda mi się znaleźć jakiś sposób na dostarczenie tych rachunków z powrotem do bazy, będą mogli je połączyć, otworzą szczelinę i przeprowadzą nas z powrotem.

Jack uśmiechnął się, złapał was za ręce i polecił wam iść za nim. Poszliście w głąb korytarza. W pewnym momencie Tosh się zatrzymała. Powiedziała, że wydawało jej się, że słyszy swoje imię. Ruszyliście dalej. Weszliście do jakiegoś biura. Tosh otworzyła laptop. Bateria była na wyczerpaniu. Zaczęła przepisywać z niego równanie. Po chwili poprosiła Jacka, żeby je jej przeczytał. Nagle komputer się wyłączył.

\- Masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz? - spytałaś.

\- Potrzebne mi tylko współrzędne sali, żebym mogła wprowadzić je do równania - odpowiedziała. - Potem musimy przesłać informację z powrotem do bazy.

\- Co tu robicie? - usłyszeliście nagle. Spojrzeliście w kierunku drzwi. Stał w nich ten sam mężczyzna, który wcześniej zrobił sobie z wami zdjęcie. Tosh szybko zamknęła laptop.

\- Kim jesteście? - spytał, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Kapitan... James Harper - powiedział Jack, podchodząc do mężczyzny i ściskając mu dłoń. Następnie pokazał na Tosh, a potem na ciebie i powiedział:

\- A to jest Toshiko Sato, moja przyjaciółka, matematyczka... Oraz moja druga przyjaciółka, [T/I] [T/N]... pielęgniarka.

Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. Tosh cicho parsknęła śmiechem. W myślach dusiłaś Jacka. Dlaczego powiedział, że jesteś pielęgniarką?

\- Jestem Bilis, kierownik - przedstawił się mężczyzna. Bilis podszedł do biurka.

\- Nie jesteś w pełni umundurowany, Kapitanie - powiedział.

\- Przepustka - odparł Jack. - 48 godzinna.

Twoją uwagę przyciągnął aparat Bilisa.

\- Ciekawy aparat - powiedziałaś.

\- Robi zdjęcia w mgnieniu oka - powiedział Bilis.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że już... to potrafią - powiedziałaś. W ostatniej chwili się powstrzymałaś. Miałaś zamiar powiedzieć "że już wtedy takie mieli".

\- A ja nie wiedziałem, że wyprodukowali walizeczkę z metalu - powiedział Bilis, patrząc na laptop Tosh. Nagle rozległo się bicie zegara. Bilis spojrzał na niego, a następnie z powrotem na Tosh i spytał:

- Gdzie ją kupiłaś?

\- W Londynie - odpowiedziała Tosh. -  Stamtąd pochodzę.

- Powinienem wracać, kochani - powiedział Bilis. - Już do nas jadą.

Nie miałaś pojęcia, o czym mówi, ale szybko wyszliście z jego gabinetu. Znaleźliście się na schodach. Tosh znowu zaczęła panikować.

\- Pearl Harbour, Jack - powiedziała.

\- To wydarzy się dopiero pod koniec roku - powiedziałaś.

\- Dziadek został w Londynie, ale był prześladowany - powiedziała Tosh. - Jeśli tu zostanę, to co się ze mną stanie?

\- Zaopiekuję się tobą. Wami obiema - powiedział Jack. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Mimo iż była to miła perspektywa, wolałaś jednak wrócić do swoich czasów. Jack zaczął się przyglądać ludziom pod wami.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś pasował do tego okresu - powiedziała Tosh do Jacka. - Byłeś tu już wcześniej?

\- Tak - odpowiedział. - Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale służyłem podczas wojny w 1941. Byłem tajnym agentem. Potrzebowałem fałszywej tożsamości, więc przybrałem... jego nazwisko.

Wskazał na prawdziwego Jacka Harknessa.

\- Kim byłeś wcześniej? - spytałaś. Nie odpowiedział.

\- Dlaczego on? - spytała Tosh.

\- Tak było mi wygodnie - odpowiedział.

\- Ale skoro zdecydowałeś się ukraść mu tożsamość, to on...? - zaczęłaś.

\- Ginie, podczas walki - dokończył Jack.

\- Kiedy? - spytała Tosh.

\- Jutro - odpowiedział. Popatrzyłaś na Harknessa. Ciężko ci było w to uwierzyć. Jack i Tosh zaczęli schodzić w dół. Tosh podeszła do żołnierzy i spytała, kto jest najlepszym nawigatorem. Jak go jej wskazali, poprosiła go o rozmowę.

- Uczniowi ze szkoły prywatnej daję 2 tygodnie - odezwał się George.

\- Ten chłopak przeszedł długą drogę w 5 tygodni - powiedział Harkness. - Dopóki pamiętacie swoje szkolenie, chłopcy, nic wam nie będzie.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu Jacka i powiedział:

\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Usiądziemy?

Popchnął Jacka w kierunku stolika. Jack szybko złapał cię za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Oprócz was dosiadło się jeszcze paru żołnierzy. Zaczęli rozmawiać o wojnie. Nie bardzo cię to interesowało, więc zaczęłaś się przyglądać ludziom na sali. W pewnym momencie Harkness podszedł do baru, po coś do picia. Podeszła do niego wtedy jakaś blondynka. Zastanawiałaś się, czy to jego dziewczyna. Jakoś zrobiło ci się lepiej na tą myśl. Zauważyłaś, że Tosh już skończyła rozmawiać z nawigatorem. Razem z Jackiem wstaliście i podeszliście do niej.

- Mam to, czego potrzebuję - powiedziała. - Teraz muszę jedynie znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby zostawić im wiadomość na czymś, co zachowa się do naszych czasów.

Kiwnęliście z Jackiem głowami i zaczęliście iść w kierunku schodów. Nagle jakaś dziewczyna zagroziła drogę Tosh.

- Nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej - powiedziała, a następnie spojrzała na George'a. -  Ona jest z tobą?

\- Nie, ona leci na Tima - odpowiedział. - W przeciwnym razie, po co miałaby pozwalać, aby zanudzał ją na śmierć tą nawigacją?

\- A może jest szpiegiem - powiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Chińczycy są po naszej stronie, prawda? - spytał jakiś żołnierz.

\- Jestem Japonką - powiedziała Tosh.

\- To sojusznikiem raczej nie jesteś - powiedziała dziewczyna. Wszyscy wokół zaczęli na was patrzeć.

\- Daj spokój, Audrey - powiedział George.

\- Więc po czyjej stronie jesteś? Co jest w tej torbie? - spytała Audrey.

\- Nic - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Skoro nie masz nic do ukrycia, otwórz torbę! - powiedziała Audrey i zaczęła szarpać torbę Tosh. Jack złapał Audrey za ramiona i powiedział:

\- Nie może. Jej praca jest ściśle tajna. Jest brytyjską szyfrantką.

\- Bez kobiet takich jak ona, nie mielibyśmy jak bronić kraju - powiedział Harkness, podając tobie i Jackowi drinka. Następnie uniósł swój i powiedział:

\- Za Toshiko.

\- Toshiko! - powiedzieliście wy i ludzie naokoło.

\- Potrzebny mi aparat Bilisa. Zdjęcia przecież się zachowają, prawda? - powiedziała Tosh i zaczęła iść w kierunku schodów.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz, abym z tobą poszedł? - spytał Jack.

\- Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić - zatrzymał go Harkness. - Dopiero co przyniosłem ci drinka.

\- Poradzę sobie. Pogadajcie sobie - powiedziała Tosh i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach. Poszłaś za nią. Jak tylko to zauważyła, zatrzymała się obróciła do ciebie i powiedziała z uśmiechem:

\- Lepiej z nim zostań. Jeszcze ci go odbiją...

Następnie szybko się odwróciła i ruszyła dalej. Zamrugałaś zaskoczona. Westchnęłaś i wróciłaś na dół. Musiałaś się rozglądnąć za Jackiem, bo oczywiście już gdzieś zniknął. Znalazłaś go przy stoliku z Harknessem i tamtą blondynką.

\- Mogę się dosiąść? - spytałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się na twój widok. Wstał i odsunął ci krzesło. Uśmiechnęłaś się na ten gest.

\- Więc jaka jest twoja następna misja? - spytał Harkness Jacka.

\- Za paplanie płaci się czyimś życiem - odpowiedział.

\- I tak powinnam iść - powiedziała blondynka, wstając. Jack i Harkness szybko wstali.

\- Nie nie, nie to miałem na myśli - powiedział Jack.

\- W porządku. Jeśli wyjdę teraz, złapię jakiś transport - powiedziała blondynka. Jack popatrzył na Harknessa i usiadł z powrotem. Harkness zaczął po cichu rozmawiać z blondynką. Jack uśmiechnął się do ciebie. Odpowiedziałaś uśmiechem. Po chwili blondynka, która okazała się mieć na imię Nancy, odeszła. Harkness nawet jej nie pocałował na pożegnanie. Usiadł koło was z powrotem.  
  
- Tylko tyle? - spytał Jack.

\- Urocza z niej dziecina, ale muszę się dziś zająć moimi żołnierzami - odpowiedział Harkness. -  Jutro ich ostatni dzień.

\- Biegnij za nią - powiedział Jack. - Pocałuj ją na pożegnanie. Jutro wszystko może się zdarzyć.

\- To zwykłe rutynowe ćwiczenia. Na pewno nie umrę - powiedział Harkness. Spojrzałaś w bok. To było okropne uczucie. Wiedziałaś, że jutro umrze, ale nie mogłaś tego zmienić. Po pierwsze, on by ci nie uwierzył. A po drugie, nie mogłaś zmienić biegu wydarzeń.

\- Właśnie wtedy cię dopadają, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewasz - powiedział Jack. - Nie wiesz, co cię czeka. Pocałuj ją... na pożegnanie.

Po chwili wahania Harkness dopił drinka i podszedł do Nancy. Pocałował ją. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Harkness następnie pomógł Nancy założyć płaszcz. Blondynka przytuliła go, pogładziła po policzku i wyszła. Harkness wrócił do was.

- To tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Teraz wydaje jej się, że mnie kocha - powiedział, wziął swoją czapkę ze stolika i odszedł.

\- Nie widzę, dlaczego to miałoby być dla niego złe - powiedziałaś zaskoczona. Jack wstał i szybko ruszył za nim. Westchnęłaś, dopiłaś swojego drinka i poszłaś za nimi. Schodziliście po schodach. Jack i Harkness zaczęli się kłócić. Szłaś za nimi w pewnym oddaleniu, więc nic nie słyszałaś. W końcu przestali. Chwilę później rozległy się syreny. Nalot. Jack szybko się obrócił. Jak tylko cię zobaczył, odetchnął z ulgą i podbiegł do ciebie.

\- Tosh... Musimy znaleźć Tosh - powiedziałaś. Jack kiwnął głową i rozglądnął się nerwowo. Zaczęliście ją szukać i wołać. W końcu ją znaleźliście. Zaczęliście schodzić do piwnicy.

- Nie uchwyciłam na zdjęciu pierwszej części równania - powiedziała Tosh. - Reszta jest na zewnątrz.  Jeśli to znajdą, będą szukać dalej, prawda?

\- Na pewno - powiedziałaś. - A teraz chodźmy.

Zeszliście do piwnicy. Przepchnęliście się do miejsca, gdzie był jakiś korytarz. Tosh chwyciła lampę, stojąco niedaleko i powiedziała:

- Muszę dokończyć wiadomość. Ołówek wyblaknie. Muszę znaleźć coś innego.

Poszła wzdłuż korytarza. Nie poszliście za nią. Usiadłaś na ziemi. Po chwili Jack usiadł koło ciebie. Siedzieliście w ciszy. Nagle Jack cię objął. Wtuliłaś się w niego. Pomogło ci się to uspokoić. Poczułaś się bezpieczna.

\- Wyciągnę cię stąd - powiedział nagle. - Obiecuję...

\- Wiem - powiedziałaś. - Wiem, Jack...

Kapela, która wcześniej grała na przyjęciu znowu zaczęła grać. Nie znałaś tej piosenki, ale była przyjemna. Podszedł do was Harkness. Jack wstał.

\- Tak. Oczywiście, że się boję - powiedział Harkness. Jack uśmiechnął się lekko. Zamrugałaś. Nie wiedziałaś o co chodzi. Nagle zaświeciło się światło. Podniosłaś wzrok. Na schodach stał Bilis z lampą w ręku.

- Niech zabawa trwa dalej! - wykrzyknął. Rozległy się entuzjastyczne okrzyki. Ludzie zaczęli wracać na górę. Wstałaś. W tym samym momencie wróciła Tosh.

- Skończyłam. Reszta równania jest ukryta - powiedziała. Zauważyłaś, że ma rozciętą dłoń. Zauważył to też Tim, nawigator.

\- Co się stało? - spytał.

\- Poślizgnęłam się - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Mam apteczkę w furgonetce - powiedział i chwycił ją delikatnie za ramię. Tosh popatrzyła na ciebie. Kiwnęłaś zachęcająco głową. Koło was pojawił się George.

\- Szkockiej? - spytał Harknessa.

\- Chciałbym pomówić z Kapitanem Harperem na osobności - odpowiedział Harkness. George odszedł. Dotknęłaś ramienia Jacka i powiedziałaś:

\- Spotkamy się później na górze.

Poszłaś sama do góry, a następnie skierowałaś się do wolnego stolika. Długi czas siedziałaś sama. Nigdzie nie widziałaś ani Tosh, ani Jacka. Nagle koło ciebie usiadł Harkness. Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona, a następnie rozglądnęłaś się.

\- Gdzie jest... James? - spytałaś.

Harkness uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział:

\- Nie martw się. Jest na górze. Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą... w cztery oczy.

Zdziwiłaś się. Czego on od ciebie chciał? Kiwnęłaś głową. Harkness przez chwilę milczał. W końcu spojrzał ci w oczy i spytał:

\- Czujesz coś do niego?

Drgnęłaś. Poczułaś, jak na twojej twarzy pojawiają się rumieńce. Spojrzałaś w bok.

\- Tak - powiedziałaś cicho, zanim zdążyłaś się powstrzymać. Zadrżałaś. Po raz pierwszy powiedziałaś wprost, że masz względem Jacka jakieś uczucia.

\- Więc czemu mu tego nie powiesz? - spytał. Spojrzałaś mu w oczy i powiedziałaś:

\- Jaki to ma sens? On nie czuje tego samego. Nie mogłabym mu później spojrzeć w oczy. Dobrze jest tak, jak jest teraz...

\- Skąd możesz być pewna, że nie czuje tego samego? - spytał. Uśmiechnęłaś się smutno i odpowiedziałaś:

\- Bo go znam. Flirtuje z kim tylko może. Ale nigdy się nie jest to coś większego, niż przelotne uczucie. To cały on...

\- Może się mylisz - powiedział. Wzruszyłaś ramionami i powiedziałaś:

\- Wątpię. Dlaczego w ogóle o tym rozmawiamy?

\- Zauważyłem, jak na niego patrzysz - odpowiedział. - Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale za każdym razem, jak tracił cię z oczu, od razu cię szukał... Jak teraz w piwnicy od nas odeszłaś, to patrzył na ciebie, dopóki nie zniknęłaś mu z oczu...

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - spytałaś, marszcząc brwi.

\- Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że może tym razem to nie jest przelotne uczucie. Przemyśl to... - powiedział, a następnie wstał i się oddalił. Patrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. Długo myślałaś nad jego słowami.

"Czy to możliwe, żeby Jack...? Nie! To niemożliwe, prawda? A może jednak?" biłaś się z myślami. Po jakimś czasie wstałaś i zaczęłaś szukać Tosh albo Jacka. Znalazłaś ich obu, stojących przy barierce przy schodach. Podeszłaś do nich. Jack przez chwilę przyglądał ci się uważnie. Po chwili spojrzał na Harknessa i zaczął mówić:

\- Jutro mają ostatni trening. Kolejny zwykły dzień. Wyruszają w lot bojowy i zostają zaskoczeni przez 2 formacje Messerschmittów. On likwiduje 3 samoloty wrogiej armii. Żołnierze słyszą jego okrzyki radości przez radio. A potem nastaje cisza. Nie może wyskoczyć na spadochronie, ponieważ cały samolot płonie. Ale wszystkim jego ludziom udaje się wrócić bezpiecznie.

Westchnął ciężko. Popatrzyłaś na niego współczująco i ścisnęłaś jego dłoń.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja wolałabym usiąść, niż tu sterczeć - powiedziałaś po chwili.

Jack zaśmiał się i odsunął od barierki. Poszliście do jakiegoś stolika. Przez jakiś czas siedzieliście w ciszy. W końcu Tosh spytała:

- Kim byłeś?

\- Oszustem - odpowiedział. - Dlatego wziąłem sobie jego nazwisko, sfałszowałem jego akta, więc wyglądało na to, że wciąż żyje.

\- Jak wylądowałeś w Torchwood? - spytałaś.

\- Ktoś uratował mi życie - odpowiedział. - Przywrócił do życia po śmierci. I od tej pory, jest tak jakby... po coś mnie tu trzymali, ale nie wiem, po co. Przepraszam, że was w to wciągnąłem.

Uśmiechnęłyście się lekko z Tosh.

\- To był nasz wybór - powiedziałaś.

\- Zaopiekuję się wami - powiedział Jack, a następnie popatrzył na Harknessa. - Ale dla niego nic nie mogę zrobić.

Położyłaś mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnęłaś lekko. Nagle znikąd Harkness pojawił się koło was i zabrał ze sobą Jacka.

\- Myślisz, że oni... - zaczęłaś. Tosh wzruszyła ramionami. Westchnęłaś, wstałaś i zaczęłaś iść przed siebie. Tosh szybko podążyła za tobą. Stanęłaś przed jakąś ścianą i oparłaś się o nią. Tosh stanęła koło ciebie. Pozwoliłaś myślom błądzić. Nagle koło was pojawiło się kilku żołnierzy oraz Audrey.

\- Więc... - zaczął George, patrząc na ciebie. - Masz kogoś?

Zamrugałaś.

\- Tak. I nie - powiedziałaś. Żołnierze popatrzyli na ciebie skonfundowani.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział George. - To masz kogoś, czy nie?

\- Nie. Ale tak - powiedziałaś, rumieniąc się. Żołnierze popatrzyli na siebie. Audrey westchnęła rozdrażniona.

\- To znaczy, że lubi kogoś, ale nie jest z nim w związku - wyjaśniła.

\- Aha! - powiedzieli żołnierze jednocześnie.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet - powiedział George. Tosh i Audrey zachichotały. Ty uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Nagle przed tobą pojawił się Jack. Wziął cię za rękę i poprowadził na parkiet. Patrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. Kiedy już tam dotarliście, zatrzymał się, objął cię drugą ręką w pasie i zaczął z tobą tańczyć. Patrzyłaś na niego z niezrozumieniem. Co on robił? Jack patrzył ci w oczy i się uśmiechał. Po chwili z twojej twarzy zniknęło zaskoczenie, a pojawił się uśmiech. Tańczyliście, patrząc sobie w oczy. Nie mogłaś oderwać od niego wzroku.

\- To kiedy wyruszasz na wojnę? - spytałaś. Jack zaśmiał się.

\- Co byś zrobiła, gdybym powiedział, że się na nią nie wybieram? - spytał.

\- Powiedziałabym, że się cieszę... - odpowiedziałaś. Nagle zatrzymaliście się. Twarz Jacka zaczęła zbliżać się do twojej. Twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek. Jack zamknął oczy i rozchylił lekko usta. Zaczęłaś oddychać coraz szybciej. Nie myśląc, zamknęłaś oczy i rozchyliłaś lekko swoje usta. Po chwili poczułaś na swoich wargach wargi Jacka. Miałaś wrażenie, że twoje serce wykonało salto. Oddałaś pocałunek. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułaś. Pocałunek był delikatny, ale pełny uczucia... Miałaś wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Chciałaś, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Po jakimś czasie odsunęliście się od siebie. Otworzyłaś oczy. Jack oddychał szybko, tak samo jak i ty. W jego oczach widziałaś iskierki radości. Byłaś pewna, że w twoich oczach też były. Jack odchrząknął i spytał:

\- Więc... Czy ten pocałunek był wyjątkowy?

Uśmiechnęłaś się i odpowiedziałaś:

\- Tak. I z kimś specjalnym.

Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nagle rozbłysło oślepiające światło.

- Jack, [T/I], musimy iść! - usłyszeliście Tosh. Odsunęłaś się od Jacka i odwróciłaś w kierunku Tosh. Szczelina się otworzyła. Posłałaś wszystkim na sali ostatnie spojrzenie. Twoje spojrzenie dłużej się zatrzymało na Harknessie. Skinęłaś mu głową. Uśmiechnął się i również skinął głową. Szybko pobiegłaś w stronę Tosh i szczeliny. Chwyciłaś Tosh za rękę. Poczułaś, jak twoją drugą łapie Jack. Przeszliście przez szczelinę. Po chwili znowu byliście w sali balowej, ale w waszych czasach. Szybko wybiegliście na zewnątrz, by szczelina nie pochłonęła was znowu. Na zewnątrz rozglądnęłaś się. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą, widząc współczesną ulicę.

- Udało wam się! - usłyszałaś za sobą dobrze znany ci głos. Odwróciłaś się. Za tobą Gwen właśnie ściskała Jacka.

\- Tosh! Chodź tu do mnie! - wykrzyknęła radośnie i przytuliła Tosh. Następnie rzuciła się na ciebie, mówiąc:

\- [T/I! Jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć!

Uśmiechnęłaś się. Spojrzałaś ponad jej ramieniem. Spojrzenie twoje i Jacka się spotkało. Wciąż do ciebie nie docierało, że cię pocałował. Gwen odsunęła się od siebie, więc naturalnie przerwałaś kontakt wzrokowy z Jackiem. Kiedy znowu na niego spojrzałaś, wchodził już do samochodu. Westchnęłaś i również wsiadłaś do samochodu. Po chwili byliście już w bazie. Tam okazało się, że ktoś zamazał ostatnią część równania Tosh, więc Owen otworzył szczelinę za pomocą schematów. Ianto próbował go powstrzymać, strzelając mu w ramię. Jack nie skomentował tego, ale widziałaś, ze nie był zadowolony. Poszedł do swojego gabinetu, prawie natychmiast po waszym przybyciu. Tosh zaczęła pomagać Owenowi opatrywać jego ranę. Ty usiadłaś przy swoim biurku i wróciłaś myślami do pocałunku.

\- Wiedziałem, że postąpiliśmy słusznie otwierając tą szczelinę - z zamyślenia wyrwał cię głos Owena.

\- Billisa wciąż nie ma - oznajmił Ianto.

\- A jednak koniec świata nie nastąpił, co? - spytał Owen.- Dobra robota. Strzelasz do bani.

\- Celowałem w twoje ramię - powiedział rozdrażniony Ianto.

- Była wojna, wiem... ale było pięknie - odezwała się Tosh.

\- A co z tobą, [T/I]? - spytał nagle Owen. - Jesteś jakaś nieobecna...

Nie odpowiedziałaś mu. Westchnęłaś i zaczęłaś iść w stronę wyjścia. Słyszałaś za sobą szepty. Nagle usłyszałaś okrzyk Owena:

\- Nie żartuj?! Naprawdę?!

Przygryzłaś wargę, domyślając się, na co tak zareagował. Wyszłaś z bazy. Wiedziałaś, że powinnaś porozmawiać z Jackiem, ale tyle się dzisiaj wydarzyło, że przez przypadek mogłaś coś powiedzieć nie tak. Wolałaś poczekać z tą rozmową. Skierowałaś się do domu. Kiedy byłaś już w łóżku i leżałaś z zamkniętymi oczami, twoje myśli znowu wróciły to TAMTEGO momentu. Wciąż czułaś dotyk jego warg. Czy dla niego znaczyło to to samo, co dla ciebie? A może było to tylko jednorazowe? Z takimi myślami, pogrążyłaś się we śnie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest to rozdział, który bardzo chciałam napisać, ze względu na wiadomą scenę. ^.^ Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszła najgorzej. Rozdział zawiera część dialogów z dwunastego odcinka pierwszego sezonu.


	13. Koniec świata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na całym świecie zaczynają się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Wszystko dlatego, że Owen otworzył Szczelinę. Zaczynacie cię kłócić. Kiedy myślisz, że gorzej już być nie może, okazuje się, że jednak może. Czy to naprawdę koniec świata? Czy w takim razie zdążycie sobie wszystko wyjaśnić z Jackiem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z góry przepraszam za słownictwo.

Obudził cię dzwoniący telefon.

\- Halo? - mruknęłaś rozespana.

\- Włącz wiadomości - usłyszałaś głos Jacka. Mimowolnie drgnęłaś. Zanim zdążyłaś odpowiedzieć, rozłączył się. Westchnęłaś sfrustrowana i wstałaś z łóżka. Poszłaś do salonu i włączyłaś wiadomości w telewizorze. Wpatrywałaś się w ekran zszokowana. Na świecie działy się dziwne rzeczy. UFO pojawiło się nad Taj Mahalem w Indiach. Rano w Londynie mężczyźni w strojach historycznych otworzyli ogień do policji. Oczywiście nie uważałaś, że były to przebrania. Wyłączyłaś telewizor i szybko zaczęłaś się szykować do wyjścia. Jakiś czas później wchodziłaś już do bazy Torchwood. Wszyscy już byli w środku. Pierwszy głos, jaki usłyszałaś, należał do Ianto:

- Dużo więcej mam o tym skąd to się wzięło. Abaddon, Wielki Pożeracz, który sprowadzi na świat cień...

- Dzięki, Ianto, poradzę sobie bez przesądów - przerwał mu Jack. - Wy, ludzie, kochacie opowieści, które zaprzeczają przypadkowości istnienia.

\- Dzięki, to sprawia, że czuję sie o wiele lepiej - powiedział Ianto. Podeszłaś do drużyny. Tosh i Gwen uśmiechnęły się do ciebie, a ty do nich.

\- Dobra, przez całą noc odbierałem trudne telefony - zaczął Jack. - Od rządu, UNIT-u, CIA... Połowa świata zachodniego i spora część wschodniego zadaje mi to samo pytanie: Czy to ma coś wspólnego z nami?

\- A ma? - spytała Gwen.

\- Zamieściłam profil każdej zgłoszonej anomalii temporalnej i prześledziłam każdy fizyczny i temporalny wzorzec - powiedziała Tosh i podeszła do ekranu, który pokazywał mapę świata. Kliknęła coś na urządzeniu, które trzymała w ręce i po chwili na mapie zaczęły się pojawiać czerwone linie, wychodzące z czerwonego punktu, którym było Cardiff.

\- O kurde! - zaklęła Gwen.

\- Szczeliny czasowe wywodzą się stąd, od tej Szczeliny. To miasto, ta baza, to centrum. To co obserwujecie na całym świecie to fale i wstrząsy wtórne - powiedział Jack, a następnie spojrzał na Owena. - Szczelina rozszerza się przez ciebie.

\- Co? - spytał zaskoczony Owen.

\- Otworzyłeś ją nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robisz - powiedział Jack. - Przyczyniłeś się do poszerzenia szczelin temporalnych. Teraz wycieka przez nie czas.

\- Gdyby nie ja, wasza trójka była by nadal w latach 40-tych - powiedział Owen. - Więc będziemy siedzieć i płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, czy zrobimy coś z tym?

Jack westchnął i powiedział:

\- Tych, którzy przenieśli się w czasie sprowadzimy tutaj, do podziemi.

\- I co z nimi zrobimy? - spytał Owen.

\- Najpierw uporamy się z fazą I, a potem opowiem wam o fazie II - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Nie możesz kontrolować czasu, nie możesz ich odesłać, co zamierzasz zrobić?! - spytał zdenerwowany Owen.

- Coś wymyślimy! - krzyknął Jack. Spojrzał na wasze twarze. Byliście przerażeni.

\- Hej... To nie jest koniec świata - powiedział Jack. - Jestem tego pewien.

Nagle jeden z komputerów zaczął pikać. Szybko do niego podeszłaś i zobaczyłaś o co chodzi.

\- Wezwanie o najwyższym priorytecie obecności - ze szpitala - powiedziałaś. - Poziom śmiertelności gwałtownie wzrósł. Zabezpieczają teren i nadają mu miano "gorącej strefy".

\- Ja pojadę - powiedział Owen, zakładając sobie słuchawkę.

\- Tosh, jedź z nim - polecił Jack.

\- Nie, dzięki. Sam sobie poradzę - powiedział Owen.

\- A będziesz nawet lepszy ze mną przy boku - powiedziała Tosh, idąc do niego. - Zamknij się i chodź.

Wyszli. Spojrzałaś przelotnie na Jacka i poszłaś szukać następnych nietypowych zjawisk. Oddalając się słyszałaś, że Gwen zaczyna robić wyrzuty Jackowi. Westchnęłaś i usiadłaś przy swoim stanowisku. Po chwili Jack i Gwen przemknęli koło ciebie, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia.

\- [T/I], daj mi znać, jakby coś nowego się wydarzyło! - zawołał Jack, jak wychodził. Popatrzyłaś na Ianto i spytałaś:

\- A oni dokąd?

Wzruszył ramionami. Westchnęłaś i wróciłaś do pracy. Po jakimś czasie zaczęły się pojawiać głoszenia o Wołkach na wolności. Próbowałaś się dodzwonić do Jacka, ale nie odbierał.

\- Ianto! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! - zawołałaś i zaczęłaś iść w stronę wyjścia. Ianto pojawił się koło ciebie i popatrzył na ciebie pytająco.

\- Mamy zgłoszenia o Wołkach, a Jack nie odbiera telefonu, co oznacza, że musimy się tym zająć my - powiedziałaś i wyszłaś na zewnątrz. Zaczęliście "polowanie". Co złapaliście jednego, w innym miejscu pojawił się następny. Po którymś razie, kiedy wróciliście do bazy, Ianto poszedł odprowadzić Wołka do celi, a ty podeszłaś na chwilę do swojego stanowiska by sprawdzić, czy nic nowego się nie pojawiło. Po kilku minutach z krypty wyszli Gwen i Jack. Musieli wrócić, kiedy ty i Ianto łapaliście ostatniego Wołka. W tym samym czasie wrócili Tosh i Owen.

- Owen, jak było w szpitalu? - spytał Jack.

\- Zabawnie jak cholera. Mają epidemię dżumy - odpowiedział Owen

\- Co? O mój Boże! - wykrzyknęła Gwen.

\- Panują nad sytuacją? - spytałaś, patrząc na Tosh. Wydawała się lekko nieobecna. Jack uderzył lekko dłonią w stół, wołając jej imię. Popatrzyła na niego.

\- Jak oni sobie radzą? - spytał Jack.

\- Owen zarządził kwarantannę i zaplanował odpowiednie kuracje dla zarażonych - odpowiedział.

\- Jedynym pocieszeniem jest to, że w dzisiejszych czasach to uleczalne - powiedział Owen. - Ale wiesz, co stanie się kiedy przejdzie następny nosiciel, Jack? Ktoś przywlecze ospę, Ebolę, albo coś z przyszłości o czym nie mamy nawet pojęcia. Co wtedy zrobimy?

\- Ze spekulacji nic dobrego nam nie przyjdzie - odezwałaś się. Jack podszedł do Owena i stanął przed nim.

\- Musimy być przygotowani - powiedział Owen. - Jesteśmy bezbronni. Jedyne co robimy, to przylepiamy plastry na otwarte rany!

\- Co proponujesz? - spytał Jack.

\- Proponuję, byś nas poprowadził i dał nam instrukcje - odpowiedział Owen. Wyczuwałaś kłótnię w powietrzu.

\- Owen... - zaczęłaś. Kątem oka zauważyłaś, że dołączył do was Ianto.

\- Nie, daj spokój. Wy też się nad tym zastanawiacie - powiedział Owen i machnął w waszą stronę ręką. - Ty tu jesteś szefem. Ty skrywasz te wszystkie sekrety. Już pora, abyś zdradził nam parę z nich i powiedział jak, do cholery, mamy z tego wybrnąć!

\- Chcesz poznać sekret? Nie ma na to rady - powiedział Jack. - Nie mogę tego naprawić. Ponieważ to w ogóle nie miało się wydarzyć. Pierwsza rzecz jakiej nauczyliście się wstępując do Torchwood to: nie igrać ze Szczeliną! Ale sprzeciwiłeś się rozkazom. I to ty odpowiadasz za wszystko, co się teraz dzieje!

\- Sprzeciwiłem się rozkazom, by sprowadzić cię z powrotem! - krzyknął Owen.

\- A teraz ludzie umierają - powiedział Jack.

\- Więc nie powinienem sobie zawracać głowy? - spytał Owen. Patrzyłaś to na jednego, to na drugiego. Chciałaś przerwać kłótnię, ale nie wiedziałaś jak...

- Kim ty, kurwa, w ogóle jesteś? Jackiem Harknessem? - spytał Owen. Wymieniłaś spojrzenia z Tosh, a następnie spojrzałaś na Jacka.

\- Ty nawet nie istniejesz. Sprawdziliśmy- powiedział Owen. - Więc skoro nie jesteś nawet prawdziwą osobą, to czemu miałbym wypełniać twoje rozkazy?

\- Wyjdź - warknął Jack. Popatrzyliście na niego zaskoczeni.

\- Co? - spytał zaskoczony Owen.

\- Wynoś się! Zwalniam cię z pracy - powiedział Jack. Szybko podeszłaś do Jacka i powiedziałaś:

\- Jack! Uspokój się i pomyśl! Nie możesz tego zrobić!

\- Ty głupcze! - krzyknął Owen. Jack wyminął cię i stanął przed Owenem.

\- Tutaj jesteś już skończony - powiedział do niego, a następnie go wyminął.

\- No i co, to koniec? - spytał Owen, patrząc za nim. - Cały świat diabli wezmą, a ty chcesz mnie wylać?

\- Na litość boską! Oboje! Musimy trzymać się razem! - krzyknęłaś.

\- Jeśli nie mogę na tobie polegać, jeśli nie darzysz mnie całkowitym zaufaniem, to nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca - powiedział Jack, a następnie spojrzał na was. - To samo tyczy się reszty z was. Każdy, kto zgadza się z Owenem, niech natychmiast wyjdzie.

Przez chwilę panowała pełna napięcia cisza. Nikt się nie ruszył z miejsca.

\- No to wiemy już jak jest - powiedział w końcu Owen. - Czyli zostały mi 24 godziny, by delektować się starymi, dobrymi czasami.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytała Gwen.

\- Pomyśl, Gwen - powiedział Owen. - Nikt nie opuszcza tego miejsca nietknięty. Za jakieś 24 godziny... zostanie mi podany Retcon. Wszystkie moje wspomnienia - wymazane. Nie wiem gdzie ani kiedy, ale on mnie dopadnie.

\- Jack, to już zabrnęło za daleko - powiedziałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie, ale nic nie powiedział. Owen wyjął swój pistolet.

\- Więc to jest chyba pożegnanie - powiedział Owen i położył pistolet na stoliku przed nim. - Udanego końca świata.

Zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymał się tylko przy Gwen i powiedział jej coś, ale nie dosłyszałaś co. Potem zaczął iść dalej.

\- Jack, na litość boską! - krzyknęłaś. Jack nie spojrzał na ciebie. Nie zawołał Owena. Pozwolił mu odejść. Wpatrywałaś się przez chwilę w Jacka rozczarowana. W końcu Jack kazał Gwen iść z nim. Wyszli z bazy. Sfrustrowana podeszłaś do swojego stanowiska. O dziwo nic nowego się nie pojawiało. Ale nie podobało ci się to. Bałaś się, że jest to tak zwana "cisza przed burzą". Nagle drzwi do bazy się otworzyły i weszli przez nie Gwen i Jack razem z... nieprzytomnym Rhysem. Patrzyliście na nich zdumieni. Jack zawołał Ianto, by mu pomógł. W trójkę zaczęli nieść Rhysa w stronę krypt, gdzie były cele. Popatrzyłyście na siebie z Tosh zdumione. Po chwili Jack i Ianto wrócili. Jack zaczął wam wszystko wyjaśniać. Razem z Gwen odnaleźli Bilisa. Próbował nakłonić ich do otwarcia Szczeliny całkowicie. Jack oczywiście się nie zgodził. Kiedy chciał Bilisa zabrać ze sobą, ten zniknął. Twierdził wcześniej, że może poruszać się między erami. Jack wyszedł ze sklepu Bilisa wcześniej niż Gwen. Zaczął iść w stronę samochodu. Nagle koło niego przemknęła Gwen. Zgubił ją na chwilę, ale zadzwoniła do niego chwilę później mówiąc, że czeka na niego u siebie w domu. Od razu tam pojechał i jak tylko wszedł, jego uwagę przykuł nieprzytomny Rhys. Gwen opowiedziała mu o "wizji", którą zesłał na nią Bilis, który pojawił się z powrotem, jak miała wychodzić. Pokazał jej śmierć Rhysa. Jack zgodził się przewieźć Rhysa do bazy i dla jego bezpieczeństwa zamknąć go w celi. Ledwo skończył mówić, wróciła Gwen. Jack zwrócił się w jej kierunku i spytał:

\- Obudził się?

\- Tak. Tak, obudził się - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Tosh, możesz ustawić kamery CCTV tak, by pokazywały obraz z piwnicy? Po prostu ustaw go na ekranie, wiem, że to brzmi szalenie, ale...

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy - odpowiedziała Tosh i szybko wykonała prośbę Gwen.

\- Dziękuję... że pomogliście mi go tu sprowadzić - powiedziała Gwen. Uśmiechnęliście się do niej.

\- Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób Bilis mógł pokazać ci tą wizję - powiedziała Tosh. Gwen zerknęła na obraz z kamery, pokazującej Rhysa.

\- To było takie prawdziwe, Tosh - powiedziała. - Byłam w swoim mieszkaniu. Pachniało jak moje mieszkanie, wydawało te same odgłosy co moje mieszkanie... Dotknęłam krwi. Wciąż czuję ją na rękach. Krew Rhysa.

Podeszłaś do niej i chwyciłaś ją za dłoń, mówiąc:

\- Nic takiego się nie wydarzy.

Uśmiechnęła się do ciebie z wdzięcznością.

\- No już, wciąż mamy robotę do wykonania - odezwał się Jack. Podeszliście do swoich stanowisk. Nagle koło ciebie pojawił się Jack, Wpatrywał się w ciebie przez chwilę.

\- Co? - spytałaś w końcu.

\- Jesteś na mnie zła - powiedział. - Nienawidzę, kiedy musimy razem pracować, a ty jesteś na mnie zła.

\- Myślę, że mam dobry powód, by być na ciebie zła - powiedziałaś. - Ale po części też cię rozumiem. Owen przesadził, kiedy zaczął ci wyrzucać to wszystko. Ale on nas ocalił, a ty masz do niego o to pretensje.

Zamilkłaś. Jack spuścił wzrok.

\- Ale... - zaczęłaś. - Masz rację. Mamy robotę do wykonania. Nie powinnam teraz pozwalać, by gniew przesłonił mi oczy.

\- Czyli... nie gniewasz się? - spytał ostrożnie Jack. Uśmiechnęłaś się i popatrzyłaś na niego.

\- Nie - powiedziałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko. Przeniosłaś z powrotem wzrok na ekran monitora.

\- Wiesz... - zaczął Jack. - Nie mieliśmy okazji jeszcze o tym porozmawiać.

\- O czym? - spytałaś, nie patrząc na niego.

\- O tym, co się wydarzyło, zanim wróciliśmy do współczesności - odpowiedział Jack. Znieruchomiałaś. Twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Spojrzałaś Jackowi w oczy. Czyżby zamierzał ci powiedzieć, że czuje to samo co ty? A może chciał powiedzieć, że to nic nie znaczyło? Zanim którekolwiek z was zdążyło się odezwać, zgasło światło i zaczął wyć alarm. W głębi ducha odetchnęłaś z ulgą. Wasza rozmowa została przełożona.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał Jack.

\- Ktoś złamał nasze zabezpieczenia - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- W porządku, nie wpadajmy w panikę - powiedział Jack.

\- RHYS! - wrzasnęła Gwen i pobiegła do krypt. Jack ruszył za nią. Zaczęliście razem z Tosh i Ianto pracować nad problemem. Nagle alarm przestał wyć, a światła zaświeciły się ponownie. Popatrzyliście na siebie zaskoczeni. Co tu się wyprawiało? Usłyszeliście krzyk Gwen. Podskoczyliście. Ianto szybko pobiegł do Jacka i Gwen. Po chwili wszyscy wrócili do was. Jack i Ianto nieśli ciało Rhysa. Zszokowana położyłaś dłoń na ustach. Gwen szła za nimi. Płakała. Razem z Tosh szybko do niej podbiegłyście i ją przytuliłyście. W międzyczasie Ianto i Jack położyli ciało Rhysa na stole w prosektorium. Gwen wyrwała się wam i usiadła koło niego. Patrzyła na jego twarz nieobecnym wzrokiem i głaskała go po głowie. Jack wziął jej dłoń i zaczął ją czyścić z krwi Rhysa.

- Będę musiała powiadomić jego rodzinę - odezwała się nagle Gwen.

\- Zajmiemy się tym - powiedział Ianto.

\- Tak jak zajęliście się tym sanitariuszem, kiedy pierwszy raz was spotkałam? - spytała Gwen. - Nie, nie zajmiecie się nim, Ianto.

\- Gwen, naprawdę mi przykro - odezwała się Tosh. Gwen parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nawet go nie znałaś - powiedziała. Jack skończył czyścić jej dłoń.

\- Tak właśnie tutaj jest. Wszyscy kończymy samotnie - powiedziała, a następnie spojrzała na Jacka. - Ale nie ja. Nic z tego. Ożywicie go.

\- Nie - powiedział Jack. Gwen wstała i zaczęła:

\- Rękawica wskrzeszenia...

\- Została zniszczona - przerwałaś jej ostro. Naprawdę sugerowała użycie jej? Przecież o mało przez nią nie umarłaś!

\- Na pewno macie coś innego - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Powiedziałem: nie - powiedział Jack.

\- Z czasem jest coś nie tak, więc... możemy się cofnąć do tego właśnie momentu... - mówiła Gwen. - Na pewno możesz coś zrobić, w przeciwnym razie, po co, do kurwy nędzy, tu jesteś?!

Gwen rzuciła się na Jacka, krzycząc:

\- Ożywisz go! Ożyw go! Ożyw go! Rozumiesz Harkness, ty popaprańcu?!

\- Gwen uspokój się! - krzyknęłaś.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział Jack.

\- Czyżby? - spytała Gwen. Znowu zaczęła płakać.

\- Tak mi przykro. Przepraszam - powiedział Jack, tuląc ją do siebie. Nagle usłyszeliście nad sobą kroki. Ty, Ianto i Tosh spojrzeliście do góry i zobaczyliście Owena.

\- O cholera - powiedział, jak zauważył ciało Rhysa. - Co się stało?

\- Wróciłeś! - powiedziała szczęśliwa Tosh, jak przechodził koło niej. Owen podszedł do Gwen i Jacka. Chwycił Gwen i spytał:

- Nic ci nie jest? W porządku?

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - krzyknęła Gwen i odsunęła się od Owena oraz Jacka. Znowu usiadła koło Rhysa.

- Ilu jeszcze ludzi musi cierpieć? - spytał Owen. Jack patrzył przez chwilę na Gwen, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na Owena.

\- Naprawię to - powiedział Owen. - Otwieram Szczelinę.

Ruszył na górę. Ianto po chwili wahania ruszył za nim.

\- Dopilnuj, żeby tego nie zrobił - powiedział do niego Jack. Ianto się zatrzymał i odwrócił.

\- Nie - powiedział i ruszył dalej.

\- Pomożemy mu - powiedziała Tosh i poszła za nimi. Patrzyłaś na to zaskoczona. Czy oni oszaleli?! Gwen wstała i zaczęła iść na górę. Nagle zatrzymała się, odwróciła i powiedziała:

\- Bilis miał rację. Powiedział, żeby otworzyć Szczelinę a wszystko wróci do normy. Owen ma rację. Zamierzam odzyskać Rhysa.

Pobiegła dalej. Jack popatrzył na ciebie uważnie.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie - powiedziałaś. - Moim zdaniem popełniają wielki błąd.

\- Przynajmniej jedna mądra - mruknął Jack i pobiegł na górę. Westchnęłaś i ruszyłaś za nim. Gwen stała przy komputerze i wprowadzała Pierwszy Protokół Bezpieczeństwa.

- Odejdź od komputera, Gwen - powiedział Jack. - To jest pułapka.

\- Wszystkie te szczeliny na całym świecie to tylko dywersja. Tego właśnie chce Billis - dodałaś.

\- Czego ty się boisz, Jack? - spytał Owen.

\- Rhea Silva - powiedział Ianto do Gwen. Jack wyciągnął pistolet, wycelował go w Gwen i powiedział:

\- Powiedziałem, odsuń się!

\- Co ty robisz, do cholery?! - spytała zaskoczona Tosh. Przełknęłaś ślinę. Czy Jack byłby zdolny zastrzelić Gwen, by nie dopuścić do otworzenia Szczeliny?

\- Ostatnie ostrzeżenie - powiedział Jack. Gwen odwróciła się i zaczęła podchodzić do was.

\- Daj spokój, Jack - powiedziała.

\- Tworzycie teraz jakiś wspólny front? - spytał Jack. -  Toshiko, biedna dziewczyna, która przeleci każdego przechodzącego Obcego, który da jej wisiorek? Owen, tak silny, że wchodzi do klatki z Wołkiem, pragnie zostać zmasakrowany. Ianto, ukrywający swoją cyber-panienkę w piwnicy. Troje twoich współtowarzyszy strzelało do niej jak do kaczki, pamiętasz?

- Muszę odzyskać Rhysa - powiedziała Gwen. Jack opuścił trochę broń i powiedział:

\- Jasne... taka jesteś w nim zakochana, że połowę czasu spędziłaś w łóżku Owena.

Gwen uderzyła go w twarz tak mocno, że upadł na podłogę. Popatrzyłaś zaskoczona na Gwen. Znaczy... Po części ją rozumiałaś. Jack ją sprowokował. Ale i tak cię zaskoczyła.

\- Pierdol się! -krzyknęła. Owen szybko podniósł pistolet Jacka i wycelował go w niego.

\- Zwalniamy cię ze stanowiska dowódcy, "kapitanie"! - krzyknął. - Otworzymy Szczelinę i odzyskamy to, co straciliśmy!

Kucnęłaś koło Jacka i chwyciłaś go za ramię. Patrzyłaś na wszystkich przerażona. Co się z wami działo? Dlaczego na siebie wrzeszczeliście i celowaliście do siebie z broni? Gwen wróciła do komputera.

\- Cholera! - zaklęła. Uśmiechnęłaś się w duchu. Do autoryzacji potrzebowali skanu siatkówki całego personelu Torchwood. A ty i Jack byliście przeciwni otwieraniu szczeliny. Jack zaczął się podnosić, a ty razem z nim.

- Nie podnoś się! - krzyknął Owen. Zatrzymaliście się.

\- Ty jesteś szefem, Owen? - spytał Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego przerażona. Nie pomagał. W każdej chwili Owen mógł strzelić.

\- Do tego trzeba mieć zdecydowanie większe jaja! - krzyknął Jack i wstał. Owen strzelił mu prosto w głowę. Jack upadł na ziemię. Wpatrywałaś się w niego w szoku. Gwen krzyknęła. Owen strzelił do Jacka jeszcze kilka razy.

\- Mam dość ludzi, którzy we mnie wątpią! - warknął. Rzuciłaś się do Jacka. Nie żył... Popatrzyłaś wściekła na Owena i spytałaś:

\- Coś ty zrobił?

Nie odpowiedział ci. Chyba nie dotarło do niego do końca jeszcze, co zrobił. Spojrzałaś na Jacka z powrotem i pogładziłaś go po policzku. Poczułaś łzy pod powiekami. Wiedziałaś, ze zaraz wstanie, ale wciąż... Nigdy się nie przyzwyczaisz do widoku jego martwego ciała. Gwen, Owen, Ianto i Tosh wrócili do otwierania Szczeliny. Zaczęłaś błagać w duchu Jacka, by szybko ożył.

\- Musimy zeskanować jeszcze oko Jacka. I [T/I]... - usłyszałaś Gwen. Złapałaś dłoń Jacka i popatrzyłaś na nich morderczym wzrokiem.

\- [T/I], proszę... Nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy... - powiedział Owen, zbliżając się do ciebie powoli.

\- To nie otwieraj Szczeliny - warknęłaś.

\- To jedyna szansa, by wszystko powróciło do normy - powiedziała Gwen. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- Nie wiecie tego - powiedziałaś. - Konsekwencje mogą być jeszcze gorsze do tego, co się dzieje teraz!

\- To zadziała, [T/I]! Proszę... - powiedział Owen. Stał tuż przed tobą. Ścisnęłaś mocniej rękę Jacka, a następnie szybko wstałaś, wyjęłaś pistolet i wycelowałaś go w Owena. Wszyscy zamarli.

\- Przepraszam, Owen - powiedziałaś. - Ale nie mogę ci na to pozwolić.

\- Ja też przepraszam - powiedział Owen. Zanim zdążyłaś zareagować, wytrącił ci pistolet z rąk i złapał cię za ramiona. Zaczęłaś się wyrywać, ale Owen był zbyt silny.

\- Gwen! - krzyknął Owen. Udało mu się cię unieruchomić. Gwen szybko do was podeszła i zeskanowała twoją siatkówkę. Następnie Owen rzucił cię w ramiona Ianto, który natychmiast cię unieruchomił. Owen w tym czasie podszedł do ciała Jacka i zeskanował jego siatkówkę. Gwen podeszła do komputera. Na ekranie pojawił się napis: "AUTORYZACJA KOMPLETNA WPROWADZIĆ 1. PROTOKÓŁ BEZPIECZEŃSTWA?" Gwen kliknęła "Ok". Pojawiło się ostrzeżenie: "OSTRZEŻENIE: AKTYWACJA PROTOKOŁU ZAGROZI INFRASTRUKTURZE TORCHWOOD". Gwen odwróciła się i popatrzyła na twarze wszystkich. Spojrzenie twoje i jej się spotkało.

\- Gwen... Proszę... Nie rób tego... - powiedziałaś błagalnym tonem, wciąż próbując się wyrwać z uścisku Ianto. Gwen spojrzała na ciało Rhysa. Jęknęłaś w duchu. Gwen wcisnęła enter. Rozległ się alarm i wszystko zaczęło się trząść. Wyrwałaś się w końcu Ianto. Patrzyliście na siebie przerażeni. Szczelina została otwarta... Nagle poczułaś czyjąś dłoń na swojej kostce. Podskoczyłaś zaskoczona i lekko przestraszona, a następnie spojrzałaś w dół. Jack wrócił do życia. Łapczywie łapał oddechy.

- O mój Boże! - wykrzyknął Owen. Szybko uklękłaś przy Jacku. Złapał cię za ramiona, wciąż szybko oddychając.

\- Szybciej się nie dało? - spytałaś jednocześnie z ulgą i przestrachem. Jack uspokoił oddech i rozejrzał się.

- Co wyście zrobili? - spytał i popatrzył na ciebie, jakby nie wierząc, że mogłaś do tego dopuścić.

\- Ej, próbowałam ich powstrzymać - broniłaś się. - Ale mnie zmusili.

Jack kiwnął głową i spojrzał z powrotem na resztę. Wciąż patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na Jacka. No tak... Zapewne było to dla nich dość szokujące, że powrócił z martwych. Trzęsienia przybrały na sile. Szkło wokół was zaczęło pękać. Jack zaczął się podnosić z trudem. Złapałaś go pod ramię i krzyknęłaś do Ianto:

- Pomóż mi go wyprowadzić!

Ianto szybko złapał Jacka pod drugie ramię i pomógł ci go podnieść. Wszystko zaczęło się na was walić. Szybko zaczęliście iść do wyjścia. Po drodze złapałaś płaszcza Jacka. Jak już byliście na zewnątrz, pomogłaś mu go założyć i znowu wzięłaś go pod ramię.

\- Nie zatrzymujcie się! - krzyknął Owen.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Jack - powiedziała Gwen. - Wszystko wróci do normy.

 Popatrzyłaś na nią z niedowierzaniem. Oni dalej się przy tym upierają? Nagle się zatrzymaliście. Przed wami stał Bilis.

- Z otchłani ciemności przybył... - powiedział.

\- O czym on mówi? - spytała Gwen.

\- ... Syn Wielkiej Bestii, przedwcześnie wypędzony, w skałę zakuty i pod Szczeliną uwięziony - dokończył Bilis. Oczy ci się rozszerzyły z przerażenia.

\- CO?! - spytała Gwen. Wzrok Bilisa powędrował ku górze. W jego oczach widzieliście zachwyt.

\- Zdrowyś Abaddonie, Wielki Pożeraczu. Przyjdź i nasyć się życiem - powiedział. Powoli odwróciliście głowy. Zamarliście. W oddali zobaczyliście okropną bestię. Zielona, z rogami i... ogólnie to przerażająca.

\- Cały świat zginie pod jego cieniem - powiedział Bilis. Bestia zaryczała i zaczęła iść przez miasto. Wszyscy, na których padał jej cień, umierali natychmiast.

\- Wzrok ku tobie wznoszę, Boże mój, i wiem, że dzieło me skończone - powiedział Bilis. Odwróciłaś się i zobaczyłaś, że zniknął.

\- Jak to powstrzymamy? Powiedz, co mam robić, Jack - powiedziała Gwen. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego wyczekująco. O... Jak się okazało, że miał rację, to znowu postanowili go słuchać! Jack przez chwilę pomyślał, a potem popatrzył na ciebie i powiedział:

\- Po prostu ty... wywieź mnie na otwartą przestrzeń.

Popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco, ale zaczęłaś go prowadzić do swojego samochodu. Pomogłaś mu wejść do środka, a następnie siadłaś za kierownicą i pojechaliście na otwarty teren przy rzece. Ledwo zatrzymałaś samochód, a Jack wypadł z niego kuśtykając. Podbiegłaś do niego i spytałaś.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - spytałaś.

\- Skoro Abaddon jest zwiastunem śmierci, zobaczymy jak poradzi sobie ze mną - odpowiedział. - Jeśli on żywi się życiem, to ja jestem daniem z serii: "żryj ile możesz".

Zatrzymałaś go, chwyciłaś go za koszulę i powiedziałaś przerażona:

\- Nie! Jesteś zbyt słaby!

Usłyszałaś ryk bestii. Jack podniósł wzrok do góry.

\- Uciekaj stąd! - krzyknął i próbował odczepić twoje ręce. Łzy zaczęły płynąć ci po policzkach. Dopiero co umarł i zamierza znowu umrzeć? Nie mogłaś na to pozwolić! Jack w końcu odczepił twoje ręce ze swojej koszuli. Popchnął cię w stronę twojego samochodu, krzycząc:

\- No idź!

\- Jack... - powiedziałaś przez łzy. Jack szedł w kierunku Abaddona.

\- Jedź najszybciej jak możesz! - krzyknął przez ramię. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- Jack! - krzyknęłaś i zaczęłaś do niego biec. Odwrócił się. Już otwierał usta, by krzyknąć, żebyś uciekała, ale ty złapałaś go za koszulę, przyciągnęłaś go do siebie i pocałowałaś. Jack był zbyt zaskoczony, by oddać pocałunek. Odsunęłaś się od niego. Patrzył na ciebie zdumiony. Po chwili złapał twoją twarz w ręce i powiedział:

\- Idź. Proszę... Nic mi nie będzie.

Następnie puścił cię i znowu zaczął iść do Abaddona. Wahając się, ruszyłaś do auta.

\- No dawaj! - usłyszałaś krzyk Jacka. Odwróciłaś się. Abaddon zaczął iść w stronę Jacka. Bardzo chciałaś podbiec do Jacka i zabrać go stamtąd. Ale ufałaś mu. Nawet jeśli umrze, to wróci do życia. Jak zawsze. Prawda? Cień Abaddona padł na Jacka. Jack zaczął krzyczeć i wić się z bólu. Coś cię ścisnęło za serce. Zaczęłaś płakać jeszcze bardziej. Z całej siły się opierałaś, by nie podbiec do Jacka. Upadł na kolana. Wciąż krzyczał. Nagle Abaddon również zaczął wyć z bólu. Z ciała Jacka zaczęło lecieć światło w stronę Abaddona. Abaddon upadł na kolana. Nagle rozbłysło oślepiające światło. Wszystko ucichło. Otworzyłaś oczy. Nie było Abaddona. Twój wzrok padł na Jacka. Leżał na ziemi. Nie ruszał się. Szybko do niego podbiegłaś i przy nim uklękłaś. Położyłaś dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. Nie czułaś bicia serca. Sprawdziłaś oddech. Nie było go. Wzięłaś Jacka w ramiona i się rozryczałaś. Nie wiedziałaś, jak długo go tuliłaś. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoiłaś, z trudem zataszczyłaś go do samochodu i położyłaś na tylnym siedzeniu. Wsiadłaś za kierownicę i pojechałaś do Torchwood. Po drodze zadzwoniłaś do Tosh i odpowiedziałaś jej, co się wydarzyło. Kiedy dojechałaś na miejsce, przed wejściem czekali na ciebie Ianto i Owen. Nic nie mówiliście. Bez słowa wzięli ciało Jacka i zanieśli je do prosektorium. Szłaś za nimi. Po drodze spotkałaś Tosh i Gwen. Dowiedziałaś się od nich, że wszystko wróciło do normy, a Rhys wrócił do życia. Powiedziały ci też, że tak naprawdę do otwarcia Szczeliny skusiły ich wizje ich bliskich, namawiających ich do jej otwarcia. Tosh widziała swoją matkę, Ianto Lisę, Owen Diane, a o wizji Gwen już wiedziałaś. Kiwnęłaś na to wszystko głową. Nie miałaś siły odpowiadać. Nagle cię przytuliły. Pozwoliłaś popłynąć kilku łzom. Ale odsunęłaś się od nich, jak zobaczyłaś Ianto i Owena wychodzących z ciałem Jacka z prosektorium. Nieśli je w stronę kostnicy. Razem z Tosh i Gwen poszłyście za nimi. Przed wejściem zatrzymały cię i jeszcze raz przytuliły. Wreszcie weszłyście do kostnicy. Ianto i Owen zdążyli go już ułożyć na płycie. Podeszłyście do nich. Popatrzyłaś na twarz Jacka. Wyglądał jakby spał. Dlaczego nie powrócił do życia?

\- Jesteś pewien? - spytałaś, patrząc na Owena.

\- Jest zimny jak lód - odpowiedział po chwili. - Brak oznak życia.

\- Przeżył, kiedy go postrzeliłeś. Tyle razy już umarł i wrócił do życia - powiedziałaś. - Niedługo po tym, jak wstąpiłam do Torchwood, powiedział, że nie może umrzeć.

\- Mylił się - powiedział Owen.

\- Chcę przy nim posiedzieć - powiedziałaś.

\- [T/I]... - zaczął Owen.

\- Chcę przy nim posiedzieć - powtórzyłaś stanowczo. Owen w końcu kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Za nim poszli Tosh i Ianto. Gwen popatrzyła na ciebie i zaczęła:

\- [T/I], ja...

\- Nie - przerwałaś jej. - Po prostu nic nie mów, Gwen... Nie chcę odpowiedzieć ci czymś, czego później będę żałować.

Gwen spuściła wzrok i wyszła. Zostałaś sama z ciałem Jacka. Pogładziłaś go po policzku. Nachyliłaś się i wyszeptałaś mu do ucha:

\- Obudź się... Obudź się, Jack... Proszę...

Nie obudził się. Mijały dni. Cały czas trwałaś przy Jacku. Wychodziłaś tylko, by coś zjeść i za potrzebą. Tak to go nie opuszczałaś. Spałaś koło niego. Mało, ale jednak spałaś. Wiedziałaś, że swoim zachowaniem martwisz drużynę, ale nie przestałaś. Cały czas powtarzałaś sobie, że Jack zaraz wstanie. Przecież zawsze wstawał. Czasami ogarniało cię zwątpienie. Jednak szybko je oddalałaś. Od czasu do czasu przychodził ktoś z drużyny i z tobą czekał.

- Minęło już sporo czasu - powiedziała któregoś dnia Tosh. - Musimy stawić temu czoła. On nie wróci.

\- Wierzę w niego - powiedziałaś krótko.

\- Pozwól mu odejść, [T/I] - powiedziała Tosh. Pokręciłaś głową i powiedziałaś:

\- Nie mogę, Tosh. Po prostu nie potrafię...

Nic ci nie odpowiedziała. Po chwili wyszła z kostnicy. Wzięłaś jego dłoń i ścisnęłaś ją.

\- Obudź się - powiedziałaś, patrząc na jego twarz. - Obudź się, ty głupku. Zrób to dla mnie.

Nic. Nie zareagował. Puściłaś jego dłoń. Nachyliłaś się nad jego twarzą i pocałowałaś go w czoło. Łza wypłynęła ci z oka i skapnęła na jego policzek. Odsunęłaś się, a następnie oparłaś głowę i jego klatkę piersiową. Pozwoliłaś płynąć łzom. Nagle jego klatka piersiowa się uniosła i usłyszałaś jak łapie oddech. Szybko podniosłaś głowę i popatrzyłaś na jego twarz. Oczy miał otwarte i uśmiechał się do ciebie. Żył.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział słabym głosem. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Dotknęłaś dłonią jego policzka, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że naprawdę żyje. Podniósł swoją rękę i dotknął twojej dłoni na jego policzku. Znowu zaczęłaś płakać. Tylko tym razem były to łzy szczęścia. Ścisnęłaś rękami jego ubranie i znowu oparłaś głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Jack objął cię. Płakałaś tak w niego przez chwilę. W końcu odsunęłaś się, otarłaś łzy i powiedziałaś:

\- Nigdy więcej mi tak nie rób. Rozumiesz?

Jack zaśmiał się i kiwnął głową. Zaczął się podnosić. Szybko mu pomogłaś usiąść. Następnie pobiegłaś po jego ciuchy. Po chwili byłaś już z powrotem. Na nikogo po drodze nie wpadłaś. Podałaś Jackowi ciuchy i odwróciłaś się, by mógł się przebrać. Chwilę później poczułaś, jak łapie cię za dłoń. Odwróciłaś się i przytuliłaś się do niego. Objął cię i oparł brodę o twoją głowę. Kilka minut później się odsunęłaś i chwyciłaś go za dłoń. Trzymając się za ręce poszliście do głównego pomieszczenia w bazie. Tosh, Gwen i Ianto naprawiali sprzęt. Pierwsza Jacka zauważyła Gwen. Wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem przez chwilę. W końcu podbiegła do niego i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Jack przytulił ją z uśmiechem. Uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko i spojrzałaś na Ianto i Tosh. Wpatrywali się w Jacka zdumieni. Tosh otrząsnęła się i pobiegła do Jacka. Jack odsunął Gwen i przytulił Tosh. W końcu Ianto do was podszedł. Tosh odsunęła się, robiąc mu miejsce. Ianto chciał uścisnąć dłoń Jacka, ale ten go przytulił. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Owen. Patrzył na Jacka w szoku. Po chwili zaczął do niego iść. Ianto odsunął się od Jacka, który zaczął iść do Owena. W końcu stanęli przed sobą. Owen ze łzami w oczach zaczął:

\- Ja...

\- Wybaczam ci - przerwał mu Jack. Następnie przytulił płaczącego już Owena. Wszyscy zaczęliście płakać. Pociągnęłaś nosem i powiedziałaś:

\- Myślałam, że wypłakałam już wszystkie łzy.

Gwen, Ianto i Tosh parsknęli śmiechem. Otarli łzy i przytulili cię. Czułaś bijącą z tego uścisku wdzięczność. Za to, że się nie poddałaś. Że do końca wierzyłaś. Jack spojrzał na was i machnął ręką. Podeszliście do niego i zrobiliście grupowy uścisk. Po jakimś czasie odsunęliście się od siebie. Jack uśmiechnął się do was i poszedł do siebie do gabinetu. Tosh, Owen, Ianto i Gwen szybko zawołali, że pójdą po kawę. Po krótkim wahaniu poszłaś za Jackiem. Kiedy weszłaś do środka, Jack i siadał przy biurku. Uśmiechnął się do ciebie. Odpowiedziałaś mu uśmiechem i usiadłaś na jego biurku. Jack zaczął przeglądać jakieś dokumenty.

\- Co się stało ze Szczeliną? - spytałaś po jakimś czasie.

\- Zamknęła się, kiedy Abaddon został zniszczony - odpowiedział Jack. - Będzie jednak bardziej niestabilna niż kiedykolwiek.

Kiwnęłaś głową. Po chwili milczenia Jack spytał:

\- Powiedzieli ci, dlaczego tak naprawdę otworzyli Szczelinę?

\- Mieli wizję - odpowiedziałaś. - Wszyscy widzieli ludzi, których kochają.

\- A co z tobą? - spytał.

\- Nic nie widziałam - odpowiedziałaś. - Nie było niczego, co mogłoby mnie skłonić, do otwarcia Szczeliny.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko i odpowiedziałaś:

\- Bo powiedziałeś, że nie można jej otwierać. A ja ci ufam...

Jack uśmiechnął się. Przez chwilę patrzyliście sobie w oczy. W końcu odchrząknęłaś i spytałaś:

- A ty coś widziałeś?

\- Nic - odpowiedział. - Nie było niczego.

\- A co by cię skusiło? - spytałaś. - Jakie wizje przekonałyby cię do otworzenia Szczeliny?

\- Odpowiedni Doktor - odpowiedział. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Kiedyś ci opowiedział, o swoim przyjacielu, który tak się nazywał. Jack często mówił, że on mógłby mu pomóc z jego nieśmiertelnością. Czyżby o nim teraz mówił? Jack wstał nagle i stanął przed tobą. Popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco.

\- Jesteś niesamowita - powiedział. Uniosłaś brwi zdziwiona.

\- Nie poddałaś się - kontynuował. - Zaufałaś mi i wierzyłaś we mnie. Dziękuję...

Uśmiechnęłaś się. Już otwierałaś usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy Jack przeszkodził ci, całując cię. Byłaś tak zaskoczona, że znieruchomiałaś i nie oddałaś pocałunku. Jack odsunął się po chwili. Uśmiechnął się do ciebie, pogładził po policzku, a następnie wyszedł z gabinetu.

- Gdzie ta kawa? - usłyszałaś jak wołał. Zamrugałaś. Mimo iż był to już trzeci raz, jak się całowaliście, to zaskoczył cię. Co w końcu było pomiędzy wami? Otrząsnęłaś się, zeszłaś z biurka i wyszłaś z gabinetu, wołając Jacka. Nie odpowiedział ci. Nigdzie go nie widziałaś. Za to zobaczyłaś kartki porozrzucane po podłodze. Usłyszałaś dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Szybko tam poszłaś, ale okazało się, ze to Ianto, Tosh, Gwen i Owen wrócili z kawą.

\- Widzieliście Jacka po drodze?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała Tosh. Zobaczyli bałagan i popatrzyli na ciebie zaskoczeni.

- Wydawało mi się, że tu posprzątaliśmy - spytał Owen. - Stało się coś? 

\- Dopiero co tu był... - powiedziałaś. Zaczęliście go szukać. Nigdzie go nie było.

\- Coś go zabrało - powiedziała Gwen, jak już przeszukaliście całą bazę i próbowaliście się do niego dodzwonić. - Jack zniknął.

Rozglądałaś się z niezrozumieniem. Jak to możliwe, że zniknął tak szybko i tego nie zauważyłaś? Twój wzrok padł na miejsce, gdzie była ręka, którą Jack cenił bardziej niż cokolwiek innego w bazie. A raczej powinna być. Nie było jej... Powoli do twojej głowy zaczęło napływać podejrzenie. Jack powiedział ci, że ta ręka powinna pomóc mu odnaleźć tego Doktora. Czyżby...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I koniec sezonu pierwszego! Postanowiłam, że podzielę ficka jednak na części. Tak więc ostatni odcinek pierwszego sezonu zakończył część pierwszą.  
> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z trzynastego odcinka pierwszego sezonu.


End file.
